


The Doomsday Child

by MoonMoon91



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon91/pseuds/MoonMoon91
Summary: Rose lied at Bad Wolf Bay. She took a piece of the Doctor with her to the parallel world, the child of her and the Doctor. Now the child, Harry Tyler, through trials and suffering, searches for the Doctor, who is no longer the only Time Lord left in the universe.





	1. The Doomsday Child - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching the 10th Doctors series again and decided to write up a story based on some old notes I made. This is the first of hopefully many chapters spanning across the end of series 3 and all of series 4 and beyond (hopefully). I will try and update at least once a week and any comments are greatly appreciated!

Once you've travelled with the Doctor, nothing could compare. That was what Rose Tyler believed for a long time. And upon her confinement to the parallel world, so similar to her own, her belief grew. Until she found the next best thing. Although she still cried at the thought of being separated from the Doctor, she still had a piece of him with her. She'd regretted lying, but she knew the Doctor – she knew how alone and helpless he'd feel if he knew what part of him she had been given.

 

That piece appeared in the form of, at first, a swollen belly. Then soon the small bundle with his brown eyes and nose, but her colouring and blond hair. She named him Harry. Rose had once thought to herself, if she were ever to have a son, she would name him after her late father Pete. But Pete Tyler, although not the one whom had been in her world, was alive. So she picked the next name she liked. After her mother's own father, Harry Prentice. With Jonathan for a middle name; the Doctor's real name only burnt in the stars, John Smith was the alias he always adopted. So Harry Jonathan Tyler was born and Rose felt herself become a little less lonely.

 

Rose didn't know a lot about raising a child. She'd grown up with younger cousins, so babysitting had been a regular occurrence, but this was very different. Harry seemed to grow differently to other children. Rose supposed he got that from his father. That's why he could run at seven months, and had a full head of hair before his first birthday. It grew just like the Doctor's, but stayed the same colour as Rose's own hair. Harry, once running, was into everything. Jackie remarked how Rose had been a quiet child, whilst Harry made noise everywhere. He also liked to pull things apart. Jackie had found him inside the washing machine, trying to figure out how it worked. He'd always managed to unplug everything in the house and move things.

 

Each of these events brought a bright smile to Rose's face as she was reminded of the Doctor. And her smile prompted Harry to do it more. He was very empathic for a child. He could feel she was missing someone. He could feel it from her, his Nana Jackie and Grandpa Pete. He would listen to their stories they told him of this Doctor. His Grandpa Pete would remark how the Doctor gave him the family he never knew he could have. His Nana Jackie remarked how the man was remarkable, if a little strange, and what she called a 'plum'. His mother told him stories of great space battles, of daring adventures that made Harry beam and laugh with Rose.

 

Time seemed to move faster in the parallel world. Rose could remember the Doctor explaining some scientific answer when they first visited, and before she knew it, she'd been trapped in the world for four years. Harry had grown a lot in four years. She knew nothing of Time Lord biology, but by the time of his fourth birthday, Harry had the height and structure of a seven year old, and was as curious as ever. He was forever wondering how things worked; from the dishwasher to the sun and stars. He liked the stars the best. He would sit there for hours, his only quiet time, and imagine all the different planets for each star, all the civilisations and the worlds. And he wondered if the Doctor had been to them.

 

It was his curiosity and wonder of the universe that made Rose see the Doctor in him. And it was these shared traits that would allow them to meet.

 

***

 

After the battle of Canary Wharf, Pete Tyler had offered his daughter a job at Torchwood. It allowed Rose some semblance to her life with the Doctor – had that life involved a lot of paperwork.

 

'You promise to be good? No taking anything apart?' Rose said to her son as they both climbed out of Pete's car. Her flyaway blonde hair was pulled back for days were Rose knew she'd be stuck behind a desk. It was the safety of the desk that eventually conviced Rose to let Harry spend the day with her at work. The safety of the desk, and Harry's begging. His brown eyes sparkled and Rose would swear it was the Doctor staring at her.

 

'I promise, Mum.' He said, grinning wide to show the gaps from missing teeth. Rose smiled at her son and clasped his hand. To everyone else he seemed older, but Rose would forever see him as a small baby in need of her protection. Whenever he'd cried she was there. Not because she wanted to smother him, but because he had rarely cried as a child. Two things had only ever scared him – clowns and nightmares. And no ordinary nightmares would befall the child of the Doctor and the Bad Wolf. Harry would wake, crying from images of fire, death and war. It would take Rose hours to calm him down. No one else could calm him after a nightmare.

 

Clutching her son's hand, Rose walked into the newly refurbished Torchwood building. After the Cybermen, Torchwood had become careful. And Rose's knowledge, if limited compared to the Doctor's, of alien life and possible threat helped a great deal.

 

'Hey kiddo, if you're good you can come with me later and see the experimental labs.' Pete Tyler said with a wink as they scanned their security clearance.

 

'Really?' Harry piped up as Rose fastened a visitor security pass to his green sweatshirt. Rose smiled brightly. Pete had taken time to adapt at becoming a father to her, but had gradually embraced the role. And when Harry was born, he became the doting grandfather, taking his daughter and grandson on days out, and sneaked Harry presents when Rose or Jackie attempted to instil discipline.

 

Rose and Harry waved goodbye to Pete as he met up with some colleagues and they parted ways, heading towards the tenth floor, where Rose's office was.

 

Harry managed to entertain himself with the view from his mother's office for a total of ten minutes before he became restless. Within an hour, he'd used a whole stack of paper in drawings and folded spaceships, and now sat at her feet as she filed some papers.

 

'Let me guess, you're bored now aren't you.' She said with a toothy smile, which Harry returned.

 

'I just thought it would be more exciting. Like it was when you were with Dad.' Rose's heart swelled whenever Harry called the Doctor 'Dad'. They'd never met, but Rose could tell he missed him. Like there was a gap in his mind and heart she couldn't fill, no matter how much they tried.

 

'It has its days. But for now, the most exciting thing is trying to dig out staples from the stationary cupboard.'

 

'I'll get them!' Harry said, beaming as he jumped to his feet. 'Maybe I'll see some aliens!' He smiled the same toothy smile and Rose couldn't help but laugh.

 

'Alright then. It's down the hall and the second door on the left. Come straight back, Harry.'

 

'I will, Mum!' He called as he raced from the office and sped past others. Several looked at him in curiosity as he wandered through the office. On the tenth floor, it was only a small team, all with security clearance. So they knew of Rose's adventures with the Doctor, they knew the Doctor's legendary stories, and they knew Harry was half Time Lord.

 

He left the office and followed the signed posts towards the stationary cupboard. When he opened it, he was disheartened to find no aliens or amazing technology stashed away. Just printer paper, paper-clips, staples and boxes of pens.

 

'Hey, Harry!' Harry peered from behind the cupboard door as he saw Pete Tyler walk along the white-painted hallway.

 

'Hi Grandpa Pete! Mum needs staples again.' He showed him the box and Pete chuckled.

 

'Bet you wished there was something more exciting going on, don't you?' Harry nodded eagerly, and happily followed Pete down the corridor. He knew he'd said he would go straight back to Rose, but she wouldn't mind him going with Pete. He pocketed the staples and stepped into the lift with Pete.

 

'Where are we going?' He asked.

 

'Oh you'll see.' Pete said with a small chuckle. The lift stopped and an automated voice called for security clearance. Pete swiped his ID card and the lift continued into the basement level.

 

'Harry; welcome to the experimental laboratory.' Pete said with a wide smile as his grandson looked around in wonder. Works milled around benches with piles of recovered alien tech. And weapons beyond anyone’s imagination.

 

'This is amazing!' Harry breathed, and made to run towards the first bench, but Pete grabbed the back of his sweatshirt.

 

'Nice try kiddo. Look, don't touch. If you go back upstairs with so much as a hair missing your mum will go crazy. Never mind what your Nan would do to me.' Harry laughed and followed Pete around the lab, explaining what Pete could, with Harry making suggestions in his bright-eyed way.

 

'Is that him?' One lab assistant asked Pete, as Harry inspected a small round yellow device that was harmless. 'That's the Doctor's child?'

 

'Yeah, that's him.' Pete replied.

 

'What are these?' Harry asked, holding up the discs as Pete inspected sheets of paper a technician had passed him.

 

'Those, are dimension cannons. Its what we used to hop between realities.'

 

'From the Cyberman battle? You still have them?' Harry asked hopefully. Pete hated to shut down the boys hopes.

 

'Yeah. But sorry kiddo, they're all broken from the war. Besides, your Dad closed the breach. It would take a phenomenal amount of energy in that room to transport a single person. Even then getting the right reality is hard.'

 

Harry held onto the disc whilst they explored the rest of the room. They were useless now without a strong energy source, so Pete allowed his grandson to carry the disc. They soon moved from lab to lab, before coming across a reinforced door.

 

'What's though here, Grandpa?' Harry called as he reached the heavily locked door. Pete jogged over and began keying in a code.

 

'Don't tell your mum I showed you this.' He said with another knowing smile. 'She's told you about the story of that creature, what was it called, the one they found in Cardiff?'

 

'The Slitheen?' Harry said, happily re-living the story inside his head.

 

'Yeah, that one. Well did she explain what the Rift is?'

 

'The intergalactic pit stop mum calls it.' Harry said with a smile as he raced into the room. 'Is there part of the rift in there?' He asked, and Pete nodded.

 

'Be careful!' Pete called, as he tried to follow his grandson, a lab technician came forward with some paperwork.

 

Harry entered the room, and found it divided by a thick wall. Inside, although he couldn't see the energy, he knew the other room was bursting with in. The door to the camber had been left ajar. There was a notice for repairs attached to it. He decided it would not hurt to explore it. As he passed the control console, he took no note of the rising energy levels that were being recorded in the room.

 

Harry could feel the energy once he stepped into the room. Like a million bees were buzzing, swarming around him, but invisible. The air was so thick it was nearly tangible.

  

'Harry!' He could hear Pete call his name, but the energy seemed to be thickening somehow, and it amazed him. He felt something warm inside his sweatshirt pocket, and pulled out the small silver disc. The Dimension cannon Pete had showed him. The air seemed to be getting thicker and thicker with the energy, and sparks were trembling along the sides of the Dimension Cannon, the yellow centre seemed to be glowing.

 

'The rift gives enough energy, Grandpa!' Harry called out as he saw Pete burst into the other room, beyond the thick glass.

 

'Harry! Get out of there!'

 

'I think it works now!' Harry called back, gleeful as he stared at the yellow button. As if the energy in the room was coaxing him to, he felt an urge to press the button, as Pete screamed for hi to come out.

 

'The rift is going crazy!' Said one of the technicians that had followed Pete in. They watched as Pete was too late to run into the room, as Harry pressed the yellow button and seemed to be absorbed by the energy in the room, leaving it bare.

 

'Harry!' Pete screamed out as his grandson disappeared with a blast of energy, and the smell of burning plastic left behind. The energy readings on the console seemed to dim down, and Pete Tyler couldn't take his eyes off the spot where Harry had been stood, now vanished to possibly anywhere in the whole of time and space. Or possibly absorbed by the crushing weight of the Void.

 

'Harry!' He called again, to the empty room.

 

***

 

The rift had no colour, sound or scent. And was gone in a blink. Harry continued to squeeze the Dimension Cannon button, even after the damage was done. And suddenly, he was thrust forwards onto the cold ground which felt wet.

 

Disc still in his hands, Harry slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the night sky. The stars looked the same. He even managed to notice the constellations that he recognised through his telescope. Was he home?

 

He slowly sat up and found himself in a deserted town centre. Behind him, a tall water piece was flowing, speckles of water hitting his face. Beyond that, a large mental building with words in Welsh stencilled in.

 

'Grandpa? Mum?' Harry called, but the night was deserted. 'Mum? Mum! He called again, becoming worried.

 

'Hey! Stop right there!' A voice called out as people suddenly appeared. Five people suddenly came out, most with guns, a few with energy readers.

 

'Its a child.' A woman who seemed Japanese said in shock.

 

'Yeah, we can see that, Tosh.' A man with short dark hair said. 'But could be anything. Wouldn't be the first one, would it.'

 

'Take it easy, Owen.' A woman with a heavy Welsh accent said, with dark hair and a kind face that reminded Harry of his mother.

 

'Identify yourself, kid.' A man said, clearly the leader. He held himself like Pete did, but had an American accent.

 

'I'm sorry. I just want to go home.' Harry said, still clutching the Dimension Cannon.

 

'He can't be an alien, look at him! Put your gun down, Owen.' The woman with the accent said again.

 

'And what? Let him blow us to hell with that thing in his hands? That would be a great idea, wouldn't it, Gwen?'

 

The man with the American accent moved towards Harry, who noticed he was dressed in a World War Two style of outfit. That's when the name clicked in his head.

 

'I know you!' Harry said, clambering to his feet. 'You're Captain Jack!' The man was taken aback, as were the others behind him.

 

'How'd you know who I am kid? What's that you got there in your hands?'

 

'My Mum told me about you! You and Satellite Five! With the Daleks!' The man's face seemed to pale considerably.

 

'What's he talking about, Jack? You know this kid?' The man – Owen – asked as he took a steady step towards Harry. Harry held out the Dimension Cannon to Jack, who took it carefully.

 

'Its a Dimension Cannon, my Grandpa made it, he works for Torchwood.' Jack cocked an eyebrow.

 

'What's your name, kid? And who's your Mom?'

 

'My name's Harry. My Mum is called Rose Tyler. She said you knew her and my Dad, the Doctor.' If Jack could look anymore pale and confused he would, as he stared at this small blond boy who beamed away at him, who seemed to have been quite literally spit out by the Rift.

 

'Rose Tyler and the Doctor, _the_ Doctor, are you saying those are your parents?' Harry nodded, and Jack inspected the round yellow disc in his hands. This was not how he imagined this day was to go. He turned around to the rest of the Torchwood team.

 

'We've got a problem here.'


	2. The Doomsday Child - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've had such positive feedback within hours of the first chapter, I though the second chapter was deserved for you all! Thanks for the feedback and support! Keep it coming, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Harry watched, dumbfounded, as the door to Torchwood 3 revealed the underground base. The rest of the city, rest of the world, unaware of its existence. It deviated from the Torchwood where Harry's family worked; they had rebuilt Canary Wharf within a few years and allowed for sky high views of London. But this Torchwood base reminded Harry of the London underground, with its tiled walls and the scent of air blown through ventilation systems. 

'Follow me, kid.' Jack Harkness said, hands deep in his coat pockets. Harry ran to keep with with Jack's long strides, and remained oblivious to the curious stares the rest of the Torchwood team delivered to his back. 

'Owen, get me that genetic analyser-' Jack called, swinging round and walking backwards momentarily '-as soon as you can. So right now would be good.' 

Jack led the young blond child through the base before gesturing towards a rather threadbare sofa situated outside his office. Harry slowly sat down, pulling his knees to his chest, as Jack wandered into his office, hiding from sight. Harry watched each member of the team slowly return to their posts, half glancing at him. The only team member who seemed capable of looking at Harry without turning away quickly was the dark haired woman. Gwen, was the name that Harry remembered someone call her. She smiled at him, even if her eyes were uncertain of his existence. 

She sat down next to Harry on the sofa, placing her hands upon her knees. They both sat in silence for a moment until she was sure he wasn't some lethal alien disguised as a child (a problem they seemed to have encountered before) 

'So you're family works for Torchwood? Well, a different Torchwood?'

'Yeah...my Grandpa and my Mum. Nana Jackie says the stuff goes over her head. Mum likes it. She knows everything there.' Gwen smiled as Harry's face lit up with talking of his family. She continued this, asking questions about each of his family members, which Harry was only to happy to do. In his office, Jack Harkness watched the boy intently, barely registering anything else, such as Owen carrying what seemed to be a small black case into the room. 

'Jack? Jack?' Owen snapped his fingers in front of the man's face to regain his attention. 

'What?' Jack snapped out of the trance, and the image of a blue box faded from his minds eye. 

'Analysis machine?' Owen held up the device. 'How do you even know we have whoever or whatever that kid is within the system?'

'Trust me, if he is who he says he is, he'll be in the system.' Jack tilted his head towards Gwen and she gently nudged Harry from the sofa, leading him to the office. 

'Take a seat, kid.' Owen sighed as he prepared the machine. He grabbed hold of the boys arm, but upon hearing a small yelp, he made his moments a little less hostile. 'Keep your arm still.' Owen said, rolling up the sleeve of Harry's sweatshirt. Harry saw the thin needle and instantly tensed. He never liked any form of intrusion to his skin; a defence mechanism more than a fear. 

'Hey,' Gwen said, moving around so Harry would face her rather than the hovering needle. 'Tell me more about your Mum.' Her Welsh accent was soft, and her eyes kind, reminding Harry of his mother instantly. 'What's her name?'

'Rose.' He said, and scrunched his face as he felt the cold seep into his arm. 

'What is she like? What do you like to do together?' Gwen asked as Owen rolled his finger; indicating for her to continue. 

'She's the best.' Harry beamed. 'We go camping a lot; Mum takes me out of London to the country so we can see the stars better. I can name loads of constellations. And point out where different galaxies are.' Gwen could not help but smile at his bright innocence as he happily spoke of his mother with the love a child has. 

'You'll have to tell me them sometime.' She finished as Owen removed the needle, the attached tubing speckled with dark droplets that had yet to drain into the machine. 

'How long does it take for a reading to come through?' Jack said, rubbing the back of his head, watching Gwen stick a plaster to Harry's arm before rolling his sleeve back down. 

'Shouldn't take too long. If it matches any species in the system it should be done calibrating-' The machine chimed a single note, and data began to pour out of the machine on small printed sheets. 

'Why don't we go find something to eat?' Gwen said to Harry, as both Jack and Owen read different pages intensely. Gwen took the small hand in her own and lead him towards the conference room, away from sight. As soon as both he and Gwen were gone, the office was further occupied by the two other members of the Torchwood team: Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato.

'Did you get a result?' Tosh asked, and had a page thrust into her face so suddenly she was slightly taken aback. She took the sheet and processed the information before her; Ianto Jones doing the same. 

'He really is-' Ianto started.

'-an alien. Half Time Lord. The only one of his kind, ever, I bet.' Jack held in his breath for a moment longer than usual, before allowing it to seep out. 

'Is that even possible? I know we don't know a lot about the species or human interbreeding, but-'

'Well clearly it is Tosh, cause the evidence is drinking juice in the conference room right now.' Owen snipped, and Tosh lowered her head slightly. 

'All the time I knew the Doctor, he was the only one, the last of his kind. And Rose...trapped in another universe, at least she's alive, I thought she was...its amazing.'

The other members of the team shared a casual glance; Jack did not talk about his time with the Doctor a great deal. This was a wealth of information to them, even if it was limited. 

'Does he, well, would the Doctor even know? He must have known it was possible for a half Time Lord, half Human child to be made?' Ianto asked. Jack simply shrugged, staring in the direction of the conference room. 

'I don't know. But I think that if the Doctor knew he had child in a parallel world, he'd have broken through somehow to get there.' He finally tore his eyes away from the direction of the conference room and walked towards a tall cabinet, sealed away in the corner of his office. 

'You guys get back to work. Monitor the Rift activity in the last week, no, month. I want to know if any anomalies have slipped by.'

'You want us to see if any other mini half-breed aliens have slipped through?' Owen said, harsher than his normal coarse personality. 

'Owen! He's a child.' Tosh snapped, before she and Ianto turned, heading back to there respective workstations. Owns glanced at the medical sheets from the analyser once more before heading back to his own station. 

Jack closed the locker with a snap and carried the large cylinder towards his desk. The hand within the preservative liquid was traced with small bubbles, but remained still. It had landed on a woman’s head, on Christmas day a while back. It was the then recently disgraced ex-Prime Minister, Harriet Jones, who had explained where and who the hand came from. 

Jack wouldn't say he resented the Doctor's actions upon the remains of Satellite Five, but he would say he was pissed off. He'd been left there, not to die thankfully. But left behind like an unwanted toy or piece of trash. The Doctor would most likely have his reasons, and Jack was sure he'd find them out soon. He watched as the bubbles around the hand fizzled out, before new ones formed. 

He signed before placing his home-made 'Doctor Detector' back inside the cabinet, double checking the alert system was in place. Tossing his coat to one side, he left his office, relatively happy to see everyone back at work. He entered the conference room through the slightly ajar door and found Gwen and the child, Harry, both sipping from some cups. 

'Well kid,' Jack said as he stepped into the room, now noticing so many similarities between the boy and Rose. 'Looks like you were telling the truth.'

'Why would I have lied?' Harry asked, as Gwen's eyes widened. 

'You mean he really is-' 

'Half alien. Yeah. You could say that.' Jack said with a smile at the kid. Gwen's wide eyes followed back to Harry in disbelief. 'And since Gwen here is so fond of you, you're gonna spend the night at her place.'

'I'm sorry, Jack, what? I can't-'

'Sure you can. The kid loves you!' Jack said, continuously grinning as he sat down. 'Plus, I can't see Owen or Tosh as fun babysitters, can you?' Gwen privately agreed, turning away from Jack to see Harry grinning brightly baring his teeth, clearly hoping to convince her to let him stay with her. 

'Well Rhys-'

'Rhys'll love him! Good practise.' Jack chuckled and clapped Gwen on the shoulder. Gwen sighed and knew she'd become the designate babysitter.

***** 

The flat was empty when Gwen placed her key into the lock, turned it, and led Harry in. She had to stop at the supermarket to buy him some pyjamas and clean clothes. The Torchwood base held alien technology from beyond the stars, and things beyond anyone’s imagination. But children's clothes were in short supply. 

'What's Rhys like?' Harry asked as he explored the flat; Gwen unpacking the takeaway food they'd picked up from the local Chinese. 

'He's really nice.' She said with a smile. 'You'll like him. He might be a little-'

The door clicked open and a man, clearly in his early thirties with short dark blond hair walked in. He smiled at Gwen and at the sight of the takeaway bag. 

'Thought I could smell-Gwen, whys there's a kid on the sofa?'

Gwen bit her lip and walked out from behind the kitchen counter. 

'Harry, this is Rhys, my Fiancé. Rhys, this is Harry. I would have called, but…'

'I thought you said you didn't want to bring work home?' Said Rhys. Gwen led him into the kitchen, as if the additional three feet would not allow Harry to hear. Harry decided to switch on the television set and let them talk. He watched the television intently as Rhys and Gwen discussed his staying here in rather loud whispers.

'-he's just a kid. He's lost, I couldn't leave him!'

'Then why not take him to the police station? His parents must know-'

'-believe me, they can't. Besides, this is beyond the police-'

'-a lost kid is beyond the police now, is it?'

Even though he tried, Harry couldn't concentrate on the screen. Maybe if there was a re-run of his Grandpa Pete's old Vitex advert, then he could. But every ad was for the upcoming election, all centred on someone called Saxon. Harry sat there and thought about his mum. He felt the guilt welling up inside him and he felt sick. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pack of staples he'd retrieved from the stationary cupboard. He'd said he'd be right back. He felt worse now. He should have told Grandpa Pete he had to go back. 

'Harry, are you alright?' Gwen left Rhys in the small kitchen to find the small boy hugging a box of staples, close to tears. 

'I want to see my mum!' He choked back a sob. Gwen sat next to him on the sofa and pulled him into her side, rubbing his arm. 

'Its ok. We'll get you back to your mum. I know she'll be doing everything she can to get you back, too.' Harry choked on another sob and clung to Gwen's leather jacket tightly. Gwen turned her head back to Rhys in the kitchen who looked guilty at having been unhappy with the boys arrival. He made himself busy with plating up the food and brought it into the living room for them all. Harry pushed back his tears and told himself off for crying. He shouldn't cry, he knew he shouldn't. 

The three of them ate their food in relative silence for the night, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It seemed everything had settled rather well and Rhys and Harry discussed a film they should watch that night with their food. Eventually, Harry felt ready to fall asleep. The plates were cleared away, and Rhys retrieved some blankets and a pillow from a cupboard, whilst Gwen showed Harry the bathroom and gave him the newly bought pyjamas. He'd picked out a pair that were identical to his own back home: Blue with white stars. He imagined his own home, with Jackie and Pete making conversation downstairs whilst he and his mum would read a story upstairs before bed. It could be from a book or one of the many stories from her time with the Doctor. 

After brushing his teeth and climbing between the blankets, Gwen switched off the main light, but left a small lamp switched on and wished him goodnight. He lay there, on Gwen Cooper's sofa in Cardiff, in a near identical, but completely different universe. All alone. No Mum, no hum of the Zeppelins outside. Nothing. 

In the dark, Harry whispered one of the many stories his mum would tell him before bed. He picked the one about the ice planet they had visited, where there were particularly aggressive snowmen around. He smiled to himself as he told the story to an empty room. Although he was a universe away from his mother, Rose Tyler, Harry was where he always wanted to be: in the same universe as the Doctor. He turned over in his sleep and imagined all the adventures he would go on once he met the father he'd dreamed about for so long. 

***** 

Rose sat in the chair next to the empty bed. The pyjamas were folded up at the end, the bed newly made and unslept in. Her face was puffy, her eyes red and sore. Now she had no more tears, she had become numb. The story book they'd been half way through sat in her lap. She was partially aware, as well as unaware of her own mother standing in the doorway behind her. 

All their hearts ached. Rose ached for her missing son, Jackie for her bright-eyed grandson. Pete had cried for hours, the feeling of blame and guilt heavy. Although Jackie had slapped him twice, she didn't blame him at all. And neither did Rose, really. But she'd shouted, screamed, cried, when he'd ran to her office, his face pale and washed out. Harry hadn't come back from the cupboard in the corridor. She'd assumed he'd gone to explore, and she'd not thought twice. He always liked to explore, but now he wasn't exploring. He was lost. 

In the child's bedroom, with the glow-in-the-dark stars, telescope and disembowelled radios, Rose closed her eyes. 

'Find him, Doctor. Find him, please.'

***** 

'Two-one to Jones and Cooper! C'mon kid!' Jack called as he tossed the basketball towards Harry. He was short and speedy, diving between Ianto's legs, tossing the ball towards the basket. It missed and ricocheted off the rim, bounding across the Hub. 

'Watch it!' Owen call as the ball bounced off his work station. 

'Time! We win!' Gwen and Ianto high-fived as Jack ran a hand through his hair in defeat. 

'I'd hardly say dropping the ball from above through the basket counts, especially when your up against a toddler.' Jack grinned. 

'I'm four! Not a baby!' Harry said defensivly as he retrieved the ball from under Tosh's desk. 

It had been several days since he'd fallen from the Rift right onto Torchwood's doorstep. Jack really didn't know what to do with the boy. There was no way to send him back, and no where to send him, unless the Doctor spontaneously turned up. Even then, merging time-lines was a dangerous business.

The boy arriving certainly had made things more lively. No day was similar in Torchwood. One day they had a mutant puffer-fish-human-hybrid steal a sports car. Another time they had reports of flying saucers. Now they had a half-Time Lord-half human child to take care of. 

'Another game tomorrow kid, I don't think Ianto could keep up with us if we did a rematch.' Jack ruffled Harry's blond hair and grinned and he tossed the ball high into the basket. Ianto rolled his eyes, straightened his tie, and went back to his desk. 

'You keep us on our feet, don't you?' Gwen said to Harry as she collected his water-bottle. He grinned brightly, and she smiled. Within a few days of him being here, everyone liked him. Even cold-hearted Owen warmed up to him. Although Gwen had to step in and tell Owen he couldn't take a child into the autopsy room and let him dissect bodies. The last thing anyone needed was for Harry to start having nightmares. He had strange dreams as it was. She peered inquisitively at the boy as he went to watch Tosh work. She'd snuck into the living room last night for a glass of water. Harry, fast asleep on the sofa, was muttering in his sleep. Some words in English, other words in a language she was sure was alien. He didn't even remember the dream or any language when she asked this morning. 

'Jack? Ianto called from his desk. 'Jack! There's something outside. Its latched itself to the Rift somehow.' Jack, face puzzled, waltzed from his office over to Ianto's desk and peered over to look at the monitor. 

'I don't believe it.' He whispered. Harry ran over to see what was happening, but Jack dashed back to his office at breakneck speed. 

'Damn alarm is faulty!' He called, running from the office with a backpack and a jar with a, what appeared to be a hand, inside. 

'Is that a hand?' Tosh cried when she saw it. 

'No time!' Jack called, shrugging his coat on, fast as lighting. 'Its him.' He ran towards the door, the alarm blaring as he ran. 

'Who?' Tosh called. Jack faltered in his step and ran back inside. 

'I hope you're ready to meet your old man, kid.' Jack winked at Harry before continuing his run from the room. 

'Did he just-' Owen started, but was nearly knocked over as Harry ran back over to Ianto's desk. He climbed up onto the seat and the monitor confirmed it. 

'Its really real!' There, on the screen, was the blue box. The TARDIS. He'd heard so much, dreamed so much, to see it was elevating. 

'It's the Doctor!' Harry called out. 'He's here! My Dad is really here!' 

Harry watched on the monitor as Jack ran towards the TARDIS, but the box was already fading from time, and Harry felt his hearts skip a beat simultaneously. He hit the screen and cried out, as both Jack and the TARDIS disappeared before his eyes.


	3. The Doomsday Child - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so involved in this story I'm posting chapters every couple of days, so enjoy the consistency whilst it lasts guys! I hope you all like this one too! Please let me know your thoughts and opinions.

With Jack disappearing alongside the TARDIS, the Torchwood team was unsure of their next line of action. That was until their were given word that the Minister for Defence requested an emergency meeting.

Gwen entered the Hub the morning after Jack's disappearance, Harry behind her, dragging his feet. Gwen had done her best to cheer him up all night. The closest thing to a smile she'd gotten was when Rhys had returned from visiting his parents and brought back a pair of hi-tops from when he was young; just like what Rose had told him the Doctor wore. Harry wore the small dirty-white sneakers now, but was still miserable from being so close to the Doctor, yet so far.

He didn't understand how he could miss someone so much, despite never having met them.

'Quit it with the long face, kid.' Owen called, hands behind his head, leading back in his chair. Harry sat himself down on the sofa, not responding to Owen or Ianto when he asked if he wanted to help run some errands. He sat there and fiddled with a transformer he'd taken out of an old radio he had found lying around the base.

'When's the Minister meant to arrive?' Gwen asked, tossing his jacket over her chair.

'Approximately 11 AM.' Ianto rattled off the teams diary from the top of his head. But as he said this, the lights began to flash as the large vault door began to roll open.

'Make that approximately now…' Ianto said as a group of SWAT members marched in, gathered around a tall man in a suit, shifting his tie, not with awkwardness, but confidence. 

'Hello Torchwood!' The man rang out, the smile quite clear in his voice. 'Am I right to assume that your devoted Captain has gone off on a goose chase?' The Minister of Defence hopped up the metal railed staircase to gain a better look at the vast base. 

'I'm afraid our leader is...indisposed.' Gwen tried, the team sharing looks. The Minister smirked, as if there was a joke in the air only he had heard. 

'You must be Gwen Cooper. I've read your file.' The Minister smirked as he kissed Gwen's hand, whilst Gwen herself shifted awkwardly, wide-eyed. 

'It's good to meet you, Mr. Saxon.' Gwen said. 

'...Now let me guess: Dr. Owen Harper,' He pointed towards Owen, he had since sat straight in his seat. '...Ianto Jones…' Saxon turned on his heels and clicked his fingers in the direction of Ianto, who also seemed uncomfortable. 'And lastly...Toshiko Sato.' Saxon beamed brightly and kissed Tosh's hand, who blushed heavily.

'Well then, that's everyone I think,' he clapped his hands together and spun around until Harry found the man staring directly at him. 'Expect you...is there a crèche running part-time in here?' He said with a gleeful smile, and the SWAT members who had stood silently up until now chuckled as if given the order to. 

Harry frowned as the man seemed to be laughing at him. Saxon, upon seeing Harry's frown, pulled a comical one of his own and raced over, sitting down next to Harry on the sofa. 

'And who might you be, young man?' Harry glanced nervously over at Gwen, who nodded whilst biting her lip. 

'Harry Tyler.' 

The man, Saxon, pulled another face, which actually allowed Harry to laugh a small amount. 'Me too!' Saxon said. 'Well, Harold, but the wife calls me Harry. Good name.' The man smiled at him, slapping Harry on the shoulder. Upon contact, Harry felt the urge to look over his shoulder as the faintest of drum beats rung in his ears, a rhythm of four. It was gone as soon as Saxon moved his hand from Harry's shoulders. 

'Right then, to business, I think.' Saxon jumped to his feet and proceeded to button his suit jacket. 'UNIT have reported several sightings of extraterrestrial lifeforms in the highest regions of the world…' Saxon paused, seemingly for dramatic effect as his eyes seemed to scan everyone's face in the room. Harry couldn't help but think the man was staring at him longer than the others. 'Unfortunately, UNIT has had a bit of a hiccup and can't deploy any of UNIT's units (Saxon chuckled at his own joke) so the privilege has been give to such dedicated workers as yourselves.'

The Torchwood team shared brief glances with each other until Tosh spoke up.

'Excuse me...sir...but where exactly were these sightings?'

Saxon buried his hands in his pockets and tilted forward onto his toes. 'Majority around the Himalayas. So we will need you all to trot along over there now,'

'Sir, any mission on that extent needs to be accurately planned out-' Owen started, trying to sound more professional than normal, but Saxon cut him off with a frantic hand gesture. Harry found himself laughing silently at Owen’s face.

'This is accurate as you're going to get, Dr. Harper. Now tick-tock time to move out. Now?' The team moved around the base, collecting and planning how they were going to manage this. Especially without Jack to lead the way. Harry climbed off the sofa and walked over to Gwen, who was frantically looking for something on her desk.

'Can I bring my radios? Maybe I can see if the range is good at high altitude.' He said with a smile which he knew Gwen had wanted him to do since yesterdays events.

'Bring your radios where?' She said, her accent much stronger when she was stressed. She was watching Harold Saxon out of the corner of her eye as he strolled around the Hub.

'To the mountains.' Harry said as she finally found her phone. She stopped in her tracks and looked down at him. 

'I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't see how you can come on this mission. Damn mobile, I'll have to phone Rhys and see if he can get out of work to take you home. Maybe Andy, god damn it.' 

'Trouble with babysitting?' Harold Saxon appeared at their sides without any warning. 'Dear oh dear.' 

'I don't need a babysitter.' Harry said, indignantly. Saxon chuckled again and clapped Harry on the shoulder. The drum beats returned for a second time. Harry wondered if the vents were corroding; the source of the beats. 

'You do, you'll take everything apart if you're on your own. Don't think I haven’t noticed the toaster.' Harry turned away bashfully at this. 

'Well, Miss Cooper, I may have the solution to your problems with your son.' Saxon sad and Gwen's head whipped around. 

'He's not my son, Minister sir. He's...he's…' Gwen and Harry shared a brief glance. Explaining the whole Rift-Parallel dimension seemed a chaotic idea at this moment. '...a friend of the family. Well, son of a friend.' Gwen tried to butter the lie up. But if Harold Saxon didn't believe it, he didn't say. 

'Well, you see Harry,' Saxon bent his knees to bring them both eye-to-eye, his voice strained in another comical fashion. 'I know the wife would just _adore_ you.' Saxon pinched Harry's cheek, which he did not like at all. 'So perhaps you could stay with us whilst Miss Cooper here attends to her duties?' 

Gwen spun around, paperwork in hand as she looked at Harry and Saxon.

'There's really no need-'

'Nonsense! We'll have a great time, won't we Harry? Harrys stick together.' Saxon stood tall, winked at Harry and walked over to his team of SWAT soldiers.

Gwen felt a tug on the hem of shirt and looked down. 'Who exactly is he?' Harry asked in a whisper. 

'Well, he's the Minister for Defence. And he's running for Prime Minister. Damn I won't be here for the election,' Gwen bit her lip again. 'But everyone knows who Harold Saxon is.' She glanced her phone and saw her third call to Rhys had failed. 'So I suppose...would you be ok staying with him?' 

Harry turned and looked at Harold Saxon, who seemed to enjoy goofing around. Prime Minister was the same as the President of Great Britain in the parallel world he came form; so surely this must be the safest, if not daftest, man Harry could be with. 

'I guess he's not too bad...but when will Jack be back with the Doctor?' He said the final words in a faint whisper that Gwen had to ask him to repeat. 

'I don't know...Jack can disappear for a long time, sometimes.' Gwen saw Harry's face fall again. 'But listen to me, this mission shouldn't take long. I'll leave a message for Jack so he knows where you are, and as soon as he's back he'll bring the Doctor, ok?' Harry nodded and tried to strain a smile when Gwen tried to coax one out of him. He reached over and gave her a hug. 

'Thanks Gwen.' She smiled ruefully and rubbed his back. She enjoyed having him around. When he wasn't missing the Doctor, he was a funny child. Taking things apart, asking questions and happy to help. Plus he'd tripped both Ianto and Owen up in the few days he'd been here, much to Gwen and Tosh's glee. 

'Come along Harry! Things to do, you've got to meet the wife yet!' Harold Saxon stood by the vault door, a smile on his face. 'Torchwood, good luck with your mission, etcetera, etcetera…' He glanced at his watch on his left hand as his right beat out a tune on his leg. 

'Go on, I'll see you soon, ok?' Gwen said and Harry nodded. He walked down the walkway towards Saxon, who was smiling at him. 

'See you later kid. Don't blow anything up.' Owen called over the side rail, and Harry smiled up at the man, waving towards him and Tosh and Ianto. He stepped across the threshold of the vault door and Saxon placed a hand on his shoulder, the drumming returning. They really needed to sort out the ventilation system if it keeps making that noise.

*********

Jack had to privately admit, he had not quite caught his breath back from their run-in with the so-called 'Future-kind'. If that was what humanity was heading towards, then God help them all. Jack sat and watched the Doctor's hand bubble away, frantic at being so close to the original source, in a sense. 

He truly was a different man with this Regeneration. More wired, though as enthusiastic as ever. Jack narrowed his eyes slight as he fidgeted with his Vortex Manipulator. A habit he'd picked up in the nearly two-hundred years he'd been stranded on Earth. The planet had its perks, but did get a little closed-in from time to time. He missed seeing the whole universe, as he'd done with the Doctor and Rose. A lifetime ago. 

He turned his head and studied the Doctor's new companion, Martha Jones. She was clever enough, kept the Doctor on his toes which was what he needed. Though she was no Rose. He knew that, and he knew that's what the Doctor thought. But Martha Jones was not interested in being second best, and that's what Jack liked about her. 

The Doctor was studying the new science, that clearly intrigue as well as bewildered him. The gravity footprint had been achieved, and Professor Yana was frantically piecing the last few fragments. He had the strangest of feelings from the elderly Professor, like he had seen him or even heard of him before. But the name Yana didn't spring to mind, so Jack was left to ponder. 

Standing from his seat, Jack strode towards the Doctor, who was examining the custom-made technology with a child-like glee, and Jack took a deep breath as he mentally prepared to broach the subject that had, almost literally, fallen through the Rift into his lap. 

'Doctor?' He stated, as the Time Lord sniffed at some wiring. 

'Isn't this just amazing. I've never seen anything like it, invention on a totally new scale.' 

'Yeah, its wonderful.' Jack heaved in another breath. 'I need to talk to you, about the Rift.' 

'There should be random bursts of energy from time to time, it's only expected.' The man brushed the captain of, presuming that was the only query.

'No its, not that. Well we know it sometimes brings things through, its what we deal with day in, day out.' Jack glanced over his shoulder; Yana was trying to get a display monitor to work, and Martha was conversing with the female Malmooth, Chantho. 

'Something came through a few days ago, something you really need to know about...' 

A piece of wiring the Doctor was examining began to spark, but he twisted the gluten-extract binding tighter and sparks diminished. 

'Really, what would that be?' He turned to face the captain, but Jack knew the man was avoiding his eye. 

'A child. He was carrying this…' Jack fished, from his pocket, the small yellow circular button. The Doctor's eye clocked it immediately. He took it from Jack and turned it over in his hands. 

'This could have come from anywhere in time and space, despite it looking like…' Jack watched the Doctor keenly, but the man just tossed the disc back to him and turned his back. 

'Doctor, it didn't come from time or space, at least not in this _dimension_. I can promise you that.' 

That got the Time Lord's attention, he turned back to face Jack, despite Professor Yana coming up besides him. 

'What, or rather _who_ , came through with it? The breach is closed it would take a phenomenal amount of energy, at one point and to attempt crossing over, to even…' He trailed off with his words. 

'Doctor, it was a kid. A kid who says he knows Rose.' The Doctor was now 100% focused on Jack, even though the professor was tapping the Doctor's shoulder. 'A kid, who, and I know its true I tested him myself...he says he's Rose's kid. And, well, you can guess what that means after I found he was half Time-Lord.' 

'That's not possible.' Jack felt a small chill when he saw how dark the Doctor's eyes were, and Jack knew why. Something like that seemed impossible to a logical man like the Doctor. The odds must have been sky high for someone to cross through the smallest holes in the Breach, and for it to be a half-human half-Time Lord child, most definitely should be impossible. 

Not to mention hope. The Doctor always saw hope as a dangerous thing. To dangle something like that in front of him, Jack knew, would make the Doctor of an even more dangerous man than he already was. 

'Doctor, its true. I tested him against your DNA from your hand. The DNA on file for Rose Tyler from old medicals. Damn it Doctor, _the kid even looks like you!'_  

The rest of the lab was silent now. The Professor stood there, silently behind the Doctor. Martha and Chantho, although clearly unaware of what the conversation was about, looked over at Jack's raised voice. 

'That's impossible, Jack.' The Doctor turned, pulling his glasses from his pocket and peering at the monitor. 

'Then he's an impossible child, Doctor.' 

The Time-Lord turned his head and stared, Jack felt, straight through the captain, and into his soul. And Jack saw, just for a second, a flicker of something in the Doctor's eyes. Something that looked like fear. 

*********

Harry looked out of the window of the plane as they soon made their descent into London. 

Barely a word had been spoken between Saxon and Harry since they boarded the plane in Cardiff, but Harry was well aware of the man watching him keenly. Whenever Harry looked over at Harold Saxon, something in his chest told him something wasn't right. No, it wasn't his chest, it was his head. Inside his brain, like a dull buzz that he could understand to mean danger. 

He deeply wished he had been able to go with Gwen and the others to the Himalayas. More so, he wished Jack had managed to stop the Doctor before the TARDIS had disappeared. 

Harry tried to refrain himself from thinking of the Doctor. It was silly, but he almost felt like Saxon could read his mind. And whenever he thought of the Doctor, Saxon's ears seemed to perk, like he could hear the train of thought going round Harry's head. 

'So, you're like the President?' Harry sat back in his seat opposite Saxon as the plane descended into London. 

'President? Well, nearly.' Saxon chuckled to himself. He did that a lot. 'I never understood this planets need to have more than one government.' 

Harry stayed silent. It was almost like Saxon was saying he wasn't from Earth. Which may have explained his strange behaviour… 

'Finally.' Saxon sighed, unclipped his seatbelt. 'Come on, time to meet Mrs. Saxon.' The man said with a grin. Harry followed the man off the plane and down the steps. Although it was essentially midday, the sky was overcast and grey. The landing strip illuminated by small spots of yellow and red. 

At the base of the steps, a blonde woman stood, in a neat cream skirt suit. She looked completely pristine, as did Saxon. Harry looked down at the striped t-shirt he put on this morning. He was still covered in crumbs from this mornings breakfast.

'Welcome back.' The woman, obviously Mrs. Saxon, said to her husband, as he kissed her. In a childlike manner, Harry couldn't help but pull a face and turn away. 

'Good to be back. What are the numbers at?' 

'Higher than ever. The election tomorrow morning will prove that.' Harold Saxon grinned at his wife, before spinning round on his heel. He hooked his arm though his wife’s and they strode the bottom step where Harry remained still. 

'Lucy, I'd like you to meet Harry, the one I told you all about.' He said the last part in a low voice, as if Harry were not to hear. Lucy smiled intensely at him, and the buzzing at the back of Harry's skull seemed to intensify. 

'So you're the one. You are quite the handsome boy, aren't you?' She said with a smile, and just as Saxon had done, pinched his cheek. 

'A Harold Saxon Junior would do wonders for the polls. Never a more beloved candidate.' Lucy Saxon said to her husband, whose grin became all the more intense. 

'My name isn't Harold. Its Harry Tyler.' Harry said, puffing out his chest, but the Saxons seemed to like this all the more.

'See, Harry, there was a special reason why I wanted you to come and stay with us.' Each Saxon stood on either side of him as they led him away from the plane towards a car. The cool midday breeze ruffled Harry's hair as they walked. 'You see, I'm like _you._ We are the same.' 

'How'd you figure that?' Harry asked. Harold Saxon crouched down before the young boy, Lucy Saxon keeping a hand on his shoulder. 

'Give me your hand.' Saxon took the slowly outstretched hand and placed it on his chest twice. Harry had to blink to confirm it was not a dream. 

'My name, my real, true name, is the Master. And I know all about _you_. Captain Jack spoke so fondly of you.' 

'Jack did?' Harry said, bewildered. 'But-when?'

Harold Saxon, the Master, simply grinned.

'I know the Doctor, quite well. Well, I thought I did. A Time Lord and a human...who'd have thought it possible. I should have expected it from him, though.' The Master peered intently at the boys face.

'So you're a Time Lord too. Do you know where the Doctor is?'

'Oh Harry, I know for a fact that he is on his way. But before you meet him, I just need to borrow you, so you can help me. Think you can do that?'

Harry glanced between the Master and his wife, and nodded.


	4. The Doomsday Child - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yet again another chapter, I'm getting real good with making these regular, aren't I? Kudos and comments are always welcomed, and thanks for the many I have already received!

'...The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his _Vortex Manipulator_.' Jack said, a slight smugness in his voice as he tapped the leather-bound technology.

The Doctor, although responding to the conversation, did so in an almost auto-pilot sense. Time Lords were good at detecting one-another. A heightened sense developed over aeons of time. As the conversation flutter around him, his senses seemed to, for a lack of a more accurate word, _tingle_.

They hadn't done that for a very long time.

The last time had been on Gallifrey…

And it wasn't the Master that he was sensing. This was different. A form of familiarity, with a combination of something new.

'I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do.' He replied, noting the lull in the conversation indicating he was to respond. He breathed out, trying to figure the sense he was feeling, trying to put face to feeling, but couldn't imagine.

'But hold on. If he could be anyone...we missed the election. But it can't be…' The Doctor, Jack and Martha all stood within the huddled masses of shoppers, facing the large screen as a face matched the voice he'd heard from within the TARDIS.

' _Mister Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters.'_

The Doctor watched in consternation at the seemingly human man waved to the crowds, a smile of derangement that was truly the Master's smile.

'That's him. He's Prime Minister. The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his wife, and _child?'_ The Doctor said the last part in more confusion, until his senses tingled again, only confirmed by Jack's following words.

'Oh my God,' The supposedly American accent whispered. 'That's him. How the hell did he get hold of him?'

'I don't understand, who's the kid?' Martha said. The newsreader commented on Saxon more as he moved through the crowds, shaking hands.

' _The country's new Prime Minister is now making his way to Downing Street right now. Along with his wife, Lucy, and newly adopted son, Harold Saxon Junior.'_

The Doctor's stomach swirled as he began memorizing the face of the blond boy, who stood besides the Saxon's, but still seemed to hold a distance. His eyes screaming out his discomfort, but holding a sort of mesmerised awe.

'The Master has Harry...he must have overheard….' Jack mumbled, as the Doctor turned on his heel and began moving through the street.

'But who is he? Does the Doctor know him, or-'

'Martha Jones,' Jack gestured his hand up to the large screen. 'Meet Harry Tyler-'

'As in Rose Tyler?' Martha's mind seemed to click in place as she recognised the eyes on the young boy's face. 'Rose and the Doctor?'

Jack nodded, and the pair scurried after the Doctor who was now practically running.

*********

Harry didn't want to admit that the flashes of bulbs were hurting his eyes, and the ring of voices hurt his ears. He followed the Saxons down the building steps and the mass of crowds called for Harold Saxon, who Harry know knew as the Master, to kiss his wife.

The election results had been announced earlier this day, and Harry had been forced to follow the Saxons around as they waved to the crowds.

'Smile.' Lucy Saxon had whispered to him, lifting his hand to wave, as he stood outside, dressed to look like a miniature version of the man of the hour. The more time Harry spent with the Master, the more uncomfortable he felt.

That was, until, he was standing before the crowds and news reporters, he felt the tingle. Like an itch in the back of his head. It was new, and yet felt like it had always been there but he'd never noticed before. Now it was amplified a hundred times over. Again, Harry's idea of Saxon being able to read his mind grew; as soon as he felt this feeling, Saxon seemed to be elated.

'Mister Saxon! Mister Saxon!' Reporters called out as they made their way to the car, some reporters even calling out for him to comment. He'd been formally introduced to Great Britain yesterday evening, as the newly adopted son of Harold and Lucy Saxon. The idea of being a Saxon seemed to itch, like his senses were screaming danger. But Harry fought against them. The Master was a Time Lord, surely he was trustworthy? He had promised Harry that the Doctor was coming, and he had felt the truth in those words.

During the car ride, the Master and his wife discussed something called Archangel as they travelled through London. He watched all the passing crowds. He didn't even know what the Doctor looked like, but something told him he would know when he saw him. His mother had done her best to describe him, and so Harry had pieced the man together in his minds eye.

Once they arrived at 10 Downing Street, there were more crowds than ever as they were ushered inside.

'To business, I think.' The Master said, looking at his watch. He greeted staff members with heightened glee as they began to walk through the large house.

'You.' The Master pointed to a young woman in a suit within the crowd of staff. 'Take Junior here somewhere quiet.' A woman stepped out of the crowd and Harry was ushered from the entrance hall along a long corridor towards a private living area.

'It must be strange, having new parents, and one of them being the new Prime Minister.' The woman said to Harry, who didn't respond.

'Do you want anything? Juice? Some biscuits?' Harry didn't respond again, so the woman left him in the living space and walked out, closing the door behind her.

He was left alone.

Harry wandered around the room aimlessly, not sure what to do with himself. He spent a minute examining a polished wooden globe, but after that, the room seemed rather bare of anything interesting, just sofas and chairs before a large fireplace.

Collapsing in a large chair, his feet dangling from the floor, Harry closed his eyes. He wished he'd stayed with Gwen and Rhys. He wished he'd never even fallen through the dimensions; he was missing his mother more and more.

He pictured another room inside Downing Street, his mother's words floating inside his skull as if she were in the room telling him the story. He imagined a great green Slitheen, running down the corridor. He chuckled silently at one of the great adventures he'd heard so much of.

_'Hello?'_ A voice echoed, and Harry's eyes snapped open. There was no one there. He was alone;the room was still empty, save for a small bird on the window ledge.

'Hello?' Harry called, and again, he heard the voice, he didn't want to believe it was inside his head.

' _Blimey, it's been a while since I did this.'_ The voice seemed to sigh softly.

'Where are you?' Harry climbed off the chair and moved around the room. He checked behind the sofa and within the polished wood cabinet. Even inside the fireplace. But there was no one, not even a French Aristocrat beyond the coals in the fire.

' _Close your eyes. Then you'll see.'_

_'_ But where are you? Who are you?'

' _Close your eyes and you'll see me.'_

Chewing his thumb uncertainly, Harry closed his eyes once more and saw nothing but darkness.

'Where are you?' He whispered.

' _I'm right here.'_ The voice said softly.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light behind his eyes, and Harry felt his mind stretch, as if moulded and pulled out of shape.

He opened his eyes, but he knew that they weren't really open; he wasn't looking at the cream interior of the Downing Street sitting room: He was in a brightly coloured living room, which held an air of emptiness, but looked lived in.

Harry stretched his neck to look at everything before he felt the tingle on the back of his neck, and turned around. Stood by the table beneath the window was a man. He was skinny, very skinny. Wearing a brown pinstriped suit with sneakers just like Harry. Even his hair, although brown, was just as spiked and just as messy. On the bridge of his nose were brown framed square glasses, behind which sat eyes that looked much older than their owner.

'You're him. You're the Doctor.' Harry said, the words nearly becoming lodged in his throat. He was _exactly_ how his mother had described him.

The man gave a small wan smile as his eyes seemed to scan Harry over and over again.

'I am. And you're the impossible child.' He said, and his smile, although still sad somehow, got larger.

'I'm the what?' Harry scrunched up his face. The Doctor chuckled..

'Never mind. I just thought...I can't believe you're real…'

Harry wanted to run. Run towards this man he'd missed so much of. But as if sensing his thoughts, the Doctor held up his hand.

'Don't. Stay perfectly still. You're not really here. I'm projecting this in your mind. If you move, you'll move in reality and I don't want you to get hurt.'

'How are you doing that?' Harry asked in awe, the Doctor almost beaming at his enthusiasm.

'Mind connection. Time Lords, well, family members, could develop a telekinetic link if they wanted to. It was an outdated practise, but with you, it's like you've learned how to do it within seconds.'

'Mum says I'm a fast learner.' This made the Doctor beam all the more.

'I bet she does. Is she…?' The Doctor trailed off.

'She misses you.' Harry said, itching to move forward, but baring the instructions in mind. 'I see it in her eyes sometimes; how sad she is but she tries to hide it. She misses you a lot.' The Doctor turned his head away for a second.

For a brief second, Harry thought he heard footsteps behind him, but he and the Doctor were alone in the room.

'Where are you right now?' The Doctor said, turning his head back, as if he too heard the footsteps.

'In a room, in Downing Street. I'm on my own, I don't know where the Master went.' The Doctor seemed to suck his teeth.

'He told you who he is, then?'

'He told me he was a Time Lord and that'd he'd help me find you.' Harry carefully placed a foot forwards, not feeling anything as he did so.

'Careful. I said don't move.' The Doctor's voice said, but when Harry looked at his face, the Time Lord's eyes seemed to be egging him on, as if wanting Harry to get closer. He took another step, then stopped. He was one foot away now, the Doctor was within arms reach. 'Now listen to me, The Master, he's dangerous. I need you to get out as quickly as you can.'

'I can't though. He always has someone around. I bet there's people outside the door right now. Where are you?' Harry almost felt himself cry. The feeling of uneasiness he got around Harold Saxon seemed to intensify every second he was in the same building as the man. It only seemed to dimmer due to the connection between his mind and the Doctors.

'Listen, ok, don't worry. I promise...I promise I'm coming. I'm coming to get you, ok, but you'll have to be brave, just for a little while, ok?'

Harry held onto his breath as he heard the footsteps again, and nodded.

'Good man.' The Doctor smiled warmly at him. 'Now-'

What the Doctor was going to say next was cut off, as Harry's eyes opened for real when a sharp smack was delivered across his face and he was pulled from the room.

'Wakey wakey.' A voice said, as the world came back into focus. Harry found himself on the floor of the sitting room, Harold Saxon standing over him, hand on hips like some sort of disappointed school teacher.

'Well that took you long enough.'

'W-what?' Harry said as he sat up, then it clicked. 'It was you I could hear!' The Master smiled, crouching down, ruffling Harry's hair.

'Smart one, aren't you. Despite being half-human.'

'How did the Doctor not know you were there?!' Harry cried out.

'Because I'm _smarter_. But, thanks to you, I now know where he is.' Harry felt his stomach sink. The Master pulled out a mobile phone and called someone.

'Plan A, he's at Martha Jones's flat. Set detonation for after the broadcast.'

'No!' Harry screamed, ready to jump to his feet, but stopped by a man in a military uniform behind him, who Harry hadn't realised was there.

'Hold him.' The Master said. The guard held him still, whilst another titled his head to the side to expose his neck.

'You see, the Doctor could have gone anywhere, thanks to _Captain Jack's_ space junk.' Harry glared at the man as he made silly voices, oh so mockingly. 'Now I know where he is, and he knows I have _you_. If anything is good bate, a child would work. And his own, well, couldn't be more perfect. You've done me proud kid.' The Master grinned, teeth bared.

He turned to another guard, who held a small silver suitcase.

'Do you want to know how I'm able to hide from the Doctor?' The Master said. He pulled out what, at first, Harry thought was a silver gun. When the man turned around fully, he realised it was was inputting injections or tracking devices. Torchwood had plenty of those things in lock up in the lab, which Harry had seen when he…

'Well, I'm pretty good at hiding in plain sight. And now…' He held the nozzle end between Harry's neck and the base of his skull, and pulled the trigger. He screamed, he couldn't help it. The injection itself didn't hurt to bad. But what he felt afterwards, the severing of the invisible connection. It hadn't been there more than a day, and now it was gone, taking what felt like a large chunk of his mind.

'...you can hide too. That will certainly get his attention.' Harry felt himself slipping off in a dark and unfriendly haze.

'Nighty-night Harry Junior.'

*********

The Doctor felt himself thrown from the connection, and was breathing heavily, his two hearts in overdrive.

'Doctor? Doctor?' Martha said. Reality filled his eyes, and he found himself staring at the laptop screen, the biography of 'Harold Saxon' on the screen before him. 'Are you ok?' Martha asked.

'He cut him off. He…' The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut again, and felt out for the connection it was there! He reached out, as if dialling a number, calling Harry's – _his sons_ _–_ name out again and again, until-

Another gasp, the Doctor took in. This time it was full of ice cold air, and his mind felt as if it were on fire. The connection had snapped, interference cutting them off.

'Doctor, look!' Blinking back the start of tears as quick as he could, the Doctor read the alert message, telling them to turn on the TV.

'Our Lord and Master is speaking to his Kingdom.' The Doctor raced to the set, switching it on. As he watched the Masters face, he mentally reached out, finding nothing but darkness, like he was drowning as he looked for Harry.

He would get to the boy, even if it stopped both his hearts permanently.


	5. The Doomsday Child - Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but updates might not come as quick as they did. But I will try my best not to keep you all in suspense for too long.

Harry's eyes opened wearily. As they came into focus, he found himself inside a moving car: mouth taped shut and wrists bound together with rope. 

'Rise and shine!' Saxon called from the adjacent seat. In one stroke, he pulled the tape from off Harry's mouth, stinging like a burn. Harry sat in frozen silence, staring at the man, who continued to grin in glee. 

Inside his head, Harry tried to feel out, to find the Doctor. But there was nothing. Almost as if he were drowning, his mind was too far away and too distant to call for help. With bound hands, he reached to where he felt a soreness on the base of his neck. A small lump had formed, over a mostly healed scab. The intrusion in his skin sat there, making Harry feel as if he were separated from the rest of the universe. 

'He can't hear you.' The Master said, not looking as he watched the world outside the window. It was dark, very dark, outside. Lucy Saxon was sat next to the young Time Lord, but said nothing. She checked her hair as the car slowed to a halt. 

'Wait here.' Saxon said, as he and his wife left the car. Through the tinted window, Harry could see the hum of yellow lights, and soldiers with guns lined around, protecting Saxon as he spoke with an older man. Harry moved from the seat to the floor of the car, and willed for the feeling in the back of his mind, that had been there for such a little time, but was missed. But there was silence. Like a library, nobody spoke, and nobody responded to the calls that simply echoed inside his mind. 

He'd never felt anger before, but the small flames began to grow in the pit of his stomach. Saxon had done this, he'd done all this. He'd taken him from Torchwood, he'd cut off the one link he'd had to the Doctor, and now he missed him more than ever. The voice he'd heard, however, resonated in his memory: You have to be brave, just for a little while.

'He's coming. The Doctor is coming.' Harry breathed to himself. He had to be brave. His mother was brave. Rose Tyler was the bravest person he knew. The Doctor; he'd heard how brave he was. Now it was his turn to be brave. It was his turn to help people. The rope around his wrists were tight, but not too tight. He pushed and twisted the knotted rope. Tugging with his foot holding the rope down, until one hand became free, and the other followed. 

Harry crawled along the floor of the car, peering through the glass. A family had been pulled from the rear of a police van, taunted by Saxon as he laughed. He grasped the handle, and breathed deep. He pulled it slowly, before pushing and running. 

'Someone stop him.' Saxon called out, almost lazily. 

The airstrip was dark, with a chill as wind blew from the east. Guards threw themselves at him, but most he managed to dodge. 

'Will someone grab him!' Saxon called again, getting impatient. 

One guard succeeded. 

Harry was flung to the concrete ground, kicking and screaming. His lip met his teeth as he fell, and once pulled from the ground, his chin dribbled with blood. He was lifted up, like a broken toy, and dragged back across the ground. Neck and head sandwiched between a guards arm and chest, stuck still. 

Tears were trying to escape as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

'Put him on the plane, he'll come to the Valiant with us.' Saxon called, walking off, arm in arm with Lucy Saxon, who actually sent him one pitying glance back. 'You won't want to miss this show, kid!' The Master taunted as he walked along the airstrip.

Unable to wiggle free, Harry scanned the horizon of the airstrip. Guards stood stationary, as if oblivious to the happenings around them. His eyes seemed to fuzz when he looked towards the hanger doors. Almost as if someone was turning his head away. He tried to focus again, but it was as if his mind wanted him to look elsewhere. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried again before the guards managed to get him on the plane. Three figures stood still, like ghosts living in the shadows. He could make them out, just that there were three. And they were watching as the guards managed to drag him up the steps to the plane. 

***** 

'Doctor, don't.' Jack whispered as a troop of guards walked past them, ignoring them like shadows. 

The Time Lord stood perfectly still as they watched the young boy be hounded up the steps to the plane, before disappearing from sight. 

When he had burst from within the car and run, he had almost run to. Ran towards the child and pulled him away. He had told Martha to stay still when her family were paraded around for Saxon's amusement. He had almost become a hypocrite when Harry ran. Jack's hand on his shoulder had kept him in place. He was so close, yet the connection was closed, locked and barred. 

'Coordinate set. Doctor?' 

The Doctor watched as the Master glanced around, as if sensing them. He placed his hand on the Manipulator, alongside Jack and Martha's, and the machine bleeped as the teleport activated, and they disappeared from the airstrip. 

Within moments, the three bodies appeared within a secluded passageway, lined with piping and reinforced steel. 

'Oh, that thing is rough.' Martha panted heavily, leaning against a wall. 

'I've had worse nights,' Said Jack, stretching his neck violently. 'Welcome to the Valiant.' 

As Martha and Jack examined the porthole of the ship, the Doctor reached out with his mind, as if the altitude would affect the connection of minds. But nothing. His senses told him Harry was on-board, but nothing else. His hearts drummed against his chest in the absence of knowledge. But he couldn't let his emotions run wild. If he did that, who knew what the Master would do, especially to Harry. The man was unpredictable, even in his less manic stages. 

'Come on, we'd better leave before someone comes along.' The Doctor said, mid-stride. Martha took one more glance out of the window and fell into step besides the Doctor, as Jack used his Manipulator to scan the ship. 

'Doctor, about...about the boy, your son.' The Time Lord didn't stop his long strides, but turned his head to look at Martha. 'Probably the strangest time to say this, but...well, congratualtions, I guess.' She said with a smile. 

The Doctor's face split into the biggest grin Martha had ever seen. But she could see in his eyes, just how terrified he really was. 

***** 

Harry sat besides the Saxon's, unable to contain his awe at the magnitude of grandness of the Valiant's bridge. It was all he really could do. On the plane ride, the Master had told him to 'shut up and smile', but Harry had no intention to do so. 

A guard had held him down whilst the other pushed a syringe into his arm. The numbness had swallowed his brain whole in under a minute. He sat next to 'Harold Saxon' and his wife, as their supposedly obedient child. He knew he wanted to shout and scream, and the Master knew that he would if he could. But the man liked to be n complete control of his stage, and he was not prepared to let Harry ruin in. 

'Jelly baby?' The Master held out the small paper bag before his wife, who smiled gleefully as she reached for a red one. He held the bag out under Harry's nose, but all he could do was muster a look of contempt for the man. Saxon raised his eyebrows to his wife and made a snide remark about needing a 'time-out'. Harry looked at the paper bag before Saxon put it away. Jelly babies were his mum's favourite. And Nan Jackie's. He closed his eyes in the seat just as the address began. 

They're share a box every Christmas, or at night with the telly if Jackie picked a box up from her way home from her job in a bookies in town. Whilst Pete and Rose indulged in the world of Torchwood and alien tech, Jackie Tyler had stayed true to her self and worked not far from the Powell estate, easily picking up her old friends as if they'd known this Jackie Tyler all their lives. 

Jackie would often take Harry to work. The other women in the betting shop adored him, and Jackie's shift was short, so they'd go to the park afterwards. Jackie even encouraged Harry's maths skills to see which horse was most likely to win, although he wasn't supposed to tell his mother that.

A snapping finger in front of his face awoke him from his daydreams of his family, and Saxon brought him back just as President Winters began his address:

'My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew.' 

As the address went on, Harry felt his senses slowly come back to light. His normally high perception returned, and in the corner of his eye, he could swear something was moving. 

'...For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone…' 

Harry slowly turned his head in seat, wary not to distract the Master, who seemed to be enjoying the show. He felt his brain try to tug his sight elsewhere, but he focused. He focused hard until the tug gave away, and he saw them. The three from the airstrip, and on the right was the Doctor. His hearts leapt his his chest and he could scream. 

But the Doctor stood still, looking directly at him, eyes wide. He placed a finger to his lips, a key that was around his neck, swinging lightly. Harry silently nodded, and turned back in his seat, as at that moment, the anticipated Toclafane appeared. 

There was a silent awe aboard the Valiant, as everyone watched the Toclafane react to the President. 

'I can be Master...if you so wish. I will accept Mastery over you, if that is gods will.'

_'Man is stupid. Master is our friend.'_ One sphere seemed to spit. Harry watched in fascination. He'd never seen another alien species before. The floating spheres hovered in the air, as if unsure of themselves. 

_'Where's my Master. Pretty please?'_ They were so childlike and innocent sounding, yet Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. 

'Oh all right then. Its me! Ta da!' The Master leapt from his seat as if electrocuted. The President looked bewildered, as the Toclafane orbs seemed to gravitate towards Saxon. 

'Sorry, sorry, I have this effect on people. People just get obsessed.' Saxon grinned foolishly. Harry could see the Doctor edging around the room, closer and closer, yet nobody noticed him. 'Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? Its crazy.'

'Saxon, what are you talking about?' Winters snapped. The Master smiled, and upon his command, one sphere aimed and blasted the president into ashes. The Master applauded, bounding up and down. 

From Harry's side, the Doctor charged, but guards became aware suddenly and charged. 

'Stop him!' One called, and a pair held the man down, and the Master grinned, teeth bared as he went in for the kill. 

'We meet at last, Doctor. Ooh I love saying that!' 

'Stop it! Stop it now!' The Doctor called, but the guards held him down. 

'As if a perception filter would work on me,' The Master retorted. 'And look- its the girlie and the freak.' Harry's head turned to see Jack and a women, who's name he didn't know, stand there as guards closed in. 

The Doctor struggled against the two guards holding him down. Jack ran forward, but was brought down by the Master aiming a small golden cylinder. A laser coursed through Jack, who cried out before falling. 

'Best news is, he's not dead for long! I get to kill him again!' At the sight of his hurt friend, the Doctor struggled more, but a guard delivered a swift blow, and the man succumbed under the strain. 

'Get off him!' Harry stood in his chair and launched himself at a guard, clinging to his neck. The guard let go of the Doctor as he struggled with the child clawing at him. 

Stupid kid!' The guard yelled as he swung around, Harry swinging from his back. He was flung from the guards back and fell next to the Doctor with a heavy thud. The Doctor scrambled from the shocked guards towards him, but was held back. Harry lifted his head off the ground after a stunned moment, but was hoisted up from his collar by another guard, pulling him backwards, his hi-tops skidding on the floor. 

'Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself-' The Doctor panted, the Master looking bored. The man noticed a TV camera pointing towards him.

'Oh, do excuse me, a little bit of personal business. Back in a minute.' The Master strode down the steps. 

'It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?'

'Oh how to shut him up. All this talking, and you've not even said hello to junior yet.' The Master hopped down the last step and strode over Harry. Grabbing the boys face, he flung him from the guards grip back down to the floor. The Doctor reached out immediately and pulled him up. 

'I mean, babysitting is no easy job, Doctor-' The Master chuckled to himself. The Doctor clutched Harry by the arms and stared intently. Harry stared back, equally immersed at looking the Doctor in the face. 

'You...you look like her.' The Doctor whispered, and immediately pulled Harry closer. They wrapped their arms around each other and held tight. The Doctor breathing heavily, and Harry squeezed his eyes closed. 

'I said I'd come for you.' The Doctor whispered in his ear. 

'I always told mum I'd find you.' This made the Doctor squeeze him tighter, and Harry couldn't bare to let go, even thought he could almost hear the Master's eye rolling annoying in his skull. 

'Yeah, enough of that.' The Master spoke, snapping his fingers. Hands reached out, and Harry was dragged from the Doctor's arms. 

'No!' He called, but the guard was bigger and stronger. He held Harry away from the Doctor, up against a wall as the Master sat on the step in front of the Time Lord. 

'Now, time for memory lane!' The master bared his teeth in his grin. 'Remember Professor Lazarus, and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver?' 

With his face pressed against the wall, Harry could not see what the Master was doing, but he could picture the comical actions he liked to perform. 

'Ooh, but if only I had the Doctor's genetic code? Oh! Wait a minute!' There was a scurry of feet, and a loud thud, as something heavy met the tabletop. 'I have his hand!' 

'And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?'

'Don't you hurt him!' Harry shouted, the guard pushing him harder against the wall in response. 

'Oh do be quite, Junior. The grown-ups are busy.' Without another word, there was a click, and all Harry could hear were pained shrieks. He squeezed his yes shut, even though he was not facing them. He tried to picture anything so he couldn't hear the pain. But he couldn't hear anything. Not the Doctor's voice, or his mums. No matter how hard he tried. 

Not soon enough, the shrieks stopped, replaced by laboured breathing. 

'Doctor? Doctor, it's ok, I've got you.' A woman’s voice called. 

'Aww, she's a would-be doctor.' The Master cooed. His footfalls could be heard on the polished floor, and Harry heard them approach before the man grabbed his arm and dragged him from the guard's grip. 

'Look at him now, Harry. The famed Doctor. What he really is.' Harry stared at the huddled mass in the same clothes the Doctor had been wearing. The face was lined and weary, almost as old as the eyes behind the wrinkled skin. The full head of hair was gone, replaced with white wisps. The eyes didn't meet Harry's own. 

The Master chuckled, and let Harry go. 

'And now, Martha Jones! We've flown them in, all the way from prison!' He called gleefully as the door to the bridge opened. The family whom Harry had seen being bundled into cars down below on the airstrip were pushed into the room. 

The woman, Martha, stood and froze in horror as her family were paraded before her. The move her eyes away from the pain, she crouched back down before the Doctor. Harry continued to stare at the aged man, who still did not meet his eye. He reached out and slowly put his hand on the one that was blemished and painted with age. At the contact, the Doctor moved his eyes and met the younger ones looking back at him. 

But the moment was interrupted as the Master re-joined them at the Doctor's demand of answers. 

'The Toclafane what are they?' The Master gestured for him to speak up. 'What are they?'

'Doctor, if I told you the truth, you're hearts would break.' 

The three Toclafane spheres, that had really gone unnoticed during the current events, began to swing around Saxon like a protective barrier. 

_'Is it ready?'_ One asked.

_'Is the machine singing?'_ Another spoke, its childlike voice chirpy. 

'Two minutes past.' The Master said, and bound back up the steps of the bridge, turning to address the nations that watched in suspenseful silence. 

As the Master and his wife watch the sky break, Toclafane descending form the heavens, the Doctor leans over and whispers in Martha's ear. She pulls away and looks at him, nodding solemnly. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out what appears to be Jack's Vortex Manipulator. 

'Go with her.' The Doctor reached out and clutched both of Harry's hands. 'Go with her.' 

'I won't leave you!' Harry whispered back, as Martha stared intently at the leather bound time-travel piece. 

Overhead speakers began to sing with the cries of people below as Saxon stretched his new found power over the human race. 

The Doctor pulled Harry closer and looked him in the eye. 

'You can't help. Go with Martha. Be safe.'

'No. No. No I can't-' The screams of people calling for help though the speakers were too much, and he was forced to cover his ears, and close his eyes. The Doctor reached for his hand again, and pulled it away. He guided Harry to his feet, whilst staying hunched over on the ground. 

'Keep him safe.' The Doctor rasped as he passed his hand over to the woman, Martha Jones, who nodded slowly. 

As Martha sent an apologetic look to her family, Harry watched the Doctor. 

Martha took a deep breath and pressed the button on the Vortex Manipulator. 

Harry didn't take his eyes of the Doctor until heard the click of the button. 

'No!' He called again, and tried to snatch his hand away from Martha, but it was too late. They were pulled from the deck of the Valiant, and within a blink, were rolling on a patch of grassland. 

Harry stared up above at the sky filled with Toclafane orbs, floating and wreaking destruction. He lay stunned as Martha collected herself. 

'No no no no no no.' He whispered to himself as he stared upwards, as if able to see the Valiant, as it hung high above the clouds. 

'Come on, we can't stay here.' Martha clasped his arm and gently pulled him up. 

'Take me back! Take me back to him!' Harry cried, this time not stopping the tears which made tracks down his face. 

'Listen to me.' Martha said, calmly as she clasped his arms. 'Ok, the Doctor has a job for us. He needs our help. Can you help?' Harry stared at her, tears still fresh. Eventually, he gave a slow nod. 

Martha nodded in return. 'Good. Now, I'm Martha Jones. Tell me your name.'

'Harry T-Tyler.' He hiccuped his name as the tears slowly started to stop. 

'Ok, Harry Tyler. I promise you, we are going to get back to the Doctor eventually. But we have a job to do. Now come on.' She grasped his hand in her own and they ran across the field towards the cover of a nearby tree line. Harry's hand slipped form hers, and he looked up towards the sky, looking for the Valiant.

'I'll come back soon, I promise.' He whispered, before running after Martha Jones.


	6. The Doomsday Child - Part 6

The first few days had been difficult. Not to imply the future days weren't. Martha Jones had no idea where to start on her mission, and neither did Harry. Their first job was to remove the Arch Angel dampener in his neck, should Saxon have implanted a tracker. The Master was as forward thinking as he was insane.

In the havoc and riots that the Toclafane incurred, Martha and Harry snuck into town and raided an abandoned pharmacy during the night. In the midst of the dark, he was sat on a tall stool as she slowly used a scalpel to remove the small pod-like device. If Saxon had implanted a tracker in the dampener, then their mission would be cut short indeed. 

Harry held the pod in his hands, staining his hands red, as Martha stitched him up. He pulled the casing off, revealing a blinking purple light, holding even smaller components within. The connection between the Doctor and him, from which he had been separated, began to re-grow. It was too early to poke at, but he felt it growing, like a golden light of warmth and comfort in the back of his mind. 

'Are you sure you should be messing with that?' Martha asked as she threaded the stitches through his skin. It unnerved her how little he flinched, but she supposed he was in too much shock to register any pain. 

'If I can reverse the signal, then maybe I can reflect the transmission on a wider scale, make me hidden, just like the Master does.'

Martha chuckled to herself. It was like hearing the Doctor's words come from a child's mouth. 

'What's funny?' Harry asked, twisting something so small Martha couldn't see. 

'Nothing, just...well, you sound just like him.' This time Harry did flinch when she slowly pushed the needle through the skin. 

'Want to hear a joke?' Martha asked, as he now seemed to flinch at the slightest movement. Harry nodded slowly, and she cleared her throat. 

'Why do ghosts love elevators?' Martha asked. Harry shrugged. 

'Because they lift their spirits.' There was no response from either at first, but Martha was relieved to see a toothy grin come from the young boy. 

'That was really bad.' He said, despite laughing. 

'I know. My brother used to tell me bad jokes when I was upset. His jokes always were really bad.' Harry felt Martha go quiet as she spoke of her brother. There hadn't been a young man on the deck who could have been her brother, so maybe he'd escaped?

'All done. Help me pack up some supplies. If you're anything like the Doctor, then you're jeopardy-friendly.' Martha spoke with a wan smile. 

'Mum says I'm like a magnet for trouble.' He beamed at the statement, and Martha found herself chuckling. 

'Then I'll definitely have my work cut out for me.' Martha began opening cupboards and stacking anything they might need on the counter tops. Harry wandered over to the surgical tray where Martha had placed the scalpel and began tweaking something within the pod. Soon, the blinking purple light switched to red, then green, staying a continuous light. 

'Fantastic! Look!' He ran to Martha and showed her the pod. 

'That's great. Um, what did you do?' She asked, handing back the small device to his eager hands. 

'I reversed the signal loop and fed the quantum feed through the reversal system.' Martha stood there and pretended to understand the majority of what he was saying. 

'And that means?' She asked. 

Harry placed the pod in his pocket, and Martha felt her perception changing. She knew he was there, but at the same time, thought nothing of it. When he pulled the pod out of his pocket, she was able to clearly focus on him again. 

'So it's like this?' She pulled out the TARDIS key that swung from its line of string. Harry's hand clasped around the small key and looked. Rose Tyler still held her TARDIS key. She would take it out and play with it when they sat in his bed together, telling stories and talking. 

'Yeah!' He beamed happily, trying not to think of his mother, anxiously wringing her hands, the key clasped between them, wondering if he was safe. Right now, he felt far from safe, and even farther from her. 

As Martha continued to collect supplies, Harry wandered around the pharmacy. He was tired. Very tired. The night outside the window was only lit by the passing spheres and the stars, set against the inky backdrop. As if sensing his tiredness, Martha called out. 

'Try and get some sleep,' She said, walking over to a bench and clearing away the scatter of magazines. 'I've got to find some more supplies, and grab us a change of clothes from the camping shop next door. Just try and rest.' 

Harry set himself down on the bench, not wanting to sleep. But the itch behind his eyes told him otherwise. He spread himself out on the hard bench, and let the heaviness of his eyes overtake him. As he drifted, he poked at the connection, willing to hear the Doctor's voice. But it was still dwindling. Like the early flicker of flames in a campfire. 

_As darkness overtook him, he saw an actual campfire. He sat on a log next to his mother. They were in a vast forest; their car parked over by the stream, and their tent pitched not far from the fire, its flames dancing shadows on the canvas. Rose was pointing out all the stars in the sky, seeing if he could remember the constellations they were part of._

_'Andromeda. Pisces. Draco. Um, what’s that one?' He asked. Rose Tyler smiled, and pulled him close._

_'That's Sagittarius. And that one there,' She pointed. 'Is Aries.'_

_'Aries.' He whispered back to himself, willing his memory to commit the shapes forever. As he watched the stars, he felt his mother stroke his hair, as she regularly did._

_'He would be so proud of you.' She said, as she examined his flyaway blond hair. Harry sat, aware of his mother's turmoil inside. She couldn't see him. He was sat right there, on the adjacent log to them. As he re-lived his memory through his dreams, he felt the Doctor touch their connection with his mind. And he had appeared. His unaltered self, as if the Master and the events aboard Valiant hadn't just occurred._

_Harry could sense him watching them both, but the memory wouldn't let him look away from the stars._

_'Rose.' He heard him whisper. He echoed, like he wasn't in the same space as them._

_Harry couldn't turn his head to look at him; continuing to be fixated on the stars. If he could move, he wouldn't see what was up there._

_'What's that?' He asked, seeing stars burn brighter, and brighter, and brighter._

_This wasn't a memory. He knew this feeling. His mind and body heavy, unable to move. He could feel the Doctor's confusion at the memory-turned-dream, and looked up. The sky was becoming almost as bright as day, as each star seemed to burst._

_'The end of days. The Darkness.' The memory version of Rose Tyler said, continuing to stroke his hair, as the stars expanded more and more, until he felt as if he was burning. And in one flash-they grew and devoured the world he sat on._

'Mum!' Harry cried out, sitting up on the bench, his hearts racing to a point he was sure all of the spheres would hear and descend. 'Mum!' He called again out of instinct. 

A moment passed until he remembered where he was. The room was quiet, and he remembered Martha was hunting supplies. At the realization his mother would not come bounding into his bedroom to put him at ease, he felt sick. Pulling his knees to his chest, Harry huddled in the corner and tried to breathe deep. 

_'It's ok. You're fine.'_ A voice echoed inside his head, and Harry felt a wave of calm and collection roll over him. Feelings that weren't there a moment ago. 

_'Its just a dream. Its not real.'_

It took several seconds for him to realise where the voice was coming from. He was still not used to the new method of communication. He closed his eyes again, hoping the fiery inferno would not be there, as he willed the Doctor into existence. 

When he opened his eyes, the man was standing there in front of him. Young face on, which confused him. 

'You are a fast learner.' The Doctor said, smiling, despite something lingering in his eyes. 'But you've yet to master control. I can choose how I appear. Hence, the face.' He circled his face with his finger, before crouching down to eye level with Harry. 

'What was that dream? They're inside my memories now.' 

The Doctor frowned, tilting his head to the side. 

'I'm not sure. But I'm almost certain they are just dreams.' He said, with a sigh.

'Almost certain?' Harry felt the worried expression fall on his face before the Doctor mirrored it. 

'Never mind. Keep the connection open only when you sleep, ok?' He stepped closer, a hand resting on the bench. 'I can keep the nightmares at bay and control it, but if you keep it open when you're conscious, then he will know we are communicating.' 

Harry nodded slowly, to show his understanding, but disliking of the situation. 

'Are you ok? Up there?' He asked, looking at the Time Lord's face for any indication. He couldn't bare the idea of him being hurt. 

The Doctor smiled at his words fondly, and moved to sit on the bench besides him, just as Rose had done in his memory. 

'I'll be ok, don't worry about me. I'm ok as long as I know you're ok. Martha will look after you.'

'What do you want me to do? I want to help you, but I don't know how.' He pleaded, shifting onto his knees, becoming eye level with the older Gallifreyan. 

'Trust Martha. And do as she says, she'll get you through it. This isn't how I wanted things to pan out, especially for you.' The Doctor's hand moved, as if to stroke his hair as his mother would, but thought better of it. 

He instead took a deep breath and turned his head away. 'Blimey.' 

'I'm going to come back. I promise I'm going to help you.' The Doctor's face broke into a smile, a genuine one that seemed, for the moment, free of pain.

'Who are you talking to?' 

Harry's eyes blinked open. He was kneeling on the bench, empty besides himself, with Martha standing in the doorway. 

'I'm not talking to anyone.' He said, climbing down. Martha handed him a woolly dark blue jumper and black raincoat. There was a small backpack each, both filled with some medical supplies, spare clothes and food. 

'Are you ready for this?' She asked, all seriousness on her face. Harry took a deep breath, looked up and nodded. 

'Then lets get to work.' Martha swung her key around her neck, whilst Harry made sure his pod with its steady green light remained inside a zipped pocket of his coat. They headed out of the clinic into the broken night. Fires raged in the distance along with peoples screams. They stuck to the shadows as they made their way north, not in any particular direction, but north. 

***** 

They crossed Russia first. After leaving London on their first night, Martha and Harry had travelled north. Sticking to the newly abandoned rail lines, they followed the tracks for as long as they could. A close call here and there with the Toclafane. 

A new form of order was quickly established. The people whom weren't killed off on the first day, were huddled into streets and put to work. Collecting scrap metal and began building. Building what, they weren't sure of. But it was all in the name of the Master. 

As they passed through Edinburgh, they saw the first statue. Just outside the large town, a nearly fifty-foot tribute of the man was made from rock and stone. It was so life like, Harry was sure the Master was watching them as they passed through the shadows. 

But as quickly as the Master's new world rose, a resistance was formed. That was the thing about the human race. They knew when to rise up, and when to work from the shadows. 

The first resistance member they met was an old UNIT operative, smuggling people through an underground maze of sewer tunnels. From there, the resistance helped them leave the country. A plan had been formed, and the beginnings of it lay in Martha's backpack, and in the messages they passed on to every town of people they came across. 

They had conquered Russia, from West to East, they met millions of the Master's new slaves, and they told the story. Some nights, Martha would speak of her adventures. Other nights, Harry would tell them all the stories he'd heard from his mother, even the ones from Uncle Mickey who didn't always seem to have a flair for story telling. 

'Someone like that can't be real.' One woman had said. In Russian of course. Martha looked towards their resistance helper, Dmitri, who had slowly translated for them. 

'He is though.' Harry said. 'He's really real. He's up there, now, with the Master. He's saved all of us. Now its our turn to save him. Believe in him or not, doesn't change the fact that he's done so much for everyone.'

'If he's real,' The woman spoke from a huddled space besides a fire, among many others squeezed into the hut, 'and is as brilliant as you say, how can he not save us this time?' 

Harry didn't know how to respond once Dmitri had finished translating. 

'Because even the great fall and need help, sometimes.' Martha Jones had said. 

From Russia, came China, then Japan. The Concentration camps in Japan were a sight that Harry would never shake. At night, hidden in huts and houses full of enslaved humans, he tried his best not to dream. All day, every day, he didn't touch the connection. But that night, nightmares of what had befallen earth seeped through, and he knew the nightmares would endure. But the Doctor kept true to his words. When he felt a nightmare grow, he felt a calming presence wash over him, as if protecting him inside a shield. He would open his eyes, just to be sure the Doctor wasn't actually standing over him, fighting off the demons of nightmares. 

'Stay safe.'

Every night, he heard those words. No more or less, just those words. From the Doctor, just for him. And he did his best. The pod remained inside his pocket, and Martha's key still swung round her neck. But the Toclafane had seen them, more than once. Martha had nearly lost a foot from a land mind buried along a river in North America, which alerted them. They had hid in a brush for at least six hours until they were sure they would not be found. Another time, Harry had gone to scout out ahead whilst in China, and fallen down a cliff face, right into a make-shift scrap yard, where Toclafane forced humans to collect and dismantle old cars. 

Close calls came with the job. It was passed around that they were in Japan, and masses of Toclafane descended. They barely got out alive. As they travelled across the water, Harry watched as many towns and cities burned, all from them being there. It made him sick. 

From Japan, they travelled across the Pacific towards America. From there, they travelled across the vast land on foot most of the time. It was only across the new deserts of Arizona and the mountains of Denver they were able to catch a lift with resistance members, or with the slaves being sent out to work. 

From America, came South Africa. From there, they were due to head towards Europe, before back to England. It had been a long time. 

Harry had counted, upon their arrival in Cape Town, three hundred and twenty-five days since they ran from England. 

The base they were taken to, once off the boat, was an old radio station. Nearly the whole town was deserted during the night, except for the Toclafane that hovered over the town precariously. They were ushered in quickly, the door closing with a snap. 

'You're really Martha Jones? You're real? Even the boy is real?' There had to be at least fifty people sharing the two small rooms that made up the disused station. The man, who couldn't have been more that ten years older than Harry, spoke in a broken voice. There was very little of conversation these days. At the man's words, heads turned and they all gaped, looking at the two new-comers whom had just been pushed through the doorway. 

'Easy now, let them rest.' One resistance fighter spoke, softly, listening as what sounded like thunder clapping overhead. Martha smiled at the man, before he started to make a path for them and found them a small space of floor. 

'Its okay. I'll talk to them.' Martha said, and they sat in their designated floor space. As Martha told their story, the story of the Doctor, Harry looked over the sea of faces. They were tired, worn out, and looked like all the hope in the world had been snatched away. He supposed it had been. There wasn't exactly much to be happy about these days. 

He ran a hand over his filthy face and through his hair, which was gritty and dirty. It had grown much and was a mess more than ever. He was even older. An old calendar hung on a wall above old computer terminals. Someone had continued to flip and cross off the days. It was mid April now, and his stomach gave a funny jolt. His birthday was in early April. Suddenly, he felt his age. Five years old, and wandering the world, completely lost. He really was just a small child, lost without direction. No one in the room would believe he was five. His face, after walking alongside Martha across the planet had seemed to age, from seeing all the despair and lost hope in the world. Was this how the Doctor felt?

He wanted to open the connection. Close his eyes and see the Doctor, like nothing was amiss. But he couldn't. He had said the Master would know they were communicating. He didn't know how he could intrude on their conversations, but he could do. 

Outside, above their shelter, lighting struck and billowed with the wind. All through the night, although Harry didn't sleep. Martha managed a few hours of sleep after she had done the job, but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He waited until their guide returned, several hours later. 

'Its time. Lets go.' His Afrikaans accent was strong, and he was well over six-foot. Outside, lighting continued to pour down like rain. 

'Its never been this bad before.' The man said. His name was Dembe. Harry made a note to himself to always remember the names of those who had helped them. 'Come on. You want to make Port Elizabeth before the workers are taken at dawn, that’s only five hours away.' An old Jeep was parked along a side track for them, but as they headed towards the car, a shape began clear in the sky. 

'What are you doing? You're meant to-' The Toclafane's childish-sounding demands were halted when a blast of lightning illuminated the black sky, and the sphere was at the centre. The sphere seemed to fizzle out and die, falling to the dusty road with a heavy thump. 

'Oh my god.' Martha said. 'I didn't think you could kill a sphere.' She took a step towards the still orb, but Dembe gripped her arm. 

'Don't. We have no time. More will be coming.'

'We can't leave it!' Martha said, pulling her arm free and stepping towards the fallen sphere. 'This could help us, if we knew how to replicate that, we could bring them all down!' 

'No!' Dembe exclaimed. Harry walked over to the sphere and crouched down. 'More will come! You have what you came for, you must leave!' Dembe was right. In the distance, at least three orbs could be seen heading their way. 

Martha grabbed the sphere and ran towards the Jeep, placing it down below the seat. 

'They will follow!' Dembe said. Martha looked to the sky and saw he was right. Looking also, Harry took a deep breath. 

'Go, I can keep them busy.' He said. Martha's head whipped around. 

'Not a chance! I told the Doctor I would keep you safe. Now get in the car, Harry!' Harry turned to Dembe. 

'Get her on that boat and keep her safe. They're not going to kill me, are they.' He hoped. 

In his pocket, the pod seemed to throb. He picked it out, the green light illuminating his hand and face as he held it close. 'Go!' He said. 

'No! Harry, get in! Martha cried, but Dembe seemed to take his word. He climbed into the Jeep and started the engine. 'Harry!' Martha called, as the Jeep reversed, before turning towards the dirt track. 

'Don't have too much fun without me.' He said. The spheres were close now. The car drove away from the oncoming spheres, Martha still shouting his name. 

Squeezing the pod one more time, Harry tossed it as far as he could. The green light disappeared over a small hill mound and the incoming Toclafane became clear. He was now out in the open. If he held that pod, and stayed still, they would fly past him. But now he was seen. 

_'What are you doing, little sneak? You should not be here.'_ One declared, the three hovering too close for comfort. 

_'If you do not obey, then we will have some fun.'_ One seemed to chuckle. He wondered, not for the first time, what could be inside one of those spheres that made them so mad. 

'I don't think you want to do that.' Harry said. The third sphere seemed to laugh. 

_'Why not?'_

'Scan me. Bet your Mister Master would like to see me.' 

One orb came closer, and produce a blue light that seemed to dance across his face. At least he was right, they didn't kill him. Yet. 

'This will make the Master so happy.'

_'I like to see our Master happy.'_ Another said. 

_'You will come to see the Master. Then maybe he will let us have our fun and end you.'_ Again, the sphere laughed, and Harry felt a strong surge of ice in his stomach. The Doctor had asked him to stay safe, and right now he felt as far from safe as he could possible be. He glanced behind, and was happy to see Martha would be safe; she was less than a dot on the horizon. 

_'Time to see the Master, little sneak.'_


	7. The Doomsday Child - Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thanks for the continued support on this story! I'm giving you all an earlier-than-planned update as I'm going to be away from my computer for a while. I will hopefully update once more before I go, but after that it may be a short time before I can post the next chapter - so fret not I'm not abandoning this story, I don't think I could! So enjoy this little one I've cooked up for you all specially.

The Toclafane were dedicated, if not infatuated, with the Master. Harry was forced to follow the three spheres for several miles to an army base, where make-shift teleports were built for the soldiers moving between the Valiant and the Earth. 

_'Prepare to meet your Master, little sneak.'_ One sphere said as it nudged him onto the platform. As he climbed the step onto the metal slab, Harry began to wonder if this was such a good idea. Martha had gotten away, and would hopefully be out of the country by now, but he had broken the promise he'd made to the Doctor – that he'd stay safe. 

Walking into the enemy's den couldn't be considered safe in the slightest. 

He swallowed nervously as a guard pulled a lever and he, along with the three Toclafane that had found him, disappeared from the base. 

He was in no form to put up a fight with the Master. He was tired and achy from walking for the better half of the early morning. His legs were tired, dirt in his eyes made them itchy, and he hadn't eaten in at least two days. His backpack held some rations, but he doubted the Toclafane would pause long enough for him to have a snack. 

Within less time it took to blink, the base was gone, and Harry fell from the teleport platform on-board the Valiant, with a heavy thud. 

_'Get up.'_ One sphere demanded. When he didn't move quick enough, another fired a single shot inches away from his head.

'Ok ok, I'm up!' He shouted, hands above his head in surrender,. The door to the teleport room opened and two armed guards sauntered in, weapons in hands. One aimed his gun at Harry, and the boy felt his hearts stop, freezing in his chest. 

'Up. He will see you now.' Again, he was not quick enough (he really was exhausted) and the other guard hauled him up by his arm. His backpack was ripped off and slung over the shoulder of the guard, whilst the other bound his wrists together. 

His short legs were barely able to keep up with the longer strides of the tall guards, who must have been at least six foot. He barely reached their waists. Every step closer towards the flight deck made the knot of sickness in his stomach grow larger. Overhead, speakers announced they were entering Zone 3 airspace, before telling them to rejoice in their Master's name. 

_'I'm sorry, Doctor. I'm sorry.'_ He whispered inside his head, but couldn't bring himself to transmit the messages across the connection. But the connection itself seemed to shake, as the proximity between them both shrunk. The Doctor would now know he was on board. He'd failed him. As they reached the doors, Harry hung his head low. 

The door slid open, and he was met with a round of applause. 

'Oh wonderful. Just spectacular! Oh well done!' The clapping continued as the Master started to laugh. Harry brought his eyes up to examine in the room. The Master was truly in his element. Stood atop the world, quite literally, with everyone else down below. 

'Welcome back, Junior!' The Master grinned as the guards forced him further into the room. He rounded the table, and saw what appeared to be a Teepee set up in the corner. Something was sat inside, and although he couldn't see, he was sure it was watching him. Besides the cloth tent was a water bowl for a dog. Harry silently prayed the Master hadn't bred some strange alien dog that could bite his head off. His eyes travelled back up towards the Master. 

'Oh we have missed you up here!' The Master jogged down the steps, arms wide. 

'And many thanks, to my faithful companions.' He gestured up to the hovering Toclafane. Harry privately thought that if they could blush, they would. 'Now leave.' And just like that, his dedicated servants teleported away from the deck. 

'I hear they found you, all alone, out in a desert. My my my, did Miss Jones tire of you?' The Master bent over so he could look Harry in the eye. He just stayed silent, and the Master grit his teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see two women in maid outfits, and he knew they were Martha's mother and sister. They'd both talked, in the long hours alone in the world, of their families. 

'Where is she?' The Master asked. Harry simply shrugged. 

'No idea. Maybe the moon? We've been everywhere else.' He said with a small smile, causing the Master to grind his teeth together. The Time Lord reached out and lifted him under the arms, carried him over and sat him up on the table, rather forcefully. 

'I'll ask again. Where is Martha Jones?' 

Everyone in the room was watching him; Martha's family for any news of her, Lucy Saxon, dressed in a glittering silver dress high on the platform watched, even the guards seemed interested. He could even feel whatever was inside the Teepee was watching him. 

'Don't think I'm gonna say.' Harry said, swinging his legs idly. He wasn't sure if it was a new found bravery, or just a serious amount of tiredness that was making him cocky. The Master certainly didn't like it, and delivered a sharp slap across Harry's face. He fell back into he table, but the Master grabbed the fraying navy jumper he wore and pulled him upright. 

'I'll ask once more, other wise I'll get very, very angry, Junior. Where is Miss Jones?'

'I don't know.' 

Another smack. 

Both sides of Harry's face were red, and stung horribly. As he rubbed his cheek ruefully, he noticed a set of brown eyes watching from beneath the cloth Teepee. 

'Do you really want to keep defying me, Junior?' The Master asked, hands on his hips, clearly ready to do more than slap him to get the information out of him. 

'My name is not Junior!' Harry screamed, and didn't think about his next actions. Everyone in the room jumped and winced, as Harry reached out with one leg and succeeded in kicking the Master between his legs. The man doubled over, breathing deep as the two guards reattached themselves to Harry's arms and yanked him down from the table. The boy couldn't help but smile at his win. Jackie Tyler had always told him go for the weak spot. But of course, she had meant if a strange man had tried to take him away from the park, not an ancient Time Lord that had conquered the Earth. But he supposed it worked either way. 

The Master held up a single finger in a sign of waiting as he regained his breathing and stood tall. 

'That...that was not a smart move.' The man's voice was low, and Harry knew he'd poked the sleeping dragon in the eye. The next snack across his face threw him away from the grip of the guards, and he tasted blood. The Master had bust his lip with his signet ring, blood splattering on his crisp, white shirt. His whole jaw began to throb painfully. Harry squeezed back any tears of pain that tried to get past. 

The Master shook his hand as Harry lay on the floor, tasting the metallic liquid dripping from his lip.

'We will resume our conversation about Miss Jones soon, Junior. Now,' The Master jumped in front of him and grinned wide. 'I bet you want to see Daddy.' Harry frowned as the Master leapt up the stairs to the top deck. Lucy Saxon grabbed a tissue and wiped away the smallest splatter of Harry's blood that had made it to his face. 

'Thank you dear,' He said with a rather cruel smile. That's when Harry noticed the bruised cheek and rather void eyes of Lucy Saxon. She cast a look down at Harry, before busying herself some place else. Besides her, the Master picked up a large brass bell and began to ring it. 

'Fido, play time.' The Master laughed, looking down at the Teepee. Harry's eyes followed and felt his stomach drop as the Doctor crawled out from beneath the folds. The man was weak kneed, struggling to put one foot in front of the other. The Master bound down the steps towards a guard who had brought a wheelchair in. 

'Careful now, Gramps.' The Master said as he led the Doctor to the wheelchair. The aged man sighed as he was given a seat. 'I think its family time!' Sang the Master, as he wheeled the chair over towards where Harry was still on the ground. He was pulled up by his jumper collar and brought to stand in front of the Doctor. He stared at the man, and felt his hearts twist. It took a while for the Doctor to meet his eye, but when he did, Harry smiled specially just for him. 

_'Are you okay?'_ Harry asked, silently, through their connection. A flicker in the Doctor's eyes told him he'd heard him. 

_'I'm sorry you're in this. I wanted you to stay safe.'_ The Doctor responded. The Master was glancing between them, wondering if they were silently speaking. 

_'I did it so Martha could be safe. I'm sorry.'_

'No, no, no.' The Master said. 'If you have something to say, say it out loud.'

 _'I don't want you hurt.'_ The Doctor said silently, and Harry smiled ruefully. 

'Urgh, you always were one for sentimental traditions, Doctor.' The Master said, grabbing Harry's face and pulling him closer. 'Won't you tell your Daddy where Miss Jones is?' The Master asked. 

'Bite me.' 

The Master squeezed his face tighter, and his lip dribbled with blood, which fell and landed on the Doctor's shoes. 

'You have a right little cracker here, Doctor. Proper Time Lord material, the War Council would have loved him.' The Doctor said nothing, nor acknowledged him, simply staring at Harry. 'I suppose, for a human, his mother must have been something.' This made the Doctor turn and look at the Master, which he responded to with a grin. 

'Bit of a sore point, I'm guessing?' The Master continued to grin. 

'She's stronger than you!' Harry said, and the Master turned to look at him. The familiar feeling of the Master probing his mind came. He wished he knew how to defend his mind. 

'The Time Vortex?' The Master said, smiling down at the Doctor. 'A human who absorbed the _Time Vortex?_ Well,' The Master let Harry's face go, letting him drop to the floor. 'I guess that's something. Explains how Junior survived. No human could bare a half-Gallifreyian so easily.' Harry glanced at the Doctor, who's sad eyes found his. 

The Master walked away from them, towards the two guards whom had brought Harry in. He took the small waterproof backpack that he'd carried all over the world, and tipped its contents all over the deck floor. A spare set of clothes, water canteen, and snacks fell to the ground. The last to fall was a doll; clothes dirty and faded, hair a tangle. Harry stared at it wilfully. When Martha and he had travelled through China, they'd stayed in a small remote village of slave workers. Children made good slaves too. They'd told their story that night, the story of the Doctor. Before they left just before dawn, a small girl of maybe five or six had approached Harry and given him her doll. She spoke perfect English, and told him it could be his good luck charm. 

The Master swept a hand through the jumble of items and picked up the doll, pulling a face. 

'Did you feel lonely, Junior?' He asked, nodding the doll towards him. It was tossed back to the ground, distastefully, once the Master was satisfied their was no clue as to where Martha would be, or their plan was. 

'Take him down to maintenance. Get him cleaned up, and put him to good work. Maybe he'll change and tell us Miss Jones' location.' 

The guards grabbed Harry by the arms, and pulled him up off the floor. Adrenaline had seemed to kick in, and he decided to fight back, kicking and yelling as they tried to drag him away. 

'For the love of Rassilon,' The Master sighed, and gave him another hit across the face, forcing his world to go black as he fell into an abyss. 

***** 

'...and that, kid, is why you should never trust a Voslitian pirate, no matter how much he offers you to drink.' 

Harry laughed, one of the rare few times on-board the Valiant. Jack Harkness was chained up down the engine room, yet still managed to crack a joke or come up with something clever to say these days.

The ship was just entering the night-cycle. The guards escorting him to his 'room' banged a baton against the mesh enclosing Jack as they passed. He'd tried to finish the story for the last week, and finally the guards were slow enough for Jack to finish telling Harry one of the many stories he knew. Jack had talked about his time away from the Time Agency, his adventures with the Doctor and Rose Tyler, as well as the funny stories he had from Torchwood. 

A smile still on his face, Harry was pushed into the cage-like room, his hand cuffed to the bunk's pole, and the door behind him was locked with a snap. 

'Listen to your Uncle Jack, kid, keep smiling!' Jack yelled down the corridor. The guards that were on duty gave his cage another whack, and Jack fell silent. 

Harry sat down on the bunk, his arm digging painfully into the cuff. 

When he was on Earth with Martha, they found ways of keeping the days straight in their heads. Now, on-board the Valiant, the only way to tell the time was the daily countdown to Launch day, where all the scrap-made rockets on Earth would declare war. 

He turned, as much as he could, on the bunk and tried to sleep. The hiss of the engine room where they were kept was oddly soothing. He wondered if the TARDIS sounded like that. And if he would ever be able to see the ship one day. Without knowing how Martha was doing down below, Harry had no indication if they would stop the Master's plan. He had faith in her, like the Doctor had said, but not knowing annoyed him greatly. 

He pulled his hand up to his neck, were the sore skin held a lump. The Master had re-installed another pod, prohibiting telepathic communication between him and the Doctor. Harry curled up on the bunk, squeezing his eyes shut. Although Jack was down the hall, the Jones's not far away, and the Doctor was on-board, he never felt so lonely. 

'Wake up.' 

The hissing voice hovered over his ear, and Harry's eyes shot open. He froze in his bunk, afraid to turn over. If it was the Master, the man would probably make him suffer for fun. As he slowly turned over, he was surprised to see Lucy Saxon kneeling over his bed. Her left eye was black and blue, her face trembling.

'This is a one time opportunity, so get up.' She pulled a key from the pocket of her silk dressing gown and unlocked the cuff that held him to the bed. 

'What-?' He started, but she shushed him. 

'Put your shoes on, hurry.' 

Rubbing his sore wrist, Harry leaned over his bunk and pulled on the boots he'd been given. His only clothes were the ones he wore – a grey jumpsuit and tee beneath. Once he'd wiggled his feet into the boots, Lucy Saxon grabbed his hand and hurried him through the cage door. 

'Where are we-?' She shushed him again. 

They passed the Jones's cage, the family huddled together as they slept. They passed Jack's cage – the man was still chained up to both engines, but his head hung low as he slept. 

Lucy pulled him from the engine room towards the back staircase. She led him up several flights of stairs, until they reached the flight deck. 

'No.' Was this a trick? Was the Master inside the room? Ready to taunt him? Try and get Martha's whereabouts from him? Make the Doctor suffer because of his silence. Lucy tugged on his arm, opening the door. 

The flight deck was silent, empty. A two guards stood at the doorway. They raised their eyes at the sight of Lucy dragging Harry into the room.

'Mrs. Saxon…' One guard stated. Harry realised he'd never heard one speak the whole time he's been on the Valiant. They just did their orders and never spoke. 

'The Master has granted him ten minutes.' The guard nodded, but Harry knew she was lying. The Master wouldn't give him anything unless he though he'd get something out of it. 

Lucy guided him across the room, round the table towards the Teepee, where the Doctor had poked his head out at the noise. 

'Like I said, ten minutes.' She pulled her dressing gown tighter around her body and moved towards the door to stand with the guards. 

Harry froze on the stop, before throwing himself on the ground next to the Doctor, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. The Doctor responded in kind and held on to him. Harry could feel the Time Lord's double heart beat go faster. 

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' The Doctor whispered in his ear as they held onto each other. 

'It's not your fault.' Harry whispered back. 'I came looking for you and I found you.' He pulled back and smiled at the lined face. The Doctor's eyes seemed to flicker over every aspect of his face, committing it to memory. His outstretched hand went to the back of Harry's neck, his fingertips slow until he found the small lump that was the Archangel pod, blocking their connection. Harry flinched as the Doctor's hand met the sensitive skin. The man withdrew his hand instantly. 

'I promise, I will get you out of this. I promise you.' The Doctor said, lifting his head up and planting a kiss on Harry's forehead. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lucy Saxon make her way over. No! It hadn't been ten minutes already, surely?

Harry flung his arms around the Doctor's neck again, and held on, as if he would disappear from existence should he let go. 

'Times up. He'll will know something is amiss if I'm away any longer.' She reached out and placed a hand on Harry's arm, and tried to pull him away. 

'You have to go.' The Doctor whispered in his ear, but still holding equally tight. 

'I can't. I don't want to leave you! Please Dad!' Harry sobbed into his shoulder. He felt the Doctor's arms squeeze him even tighter, not ready to let go himself. Harry had held back any flood of tears for the weeks he'd been on the Valiant, but now they spilled over onto the Doctor's shoulder. The Time Lord shushed him, gently rubbing his back. 

'I need you to go, I'm not having him hurt you.' The Doctor said, and gently pried the boy off him. 'I promise this will end.' The Doctor's hand rested on Harry's cheek before Lucy Saxon managed to pull him up and drag him from the room. 

As Lucy guided him back to the engine room, Harry rubbed away his tears, feeling stupid for crying. They reached the cage where he slept, and Lucy reattached the cuff. 

'Thank you.' Harry said, looking up at her from his bunk, too aware of his tear stained face. Lucy bit her lip, looking uncertain, as if she regretted taking him to the Doctor. She left and locked the door behind her. Harry curled back onto his bunk and closed his eyes, the fresh tears staining his pillow as he tried to sleep.


	8. The Doomsday Child - Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the attention on this story guys! Means a lot! So I've managed to get this one two you before I disappear for the following two weeks! I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you all think of the story so far!

Lucy Saxon didn't repeat her act of kindness. If the Master was aware of her actions, he didn't let on. But as the days went on, Harry realised Lucy Saxon may need a kind act bestowed upon herself; as the Master became more and more self-absorbed with his power, his wife suffered the consequences. Harry had seen her, on the rare occasions he was on the flight deck, with bruises, and tired eyes. 

Something needed to be done. 

The first ideas of a plan came through hurried whispers, when Clive Jones passed Harry's cage. A small slip of paper, with a hastily scribbled message. It would also come in the form of a quick whisper in is ear as Jack was let out for a 'walk'. 

It was nearing the anniversary of the Master's triumph when the plan went into motion. 

Dawn had long since crept over the horizon, and the Master had done his usual strut around the ship. You could tell by the music tracks the Time Lord enjoyed playing over the over-head speaker system. Harry himself stayed down below, in the brig of the ship. 

Tish Jones passed on her way to Jack's cell, the man's breakfast on a metal tray in her hands. Any passing guard wouldn't see the three-fingers she stuck out on the side of the breakfast tray. Harry kicked his cage wall once in response, the mesh vibrating. He sat still on his bunk, like he did every other day when the Master didn't want to parade him around. He silently watched the digital clock, which was upholstered to the wall in his room. He counted the digits like heartbeats as they neared the time which Tish had signalled. 

As three o'clock approached, he stood up from his bed, and called out. 

'Hey! Hello, anyone there?' Harry called once Tish had rounded the corner. One guard came down the same passageway, eyebrow cocked. 'I need to go to the toilet.' The guard didn't respond. 'Please?' Harry tried. 

The guard sighed, and looked around for anyone else on the deck. 

'Make it quick.' The man said, unlocking the cage door. Harry curled his left hand into a fist behind his back as the guard came in. He didn't want to have to hurt him, but as the guard leant over to unlock the handcuff holding him to the bunk. But the man didn't expect the small fist to meet his nose. Harry really didn't know what to do after hitting the man – but thankfully that part was unnecessary as the guard fell back and whacked his head against the metal bed frame, rendering him unconscious. 

'That was lucky.' Harry whispered, unable to help the smile that curled against his mouth. He reached for he fallen guard's gun, but felt his stomach twist. The Doctor wouldn't use a gun. So neither would he. Some people had other ideas, however; in the distance, Harry could hear the heavy rain of gunfire. 

'Jack!' Harry called before he could stop himself. But he knew he had a limited time window. He ran, as fast as he could. He raced towards the service stairs and leapt up several flights until he reached the flight deck. 

He saw the Doctor, holding the Master's screwdriver, and he thought, just for a moment, that they'd won. But a guard leapt from besides the door and locked Harry's head against his chest.

'Isomorphic controls.' The Master said, as the Doctor's attempts to activate the screwdriver were futile. With one swift punch, the Doctor fell from the stairs into a heap on the floor. Harry struggled against his captor, but to no avail. 

'...which means, they only work for me. Like this!' He aimed his screwdriver towards Francine Jones, almost as if he was trying to make her dance. 'Say sorry!' He bellowed, and Francine apologised profusely, Tish running to her side. The Master swept his hand through the air and ordered for them to be taken away. His eyesight turned to Harry, and aimed the screwdriver in his direction. 

'No!' The Doctor rasped, the words making his lungs crack. The Master paused, just for a moment, before firing. The laser beam scorched the edge of his boots, making Harry try and jump away. But he was still held firmly by the guard, who remained unblinkingly still. The Master shot again, on Harry's opposite side. 

'No. Please.' The Doctor said again, his pleading eyes looking up towards the Master, willing him to stop. But the fun had gone, so the Time Lord had pocketed the screwdriver. 

'Take him back down. You won't want to see this one, Junior.' The Master bared his teeth in a grin. Harry was forcibly dragged from the room. He tried to meet the Doctor's eyes, but the door closed before he could. 

They had failed. 

Their one plan hadn't worked. Maybe they were never going to defeat the Master.

As he was escorted back down to his cage, he saw the Jones family, trapped together in their new home. None met his eyes as he was pushed past and placed back in his own cell. Hand re-cuffed to the bed post, Harry hung his head. 

****** 

The new prototype had failed. The brave woman whom had offered to test the Dimension Cannon had been obliterated, quite literally, in the isolated lab. Rose Tyler, along with her father Pete, and half a dozen scientists, watched the screen as the woman seemed to spontaneously combust. 

Pete hid his face in his hands, and the scientists all taking a moment of silence for their fallen colleague. Rose continued to watch the screen, as if it were a captivating movie, and the hero was sure to rise back up and succeed. But nothing happened. The scientists went back to the results the computers were pulling out, as they began to brainstorm ideas. 

The Doctor would solve the problem in seconds. Provide analogies that didn't really work, talk about some Time Lord science, accidentally insult the humans, then flash her his smile and fix the problem with a final flourish. 

But the Doctor wasn't here. 

'We've still got the third prototype with the higher dexterity of-'

Rose didn't listen to Pete Tyler, as he began shuffling papers. This prototype had been the most promising. They'd managed to sort of drift into several parallel worlds. But none of them right. When the woman in the isolation chamber had returned, she had carried something back. Which had caused he to be lying across the lab's floor, in several pieces. 

'Rose?' Pete called as his biological/adoptive daughter left the lab without a word. He didn't follow her, however. He knew she tended to drift away to be alone with her thoughts. It had been six months since...well, Pete's eyes became damp when he thought. Six months of hell, he believed. Six months of guilt and fear. If he hadn't let his grandson go into the lab, if he'd held his hand, or even ignored the technician whom had needed him to sign several projects off, Rose would be able to go and pick her son up from the park or from his tutors. Pete would still be able to sneak his grandson out for ice creams and museum trips, Jackie still able to give him cuddles and take him to the park.

Rose was silent to everyone she passed who tried to talk to her. She made it outside the Torchwood building, disguised as an insurance firm skyscraper (Far from Canary Wharf) and walked past her car. She preferred to get the bus, and see the London that she knew. 

She clambered aboard a red double decker, an advertisement for Henrik's splashed along the side. She handed the conductor the correct change and took a seat, her head resting against the cool, if not dirty, glass. 

She watched the people of London pass her by. She was jealous. To put it plainly. Jealous whenever she saw a couple together, happy and together, holding hands, without a care in the world. One man had brown hair which was messed up in every direction, and she felt her heart sink. She held back tears when she saw children running to their parents, or playing along the street. A family of three passed by – a women and man, swinging a toddler between them. The toddler squealed with joy and the parents faces broke into wide grins. She had to turn her head away before the tears really came. She didn't understand how she could still cry, so many tears had passed down her cheek, stained her pillow or mum's shoulder that there couldn't possibly be any left. 

The bus pulled up to a stop and Rose walked the rest of the way, taking care to avoid the play park on the stretch of green not far from her home. He wouldn't be there. She'd ran to it every morning until recently, expecting him to have conquered the high climbing frame, reaching for the sky from the swings, or scaling the banana slide the wrong way just because he could. 

Rose passed the town house where she lived. When she was pregnant, she'd bought the house, made it ready for after she'd given birth – Jackie Tyler refused to let her daughter live along whilst pregnant. But now the house was locked up, and Rose passed it by. She couldn't be there. Not when toys lay unused in the sitting room, his clothes still in the hamper, books still half-read, waiting to be finished.

She continued her walk past street, further and further uphill, until the Tyler mansion could be see beyond the low hills of green. Her boots crunched on the gravel driveway as she made her way up. Pulling out her key, she let herself into the vast hallway. 

'Pete? Rose, that you?' A voice called. Jackie Tyler came in from the kitchen, dressed in her jeans and pink top, dust rag and polish in her hand. When Pete had brought them both to his empty home, Jackie had said she wanted no staff, despite the house's size. She preferred to clean herself. Spending her days off from work either scrubbing tiles or binge-watching her American shows she and Rose would normally laugh over. Since the incident six months ago, Jackie spent her every spare moment caring for Rose and cleaning the house, her own method of coping. 

'Didn't expect you back so soon, love.' Jackie said, as Rose hung up her jacket in the cloak room. 

'Need a hand?' Rose said, her voice wavering. 

Jackie smiled ruefully at her daughter, before tossing her the dusting rag. 

'Come on, the kitchen cupboards need doing. I've been meaning to do them for ages but never got the chance. That father of yours never knew how to stack a set of pots or plates properly.' 

Rose herself smiled, but Jackie knew it didn't reach her eyes. The two of them set about the kitchen, emptying all the cupboards and set about cleaning them out, both in pink marigold gloves. 

The radio sat atop the kitchen counter. It discussed the top ten songs of the year, and the rising heat temperatures, the threat of global warming just as prominent in this universe as it was in the last. 

'Bloody heck, another one!' Jackie pulled out a broken plate from the back of the kitchen cupboard and placed it in the rubbish bag. 'I don't know, he'll shove it in and not bother even if he hears it break.' They moved onto the last cupboard, the large one tucked away in the corner where even Jackie tended to neglect. When they opened the door, a clatter of all manner of things met the kitchen floor. 

'That's where that got to.' Jackie said, frowning at the now bent spatula. Inside the cupboard, the walls had been coloured orange with crayon, pieces of paper cut into circles, coloured yellow and stuck along the walls. Jackie held her breath as Rose inspected, what appeared to be, a paper-mache TARDIS. Rose held it in her hands, which trembled slightly as she spun it round. Jackie moved slowly to collect the drawings which had piled up. She smiled at her grandsons imagination, which had grown from birth from all the stories Rose had told him. Jackie found pictures of the TARDIS, of the Doctor, Rose and himself together. He'd drawn Jackie and Pete, all together next to the blue police box. 

'Rose darling.' Jackie sighed as tears dribbled down her daughters face. She clutched the paper-mache to her chest, it crumpling slightly. Jackie slowly removed the box from Rose's hands and placed it down on the floor, letting Rose's head find the crook of her neck, a familiar place. Tears rolled down onto Jackie's shoulder. She shushed the lost young mother, rubbing her back as she knew Rose liked. 

'Another prototype failed mum.' Rose hiccuped through the tears. 'One step forwards, two hundred back. And the trace is dead. We don't even know where he ended up!' Rose let out another heavy sob. Jackie hated the technical talk. But she understood. The 'trace' was apparently a trail left behind after Harry had disappeared. A small trail they'd found rather late. But now it was cold. They couldn't follow it anymore. They tried to jump from parallel to parallel but they just couldn't find the right one. 

'I'm sorry sweetheart. But listen to me,' Jackie pulled her daughter's face up. 'If anyone will find him, it'll be the Doctor. For a plum, he is remarkable. He will find him and keep him safe.' 

'We don't even know if he's in the right universe, mum! He could be stranded in a completely different one, all alone! I-' She let out another sob, and Jackie Tyler continued to cradle her daughter on the kitchen floor. 

They sat on the kitchen floor for an hour, maybe two, before Jackie managed to get Rose into the sitting room. She let Rose lay herself down, before tucking a blanket round her body. Jackie left only once to make them both a cup of hot sweet tea. The two, sat on the sofa, sipped their drinks silently. 

Jackie knew what Rose feared, and she feared it also. Harry could have ended up anywhere in existence. They all shared the same silent fear he'd fallen into a word, away from both Rose and the Doctor, so far away. Alone and scared. Jackie blinked back the images forming in her minds eyes. She stroked Rose's hair, trying to instil some calm in the storm. 

'He'll find him, love. How could he not. The pair of them will probably be together right now, trying to come back to you.' Rose tried to force her face into a smile. The only light thought she could muster was the idea of the Doctor finding Harry. He'd be dumbfounded. Completely and utterly dumbfounded, which he would say was rare. 

She hoped he'd hold nothing against her about lying. Telling him her mum was pregnant instead – Jackie had loved that – but she couldn't bare to see his hearts break. She knew how he felt. They'd made their feelings for each other clear more than once, but at the same time tried not to say. Rose knew he feared losing her; she would grow older and older, before dying. Leaving him to wander all alone again. But in the end, they didn't care. Whether it be something for years, or short and sweet. They shared the same feelings. They gave in. Then Rose found herself with child. At first she'd be utterly terrified. Crossing the void would surely hurt the baby. But scans had revealed nothing abnormal. The nurse who'd seen her had said to expect twins, after finding a dual heartbeat. But Rose had smiled to herself. After that, doctor's at Torchwood cared for her. And in the end, resulting in a single, small face, with the double heart beat. 

'I hope so, mum.' Rose managed to whisper. She continued to put her mug to her lips, despite having finished her tea, just to feel the remnants of warmth on her face.


	9. The Doomsday Child - Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys/ I have returned, just as promised. Here is the new chapter, is there is still anyone out there interested in reading this. And if there is, hopefully there will be another chapter up within the next 24 to 48 hours! Hope you enjoy it, and any response is appreciated!

A whole year of the Master's reign was beginning to close. The first and hopefully the last. Harry watched the digital clock mounted in his cage. He would return soon. The Master. He had come gleefully sliding in, rattling the mesh wiring of his cage.

_'We've got her now, Junior.'_

The Master had practically sprinted to Earth to collect his prize. All the while, Harry had kept his fingers crossed in his jumpsuit pocket. This was their one and only solid plan. All others were last minute ideas. But this, the ArchAngel network was their last hope. If that failed….Harry looked around his environment, picturing living here for the rest of his life. His stomach flipped.

They had to succeed. The Earth and all the people needed them to succeed. The Jones family needed them to succeed. Harry needed them succeed. He'd never go home, if the Master were to reign forever. He would never see Rose Tyler again. Neither would the Doctor.

An alarm began to pip from above, and guards began to move.

'Move it.' Harry heard a guard say as it unlocked Jack's cage further down the brig. 

'Hands off. You're cute, but buy me a drink first.' Jack replied, Harry having to stifle a laugh. There was a harsh thud, the guard having likely punched Jack in the stomach. Seconds later, a guard came and began to unlock Harry's own door. 

'Up. Now.' The guard said as he twisted a key into the cuffs keeping him attached to the bed post. Harry followed the guard silently, to where the other was waiting, jack besides him. The ex-Time Agent looked a little battered and bruised, but still managed to flash Harry a smile as the guards escorted them from the brig. 

'It's all going to end, right?' Harry whispered to Jack. The man gave him a stretched smile and a wink, but Harry could tell how on edge Jack was too – this was their last hope. If it failed, then the world was lost, with the universe next to fall.

They were marched up to the flight deck, but upon opening the door, Harry felt his hearts stop. 

He'd heard whispers of what the Master had done to the Doctor, but had yet to see the final effects. The small creature in the suspended cage couldn't possibly be the Doctor. 

'Move in.' The guard behind nudged his back, but Harry couldn't move his eyes. The frail creature in the cage held wide brown eyes, that looked so sorrowful. It gazed at Harry unblinkingly as the guard got bored and pushed him into the room. The Master was sliding around, almost dancing, as his triumph seemed inevitable to him.

'Its show time, ladies and gentlemen!' The Master clapped his hands together. Harry scanned the room. The Jones family were huddled together, as close as they could without touching. Jack was shifting his weight from foot to foot. The Doctor, although small, seemed to be standing taller than any of them, his heartbreaking eyes transfixed on the door, which in a matter of moments, Martha Jones would be paraded through.

Harry held his breath, and kept his fingers crossed behind his back. 

The door slid open slowly, and Martha was forced onto the flight deck. Her eyes travelled everywhere, wavering upon seeing her family in distress. 

She slowly walked up towards the Master, who halted her at once.

'Your teleport device. If you thought I'd forgotten.' he stretched out a hand, as Martha unbuckled her pocket and tossed up the Vortex Manipulator. Martha turned her head to her left, lightly, and found Harry's eyes. She gave him a smile, which he was happy to return, but unsure if it reached his eyes. 

The Master examined the Manipulator before speaking to her. 'And now,' He said 'kneel.' 

Martha dropped to her knees slowly, staring at the ground.

'Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships ready to burn across the universe.' The Master beamed down across them. 'My children! Are you ready?'

The Toclafane responded with their chant as they hung above the planet's atmosphere, ready to take the Universe for their Master. 

On the wall of the Valiant's flight deck, a clock began to count down to zero. Harry watched, as he could feel the passing of time like it was blood in his veins.

'At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones will die. My first blood.' The Master chuckled to himself. 'Any last words?' He asked, but Martha kept her head hung low. He sighed through his teeth as he came down a couple of steps. 'Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor,' He turned to the small creatures within the cage. 'You had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex,' he gestured in Harry's direction. 'But this one is useless. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new Order of Time Lords. From this day forward -'

The Master stopped his well rehearsed speech as Martha let loose a small laugh. He cocked his head to the side at her disrespect.

'What's so funny?' He asked, unsure how to handle her disrespect.

Martha lifted her head and stared straight. 'A gun.' She said.

'What about it?' The Master wavered from foot to foot.

'A gun in four parts?' She reminded him. Harry recalled the collection of parts they'd collected, a decoy, for something Harry could never imagine the Doctor condoning.

'Yes an I _destroyed_ it.' The Master was becoming impatient, as the end of the countdown was nearing.

'A gun, in four parts, scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?'

The Master shook his head as he tried to understand. 

'As if I would ask her to kill.' The Doctor's voice croaked from the depths of the small creature clinging to the bars. 

The Master tried to regain his composure. He had Martha Jones where he wanted her, they haven't beaten him at all.

'Don't you want to know? What I was doing? What Harry was doing as we travelled the world?'

'Do tell me.' The Master said. Martha turned to look at Harry again. He felt his face cracking into a small smile. To see the Master so confused, so on edge from the idea he was possible being beaten was a sight to behold.

'We told a story.' Harry voiced up, the Master glaring at him whilst Martha let out another small laugh.

'That's right. Just a story. No guns, no violence. Just words. We did just as the Doctor asked us to do.'

'We told everyone. We told everyone about the Doctor.' Harry bravely took a step forwards.

'That's why Harry let himself be caught.' Martha said. 'So I could keep on going telling everyone about the Doctor.' Martha was letting herself beam, the idea of winning so close. 'And we told them to pass it on, spread the word so everyone would know about the Doctor.

'Faith and hope? Is that all?' The Master spat. 'That's your plan?'

'No,' Martha said, finally standing up from the ground. 'we also gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor asked.' The Master frowned, whilst Harry turned to watch the countdown.

'Use the one thing we know was certain.' Harry said, smiling more brightly in the room. He looked over to the Doctor, who watched intensely.

'We told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time-'

'Nothing will happen!' The Master stretched his words. 'That's your plan? Prayer?'

'Yeah. Prayer. All over the world.' Harry said. 'That and the fifteen satellites.' The Master stood taller.

'What?'

'The Archangel Network.' Jack croaked.

'A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time.' Martha preached. 'And that word is _Doctor_.'

Harry felt the countdown reach zero before he turned to the clock. The Master's eyes jumped furiously towards the corner of the room, where the Doctor seemed to be glowing in energy.

'Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!' The Master cried.

Harry felt the Archangel device in his neck vibrate, overheating and burning as the telepathic field was in full power mode.

'Doctor. Doctor, please. Doctor.' He closed his eyes and whispered the word over and over again.

All around, people said the word. Jack, the Jones family, all of planet Earth below. When he opened his eyes, Harry even saw Lucy Saxon, tired of her tormentor controlling the world, say the word over and over.

'I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices.' The skin round the Doctor's eyes slowly became youthful again, as he body returned to its original self.

'I order you to stop!' The master bellowed, but he could not be heard.

'The one thing you can't do – stop them thinking!' The Doctor continued to absorb the energy, and he began to rise higher than the Master, who began to cower away. 'Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this.'

The Master fail any attempt to stop the process. His screwdriver was flung across the room, and the Time Lord cowered in the corner as the Doctor landed before him, ready to speak the words he did not want to hear.

'I forgive you.' The Master clawed at his head at the words.

The Master called for his children, and Harry's blood froze at the idea of all the Toclafane descending on the Valiant.

'Captain, the Paradox machine!' The Doctor called, standing up from the Master

'You men, with me!' Jack called, the guards following his order as they ran from the flight deck.

'No!' The Doctor shouted, and Harry saw the two disappear, in a haze of blue light from the Vortex Manipulator.

'Harry! Oh my god!' Martha ran towards the boy and the two hugged.

'You did it!' Harry said as he held on to her tight. 'You did it Martha!'

'It's not over yet!' Martha said, sprinting back to her family. Harry ran past Lucy Saxon who seemed frozen to the spot, and looked through the large window.

'They'll kill us all!' Harry cried out, looking for something, anything, that could protect the ship.

'We've all six billion spheres heading right for us!' Martha said, clutching her mothers hand tight.

The distant sound of bullets rang from the caverns of the ship as the three Toclafane already on board try to defend their Master's power. Suddenly, the ship began to shake.

'Oh my god!' Martha's sister cried out as the air around them seemed to blow like a hurricane. Harry clung to a seat, but his fingers began to ache and lost their grip as the strength pulled him away. Hands appeared from somewhere and pulled him around, and Harry was beyond happy to see the Doctor. The man's face broke into a grin before pulling them both to the floor of the ship, clinging to whatever was bolted down.

'Everyone hold on! Time is reversing!' The Doctor screamed out, as he held Harry round the waist, the two of them huddled with the Jones family, bangs and clatters everywhere as the world spun in the wrong direction. Harry kept his eyes squeezed shut, his hand, just as tightly, squeezing the Doctor's hand that held onto him.

The winds of change were frantic, but began to slow down as the earth reached the point it was destined for. It was like a breath had been held for far too long. And suddenly, Harry felt the breath be released, as the world stopped and seemed to march on, untouched by the events that never occurred.

As the ship came to a halt, Harry felt the Doctor's weight shift, and the man leapt to his feet, charging to towards the communication console. 'The paradox is broken. We've reverted back!' He shouted, twisting dials as he spoke. 'One year and one day. Two minutes past eight. And…' He finally reached the right dial, as a voice crackled over the speakers.

_'This is UNIT control, what's happening up there? We just saw the President assassinated!'_

'See,' The Doctor breathed, glancing round the flight deck. 'Just after the President was killed, but before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. No terror, no rockets, no fear.'

'But what about the spheres? Where are they?' Harry asked, glancing skywards should it crack the spheres reappear.

'Trapped at the end of the universe. They're not coming back.'

Harry pulled himself off the ground onto shaky legs. Martha too seemed shaken, and they clasped hands as they stood and looked around, daring to believe all was well.

'But I can remember it.' Francine Jones whispered.

'We're at the eye of the storm,' The Doctor said as he helped Mr. Jones to his feet. 'The only one's who will ever know.' As the Doctor finished shaking Mr. Jones's hand, Harry let go of Martha's and ran. Nearly knocking the wind from the man's chest, Harry threw himself at the Doctor and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

'Hello there.' Harry could hear the smile in the man's voice. He could not help but bury his face in the suit jacket. 'Hey, it's ok.' The Doctor knelt down and allowed Harry to bury his face in the crook of his neck. As the Doctor rubbed his back, he held equally tight to the small child. For a moment, a brief moment, he closed his eyes and allowed himself the feeling of peace and tranquillity at holding his child. 'It's all ok now.'

The peaceful moment was shorten by the rush of footsteps. The Doctor looked up quick enough to see the Master make a run for it, but stop as he reached the doors.

'Whoa there big fella. You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs, now.' A guard passed the captain a set of cuffs, and the Master found his hands bound behind his back.

'Stay there.' The Doctor whispered to Harry as he descended the stairs. Harry shuffled across the floor and watched the scene through the bars of the railings.

'So, what do we do with him?' Jack asked.

'We kill him.' Mr. Jones spoke quickly.

'We execute him.' His daughter Tish speaking just as quick.

'No, that is not the solution!' The Doctor spoke harshly.

Harry saw something from the corner of his eye, and saw Francine Jones pick up a guards fallen gun.

'Dad.' Harry whispered, and the Doctor turned immediately, seeing what Harry saw.

'Oh, I think it is.' Her voice trembled as she spoke, just as the gun in her hands did. 'Because all those things...they happened...I saw them…'

'Go on. Do it.' The Master goaded, spitting the words.

The Doctor took a careful step forwards. 'Francine you are better than him. Give me the gun.'

Harry held his breath, and watched as the Doctor slowly put his hand on the gun and gently pulled it from Francine's hands. She collapsed in his arms, and began to sob. A light squeeze then he let Martha take a hold of her mother as he stepped closer to the Master.

'You still haven't answered the question,' He said. 'What happens to me?'

The Doctor breathed heavily through his nose, and clasped his hands behind his back. 'You’re my responsibility from now on. The only other Time Lord left in existence.' Jack shuffled round to hiss in the Doctor's ear.

'But you can't trust him.'

'No. Th only safe place for him is the TARDIS.'

'You mean you're just going to...keep me?' The Master drawled.

'Mmm. Yeah. If that's what I have to do.' His eyes turned towards Jack and the others. 'Its time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I have people to c are for.' The Doctor's eyes travelled up towards the top deck where Harry clung to the bars, transfixed by the scene before him. But all concentration was lost when a bang erupted in the room, and the Master staggered backwards.

The literal smoking gun went limp in Lucy Saxon's hands, as Jack quickly pried it from her hands, her eyes glassy, as if unshaken by her actions. The Doctor dashed across the room as the Master's strength began to fail him.

'I've got you. I've got you.'

'Hmm. Always the women.' The Master grumbled dryly.

'I didn't see her.' The Doctor said, clinging to the body.

'I'm dying in your arms. Happy now?'

'Don't be stupid you're not dying its only a bullet. Just regenerate.'

'I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse.' The Master's eyes seemed to twinkle at the prospect of winning to a degree over the Doctor.

'Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on.' The Doctor was urging the dying man, but the Master gave no sign of living on.

Harry stepped closer to the scene, stopped only by Jack's gentle hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

'And spend the rest of my life...imprisoned with you? And Junior over there? Not a chance.'

'You've got to. Come one. It can't end like this.' The desperation in the Doctor's voice was harsh and coarse. 'You and me, all the things we've done. Axons – remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only two left.' The sobs were on now on the verge of reality, spilling down the Doctor's cheeks. 'There's no one else. Not anymore. Regenerate!'

'How about that? I win.' There was a last smirk in the Master's voice, before the smallest amount of fear leaked through. 'Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?' Those were the Master's final words.

As the truth of death sunk in, the Doctor allowed the tears to come in full force, as he screamed into the body of his once close friend. Everyone in the room could do nothing but look on as the man vented his frustrations and grief.

'Jack, what do we do?' Martha whispered, looking on towards the scene.

'We give him this.' Jack said. They edged along the room. Jack guided Harry away from the scene from which he could not look away from until it was gone from sight.

'You men, contact UNIT, get them up here now.' Jack said to several guards, who nodded before charging off.

'Its alright mum. Come on.' Tish and Martha Jones guided their mother down the hall for some privacy, their father following behind.

Harry and Jack were left in the hallway, the door to the flight deck closed to allow for some privacy. Harry leaned against the wall, before sliding down and sitting on the floor. Jack copied him, accompanied by some deep, heavy breathing. 'What happens now?' Harry asked, the silence in the corridor deafening compared to all the misery and climatic action that had just occurred.

'I don't know kid. I don't know.'

They sat in silence next to one another, until, soon, the door to the flight deck opened, and the Doctor slowly stepped out.

'I'm going to burn him. Down on Earth. The traditional Gallifreyan way.' The Time Lord spoke softly to the captain, who nodded.

The Time Lord turned to return to the room, but Jack grasped the man's arm.

'Doctor. You're not. You're not the last really, are you? Isn't Harry a Time Lord?' The two had passed into the room, but Harry could hear their words clearly. He peered round the corner and watched the interaction. The Doctor had covered the Master's body with an abandoned jacket.

'No. He's not a Time Lord. It is a status. A shared history of learning and pain. He's just part Gallifreyan. He's not a Time Lord. I'm the last one. He's not...he's just not...' The Doctor met Harry's eyes, but turned away almost instantly, which stung.

In the corridor, Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the tears. Jack returned, closing the doors behind him.

'Come on kid. Let him do what he has to do. Come with me.' Harry wiped away the beginnings of tears and stood up quickly. He followed Captain Jack towards where the Jones family had gone. When he glanced back towards the flight deck, he saw the Doctor carrying the Master's body from the room, a look of hopelessness and despair clear in his eyes.


	10. The Doomsday Child - Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! So here's a fresh update - I will admit this one isn't action packed, I just really wanted to write a piece between Harry and the Doctor, but more fun to come soon! Thanks again to all those giving me feedback or a good ol' Kudos!

The Doctor had taken the TARDIS, along with the Master’s body. Thus causing Jack, Harry, and the Jones family to depart the Valiant by means of an incoming helicopter. Masses of UNIT soldiers paraded on the on the open deck of the Valiant. Harry thought for a moment that the wind would pull him way from the group, and he would circle the ocean air, like water down the plughole. But Martha held his hand firmly in her own, clasping her mother’s hand in her other. 

The drum of the helicopter was deafening, but the sight was beautiful. However, nobody was in the mood to appreciate the beauty of the golden sun across the ocean. Once they touched down in London, he watched silently as the others spoke. He didn’t really know what to say to anyone. Jack rattled off official names and code clearances, whilst Martha was asked to debrief as quickly as possible. It was clear the Jones family wished to depart the madness and chaos being around UNIT brought. It took an argument between Jack and several officials before the man, who was clearly in charge, signalled for a car to be brought round. 

Martha hugged Jack tightly, the two exchanging whispers, before they finally let go. 

‘Just twenty-four hours. He’ll be back, go get some rest. Look after them.’ Jack said, tilting his head towards her family. She nodded, but grimly so. She turned to Harry and knelt down in front of him. 

‘Are you ok? You can come with me, or stay with Jack, the Doctor will be back soon, I expect…’ Martha trailed off, not really knowing what to say, as Harry’s eyes looked weary and tired. 

‘I’m ok. I’ll stay with Jack. He makes a loud enough noise for anyone to hear, even in space.’

‘Hey, watch it kiddo.’ Jack pointed a finger, but grinned brightly. Though it did not meet his eyes as much as Harry would have liked. 

Martha placed her hands on his arms and rubbed them, smiling despite the pure exhaustion that gripped her. ‘Stay out of trouble mister. I’ll see you in a little while. ‘ Harry gave her a small smile, as Francine Jones gripped her daughter’s hand and gently lead her towards the car, on which sat her sister and father. 

‘C’mon kiddo. Think we need to get cleaned up. Can someone find something for the kid?’ Jack called to the soldiers. They were lead away from the helipad and inside one building, nestled between several others that made up the base. As they were escorted inside, Jack gently clasped Harry’s arm and whispered in his ear. 

‘Don’t tell them. Something tells me the Doctor doesn’t want them to have you on record. He might not like it if I tell UNIT who you are, just play dumb, okay?’ Harry nodded, silently grateful. He didn’t want scientists poking and prodding him. When he was small – or rather, smaller – he fascinated Torchwood doctors in his own universe. Rose Tyler had felt equally uncomfortable with people poking and prodding her son. It had taken a long argument with Pete to get the doctors to stop demanding him. He was subject to one check-up a month. Rose Tyler may not have known a lot about Gallifreyan biology, but as long as he’d seemed healthy and happy, she was happy. 

Jack was led from meeting room to meeting room. But Harry was not permitted inside. The look the captain sent the boy suggested it was best that way. Perhaps they really didn’t need to know he was a half Time-Lord, otherwise the scientists would jump at the chance to-

Harry brought his train of thought to a halt. He wasn’t half Time-Lord. He was half-Gallifreyan. Something seemed to churn inside his stomach. He knew very little of what made up half of his genetic code. He’d supposed he’d always figure it out, feel something, upon meeting the Doctor. But Harry remembered the look. The empty gaze in the man’s eyes, which sat there so prominently, before turning away in what? Shame? Regret? It burned not knowing what the Doctor felt. But it did not burn as much as the feeling of rejection. 

After maybe a fourth debrief, for Jack at least, a UNIT solider appeared and made Harry follow him to the medical wing. There were no injuries – save for a few bruises on his face and marks from the frequent use of handcuffs, and a moment where the nurse was confused as to his strange heartbeat sound –the nurse on duty was happy to clear him. 

‘Just through there dear. Next stage.’ The Scottish woman said, in a rather flat, rehearsed tone. Harry moved through the next-door, finding more medical equipment, but also several radiation scanners. 

‘Hi there. Just over there please.’ Two scientists stood in the room. The clearly senior one barely looked up from his clipboard. It was the young intern who spoke. With wide black-framed glasses covering her face. She wore a long knitted scarf, despite the rather high humidity in the room. 

Harry glanced at the radiation scanners, but did not move. He felt so tired, that even the idea of moving seemed exhausting. The young intern bit her lip, before zooming over on her wheeled desk chair. 

‘I bet you’re tired. But just let us do this then we can let you go back to…your parents? Whoever is in charge? That sound good?’ Harry turned his face away from the young intern, not wanting to look her in the eye. He had one parent in a different universe and the other? He wasn’t sure where he was or what he was doing, but it didn’t feel like he was coming back. 

‘Today, Osgood.’ The senior scientist sighed form the corner, still not looking up from his notes. The intern, Osgood, pushed her glasses up her nose before looking back at Harry. 

‘He’s a bit cranky. Fancy letting me do this test so we can both get out of here?’ Harry tried not to crack a smile, but Osgood managed to coax one out of him. ‘Great. We’re just checking for any anomalies. We don’t know what those Toclafane brought down with them, or if the Master put anything in the air.’ 

Harry walked into the designated area, and watched Osgood fiddle with her glasses again, before activating the scanner. An amber light blinked on, and held steady as the test was conducted.

‘Best one in all of UNIT, can scan for any form of radiation damage in any organ, even…’ Her words trailed off as a monitor lit up with a clear x-ray. When the warning light deactivated, Harry hopped over to the x-ray. 

‘That can’t be right. Sir…?” Osgood said, glancing at the supposed anomaly. It was clear as day, what the nurse missed – the extra heart, just below the other on the left. 

‘You can handle it yourself, Osgood.’ The scientist sighed, sipping a cold cup of tea. 

Osgood slowly glanced between the x-ray and Harry, who’s exhaustion made him seem unfazed by the events. He felt as if he were swaying on his legs. 

‘Are you an alien?’ Osgood whispered; as she knelt down besides him, uncertainly clear behind her glasses. 

‘Maybe.’ Harry drawled. ‘That’s not a bad thing.’

‘No it’s a good thing.’ Osgood stammered. ‘Very good. Good for you.’ She glanced up at the x-ray again. ‘Are you a Time Lord…like the Doctor? I’ve heard so many stories…’

‘I’m half what he is. I’m mostly human. I think.’ Harry glanced at his hands, as if they had suddenly changed and he would not recognise any aspect of himself. Osgood took a moment to breathe deep from her inhaler, before calling over to her superior. 

‘All clear. No radiation.’ She called. Harry supposed she could have told her superior he was an alien with two heads instead of hearts and the man wouldn’t look up. 

‘Take him back up to conference room ten, that Torchwood captain is in charge of him. Told us to be prompt or he’d, well, you know Torchwood.’ The man could make supernova’s sound boring, Harry thought. Osgood cleared the monitor and disappeared for a moment into a store cupboard, returning with several pieces of clothing in her arms. 

‘These we’re recovered from the Valiant. It would be the only thing your size I’m afraid.’ Osgood handed Harry the pile of clothes. He was very happy to see the shoes Gwen and Rhys had given him. It felt years ago he was in their tiny living room in Cardiff, homesick for his own universe. Osgood lead him to the store cupboard and allowed him to change. His two options consisted of the dirty pants and navy jumper he’d worn on his travels with Martha, or the miniature suit he’d worn as Harold Saxon Junior. Just the thought of the name made his spine tingle unpleasantly. He pulled the woollen jumper over his head happily. 

Once he’d tied the laces of the hi tops, Osgood lead Harry from the medical lab and back towards the familiar surface level. Outside, the world was misty, growing steadily darker as the hours ticked by, without notice. 

‘So, you’re like the Doctor? For real?’ She was the most enthusiastic person Harry had seen in a year. She told him of all the old UNIT files she’d read on the Doctor. She even proudly proclaimed she’d knitted her scarf to resemble one he used to wear. 

‘My Nana tried to knit a scarf once. My Mum said it looked like a poodle more than a scarf.’ Osgood smiled.

‘So, wait, if you’re half Time Lord, is the other half human? Who’s your mum?’ Harry was saved from answering by someone grabbing their attention.

‘Hey kid, hurry it up!’ A voice called. Jack’s military coat had been returned to him. He’d cleaned himself up and looked much happier, despite having been chained in the Valliant’s brig not even twenty-four hours ago. ‘There’s someone who wants to see you.’

Harry groaned silently. Was it another medical? Had the scientist looked up from his paperwork and examined his x-ray? He didn’t have the energy to have people wonder about his biology. But the small smile on Jack’s face was soft, and not suggestive of a medical. 

Osgood seemed to gasp for air, her hand hovering above her pocket containing her inhaler. Harry stood motionless besides her, as she inhaled her medicine. The Doctor stood, rather limp, in the corridor. His eyes didn’t hold the same cold gaze, but seemed rather hollow. Sadness tinged along the pupils. He took a deep breath before crouching down to eye level. He didn’t say anything, but simply held one hand out stretched, filling the space between them both. 

Harry stepped away from Osgood side and stepped up close, the Doctor dropping his hand. 

‘I didn’t think you’d come back.’ Harry said, pursing his lips together to stop a flood of shouts and screams coming out. The sadness in the ancient eyes grew wider. The Time Lord shuffled a few inches closer. 

‘I wouldn’t do that. I just needed to…I didn’t mean for what I said to…’ The man seemed lost for words. Sucking in copious amounts of air to fill the void. ‘Harry, I’m sorry.’ Still, Harry couldn’t think of something to say. If his mum were here, she’d know. She’d tell him. Sometimes he’d need prompting if someone he didn’t know asked him a question. But for this man, for the Doctor, he should know. He should have something to say. Something that wasn’t full of anger or hot tears. 

‘I promise; I’ll never leave you. I’ll look after you. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll-‘ 

Any other promise was cut short as Harry decided to act rather than speak. If Jackie Tyler were here, she’d deliver a slap. But Harry Tyler hugged the man. Without hesitation, the Doctor wrapped his arms around the small frame, falling to the floor in the process. The Doctor buried a hand in the blond hair, and his face in the crook of a small neck. 

‘I promise things will be better now.’ The Doctor said, pulling his face away, smiling bright. ‘We are going to see so much. There are so many stars out there. We will go to any you want to see.’ Harry found himself smiling, gripping the lapels of the long brown coat. 

‘Real adventures in the TARDIS? Like Mum said?’ At the mention of Rose, the Doctor’s face flickered, his eyes betraying his sadness. But his smile didn’t falter. 

‘Oh yes. I think I need to introduce you.’ The Doctor grasped the small hand in his larger one and the two ran through the base. 

‘Hey! What about that ride home you promised?’ Jack gleefully called as they rounded a corner. Harry heard Osgood take another raspy breath as they ran. 

‘Oh there she is. Paradox machine is all gone. Only the good stuff from now on.’ The Doctor beamed as they stood before the blue box. Harry let go of the man’s hand and walked up to the box. He circled it maybe four times until he was satisfied. Slowly, he placed a hand on the wood panelling. He felt the hum of the box against his skin. It really was alive. And it was amazing. The Doctor strode over and placed a key in the lock. With one twist, the door gave way and opened a crack. A slither of orange light poured out. 

‘Take a look.’ The man grinned in an uncontrollable fashion as the door creaked open. Harry took one step inside. Instead of his shoes hitting wood, they hit a metal grated floor. Inside was just as Rose Tyler had described it. Better even. The console room was vast and towering, with things that could only be described as ‘round things’ all over the walls. The console itself was simply amazing. 

‘…Wow.’ Harry gasped as he looked round the round control panel. The Doctor entered, the door creaking shut behind him. His coat tossed over a coral like pillar. His grin was more prominent with each passing second. 

‘What does this do? What about this one? And that?’ Harry could not contain himself. 

When companions asked what button did what, he could brush them off or retort with a clever remark. But now, the Doctor jogged over to the small boy and answered every question about each button did. 

‘What about this?’ Harry asked, pulling on a toggle switch. 

‘That-‘ He quickly pried the small hand away. ‘-Activates the emergency sprinklers.’

‘This one?’ 

‘Matrix adaptor.’

‘That one?’ 

‘That’s for the toaster.’ 

‘This one?’

‘Atmospheric analyser.’ 

The Doctor felt he could stay in this moment forever, just answering questions, running after the short figure that dashed around the console madly. 

‘What does that do?’ Harry propped a leg onto the console, hitting plenty of switches and buttons, as he tried to climb up to see the time rotor. The Doctor dashed round quickly, and hoisted his child up to see the rotor in action, as he flicked two switches, and spun a dial. The TARDIS began to breathe, the rotor moving up and down. 

‘What do you think?’ The Doctor asked, his voice bright. 

‘It’s amazing! It’s brilliant! Its fantastic!’ Harry chirped. The boy began to laugh. All the events of the past year, drifting away, just for a moment, as he raced around the console. ‘I love it!’ 

The Doctor broke into a laugh of his own, and scooped the speeding child up, the two collapsing in a heap on the seat. The two laughed, at everything and nothing, until they were out of breath. 

‘What’s that?’ Harry asked, his chest rising up and down frantically, trying to catch his breath. The Doctor squinted in the direction of where the finger pointed. It pointed towards the monitor. He pulled it round with the toe of his trainer. ‘That note.’ Harry said.

The Doctor reached over, before slotting back into place, with Harry tucked under his arm. In his hand, he held the yellow sticky note. The Gallifreyan writing was sloppy, not his best. But the designs were intriguing to Harry, who traced the edges with his finger. 

‘What does it say?’ 

‘It says…Rose Tyler.’ The Doctor sighed though his nose. He passed the note to the outstretched hand. Harry studied it deeply, trying to memorize the curls and details of the written language. 

‘This is your language?’

‘Yep.’ The Doctor nodded. ‘Would you…would you like me to teach you to read and write Gallifreyan?’ He asked with baited breath. Harry pulled his eyes away from the circular writing. 

‘Really?’ 

‘Its part of your heritage. You deserve to learn it. I suppose its almost a dead language by now.’ Harry nodded eagerly and looked back at the handwritten note. It said more than just Rose Tyler. It said what he failed to say, no matter how many times he wanted to say it. Scream it. Cry it. The Doctor sucked in a deep breath, and placed his hand on his child’s head, as he continued to trace the note. Harry manoeuvred his head to rest it on the Doctor’s chest, still holding the note tightly. 

‘We are going to go on so many adventures. I’m going to show and teach you so much.’ The Doctor whispered, aware of just how tired his child was. It was had been a long time – a very long time – since he was a parent. And now here was this small child hooked on every word he said, everything he did. And his hearts swelled up in a way they hadn’t for a long time. 

‘Thank you, Rose Tyler.’ The woman he loved had given him a gift he never could have dreamed of.


	11. The Doomsday Child - Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This chapter befalls the end of series 3! I have so much coming your ways guys! And things may be a little Timey Wimey so episodes may crop up in strange orders! But thanks for all the support so far, and thus we continue!

Harry wanted to explore the whole TARDIS immediately. The Doctor believed he would have to physically pull him from the box just to stop him; exploring the TARDIS could take a lifetime if you weren’t sure where you were going. The Doctor knew the TARDIS wouldn't let any harm come to the boy, but the Time Lord didn't want his child out of his sight for longer than he had to. 

He forgot just how enthusiastic children were. Sure he'd encountered them on his travels, but his own flesh and blood...that was a different story. He'd had children before. He had loved them with both his hearts and felt them break when he lost them, along with grandchildren and the rest of his family. After that moment on Gallifrey in the heart of the war, when he knew what he had to sacrifice, he'd sworn never to have another child. To never take one under his wing, to get attached to one, or to bare his own again. The pain of possibly loosing another was too much to think about. But now he'd broken the promise. But it was the greatest promise he'd broken, the Doctor thought, as he showed Harry more devices on the console. 

But the fear was still there. The idea of this small, vulnerable child being hurt. Seeing the Master treat his child the way he did had sparked an anger inside him that could have ripped apart the cosmos. But he'd been unable to act. It stung more, as the pain was inflicted by such an old friend. The Master had known all his other children...maybe it was Harry's human side that had stopped him from seeing the boy as the Doctor's child. 

No time to dwell, however. No time to think on memories. 

'Please!' Harry begged, as the Doctor took hold of his hand to lead him away from the console. 'Can't we do it now?'

'Do what now?' The Doctor asked. 

'Everything!' Harry beamed. The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle. Harry swung on the Time Lord's arm and pleaded again. The bold, brown eyes reminded the Doctor of Rose, which may have allowed him to cave in and let Harry do whatever he wanted. He was going to have to get used to this role again from scratch. With the others...his other children...he'd have given in far too easily and taken them on any adventures he could have, had Gallifrey laws not prohibited it. But now he had all of Time and Space before him. And an eager child who wanted to see it all. 

'Let's run the captain back home and find Martha. Then, I promise, you'll be able to see stars forever if you want. Deal?' The Doctor grinned as Harry nodded and raced to the door. 

'Hey! Wait for me!' The Doctor cried and charged from the box after the child. 

'Jack! Jack!' Harry called as he re-entered the UNIT base. Soldier's jumped out of the way of the excited child, who launched himself at the military dressed captain. 'I saw it! I saw the TARDIS! It's fantastic, just like mum said!' 

Captain Jack Harkness grinned down at the child who only just reached his waist. 

'What did I tell you kid? You're old man's motor ain't too bad.' The Captain winked. 

'Oi! Watch it! Better than that space hopper of yours.' Jack rolled his eyes, but laughed all the same, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry swung on Jack's arm and told him all the things he and the Doctor were going to see. Jack listened intently, but his eyes watched the way the Doctor couldn't stop grinning as the child spoke. 

'Bye Osgood!' Harry shouted as they returned to the TARDIS. The scientific intern was pale faced, but waving frantically as the Doctor unlocked the blue doors. The three disappeared from sight, and soon the box began to fade from the UNIT base. 

Behind Osgood, a taller woman in high heels appeared. 

'You were right to come straight to me.' The woman said as she opened the file in Osgood's hands. 

'I just couldn't believe it. And, well, Sullivan wouldn't tell anyone until he'd had a good poke around himself.' 

The woman in heels nodded slowly. Her blonde hair falling in her eyes as she studied the security footage of the child. Analysis had been taken, and swabs during the medical. The printed images showed the child to be the spitting image of what UNIT knew to be the Doctor's tenth incarnation. 

'Well there's something for the file. My father would never have guessed himself that Time Lords and humans could have children. He will be shocked when I get a hold of him; he's still in Peru.'

'What does this mean?' Osgood asked, her voice rasping. 

'Inhaler.' Kate Stewart said without looking up. 'I imagine it means the Doctor is going to be more dangerous than ever. Thank god he's on our side.'

****** 

'Pull that one...no next one….one next to that...there we go!' The Doctor grinned as Harry managed to pull on the lever, taking all his strength, allowing the TARDIS time rotor to stop chugging and make the ride less bumpy. 

Yet Jack and Martha continued to grip the railings for dear life. The Doctor was more than happy to let Harry pull switches on the console to help fly it – thankfully the Time Lord was fast enough to reverse something if the wrong button was pressed. 

The blue box thumped as it landed, and gave another raspy breath. 

'Couldn't you wait until we were out before you started to give him driving lessons.' Martha chuckled, as Harry gave her a friendly push. Jack yanked open the door to the TARDIS and breathed deep. 

'Never thought I'd say how much I missed Cardiff.' The man laughed as he stepped out. The rest of them followed, and watched as people passed. The events that had occurred would never be known, and the humans of earth went about their business. The four of them moved about the Roald Dahl Plass, each of them not admitting how comforting it was to be silent as they watched the people moved by, untroubled and alive. 

'Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you.' Martha Jones sighed, looking on across the Plass. Harry stood on the railing as he watched people move around. It amazed him just how much had happened, yet hadn't left a mark. 

'Good.' The Doctor said. He kept an arm wrapped around Harry's waist as he wobbled on the railing. 

'Well, back to work.' Jack sighed. He ducked under the railing.

'Do you have to go?' Harry asked, not wanting the captain to leave. If he could, he'd have all the Torchwood team members in the TARDIS. Even Owen. There was enough room. Jack simply smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. 

'Someone has to keep an eye on this planet whilst you guys are running up there.' Jack nodded his head towards the sky. 'Besides, your Uncle Jack isn't a gatecrasher.'Jack winked. 

'I really don't mind, though.' The Doctor smiled softly. 'Come with us.'

'I had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was,' Jack turned and glanced at the water feature behind him. Tourists snapping images, unaware of the world beneath their feet, or above their heads. 'and I kept thinking of that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility.'

'Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that.' The Doctor smiled. Harry managed to stretch a grin out for the captain. 

'Like I said, you'll see me again kid. Gwen would kill me if I didn't let you come visit.'

'Well she is your boss.' Harry grinned. Jack looked taken aback, but failed to rebuke as the Doctor grabbed the Captain's wrist. He began scan the device with the Sonic Screwdriver. 

'Hey I need that!' 

'Can't have you walking round with a time travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise.' Once complete, the Doctor allowed Jack to take his arm back. The ex-Time Agent rubbed his wrist ruefully before looking rather pleading towards the Doctor.

'What about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?' 

The Doctor sighed through his nose. 'Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack.'

'Been called that before.' The man chuckled, before standing tall and saluting. 'Sir. Ma'am. Kid.' Jack winked as Harry held his hand up in a salute. The man began his walk away, before quickly spinning on his heel, expressing his concerns of ageing. 

'I really don't know.' The Doctor said, as he really was unsure what would become of the captain. 

'Okay. Vanity. Sorry. Can't help it. Used to be a poster boy, when I was a kid living on the Boeshame Peninsula. Tiny little place,' Jack reminisced. 'I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. I'll see you guys.' At this, Jack ran off, unaware of the stunned faces he left behind. 

'Face of Boe? As in…?' Harry squeezed his eyes as he tried to remember the story his mother had told him. One with cat nurses and mind control, wasn't it?

'No.' The Doctor said, his face dumbstruck. 

'It can't be, though.' Martha gasped. She shared a look with the Doctor. 

'No. Definitely not. No. No.' He stressed each 'no' differently as if it would make a difference. But in the end, the two of them laughed at the dawning truth. 

'Oh my god.' Martha said. They watched until Jack had long since disappeared via the secret entrance to Torchwood. 

'Right. Come on.' The Doctor swung Harry down from the railing, and the boy immediately ran off towards a swarm of birds. 

'Be careful! Don't trip!' The Doctor called, feeling his instincts flair up as he and Martha walked at a brisk pace back towards the TARDIS. 

'So. You're a dad now.' Martha said, easing into the subject. There hadn't exactly been a lot of time to explore the conversation topic. 

'Yeah…' The Doctor scratched his neck absently as he watched Harry chase after the birds before the flew away. '...I will admit, didn't see that one coming.'

Martha chuckled. 'You can say that again. When Leo and his girlfriend announced they were having a baby, my dad gave him a lecture everyday on what needed to be done to look after a child, how to child-proof his flat, and what kind of food to buy.' Martha glanced up and saw the Doctor was gazing into the distance, but she knew him enough to know he was actually listening. 

'Child-proof?' The Doctor said quizzically, after a delay. He watched as Harry stumbled momentarily but continued to run around the open space. He made a move to run, but stopped when he saw the boy was fine. 

'Yeah. Like baby-gates and making all the electrics safe.' 

The Doctor's eyebrows disappeared beneath the spikes of his brown hair as he pondered the safety of the TARDIS. He wouldn't need a gate or something would he? He'd never had a child in the TARDIS before. He'd definitely have to make sure he left the breaks on. And remember to feed Harry. He himself only ate when it occurred to him, but such a young Gallifreyan slash young Human would need regular meals. And a sleep pattern. The Doctor committed all this to memory. Of course, the TARDIS would already know. The ship knew how to look after him, so a child must be easier for the ship.

'You'll be fine.' Martha could almost see the cogs beneath the Time Lord's hair working as he processed this information. 

'I really am out of practise.' The Doctor huffed to himself as he placed a key in the lock. 

'What?' Martha said, taken aback by the comment. But the Doctor didn't elaborate. He called Harry over, telling him to stop terrorising the pigeons. The boy bound over and ran back inside the TARDIS, Martha following their quick strides.

'Right, London then.' The Doctor pulled the monitor over and began the process of moving the TARDIS. Within a few moments, they landed with another heavy bump.

'Can't wait for you to show him how to parallel park.' Martha laughed as the Doctor made Harry let go of the Matrix adaptor. Martha smiled at the two of them, as the Doctor pointed something out on the monitor screen. He would be alright. She had made her decision, on her travels, alone after Harry surrendered himself. Her family needed her. Now more than ever. She had enjoyed every minute of it, even the moments where he looked right through her. She knew she was attempting to fill a hole she never could. Harry's arrival just proved how much Rose Tyler had meant to the Doctor, and she never could be that. As Harry grasped at the screens contents, Martha turned on her heel and walked down the gangway. The TARDIS door creaked heavily as she stepped outside. She would tell the Doctor of her plans to leave, once she had checked on her family. 

Inside the TARDIS, Harry beamed away as he looked at the screen. 

'Can we go explore now? I want to find the library Mum talked about. And the observatory. And the pool. And the kitchen!'

'The kitchen?' The Doctor quizzed. 

'For when I get hungry.' Harry beamed, and took the opportunity to run down the gangway into the heart of the TARDIS. Hands in his pockets, the Doctor watched as the young boy ran down one corridor, and then then next, and the next, before finding one of many spiralling staircases. He decided to go up, and soon was lost from sight. 

'Keep an eye on him.' The Doctor murmured, and the TARDIS seemed to hum in response. 

He felt tired. He could go long periods without sleeping or eating but it did eventually catch up on him. As Harry explored, the Doctor decided to go for a change of clothes and to perk his energy up. 

Corridors span through the TARDIS like veins in a body. The TARDIS was a living thing, Harry supposed, so maybe they were veins. He climbed stairs that seemed to reach on forever, before deciding to exit onto a random floor. The first room he found was full of chairs. Nothing more. Leather chairs, soft chairs, table chairs, school chairs. Even beanbag chairs. 

'How big is this place?' Harry whispered. The TARDIS seemed to like the question, as the walls seemed to hum their response. Soon, a door appeared on his left. As he approached it, the door slid open, revealing the biggest library he'd ever seen. Shelves reached a high ceiling, which was glass and currently showed blue skies, dotted with fluffy clouds. Between the sections were roaring fireplaces, enclosed by comfy sofas and chairs. There were a few books littered on the floor and on chairs, half read, slightly gazed at, and completely forgotten about. 

Harry's face seemed stuck in a semi-permanent grin as he dashed from the library in search of the next room. It was the pool. Which he found by falling in. Thankfully, it had been the shallow end. As he gasped air into his lungs, the water drained from the pool, and he found the base to empty. If the TARDIS had a voice, Harry was almost sure it would be tutting at him. As his Nana Jackie did when he played in the rain and tracked mud and water into her clean kitchen. 

'Thanks.' Harry said, as he climbed the pool ladders. His sodden clothes left a trail of water through the next corridor. Thankfully, the space ship was not lacking in heat, so he didn't feel the chill, but knew he needed to change his clothes. 

'There you are! I thought...why are you soaking wet?' The Doctor enquired, as droplets dripped from the tips of his hair. The Doctor himself had changed out of his brown suit and now wore a blue one.

'I found the pool.' Harry smiled. 

'Oh. And I suppose you decided to go for a swim. In your clothes.' The Doctor smiled. 

'Maybe…'

'You didn't happen to fall in did you?'

'No…' Harry said, trailed off, trying to walk casually by. But his shoes squelched with every step, and the Doctor refused to suppress his small laugh. 

'Just like your mother.' The Doctor mused with a smile. 'She fell in too.'

'She told me you pushed her in!' Harry proclaimed. 

'Well...it was more of an accidental nudge?' The Doctor's words drifted off. 'Come on. Best find you something dry. And maybe a room. You're going to need to sleep eventually.'

'I can stay up!' Harry puffed his chest out. 'Mum says I'm allowed to stay up late, you know?'

The Doctor simply cocked an eyebrow, staring the small child down. In turn, Harry turned his face away and murmured something about having a set bedtime. Shaking his head, not absent of smile, the Doctor clasped the small, damp hand in his own and the two wandered the TARDIS corridor. The Doctor knew they were heading in the direction of his vast wardrobe, but it dawned on him he'd never collected anything in a child's size in the way of clothing. He had very few remnants of his own childhood on-board. But the idea of Harry running around in dusty, centuries old Gallifreyan robes seemed slightly absurd. 

Thankfully, the TARDIS knew what to do in this situation. They came across a familiar corridor, which made the Doctor's hearts twist in his chest. He knew, that further up this particular corridor, was a door. A door that lead to the room Rose Tyler had occupied. It still held all her things. Her hairbrush, her clothes, bed unmade, and various trinkets from home and away that she enjoyed having. But before they reached that painful reminder, a new door appeared to have sprung up. It slid open, and revealed a cosy room. It carried the coral design from the rest of the TARDIS, and simply held a bed, donned in TARDIS blue sheets, and various other pieces of furniture, such as a desk and large wardrobe. There was even a bathroom attached. The Doctor silently thanked the TARDIS, and proceeded to find a small variety of clothes that would do for Harry. 

'Here you go. TARDIS knows best.' The Doctor said with a smile, and began to look around the room the TARDIS had made, Harry going into the bathroom to change. 

A large window was besides the bed, and showed a familiar constellation. The constellation of Kasterborous. The twin suns weren't there, but the Doctor recognised those stars anyways.

'Where to next?' Harry piped up from behind. He'd changed from his soaked clothes into simple jeans, red t-shirt with a rocket ship and a grey zip hoodie. The Doctor noticed how he was even wearing the same hi top shoes as himself. His face broke into a grin.

'Let's go see, shall we? I believe Miss Martha Jones will be returning right about now.' The Doctor said. 'What do you think?' He gestured to the room around him, nearly hitting his hand on the coral arches. 

'Is this really my room?'

'Yup.' The Doctor popped the P, as Harry smiled. 

'I like it. Once I have my things from home here too, it'll be great!' He beamed. The Doctor's smile faltered as he thought. From home. He wasn't even sure how to broach that topic of conversation. He knew no way back to that world...Jack said Harry had fallen through by accident. Like something like that could be a plain and simply accident. And yet, he was here…

'Come on Dad! Race you!' The Doctor was snapped from his thoughts by the name. He loved being called that. In a flash, he left the room and charged up the corridor and down the stairs. Harry was just meters ahead, nearly at the control room. 

'Aha! I win!' The Doctor cried as he charged in, scooping the boy up by his waist. 

'No fair! You have longer legs that me!' Harry said as the Doctor deposited him on the jump seat. 

'Luck of the draw, I'm afraid.' As the two of them had squabbled, they hadn't noticed Martha return. The Doctor's head snapped round as the door finally closed with a click. 

'Right then, off we go! The open road!' He began to run round the console madly, pushing buttons and spinning dials. 'There's a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky, is like, oil on water.' His hands flapped around his hands in enthusiasm as he spoke. 'Fancy a look? Or back in time? Something educational,' he snapped his fingers in Harry's direction. 'Charles the Second? Henry the Eight. Oh I know! Agatha Christie!' He ran to a stop besides the jump seat. 'I'd love to meet Agatha Christie. I bet she's brilliant.' And just like a switch, the enthusiasm was gone. 'Okay.' Was his last word. 

'I just can't.' Martha stretched her words. Harry looked at her, puzzled. 

'Yeah.'

'I spend all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after.' Martha followed the Doctor round the console, as he seemed to avoid her. She came to a stop besides the seat and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them.'

'Of course not.' The Doctor bowed his head, but when it rose, he gave Martha a warm grin. 'Thank you.' They closed the space between them and hugged each other tightly. 'Martha Jones you saved the world.'

Looking proud, and with an air of confidence, she nodded in agreement. 'Come on you. You don't get out on giving me a hug goodbye.' She held out her hand, and Harry leapt from the seat to her arms. She crouched down and hugged him tight. 

'I'll miss you Martha.' Harry said into her shoulder. Martha smiled ruefully and rubbed his back. 

'I'll miss you too. We saved the world, you and me. If that doesn't mean friends for life, I don't know what does.' They pulled apart and smiled. Martha rose back to her full height, and rubbed her hands together uncertainly. 

'I spent a lot of time thinking I was second best. But you know what?' Martha said, poking the Doctor in the chest. 'I am good.'

'Yes you are.'

'Are you going to be alright? The both of you?' Martha asked, nodding towards Harry who still held her hand. 

'Of course. We will have a right old laugh.'

'You'll have to watch out for him.' Martha said, looking down at Harry. 'He needs someone to keep him out of trouble.'

'I'll do my best.' Harry said, squeezing Martha's hand. 

'Ok then.' Martha breathed heavily. She reached up and pecked the Doctor's cheek goodbye, before reached down and doing the same to Harry. 

'You look after him. You need him as much as he needs you.' Martha said to the Doctor, who simply gave her a light nod. Martha imitated this before turning and marching from the TARDIS, before she could give herself the chance to change her mind and stay with the two wanderers. 

'Oh, and keep this.' She tossed him her mobile, the Doctor only just catching it. 'I'm not having you disappearing forever. If that rings, when it rings, come running. I'll even consider babysitting if you ask nicely.' She said with a smile in her voice. Harry pulled her a face, with Martha could laugh at. 'I'll see you two again, don't you think otherwise, Mister.' 

And with that, Martha Jones had the willpower few companions before didn't have; she left the TARDIS, the door closing with a click behind her.

The Doctor sighed heavily though his nose, watching the space where Martha had just been. He may have stood there in silence for an ungodly amount of time, for all he knew. But a small hand slipped into his own and he looked down. Martha needed to leave, to be with her family. But that didn't mean he was alone himself. 

He squeezed the small hand, but said nothing. 

'We will see her again, right?' Harry asked. The Doctor contemplated that question. He'd been asked that before. And even asked it himself. Many companions he never saw again. But each time one left, he hoped he would. 

'Of course.' He squeezed the hand again. The two of them climbed the gangway back towards the console. 

'So…' Harry chewed his lips. 'What do we do now?' The Doctor though about this as he pulled a lever on the console down, allowing them to drift in space. 

'Wherever you'd like to go.' The Doctor said with a quaint smile. Harry stepped up to the console, scrunched up is face, before picking a button. He pressed the round, orange button in, as as soon as he hand, the echoing horn of a ship could be heard.

The two of them spun round, the Doctor grabbing Harry by the shoulders and flinging them both to the ground as the walls of the TARDIS were pierced by a ships hull. Outside, a bell began to toll. 

'What?!' The Doctor coughed though dust and debris. 

'I didn't mean for that to happen!' Harry cried out. He scrambled to his feet, where a life-preserver sat. He flipped the white, rubbery ring over to reveal the ship's name printed in black ink. Titanic. 

'What?!'


	12. The Doomsday Child - Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello my lovelies! Welcome back! I want to say another big thank you for the comments and all the kudos this story is receiving! Hopefully I'll have plenty more after this update. However, it is just a small chapter as I work out some stuff out! But I do hope you enjoy! And please feel free to let me know what you think!

_'What?'_

Harry held on to the life preserver as the Doctor jumped to his feet. He began pushing buttons, and spinning a dial anti-clockwise. The interior walls of the TARDIS began to repair, removing the hull of the ship from the console room.

'Are you alright? Did anything hit you?' The Doctor asked frantically, coughing from the clouds of dust.

'I'm ok. I didn’t mean for that to happen!'

'That wasn't you. I left the defences down.' With a flick of a switch, the TARDIS finished wheezing, and they came to a standstill.

'Is that the real Titanic?' Harry asked, placing the life ring on the jump seat.

'Lets go look shall we?' The Doctor grinned, grabbing hold of Harry's hand. They ran down the gangway, before the TARDIS door creaked open.

'Good as new.' Said the Doctor, patting the outside of the TARDIS. They'd materialized in a hallway. 'Lets see what we've got here.' The hallway was covered in dark wood panelling, with crystal lighting. It certainly looked old and grand enough to be the real Titanic.

'Sounds like a party going on.' The Doctor pressed an ear up against a polished door.

'Can we look? Can we? Please?' Harry begged, his hand on the door handle. The Doctor bit his lip, uncertain. It would certainly be an adventure. The gentle sound of music, people laughing and drink ware clinking together were inviting. He looked down at the boy, who was all for running into the brink of chaos.

'I suppose a look around wouldn't hurt.' The Doctor smiled, pushing open the door. Normally he'd venture in himself, without a second thought. But now he was second-guessing his own instincts and desires for adventure.

They walked into a grand room, with a high ceiling and more polished wood features. Everyone was dressed smartly, in Edwardian period clothing, whilst the room was elegantly decorated in tinsel and greenery, with red plush furniture. All the while, the band played a slow, merry tune. Harry frowned as he tried to place the song. Upon seeing several wreaths mounted on the wall, the realisation struck him.

'Is it Christmas?'' Harry's mouth dropped open as it sunk in. They'd travelled in time? And it was Christmas? His face split into a beam and he made a move to run around the room.

'Don't run off just yet.' The Doctor said, grasping hold of Harry's hand. 'Lets just check it's what we think it is.'

They moved slowly round the room, peering at everything. The Doctor trying to ascertain the ship they were on, whilst Harry wanted to sink everything in. Amongst the finely dressed people and high class decorations, the pair certainly looked strange. Not just because of their clothes but also because they were covered in all the dust and debris from ship piercing the inside of the TARDIS. They wandered between waiters and waitresses delivering drinks, and crew members dressed in pristine uniforms. As they passed an information desk, a group of people passed by. They were mostly human, save for a small red-skinned creature. Harry was reminded of a conker shell, but said nothing, gaping as the man walked past. Was that a real alien?

'What was that? Is this all real? I can't believe you made it Christmas.' Harry said, still holding the Doctor's hand. 'Can it be Christmas everyday?' The Doctor didn't hear the frantic questions as they walked. They approached several golden statues, that reminded him of the Weeping Angels a little too much. Once close enough, the head of the statue moved, and retain eye contact. The Doctor stared back, unblinking, as he decided the machines were harmless enough. Harry's hand slipped from his own, and when he noticed, looking down, he saw the boy had moved to a large window.

'Right…' The Doctor drawled, as the two gazed out of the window to the vast array of stars, the bright planet of Earth down below. The Doctor looked down, unable to help the small chuckle he made at Harry's bewildered face. He crouched down so they were at the same eye level, gazing out to the stars.

' _Attention all passengers.'_ A tannoy began to ring out. ' _The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population, Human. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Christmas.'_

'Harry Tyler, meet the Universe.' The Doctor grinned, squeezing Harry's shoulders.

'I'm in space. I'm really, really, really...in space.' He took a closer step to the window. The Doctor still rested a hand on his shoulder, as if he would somehow float off into space. 'I can't believe it. That's Earth! I'm really in space, Dad!'

The Doctor grinned brightly and stood up. 'You like it?' Has asked.

'Yeah!' Harry beamed. 'We're in space. On the Titanic. At Christmas! It's Christmas in space!'

'Yeah…' The Doctor's head swivelled round, taking it all in. 'That's a new one by me.'

'Can we stay and look around. Please?' Harry pleaded, swinging off the Doctor's arm. The Time Lord was certainly considering it. It wasn't the actual Titanic, so there would be no danger. The Doctor chuckled internally. Wherever he was there would be danger. But Harry was so excited, so he nodded.

'Alright. We can stay.' He said with a smile, but frowned when he seemed to only just notice the amount of dust and dirt in his son's yellow hair. 'But I think we need to blend in a bit more.' He remarked, watching as a couple walked by, the man in a dinner jacket and bow tie. 'C'mon.' The Doctor said, and they headed back to the TARDIS.

Within ten minutes, they were closing the door behind them. Both had changed into black dinner jackets and bow ties. The only difference between the two, was that Harry's outfit consisted of shorts, rather than long black pants as the Doctor's did. But both wore their hi top sneakers.

'Hey hey, hang on.' The Doctor said, grabbing Harry by the arm. The child truly was a hazard, running off at any moment, it made both his hearts jolt when he saw the child disappear into the distance. He crouched down and held up a silver, simple looking key. 'Big moment this,' He smiled 'Time you had your very own TARDIS key.'

Harry slowly reached out and held he key in his cupped hands. 'If anything gets scary, or too dangerous, you run, ok?' The Doctor spoke seriously. 'You run like you've never run before, and get into the TARDIS and stay there, it will keep you safe.'

'But what's dangerous on a spaceship?'

'You'd be surprised.' The Doctor squinted as he tried to straighten Harry's bow tie. 'Black tie. I swear these things are bad luck.'

'I think bow ties are cool, I like them.' Harry smiled, and the Doctor copied. 'They're really cool.'

'Ok then, let's see what we've got this time!'

They left the hallway where the TARDIS was docked and re-joined the festivities aboard the ship. The band had picked up speed, playing Earth Christmas songs. Passengers mingled and danced to the music. Food and drink was passed around, and all seemed at ease. Harry smiled at the sight. The Christmas songs brought back memories of past Christmases with the Tylers; Jumping on his mum's bed to wake her up, helping Grandpa Pete make everyone breakfast, giving a home-made, badly wrapped gifts to everyone. His mum would hug him close and sit him on her lap as he opened his presents. They'd always go for a walk in the crunch of snow and sludge in town, as they watched the fireworks in the park. Christmas dinner always involved too much food, and his mum and Nana Jackie having a little too much wine, and his Uncle Mickey eating at least two helpings of trifle. The day would end with several Christmas movies, empty boxes of chocolate, and Christmas pudding around Harry's mouth, whilst Pete fell asleep with a paper crown on his head in his armchair.

'Merry Christmas, sirs.' A Steward said pleasantly as he passed.

'Merry Christmas!' Harry chirped.

' _...as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland.'_

The party was thriving, as they watched from the sides.

'Go on then, but don't go far.' The Doctor said, as Harry nodded and eagerly ran off into the crowds. He watched until the boy was out of sight, and began to wander around himself. He thought back to one of his all time favourite Christmases. His first on the Powell Estate. He didn't really do the full-human Christmas experience. He supposed he'd never really had anyone to do it with. But that one day, with Rose, was the best he'd ever had. Even with Jackie Tyler's cooking and insistence of watching cheesy movies. What he wouldn't give to experience that Christmas now….

Harry dashed between people's legs as he explored the room and the party.

'Whoops. Sorry!' He said, as he ran into a pair of long legs. A man with a futuristic phone in his hands rolled his eyes and shooed Harry out of the way with a wave of his hand.

'Out of the way. God, I thought I'd booked a cruise where the children would at least be down below in a crèche or something. Honestly…' The man disappeared into the sea of people, as Harry frowned.

'You want to watch that one son,' a voice called out, and Harry spun round. 'He'd as soon throw you overboard if he thought he would make a penny from it.'

The man speaking was a rather large man, but with a friendly, warm face. He was sat at a table, presumingly with his wife. They were dressed in decorative purple wild west outfits. They were rather out of place in the party. But Harry liked them, he decided, approaching their table.

'Ooh. Aren't you a cutie.' The woman chuckled as she nibbled on what looked like a wing. 'And you're so small bless, have one of these buffalo wings. They're all the range on Earth.' She picked up another and started to eat. Harry climbed up onto a seat and took a wing from the platter the man pushed towards him.

'What are you doing up on this deck, little fellow? I thought all the kids had party on Deck 19?' Harry scrunched up his face. 'Ah, you like to spend time with the grown ups I guess. Have another one if you like.'

'Where are you from? Harry asked as he chewed on a wing. He hadn't realised just how hungry he was.

'Planet Sto, born and raised.' The woman said proudly. 'My name's Foon, this is my husband Morvin. What's your name cutie?'

'Harry Tyler.' He said, before taking a sip from a water glass. 'Why are those people laughing at you?' Harry pointed towards a group of people who seemed to gain enjoyment just by watching the couple, and Harry didn't understand why. They were friendly enough.

'Oh just ignore them. Go on, have another wing, You're so skinny. But so cute, look at him Morvin. I could just eat him.' The woman laughed as she pinched Harry's cheek. He rubbed it ruefully once she let go. In the distance, there was a smash, and an angry voice shouted out.

'There you go. That man doesn't look up from his vone at all, its a wonder he's not wandered out of the airlock yet.' Morvin said, shaking his head. Harry talked to the couple as they ate, asking questions about their planet and home.

'We're nothing special, just work at the Milk Market.' Foon said. 'Its where we met.' They couple smiled at each other, as Morvin fed his wife a forkful of food. 'What about you, cutie? Are you here with your mama and papa?' 

'I'm here with just my dad.' Harry said, as he reached over for a chipolate. 'My mums too far away.'

Food cooed at this. 'Bless, does she work off world? So many mother do these days, they rarely get shore leave to come home. I don't think I could leave you at home.' She pinched his cheek again, feeling like it was going to be pulled off.

The people on the next table were beginning to make more of a ruckus, and suddenly, the remaining chair was occupied by the Doctor.

'Hi Dad!' Harry beamed, his own mouth stuffed with food. The Doctor grinned and ruffled his hair.

'Somethings tickled them.' He stated, glancing over to the unfriendly table.

'They told us it was fancy dress.' Foon sighed, gesturing to her and Morvin's outfit. 'Very funny, I'm sure.'

'They're just picking on us because we haven't paid.' Morvin stated. 'We won our tickets in a competition.' He stated proudly.

'I had to name the five husbands of Juthy Crystal.' Foon beamed 'In _By the Light of the Asteroid._ Do you ever watch _By the Light of the Asteroid?'_

'Is that the one with the twins?' The Doctor strained his memory, although it didn't take much. Rose had become almost obsessed with the show herself whilst on-board the TARDIS, when they took the rare 'easy day'. He shunned the memory of her curled up by his side on the settee.

'That's it! Oh its marvellous!' Foon exclaimed, going in for another bite.

'But we're not good enough for that lot.' Morvin said. 'They think we should be in steerage.'

'That's not nice.' Harry frowned, dropping his wing, tempted to fling it across the room. But the last time he threw food in a fancy place, Nana Jackie ad threatened to take away his telescope if he did it again. So he held back. But there was nothing stopping the Doctor.

'Can't have that, can we?' He removed his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket quickly enough as not to be seen. He held it under his arm, button pressed firmly, and within a moment the cork on a champagne bottle burst, flooding the table cloth and fancy clothes.

The rude passengers began to shriek as they became drenched. Harry burst out laughing, very nearly falling form his seat as he watched, clapping his hands.

'Did you do that?' Foon gasped.

'Maybe.' The Doctor shrugged. He winked at Harry. 'Don't ever let your mum know I did that.' The words slipped out so easy. The Doctor felt what could have been needles in both his hearts. Harry laughed and nodded, happy to watch the rude people get soaked. But he never would be able to tell his mother of this, or of any event. As far as the Doctor knew, he may never see his mother again.

'Oh, we like you.' Foon laughed. The Doctor pocketed his screwdriver, pushing the thoughts out of his head. 'And this little cutie of yours.'

'We do.' Morvin said, stretching out a hand. 'I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon.'

The Doctor shook both of their hands enthusiastically. 'Foon. Hello, I'm the Doctor. I guess you already met Harry.' He nodded to his son, who had found, and was now eating, a bowl of pudding.

'Ooh, well, I'll need a doctor by the time I finish with that buffet.' She laughed. 'Have a buffalo wing, you're as skinny as cutie over there.' she gestured to the platter. 'They must be enormous these buffalo, so many wings.

The four of them only had a moment before a voice began an announcement over the tannoy system.

' _Attention, please. Shore leave tickets, Red 6-7, now activated. Red 6-7. Thank you.'_

'Red 6-7. That's us.' Foon popped a red ticket form the pocket of her outfit. 'Are you two Red 6-7?'

The Doctor grinned towards Harry before back at the Van Hoff's. 'Might as well be!' He proclaimed, standing up.

'Come on then!' Morvin said. 'We're going to Earth!'

The Van Hoff's made their way over to the information point for Red 6-7, the Doctor and Harry trailing behind. Harry tugged on the Time Lord's sleeve, and he looked down.

'You alright?' He quizzed. Harry smiled up at the man and nodded.

'Thank you. For this.' He waved his hand around the room. The Doctor grinned, his teeth bared, as Harry hugged his legs. He ran a hand through the boys hair and held him close.

'You're very welcome.'

'I can't wait for mum to come with us. She'd like it here. And Grandpa and Nana. Nana loves Titanic. She says if she met Leonardo DiCaprio she'd never let him go.'

'How did I know your Nana would be a Leo fan.' The Doctor sighed with a smile, despite the pain in his hearts flaring up.

'Come along you two!' Morvin called. 'We don't want to miss our leave!'


	13. The Doomsday Child - Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! But here we go again!

Harry ran off in the same direction as the Van Hoff’s, dodging between legs much longer than him. The Doctor followed behind, heading towards where a stout man in a tweed jacket was calling out:

‘Red 6-7! Red 6-7, this way, fast as you can.’

Harry came to a halt besides Foon Van Hoff, but wary of her clear desire to pinch his cheeks. He looked back towards the Doctor, and found him alongside a young blonde woman, dressed as a waitress. The Doctor reached into his dinner jacket and pulled out the famed psychic paper, and Harry felt himself smile brightly.

‘Red 6-7, one child, two adults.’ The man in the tweed peered uncertainly towards the paper, but in the end nodded furtively.

‘Quickly sir, please, take three teleport bracelets.’ The man handed the thick silver bands over to the Doctor. He passed one to the waitress, before crouching down and making sure Harry had one securely fastened to his wrist.

‘Who’s that?’ He whispered in the man’s ear.

‘A new friend. Play nice.’ The Doctor gave him a wink, before placing his hands on his shoulders, listening to the man in tweed.

‘To repeat, I am Mister Copper, the ships historian. And I shall be taking you to old London town, in the country of UK, ruled over by good King Wenceslas…’ Harry’s eyes popped as he listened to the man explain the horrors of this world. In his world, there was no royal family. But Nana Jackie had filled him in on how the worlds were different, including the royals. Especially the prince whom his mother had crushed on whilst growing up. But as he listened to Mister Copper, he felt his jaw drop. He’d not heard of people eating people form Turkey before!

Clearly the Doctor felt there were inaccuracies in the man’s knowledge as he carefully interrupted. ‘Excuse me. Sorry, sorry,’ He began. ‘But, erm, where did you get all this from?’

‘Well I have a first class degree in Earthonomics.’ The man boasted proudly. ‘Now, stand by.’

‘Do people really eat each other down there?’ Harry whispered up to the Doctor, who frowned and shook his head. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He’d seen some horrific things during the year that never was, so he hoped the world was vastly better without the influence of the Master. As they prepared for teleport, a high voice began to call out, and Harry felt someone not much smaller than himself, barge between everyone’s legs.

‘And me! And me! Red 6-7!’ The little red-faced alien whom Harry had seen earlier ran towards Mister Copper, waving his ticket frantically.

‘Well take a bracelet please sir.’ He passed down another teleport device. Again, Harry felt the Doctor get confused before interrupting.

‘But, erm, hold on, hold on. What was your name?’ He asked.

‘Bannakaffalatta!’ Piped the alien. Harry stifled a laugh as the Doctor processed this name.

‘Okay…Bannakaffalatta. But it’s Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He’s like a talking conker!’ Bannakaffalatta turned around, baffled. ‘No offence, but you’ll cause a riot because the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties and-‘

Clearly unfazed by the Doctor’s concerns, Mister Copper activated the bracelets, and Harry was amazed how the interior of the Titanic disappeared, and quicker than a blink, he was on a street in London.

‘Oh.’ The Doctor finished. Harry spun around, as he recognised the street from his own universe. There really weren’t many differences, apart from no Zeppelins, and the brand names of some shops. Harry ran towards a shop window, where a bright display of a robotic Santa danced. It only occurred to him the streets were empty when he looked round to the others from the ship, laughing and talking away. Across the street, he spied the only person not from the Titanic. Harry left the display and wandered towards the paper kiosk, passing the Doctor being hugged by the waitress, who seemed ecstatic by the London street.

‘Hi!’ Harry said. The elderly man behind the stand jolted in his seat, unaware of the arrival of the Titanic’s party.

‘Evenin’.’ The man gave a warm smile. Harry peered over the counter and saw the television playing the evening news. ‘What are you doing out ‘ere so late?’ The man asked, peering around everyone who’d appeared in the street.

‘Looking around.’ Harry said truthfully. ‘What are you doing?’

‘I ‘ave papers to sell. They don’t sell themselves, y’know.’ The man smiled again. He jolted in his seat as the Doctor and the waitress bound over.

‘Hello there!’ He beamed. ‘Sorry, obvious question, but where’s everybody gone?’

‘Oh ho! Scared.’ The man proclaimed.

‘Right. Yes. Scared.’ The Doctor nodded along to his words. ‘Scared of what?’

‘Where’ve you been living?’ The man guffawed. ‘London, at Christmas? Not safe, is it?’

‘Why?’ Harry asked, frowning.

‘Well its them, up above!’ The man pointed towards the sky. But when Harry looked up, he saw nothing but the faint twinkle of stars. ‘Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof. And then last year, that Christmas Star, electrocuting all over the place, draining them Thames.’ The man sighed.

‘This place is amazing!’ Gasped the waitress.

‘And this year, Lord knows what.’ The man dropped his arms in defeat. ‘So, everybody’s scarpered. Gone to the country. All except me. And Her Majesty,’ the man nodded to the little red television set, where a newsreader stood outside a rather grand looking palace.

‘God bless her! We stand vigil!’ The man saluted to the air before him, Harry blinking as he watched the screen showing what only could be Buckingham Palace. There was a zeppelin airstrip where the palace would be in his world.

‘Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty’s got it right. Far as I know, this year,’ the Doctor chided, ‘nothing to worry about-‘ Suddenly, mid-sentence for the Doctor, the teleports seemed to activate of their own accord, and the man at the newspaper kiosk vanished. Suddenly, they re-appeared within the festive halls of the Titanic. Harry blinked, his head swimming as a side-affect of teleportation.

‘I was mid-sentence!’ Exclaimed the Doctor. At the sight of men in official uniform, the waitress ducked behind the Doctor’s outraged form. Harry caught her eye, and she pressed a finger to her lips. He copied her and nodded, his eyes watching the professional, yet clearly agitated, stewards.

‘Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, and Bannakaffalatta. We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you’d like to return to the festivities.’ The man began to bride the guests with the idea of free drinks, whilst the Doctor peered quizzically. As everyone else returned their bracelets and returned to the party hall, the Doctor attempted to get some more information about the power issues, but the stewards brushed him off.

‘That was amazing.’ Harry heard someone whisper. He turned around to find the waitress looking at her teleportation bracelet in awe.

‘You’ve never been to Earth before?’ he asked, removing his own bracelet.

‘Never. Never even left planet Sto before today.’ She said, placing the device on the table-top. ‘What’s you’re name?’ She asked.

‘Harry Tyler.’ He placed down his own bracelet. ‘What’s yours?’

‘Astrid Peth. Nice to meet you.’ She smiled at him. She picked up a drinks tray, and ducked away from the scene before the stewards could question her whereabouts. Harry watched her leave the room, before looking for the Doctor. The man was standing in the doorway towards the party hall. He wandered over to the man, who was clearly in a daze, not hearing the sweet voice that sang from the room. Harry could even see the Van Hoff’s indulging in the free drinks the steward had promised.

‘What are you thinking?’ Harry asked, watching the man curiously.

‘I’m thinking…’ the Doctor spoke slowly ‘…that there’s going to be trouble.’

‘How do you know?’ Harry asked, puzzled.

‘This suit is really unlucky.’ The Doctor winked at him. ‘Come on. Let’s go see what we can find out.’ They left the doorway, and trailed around the edges of the party hall. They skirted the room, until a large bald face with a glittering tooth was right before them. _‘…And I should know, because, my name is Max…’_

The gold-framed image was on a constant loop. The Doctor examined the frame for a moment, before pulling out his sonic screwdriver. Harry’s face lit up when he saw the device, and the Doctor noticed. With a small smile he held out the screwdriver, if slightly hesitant. ‘Come stand in front of me.’ He said. Harry stood in front of the Doctor, facing the glittering smile of Max Capricorn. He placed the screwdriver in his hand, lifting it gently to face the picture.

‘Just think that you want the locking mechanism to deactivate. But don’t think too aggressive; otherwise you’ll-‘ Sparks flew from the frame as Harry squeezed the button. He bit his lip and handed the device back quickly. ‘It’s okay, don’t worry.’ The Doctor did a quick scan of the room, hoping the stewards hadn’t seen the sparks. ‘You did good.’ The Doctor smiled encouragingly. ‘First time I let your mum use this thing she nearly set my hair on fire. Even though then I didn’t have much.’ The ghost of a smile was on his face as he pulled away the frame. Harry watched as he pulled it away to reveal a collection of switches and buttons.

‘Can we go see her soon?’ Harry asked, unsure of how else to ask the question. ‘I know she wants to see you too-‘

‘Got it.’ The Doctor said aloud, despite the effort of changing the screen’s view not to be hard. He just wanted to appear as if he hadn’t heard what Harry was saying. How was he supposed to tell him the worlds were still sealed off, too much for them to find Rose Tyler?

Harry frowned as the Doctor didn’t hear him, but watched curiously as a radar had replaced the overbearing face of Max Capricorn.

‘What are those?’ He asked, pointing towards three dots, not far from the side of the Titanic.

‘Icebergs.’ The Doctor said, before he reached back behind the frame, sonic-ing the communication unit.

‘Hello? Is that the bridge?’ He called. ‘I need to talk to the Captain.’ A click through the speaker confirmed they’d reached the bridge. ‘You’ve got a meteoroid storm coming in. West zero…’ her peered around to confirm ‘…by north two.’

_‘Who is this?’_ A gruff voice replied.

‘Never mind that, your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You’ve got meteoroids coming in and no shielding!

_‘You have no authorisation. You will clear the comms at once!’_

‘But you’re going to get hit!’ Harry yelled into the speaker. ‘Icebergs! Meteoroids! They’re coming this way!’

_‘This is not a toy. Get that child off now.’_

The comms went dead, static buzzing, and the Doctor began trying to reinstate contact, still talking like the captain could hear him.

‘Would you come with us, sir?’ Harry spun around to find two stewards, looking rather disgruntled. The Doctor tried to explain, rather frantically, but, like the captain, they refused to listen to reason. In the end, they were forced to physically drag the Doctor away. Harry raced after them, tugging on the steward’s jackets.

‘Just look at the screen, though!’ He exclaimed, but they would not listen.

‘Go back below deck to the children’s quarters,’ one stated, as they dragged the Doctor away. Others from the party were beginning to notice.

‘You’ve got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!’ But no matter how much he shouted the truth, the words fell on deaf ears. Within the crowd, Harry saw Astrid, looking concerned in their direction. Harry motioned for her to follow. She immediately dropped her drinks tray on a table and followed. The Van Hoff’s also abandoned their table to pursue them.

As the staff seemed oblivious to what was in front of them, Harry grabbed the first chair he could and climbed up until all head in the hall could see him, and he called at the op of his lungs.

‘Everyone get out! There’s no shielding!’ He pointed towards the window. Astrid hurried over and tried to get him down. ‘And there are ice-no meteoroids! There are meteoroids-‘ His words fell short as a hand covered his mouth and he was forcibly dragged off the chair.

‘Come on now, son!’ A steward called. Harry kicked his legs against the man, as he was carried from the hall in the same direction of the Doctor’s persistent shouts.

Astrid was running besides the steward who was carrying him, still covering his mouth tightly.

‘Sir, he’s just overexcited!’’ But the steward paid no heed as they caught up to the two escorting the Doctor.

‘If you don’t believe me, check the shields yourself!’ He proclaimed.

‘Sir I can vouch for him!’ Astrid attempted. Even Morvin Van Hoff tried to get the stewards to let them both go, but until the obnoxious man with the vone called out, the stewards paid no attention.

‘Oi! Steward! I’m telling you, the shields are down!’ At that, the stewards paused to share a look.

‘Listen to him! Listen to him!’ The Doctor shouted. His eyes were wild as he scanned the faces of everyone who could get hurt by the impending meteoroids. An alert system started to blare in the distance. Before anyone could verbally confirm, the ship was hit. The force rocked the Titanic at great speed. Sparks began to fly, and it was almost as if the artificial gravity was switched off. Harry felt himself be flung from the steward’s grip, and was jettisoned towards the wall at great speed. Shouts and echoes bounced around in his head before he made contact, and the world went black, still shaking violently.


	14. The Doomsday Child - Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the supportive comments on this story guys! I hope to see more :) and I hope you enjoy this next piece!

_The grass was soft beneath the weight of his body. And it smelled somewhat of apple. How could grass smell like apple?_

_‘…and we just had to run, didn’t we?’ A hearty laugh followed the words. Harry rolled onto his side, and looked around. He was lying in the garden, the sky just setting into night, the tree leaves rustling in the light breeze.  
_

_‘Well you shouldn’t have started to poke it. With a stick of all things.’ Rose Tyler lay chuckling in the grass, clasping the hand of the Doctor. Both sets of eyes turned to face him as he set himself on his knees. ‘Are you okay, sweetheart?’ She wondered._

_Harry’s eyes travelled between them, before scanning the garden. It was home. There was a light on in the kitchen, shining from the window. If he looked up, he could see his own bedroom window; his glow in the dark stars plastered to the glass. Behind them, beyond the apple tree, was the shed. Expect the TARDIS stood in place of the shed. The box seemed to be humming, almost as if the machine were content._

_‘I think…how did we get here?’ He asked, turning back to face them. Both Rose and the Doctor pulled a puzzled face, sharing a glance._

_‘We’ve been out here all evening,’ Rose said, sitting up. ‘You wanted to look for shooting stars, remember?’_

_‘I meant…how did we get home? We weren’t here. I thought we were on the Titanic?’ He rubbed his eyes, as they began to itch. The Doctor sent a knowing look towards Rose, as he sat up._

_‘I think you fell asleep and had a dream. I’m not that boring am I?’ He grinned, ruffling his hair._

_‘No, I wasn’t asleep. I was…we were…I lost mum…’ His words failed him. She was right there, smiling away. So was the Doctor. Both of them, happy and together. ‘…Is this a dream?’ He asked._

_‘Do you think it is?’ The Doctor frowned. Harry looked around again, but found nothing to suggest this wasn’t real. The grass was as soft as he remembered. He could feel the wind turning his cheeks red, and could almost hear his mum chewing her lip._

_‘I hope not.’ He lay back down in the grass, between Rose and the Doctor. Rose leant over and placed a kiss on his forehead, the Doctor resting a hand on his head. ‘If it is, I don’t want to wake up.’_

_‘We all have to wake up from our dreams at some point.’ The Doctor said, his hand reaching through the grass to clasp Rose’s. ‘But it doesn’t mean they won’t come true.’_

_Harry closed his eyes in the grass, just as the stars above began to fade and blink out of existence._

‘Wake up!’

Harry’s eye shot back open. There was no soft grass beneath him, only the hard floor. There was no smell of apple. Only burnt metal. Above, there were no stars, just the Doctor’s eyes, although behind glasses, still full of fear for a flicker of a moment.

‘Are you ok?’ He asked frantically running his hands around Harry’s head, assessing for any injury. ‘Harry, please talk to me.’

‘I think so.’ He spoke slowly, ‘What happened?’ Realisation then struck him. ‘We got hit?’

‘Yes. You flew across the room. Blacked out. I thought you’d-‘ The Doctor gulped back his words, focusing on helping Harry sit up. ‘Slowly. You must have banged your head pretty hard.’

‘I think I’m okay.’ Harry ran a hand over his own head, feeling a small bump where he knew he’d hit the wall of the ship. ‘How long was I out for?’

The Doctor began peering into his eyes, the sonic whirring. Harry pushed it away; he already had a throbbing headache.

‘Maybe a couple of minutes. Easy!’ The man pleaded, as Harry slowly got his feet. He wobbled a bit, but the Doctor held him to his side. ‘Take a few deep breaths.’ He murmured, glancing around. Harry saw the Van Hoff’s holding each other in the corner, Astrid checking over a fallen man. Everyone looked worse for wear. Harry breathed deep several times, his face buried in the Doctor’s shirt. He eventually nodded when asked if he was able to walk, and they slowly made their way back towards the group.

Astrid, who had checked over the body of a steward, shook her head at the Doctor, before at the remaining steward, who was clearly out of his depth.

‘Everyone, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta.’ The steward breathed deep, wringing his hands with nerves. ‘I must apologise on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise-lines. We seem to have had a small collision…’

‘Small?!’ Morvin yelled, the rest of the survivors protesting. The steward tried to instil some form of calm. The Doctor rubbed the side of Harry’s head as everyone continued to yell, aware of the growing headache through their connection. They moved towards the group upon seeing Mister Copper having sustained a minor injury. The steward’s fate was sealed before anyone realised he’d moved towards the hatch. 

‘Don’t open it!’

But it was too late. The vacuum of space tugged at them all, the oxygen field dissolving. Harry felt his lungs begin to burn before the Doctor managed to sonic the field, allowing it to stabilize. Panting heavily, Harry slumped against the wall.

‘Everyone ok?’ The Doctor breathed deep. ‘Harry? Astrid? Foon? Morvin? Mister Copper? Bannakaffalatta?’ He made sure to see each person nod before he peered at the man whose name he did not know, ‘You, what was your name?’

‘Rickston Slade,’ Rickston composed himself, trying to control his heavy breathing.

‘You alright?’

‘No thanks to that idiot.’ Rickston slated the steward. Astrid glared, horrified.

‘The steward just died!' 

‘Then he’s a dead idiot.’ Rickston hissed. Astrid bit her lip, holding back the catching comment on the tip of her tongue.

‘Alright, calm down.’ Called the Doctor. ‘ Just stay still, all of you. Hold on.’ The Time Lord made his way towards a terminal, looking for any sort of help. Astrid stepped over to help him. Harry climbed up from his slouched place against the wall, making his own way over towards the Van Hoff’s, Bannakaffalatta, and Mister Copper. He was wary to avoid Rickston Slade, who prowled around rather angrily.

‘Is everyone ok?’ Harry asked. Everyone nodded, if rather sombre. Morvin was checking a small bruise forming on Foon’s hand. Behind, Harry heard the Doctor speaking over the rather battered intercom. He sat down besides Mister Copper, who finished dabbing at the cut on his head.

‘He will get us out of this. I know he will.’ Harry said aloud, jiggling his leg as he watched the Doctor speak. All those stories. They’d been true. And now he was here, in the thick of it all. The danger, the life or death, the mystery that seemed to follow the Time Lord everywhere. Mister Copper placed a hand on Harry’s jiggling leg.

‘I’m sure he will. He seems to know what he’s doing, doesn’t he?’ Mister Copper peered. Harry decided not to tell the man that the Doctor tended to make his plans up as he went along.

‘We’re going to die.’ Harry turned around, to see Foon Van Hoff looking completely defeated, her husband rubbing her hand as comfortingly as he could. Everyone else began chattering the concerns they all held. Mister Copper tried to calm the Van Hoff’s down, as even Astrid started to become frantic. Harry upped and left the space next to the historian and hurried over to the Doctor.

‘You are going to get us out of this aren’t you?’ He asked. The Doctor tried to shush the multiple people at once. 

‘…Okay, first things first.’ He held up one finger, ‘One, we are going to climb through this ship.’ He held up a second finger. ‘B. No. Two. We’re going to reach the bridge. Three. Or C. We’re going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low four, or D, or that little IV in brackets they use n footnotes, why. Right then, follow me!’

The Doctor grabbed hold of Harry’s hand and turned; ready to march through the ship. A ship which was broken, throwing sparks, and potentially about to crash into the Earth and destroy everything and everyone. Although Harry felt sick with nerves, there was something oddly enjoyable about the experience.

‘Hang on a minute!’ the voice of Rickston Slade rang out, rather angrily. ‘Who put you in charge? And who the hell are you, anyway?’

Harry felt the Doctor squeeze his hand tighter, before spinning around and letting go.

‘I’m the Doctor. I’m a Time Lord. I’m from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I’m nine hundred and three years old and I’m the man who’s going to save all your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?’

‘No.’ Slade shrunk into the background, rather put out.

‘In that case,’ the Doctor’s hand found Harry’s again, _‘allons-y!’_

They began their climb towards the bridge. The Doctor leading the way, unable to let Harry’s hand go as they climbed through the debris. They passed several bodies on their way, of people who hadn’t been as lucky as them. The Doctor manoeuvred his own steps as to stop Harry seeing them.

‘Why are we going to the bridge?’ The young boy asked, as he helped the Time Lord move the little debris blocking their path. ‘Why not get to the TARDIS and get everyone out that way? We have the room!’

‘Yeah,’ The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘About that. That TARDIS seems to have…displaced herself…’

‘You lost it?’ Harry said in disbelief.

‘No!’ Proclaimed the Doctor. ‘It just had it’s own plans, particularly ones that involve gravity and emergency systems.’

‘Sounds to me like you lost it,’ Harry said again, frowning,

‘You sound just like your mother.’ The Doctor sighed, glancing up and down the corridor, determining which way to go. ‘This way.’ 

‘When you save everyone…’ Harry began, chewing his fingers nervously. ‘…Because I know you will,’ he felt the Doctor squeeze his hand even more. ‘…Can we find mum? Not that I don’t like being with you!’ He interjected quickly, aware of just how hard the Doctor was squeezing his hand. ‘But…you must be able to go to her now! I got through, can we-‘

‘Now’s not the time, Harry.’ The Doctor almost snapped. He only just managed to hold back the pain that made his words bitter. ‘We will talk about this later.’

Harry frowned. E knew when he was being fobbed off. The Doctor wasn’t as enthusiastic about being able to travel between worlds as he hoped he would. He hoped the first thing they would do would be to go to the universe Harry came from. Of course the Titanic wasn’t planned, but it was almost as if…he didn’t want to find Rose Tyler.

Harry let the Doctor’s hand go. The Time Lord’s head spun round to find out the problem, but only saw Harry sulk backwards, to walk alongside the van Hoff’s, who were comforting each other. The Doctor turned his head back to the front quickly, and continued leading this pack of survivors to their only hope.


	15. The Doomsday Child - Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love this story is getting guys! lease feel free to leave any thoughts, suggestions and opinions you many have for this story! Happy to hear them all

Swimming through the wreckage the meteoroids had caused was harder than it looked. The ship was prone to bouts of shakes and creaks, all of which increased Harry's sense of dread. He stuck to the back of the pack, with the Van Hoffs, who were comforting each other as they trailed behind. Foon Van Hoff would occasionally whimper whenever there was a particularly ominous groan from the walls. 

'Its alright. We're going to get through this. You heard what the Doctor said, he said he'd get us through.'

'Who is he though?' Foon asked, clutching Morvin's hand. 'How does he know what to do in this situation?'

'He does this for a living, my Nana says.' Said Harry, clambering over a ventilation shaft, which had fallen from the ceiling upon impact. The ship truly was a wreck. At the front of the party, the Doctor lead the way towards the stairwell, there only means of reaching the bridge. He pushed the bulkhead door with a grunt. It screeched as debris was stuck beneath, but eventually it opened. Harry flinched as sparks shot around the room, and bursts of steam billowed from broken pipes.

'Careful,' called the Doctor. 'Follow me.'

A pipe whistled with a stream of steam, causing Harry to jump. He peered up the stairwell to see the steps covered with the ruins of the ship. Up ahead, as they all began to clear the path, Mister Copper began discussing the 'barbaric' traditions the planet below seemed to celebrate.

'...and they say human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad! It's barbaric.'

'Actually that's not true,' the Doctor replied. 'Christmas is a time of peace, and thanksgiving, and...what am I on about? My Christmases are always like this.' Harry stretched out his hand to help guide Foon over shards of broken metal when the Doctor called out:

'Oho! We've got a Host!' There was scurry as more metal was moved. 'Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble.'

'We can do robotics,' Morvin suggested. 'Both of us.' He nodded to his nodding wife.

'We work on the milk market back on Sto, it's all robot staff.' Harry frowned as Rickston rolled his eyes.

'See if you can get it working.' Said the Doctor, and he lead the rest of the party up the steps.

'I'll help you. I'm good at robotics. I once fixed my mums toaster on my own!' Harry beamed, bounding up the steps next to the Van Hoffs. He could feel the gaze of the Doctor, as well as the curious probe in the back of his mind, but he paid him no attention as he watched Morvin open the port on the back of the head of the Host.

The others clambered further up the steps until until they came to a blockage.

'Hold that one there,' Morvin pointed. Harry probed through the wires until he reached the circuit, holding it in place. The ship veered and juttered violently. The entire bulkhead began to groan unpleasantly. 'Now this one.' There was a hot spark, but Morvin was unphased by it. Foon hung her head, sat besides the immobile Host.

'Thing is,' Rickston's words drifted down; he made no effort to hide the acid in his voice. 'How are Mr and Mrs Fatso going to get through that gap?' Harry glared up the stairwell towards the man, who was looking down at then, disdainfully.

'Hey hey. Come on.' Morvin said sternly, pointing towards his wife. 'Don't listen to him.'

Foon was wringing her hands nervously besides them. 'No, but it's all my fault though. The tickets.' She hung her head low.

'We won those fair and square.' Morvin stated, twisting two exposed wires together.

'I know...I never told you.' Foon took a long, deep breath. 'I dialled the competition line five thousand times. That's I've thousand credits. I might as well have paid for the tickets…'

'Harry! Get up here, you can squeeze through.' The Doctor's voice echoed down the stairwell. Morvin was too busy staring at his wife, so Harry slipped between the two.

'Five thousand credits?' He heard Morvin gasp as he climbed the stairs.

'Watch out,' Rickston Slade drawled as Harry pushed past. The Doctor held out his arm and pointed to the gap between the piles of rubble.

'What's going on up there?' The Doctor called, and Astrid's face appeared at the end.

'I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged.' She beamed, and Harry smiled.

'Right, go through. Be careful!' The Doctor hissed as the pile shuddered and shook. Harry crawled through and up the steps, towards Astrid's outstretched hand. He grasped hold and she pulled him through.

'Come on, we need to shift this.' She said. Behind them, Bannakaffalatta seemed to be catching his breath. Astrid and Harry heaved as much rubble away as they good, with the Doctor occasionally calling up the stairs to them, warning them to be careful.

'So is this what you both do?' Astrid asked, a spark jettisoned from the hull above their heads. 'Find trouble and help out?'

'It's what he does, yeah.' Harry replied, pulling a heavy sheet of melted metal away. 'He goes everywhere, fixing what he can, helping out. He's good at it. He doesn’t leave anyone behind.'

'He must be a good man. He seems it.'

'He is,' Harry said proudly. He felt a warm sensation in the back of his mind; the Doctor had heard his words and it was almost as if Harry could sense him smiling. They continued to clear as much of the rubble away as they could do. Below, they could hear what sounded like Morvin laughing, shortly followed by a scathing remark from Rickston. Harry mimicked Rickston's posh voice, much to Astrid's amusement.

Below the stairs, the Doctor was trying to re-connect with the bridge.

'Almost done!' Came a cry from further below from Morvin.

'Good, good, good.' The Doctor muttered aloud. 'Mister Frame, how's things.'

 _'Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out, one by one!'_ Harry froze, a broken pipe in his hands as he heard.

'What's wrong?' Astrid asked, as Bannakafalatta climbed over. Harry didn't respond, but strained his ears to heard below.

_'One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host?'_

As Midshipman Frame's words ended, Morvin cried out again: 'It's working!' Then came the automated voice for the Host, almost as if it were on a loop.

_'Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.'_

'Turn it off!' Cried the Doctor, a heavy clang echoing up the stairwell.

'What's happening?' Astrid called out.

_'Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.'_

'Go! Quickly! Upstairs!'

'Hurry!' Bannakafalatta said. 'Path must be clear!' Harry and Astrid dragged as much as they could move, whilst Mister Copper tried at the bottom of the stairs.

'What's it doing?' Harry called out, peering through the gaps to see the Host making it's way up, charging after the Doctor.

'Rickston!' Came a shout, as Rickston Slade pushed his way through the improved gap in the rubble.

'Well help us!' Cried Astrid.

'No chance, Sweetheart.' Rickston stuttered, stepping as far back as he could as the Host's one objective was chanted as it tried to climb.

'It's the Host, they've gone berserk!' The Doctor yelled. Harry felt the panic, as well as the fascination the Doctor was feeling below, and undoubtedly the Time Lord could feel just how scared Harry felt himself.

'Rickston!' Harry shouted. 'Help!' The man just stood back as the boy and Mister Copper did their best to hold up the decaying arch of scrap, as Foon tried and failed to clamber through.

'I'm stuck!' She cried. Astrid pawed her way through, trying to tug the woman as the metal creaked dangerously.

'I can't hold it!' Copper cried. 'Morvin get through!' But as his wife had, Morvin became too tightly wedged in the debris.

'Doctor he's stuck!' Astrid called, the Host's voice resonating through the stairwell.

'I need to let go!' Harry choked, his arms aching horribly, becoming weaker under the weight of the metal. 'Dad! Hurry up!' Suddenly, the Doctor's head appeared in the gap as he clambered through.

'Thank you! Let go!' Both Harry and Mister Copper let go of the bars, and the remaining debris tumbled down, smashing the newly repaired Host into a thousand pieces. Harry breathed a deep sigh of relief, and mopped the sweat from his face. His arms ached, and knew they would hurt in the morning.

'Everyone alright?' The Doctor panted, looking around.

'What took you so damn long?' Rickston bellowed, despite not having broken a single sweat in effort. Harry glared at the man, who moved away cursing them all.

'Are you ok? You're bleeding!' The Doctor said. A small piece of debris had cut the back of Harry's hand. It was only a small nick, but the blood swelled up on his hand. Harry nodded, his throat so dry he couldn't speak. 'Here, keep that tight.' The Doctor pulled the bow tie from around Harry's neck and tied it around his hand. 'Are you sure you're ok?' His hands squeezed Harry's shoulders. Any feeling of sourness he had earlier for the Time Lord evaporated as he nodded, seeing the man give him a smile.

'Right! Come on, the bridge isn't too much further.' The Doctor took his place back at the front, leading them onwards. Harry dived past Rickston and Mister Copper to walk alongside the Doctor.

'Why are the Host doing this? Harry asked, still catching his breath.

'I'm not sure,' The Doctor frowned as they walked. 'But apparently, deck thirty-one is where they're being controlled from. Maybe I should take a look…' There was less rubble the further up they climbed, which was a small bonus as everyone was already on the point of exhaustion. Except the Doctor of course. Harry privately thought the man was in his element, even if he didn't show just how exciting he found this all to be. The next floor they managed to reach contained several kitchens, much to the relief of Foon, who crooned upon seeing a trolley of sandwiches and other finger food.

'Oh great, someone's happy.' Snarled Rickston.

'Don't have any then.' Morvin snapped, following his wife and others towards the pile. Rickston glared for a moment, before following behind.

'Go get something to eat.' The Doctor said, as he reached a terminal, calling the bridge.

'I'm not hungry.' Harry lied. The Doctor stared, whilst Harry felt the man poke around inside his head, finding the dull pang of hunger he was feeling. 'Stop going inside my head.' Harry muttered, but smiled all the same. He dashed over and happily took the sandwich Mister Copper held to one side for him. Harry couldn't help but devour the sandwich in nearly one bite, and was soon sneaking his hand between the others to reach more food. He saw Astrid pile a couple sandwiches together in a napkin before bounding over to where the Doctor was, standing before the terminal. Besides him, Bannakafalatta was tried to squeeze past the Van Hoffs to reach some food. Harry lifted a nearly empty platter down to share some of the discarded mini sausage rolls with the alien being.

'Oh no,' Mister Copper sighed. Harry peered over the food trolley to see the man staring wistfully at his watch. The face had been smashed at some point and the time could no longer be seen.

'Its still ticking.' Harry said. Although he wasn't sure how he knew, as he couldn't hear any ticking, and neither could Mister Copper. The man stared at the clock face before joining Astrid, who sat across from the Doctor. Harry collected one last sandwich before walking over to join the three. The Doctor smiled up at him and budged up along the metal beam on which he sat. He chewed his third sandwich slowly, his head resting on the Doctor's shoulder, not really listening to what was being said. He closed his eyes, only just realising how tired he was. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd slept. The Valiant? Or had he managed to snooze whilst at the UNIT base? He didn't even know.

There was a moment of calm. Just a simple peaceful moment, before came a clattering bang.

'The Host. Move! Come on!' The Doctor shouted. The man leapt to his feet so quick Harry nearly fell from his place on the beam. But the Doctor quickly grabbed his hand the pair ran, the group following, as they passed through the destroyed kitchen, the banging echoing behind them.

'Hurry!'

They dashed through adjacent corridors before they had to stop. A heavy bulkhead door stood before them, locked tight. 'Hold on.' The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. But once the door was open, and they all dashed through, Harry silently wished they'd stayed to face the Host in the kitchen. He took an immediate step backwards when he saw the drop. He hadn't realised the Titanic was this large on the inside, as down below seemed to go on for miles, before the burning engines could even be seen. The only way to pass the engines was the thin remains of a narrow catwalk, which certainly didn't look stable.

When he looked down below, Harry wished he hadn't eaten so much food, as sickness swirled in his stomach.

'Is that the only way across?' A note of panic in Rickston's voice.

'On the other hand, it is a way across.' The Doctor tried, although he too was staring down below.

'I feel sick.' Harry said, clutching his stomach. He was half tempted to lean over the side in case he did throw up. But if he looked down again, he knew he would certainly vomit.

'The engines are open.' Astrid gasped. The heat from them pulsed upwards, sweat began to bead heavily on everyone’s brow.

'Nuclear storm drive. As soon as it stops, the Titanic falls.' Harry kept a hand to his mouth.

'But-but that thing, it will never take our weight.' Morvin stammered, holding tightly onto Foon.

'You're going last, mate.' Rickston said.

'Shut up, Rickston. Harry managed to say, without throwing up the sandwiches. Rickston glared, but didn't rebuke, as he looked rather pale and sick himself.

'Its nitrofin meal.' The Doctor interjected. 'It's stronger than it looks.' Harry slowly made his way to stand besides the Doctor, clutching the man's sleeve as he looked down.

'All the same, Rickston's right.' Morvin was saying. 'Me and Foon should-'

There was a tremendous groan and a snap; the floor beneath Morvin Van Hoff's foot gave way, and he dropped from sight. His scream, matched with that of his wife, echoed loudly n Harry's ear. He stared, transfixed at the spot where the man had been stood just nanoseconds previous. The Doctor clutched Harry's shoulders and turned him away, pressed the boy's face into this shirt.

 _'Morvin!'_ Foon cried, falling to the floor, Astrid by her side. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the woman sob, screaming her husband's name.

'I told you! I told you!' Bellowed Rickston.

'Just shut up!' Copper cried. 'Shut up!'

The Doctor's body shifted as he went over to Foon's side, Harry still clutching at him.

'Bring him back!' Foon sobbed. 'Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Doctor!'

'I can't.' I'm sorry. I can't.' Stressed the Doctor, but to Foon's distress. Harry opened an eye to see her sobbing on Astrid's shoulder. 'Come on.' Harry heard the man whisper. He didn't realised the voice was inside his head, not spoken aloud. 'You’re ok, just...don't look.'

'That's it, I'm not waiting!' There was a rumble, as Rickston threw himself onto the catwalk. It shuddered and creaked, the man lying flat on the metal, almost crawling the way across.

'Careful. Take it slowly.' Harry followed the Doctor across the platform as the Time Lord observed Rickston's daring clamber. 'You're okay! A step at a time!' Harry closed his eyes again quickly, hearing Rickston curse as the ship began to shake, and he fell onto the beam again. Beyond the engine room, the faint chant could be heard, making its way closer.

_'Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.'_

'They're getting neared.' Mister Copper stuttered. The Doctor squeezed Harry's shoulder before letting go and dashing over to the door.

'Seal us in.' The man said, his sonic aimed at the locking mechanisms hidden in the framework of the bulkhead door.

'You're leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?' Copper stated, the Doctor returning to Harry's side, allowing his child to re-attach himself to his side.

'Never say trapped. Just inconveniently circumstanced.' Mister Copper tried to laugh, but beyond the door, they could still hear the approaching Host. On one side of the engine room, Foon Van Hoff continued into Astrid's shoulder, whilst on the other, Rickston managed to make it across, and was punching his fist in the air.

'Oh yes! Who's good!' The man chanted, his face conveying a wide grin.

'Bannakafalatta, you next,' The Doctor waved the small alien on. 'Slowly!'

'Bannakafalatta small!' The Host had reached the engine room door and began to bang on the metal, the sharp clang hurting everyone's ears.

'Harry, you next.' The Doctor leaned over to look the boy in the eye.

'I can't.' Harry shook his head, looking down towards where Morvin had fallen.

'You can. I promise you're going to be ok. Do you trust me?'

'I _can't_ ,' Harry stressed, unable to look down anymore.

'Do you trust me?' The Doctor repeated. Harry nodded furiously, the Time Lord copying him. 'Good. Then I promise you will be ok. Just don't look down, pretend there's nothing below.' He gave the boy a gentle squeeze, before guiding him towards the catwalk. 'Go slowly.' Only several feet along the catwalk, Bannakafalatta stopped and reached out with a gloved hand. Harry took hold, smiling through the few loose tears he felt ashamed were making their way own his cheeks.

'Hold on. Bannakafalatta keep you safe!' The creature said, and the two shuffled slowly across the beam. The Doctor watched intensely at every step they took, wincing at every groan the beam made, and very nearly jumping forwards when pieces crumbled and fell into the fiery pits below.

'Astrid, get across right now.' The Doctor began guiding the young woman towards the catwalk.

'What about you?' She protested.

'Just do it. Mister Copper, we can't wait, go now!' The next two slowly made their way out onto the beam, which began to protest all the more. It shook and Harry felt himself wobble, clutching Bannakafalatta's hand even tighter. Behind, Astrid slowly made her way. She too wobbled, and in the end reached out to clutch Harry's other hand. Harry turned round to see the Doctor comforting Foon, as Rickston yelled abuse, telling him to abandon her.

'She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!' Rickston bellowed across the open abyss.

After confirming he would return for her, the Doctor tentatively made his way out onto the beam.

'Too many people!' Bannakafalatta cried out, the beam protesting.

 _'Oi!_ Don't get spiky with me! Keep going.'

 _'You're ok. Keep going.'_ Harry heard the words the Doctor whispered inside his head, and focused on those as he put one foot in front of the other. Small pieces of metal corroded and fell down below. He really shouldn't have eaten those sandwiches. Suddenly, it occurred to them all at once, that the creaking of the beam was the only sound to be heard (asides from the drumming of their hearts in their ears); the Host had stopped banging on the bulkhead door. They all looked around, trying to hear any indication of where they had gone to.

'They've stopped.' Astrid whispered.

'Gone away?' Bannakafalatta suggested.

'Why would they give up?' The Doctor pondered. 'Where have they gone? Where are the Host?'

Harry but his lip, peering back across to the now silent door. Suddenly, it sounded like Mister Copper was having trouble breathing.

'Oh. I'm afraid we've forgotten the tradition of Christmas: _That angels have wings!_ ' Heads shot up, and Harry was amazed to see several of the Host gliding down, in an angelic manner, as they began to remove the haloes from above their heads.

_'Information: Kill.'_

'Arm yourself, all of you. Harry, grab something!' They all reached for a slither of loose metal or a length of piping. As the haloes sped toward them, they were forced to batter them away with the pieces of piping, whilst trying to make their way across the catwalk. Bannakafalatta managed to jump onto the next platform, whilst Harry tried to batter away the haloes. One narrowly missed Harry's head, and as it curved around, he managed to whack it with the pipe, very nearly loosing his footing. He suddenly felt a shooting pain in his arm, despite nothing having hit him. He spun round on the catwalk to see the Doctor clutching his arm.

'Dad!' Harry cried, feeling the pain flare up across their bond.

'Keep your eye on them!' The Doctor cried out.

'I can't!' Astrid shouted, one just narrowly missing her.

'Bannakafalatta stop!' The small alien threw his piping down, it clattered from the catwalk down into the engines. 'Bannakafalatta proud! Bannakafalatta _cyborg_!' The alien ripped away his shirt, to reveal the cyborg chest piece, before the pulse of energy blasted its way through the engine room. The Host began to short-circuit, and dropped like flies into the depths below, burning up before they even reached the nuclear storm below. Only one manages to fall onto the catwalk, sending a shock wave along the metal beam.

'Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics!' The Doctor called out, gleefully. 'Oh, Bannakafalatta, that was brilliant!' The Doctor turned, but his smile faltered when he saw Bannakafalatta fall to the ground. Harry dropped his pipe and ran the rest of the catwalk, the fear evaporating in a second. He dropped down besides the smaller man.

'He used all his power!' Astrid cried, as she hurried across the catwalk, before collapsing at the cyborgs side. His eyes were blinking rapidly, and his smile was soft.

'Did good?' He asked weakly.

'You were fantastic.' Harry said. 'It was amazing, you saved us all.' Bannakafalatta smiled fondly.

'Bannakafalatta happy.'

'We can recharge you.' Astrid was saying, becoming flustered. 'Get you to a power point and plug you in.'

'Too late.' Bannakafalatta said drearily. Behind them, the Doctor finally clambered from the catwalk onto the platform, crouching down besides them.

'No, but…' Astrid stammered. '...you got to get me that drink, remember?' She smiled warmly.

'Pretty girl.' Smiled Bannakafalatta, before his eyelids drifted shut slowly. The lights on his chest blinked before fading away. Harry stared down at the small creature, and slowly let go of the hand he realised he was holding. Astrid made a move to button Bannakafalatta's shirt, but Mister Copper slowly intervened, reaching for a component in the chest piece.

'I'm sorry,' Mister Copper said solemnly. 'Forgive me.'

'What are you doing?' Harry asked, furiously wiping away another loose tear.

'It's the EMP transmitter. He'd want us to use it.' Mister Copper pulled a cylinder from Bannakafalatta's chest piece. 'I used to see these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people.' He placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder. 'But if we can recharge it, we can use it as a weapon against the Host. He saved us all.' He nodded down to Bannakafalatta. Harry silently thought how peaceful he looked; he could have been sleeping.

'Do you think?' Came a stammering, yet still sarcastic, drawl from Rickston, whom Harry had forgotten was there. 'Try telling him that!' He pointed, and they spun around. Behind the Doctor, a Host was beginning to move.

_'Information: Reboot.'_

'Use the EMP!' Rickston yelled.

'It's dead! It needs to recharge!' They all began to hastily step backwards, as the Host pulled itself up to its feet. The Doctor swerved an arm out in front of them all, pushing them behind his back.

'No, no, no, hold on!. Override loophole!' The man stammered. 'Security protocol ten. Six six six!' He rattle off number after number, until: 'I don't know, forty two? Er, one!' The Host froze, straightening up. Harry peered round to see the Host standing perfectly still. The Doctor looked amazed that had even worked.

_'Information: State request.'_

'Good...right...um, ok. You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?'

_'Information: no witnesses.'_

'But this ship is going to fall on the earth and kill everyone. The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic, so that contravenes your orders, yes?'

 _'Information: Incorrect._ ' Harry felt the Doctor tense.

'But they've done nothing wrong!' Harry protested. The Doctor tried to shush him. 'They're innocent! Why kill the whole planet?'

'Harry!' The Doctor hissed.

_'Information: It is the plan.'_

'Plan? What plan?' The Doctor held a finger to Harry's lips, as he could feel the boy ready to pounce with questions.

 _'Information. Protocol grants you only three questions,_ ' Harry felt his stomach drop, and the Doctor take a step backwards. _'These three questions have been used.'_

'Well you could have warned me!' The Doctor protested.

 _'Information: Now you will die.'_ The Doctor's hand reached backward and clutched Harry's sleeve, holding him firmly in place behind him. However, a makeshift lasso becomes wrapped around the Host before it can attack. Foon Van Hoff appears from behind the Host, a pale, yet determined look on her face.

'You're coming with me.' She said, holding tightly to the lassoed rope. She takes one steps before she falls beyond the platform.

'No!' Harry cried, running out from behind the Doctor, the man diving to catch him. The Host is pulled away from them, falling along side Foon before they were both engulfed in the engine fires, and lost from sight. Foon Van Hoff fell into the abyss in order to save them, as well as to rejoin her husband.

The Doctor grabbed hold of Harry and pulled the screaming child away from the edge, shielding him from the sight of the engines. His arm was fastened securely around him as he looked over the platform edge.

 _'No more.'_ His voice became harsh and cold, as they stood above the rising heat of the Titanic's engines.


	16. The Doomsday Child - Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gang, back here with the end of this particularly amazing episode! Also hoping you’re having/had a great Halloween! 
> 
> I always loved Voyage of the Damned. So next I shall be following onto series 4, however there will be a minor pitstop before we reach partners in crimes, so I can explore the relationship between Harry and the Doctor more. I hope to get some feedback from some of you, and I hope you enjoyed my version of this episode, and will do with the future ones!

The Doctor stared at the last point where Foon Van Hoff had been visible. His breathing was erratic, and his grip around Harry seemed to get tighter with each heavy breath.

_‘No More.’_ He whispered.

Harry stared down towards the nuclear engines. His face was wet with tears, but the heat of the engines made them warm as they trailed down his face.

‘Doctor! Hurry up! Leave it!’ The Doctor’s head whipped around towards Rickston, who cowered at the anger in the man’s eyes.

‘Can’t you bring them back? Please?’ Harry gulped in as much air as he could; his lungs seemingly empty. The tightened grip around his waist answered his question. ‘Please.’ He murmured, staring down until his eyes began to sting.

‘I’m so sorry.’ The Doctor placed his face into Harry’s hair and breathed deep for a moment. Their mental connection seemed to shake, as the Doctor kept his grief contained. ‘But I promise I will get you out of this.’ The man squeezed his child closer, before leading them both away from the platform edge.

‘Come on. All of you. No one else is dying today!’ The Doctor was forced to let go of Harry as he began to search for his Sonic screwdriver in his jacket’s numerous pockets. Harry saw the tears Astrid was doing her best to push away, so he moved to stand besides her. She squeezed his shoulder and clasped his hand, standing silent. Mister Copper had his head hung low, his handkerchief in his hands. Whilst Rickston stared eagerly at the door, listing to the whirr of the sonic as the Doctor broke the lock.

The rest of their group clambered through service corridors and squeezed through rubble that piled up against walls. Harry found himself squeezing Astrid’s hand the whole way, determined to get out of the _Titanic_.

He thought about all the adventures his mum had told him – all her adventures with the Doctor. They’d saved lives before, but she had avoided talking about the ones they had lost. Perhaps they hadn’t been good for a bedtime story. But Harry felt sick at the thought of the people they had lost. Up ahead, the Doctor was leading their charge through the debris with a steely look in his eyes.

‘It seems to be blocked!’ Mister Copper called as their group came to a halt. The entrance to the next corridor had been barred by more damage from the _Titanic_ ’s impact. But the Doctor was having none of it; he began heaving everything out the way with force and seeped that disallowed anyone to even think of helping him. The man eventually managed to kick his way through the doorway, the remaining scrap clattering to the group, as everyone continued with their run through the ship.

A signpost plastered to the wall told them they had reached the main floor of the _Titanic_.

‘Right! Get yourselves up to Reception One. Once you’re there, Mister Copper,’ The Doctor called before the group. ‘You’ve got staff access to the computer. Try to find a way of transmitting an SOS.’ Mister Copper nodded and moved away. ‘Astrid, you’re in charge of this,’ The Doctor help up the EMP transmitter recovered from Bannakaffalatta. ‘Once it’s powered up, it’ll take out a Host within fifty yards, but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Rickston,’ the Doctor spun round to the man, before grimacing. ‘Never mind. Harry…’

The Doctor kneeled down and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pressing it into Harry’s palm. ‘Take this. It’s pre-set, all you have to do is hold the button and it’ll unlock any doors blocking your way. You’ll manage.’ He smiled at the boy, resting a hand on the side of his head.

‘Where are you going? You’re coming with us?’ Harry squeezed the sonic in his hand.

‘I’ll come back. But I need to see what’s on Deck thirty-one. You know me, I love a good mystery.’ The man smiled cheerfully, but Harry could feel the Time Lord’s fear in the back of his mind. The fear curled away once it knew Harry had become aware.

‘You mean it? You’re not going to leave me behind?’ Harry said, pursing his lips in a frown so similar to that of his mother’s that Doctor felt his hearts tighten.

‘I promise. I’m never going to leave you. But you need to do this part with the others, alone. But I will be back.’

_‘I promise,’_ Harry heard the promise inside his mind as the Doctor pulled him in close, holding tight and placing a kiss to his head.

‘Go open the next door for the others. Take Rickston, make him useful.’ The Doctor winked before standing up. Harry stared for a moment until Rickston tugged him away and he ran to towards the sealed bulkhead door further up the corridor, the Doctor turning to charge up the EMP and contact the bridge.

‘Give it to me,’ Rickston snapped when he became impatient after two seconds. He reached for the Sonic, but Harry swung out of his way.

‘He gave it to me, not you. Now leave it!’ Harry found himself with a small burst of anger in his chest, which grew the more he thought about Foon, Morvin and Bannakaffalatta. He focused his energy into the Sonic, and he hear the lock click, allowing Rickston to push it open.

‘Where the hell are you going?’ Rickston demanded, as Harry ran back towards the group. The Doctor handed Astrid a fully charged EMP and was speaking to the bridge.

_‘But the bridge is sealed off,’_ Came a watery call from the midshipman locked away.

‘Yeah, yeah, working on it. I’ll get there, Mister Frame, somehow. Mister Copper, look after her,’ The Doctor nodded to Astrid. ‘Astrid, look after him,’ The Doctor smiled and nodded to Harry, who still clutched the screwdriver. ‘Rickston…look after yourself? And I’ll see you again,’ He said to them all, but was only looking at Harry. ‘I promise.’

‘Hold on!’ Astrid cried. ‘There’s an old tradition on Planet Sto!’

‘I really got to go,’ The Doctor said.

‘Just wait a minute,’ She rushed to Mister Copper, tanking a First Aid box from his hands. She trotted on her heels to the confused looking Doctor. She placed it at his feet, before using it as a stepping stool to grab the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down for a kiss.

Harry felt his eyes bulge, before the sight was blocked from his view; Mister Copper having covered his eyes with his hand. When he managed to push the hand away, he saw the Doctor looking bewildered.

‘Um, yeah. That’s a, ahem, very old tradition. Yeah.’ He stuttered, but the smile clear on his face.

‘See you later.’ Astrid called as the man ran around the corner, almost gone from view. 

‘Oh yes!’ The Doctor called, charging off. Astrid climbed down from the First Aid box, collected it by the handle and ran towards them.

‘Come on then!’ She called, as she was first through the door. Harry stared after her, his mouth hanging open, before he remembered they couldn’t go any further without the screwdriver in his hands. He didn’t like the Doctor going in the opposite direction. He could feel the adrenaline fuelling the man as he charged off towards whatever was down on deck thirty-one.

‘Hurry it up!’ Rickston bellowed as they reached another locked door.

‘Give him a chance!’ Mister Copper tried as Harry bound up to the door, screwdriver in hand. He smiled when he heard the lock clicked. Maybe he should ask the Doctor if he could have his own.

‘Finally.’ Rickston sighed, charging through the door first. But suddenly came a scream and a cry. ‘Do it!’ He cowered down as three Hosts blocked their path, reaching for their Haloes. Astrid hopped through the doorway and held up the EMP, which emitted the blue pulse. The Host froze, shook, and then fell into heaps on the floor. They stared for a moment, before they all began to laugh, shaking as they clung to each other.

‘Fantastic!’ Harry beamed, as Mister Copper hugged him tight.

‘Right, come on!’ Astrid shouted, upon seeing the blue light on the EMP flash, indicating it had re-charged. Dodging the fallen Host and flaming debris, they ran through the belly of the ship. Soon, the steel interior became softer and more decorative as they reached the parts of the ship for the passengers. Harry stayed along side Astrid as they moved forwards. She kept peering down at him uncertainly.

‘He will be okay,’ she said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

‘I hope so. But he’s all alone.’ He almost whispered. The Doctor was holding back any of his more negative emotions so Harry had no idea what was happening down below on deck thirty-one. Astrid began biting her lip, whilst still peering down at him.

‘He will come back. He promised, didn’t he?’ She said, and he nodded, trying to convince them both.

‘Nearly there!’ Astrid cried as they scarpered up a flight of oak stairs. Suddenly, the familiar doors of the main reception came into view. The four of them burst through, but stopped as the Host turned at their presence. As they prepared to throw their weaponized haloes, Astrid pushed the button and the EMP burst from the transmitter. Astrid shook as she watched the Host fall to the ground, in a flutter of twitches and electrical sparks.

When the Host had fallen, it was then they noted the amount of dead bodies of both passengers and staff alike throughout the reception area. Harry tried not to look too much, taking a step backwards.

‘Harry,’ Astrid breathed between gasps. ‘Seal the doors, make the room secure. Rickston, Mister Copper, keep an eye on the Host. I’ll check the computer. We need that SOS.’ Astrid hurried to the computer terminal, whilst Harry swung back around the closed the doors. He scanned the sonic along the edges of the door, only satisfied one he’d heard every lock click into place. Behind him, Mister Copper had to take a moment to catch his breath, whist Rickston skirted around the room, wary to avoid the now immobile Host.

There was a heavy bang, and Harry turned to see Astrid become very frustrated with the computer.

‘It’s not working.’ She slammed another hand up against the terminal. Harry ran over, Sonic in hand. But the screwdriver was pre-set for locks and bolts. He didn’t know how to change the settings to repair the computer, but he tried all the same.

‘Come on!’ He yelled, the screwdriver blinking up at him, unsure of his request. Behind him, Astrid began to fiddle with the communication system.

‘Bridge, this is Reception One.’ She called, still tapping furiously at the broken terminal.

_‘Who’s there?’_ Came a hoarse reply.

‘Astrid Peth.’ She stuttered. ‘I was with the Doctor. Tell me, can you divert power to the teleport system?’

_‘No way, I’m using all power to keep the engines running.’_ Astrid pleaded with the midshipman, doing everything she could.

‘…he’s done everything he can to save us. It’s time we did something to help him.’ Astrid finished, holding her breath as she waited for any kind of reply.

_‘…Giving you power.’_ Came a defeated voice, and Astrid scrambled for a teleport bracelet.

‘What are you doing? You can’t go down there!’ Harry said, leaping to his feet. He ran to collect a bracelet, but Astrid pulled his hand away.

‘You need to stay here,’ She said, holding him by the shoulders. ‘I’m doing this so the Doctor has some help. So he can come back.’

‘But-‘ He stared, but Astrid cut him off.

‘Stay here. Mister Copper.’ She looked over to her colleague, who smiled ruefully, before nodding. ‘I’m going to find him.’

‘Good luck.’ Mister Copper smiled gently, placing a hand on Harry shoulder to pull him away. Astrid clasped the teleport bracelet to her wrist, before being whisked away in a blue light. Harry stood, staring at the spot where she had been stood just moments ago. Eventually, Mister Copper clapped him on the shoulder.

‘Why don’t we, um, try and take a breather. I’m not as young as I used to be.’ Mister Copper smiled and sat down with a sigh. Rickston paced the room like a caged animal as they were forced to just sit there. Wait it out. Wait for any form of instruction. Harry felt an itch to grab a teleport bracelet, but he knew there would be no power left for them to work. Perhaps he should run, run all the way to deck thirty-one and see what he could do to help. That’s what the Doctor would do. That’s what Rose Tyler would do. Why shouldn’t he?

‘I think, perhaps, your father would prefer you to stay safe.’ Mister Copper said, and Harry believed for a moment the man had been able to read his mind. But he found himself stood in front of the teleport stand, which must have made the elderly historian nervous. He moved away from the stand to sit besides the man on the padded seat. At their feet the Host sat, broken from the EMP, which was abandoned besides the computer terminal.

‘I’m not quite sure I’m built for this sort of thing.’ Mister Copper made a feeble stab at humour, but Harry smiled all the same. It was the most peace they’d had, before an alarm started to blare.

‘Oh what now?’ Rickston cried, dashing into the centre of the room.

_‘Engines closing. Engines closing.’_

‘What’s happening?’ Rickston cried again, as the ship began to shake violently. As Harry stood up, he fell to the floor with a flump, besides a Host.

‘Oh my. I think we’re out of power!’ Mister Copper’s voice ran over the blaring alarm. The three of them huddled together, clutching what they could to keep themselves steady. Harry clasped hold of both Mister Copper and Rickston by the hand, as the _Titanic_ creaked ominously and began to tilt, much against the artificial gravity.

‘No, no, no, no, no, no!’ Harry cried, curling his fingers around anything he could. The whole room began to get warmer and warmer, as well as becoming lighter. For a moment, Harry thought the ship’s power was fluctuating. But then he realised, the light was not artificial, but rather, was the glow of the Earth through the viewport. The _Titanic_ titled towards the planet, and the great green and blue orb was coming closer and closer.

‘ _Titanic falling. Voyage terminated. Voyage terminated.’_ The voice rang out through the ship, echoing off the walls, the three of them screaming over the sound of the message. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, away of the pain in his hand from Rickston’s tight fear-induced grip.

_‘Dad! Dad! Please, Dad!’_ Harry cried out desperately. But all he was met by was a wall of grief, and an image burst into his mind of Astrid, falling and falling.

‘No!’ He screamed, inhaling the dust and debris from the falling ship, Mister Copper and Rickston couldn’t hear him over their own screams, the ship flailing side to side. Beyond the glass panes of the viewports, they were reaching the atmosphere, the ship beginning to crumble and burn.

_‘Titanic falling. Titanic falling.’_

Harry didn’t think he’d screamed so much in his life, his throat becoming raw as they all bellowed. The ship was becoming hotter and hotter the closer they got to the planet. But, slowly, but surely, they began to somehow straighten up. Harry felt a lesser need to grip on to anything, as the _Titanic_ seemed to be straightening up.

‘Oh my word. What is happening?’ Mister Copper cried as they ship suddenly veered upwards, and they began to suddenly sail smoothly. Then they were flung in the opposite direction as the _Titanic_ sailed upwards.

‘Ahhh!’ Rickston continued to scream, Mister Copper and Harry holding on to him as they sailed back towards the sky. The three sat in a stunned moment of silence as they realised their fate had not been sealed in a fiery inferno.

‘Yes. Oh yes!’ Rickston cried, embracing the other two as they relished in survival.

‘He did it!’ Harry yelled, jumping to his feet, despite his legs wobbling like jelly. ‘I told you! I told you he would do it!’ He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Despite the many whom had died, he couldn’t help but smile. His smile grew all the more when he heard the loud thud of approaching footsteps.

The Doctor burst into the reception, not stopping in speed.

‘Harry, sonic!’ He cried, and Harry found himself throwing the sonic screwdriver as if it were an instinct he never knew he had.

‘Mister Copper, the teleports, do they have an emergency setting?’ He frantically began to try to repair the computer terminal.

‘I don’t know, they should have?’ The man said in a confused daze as he made his way over. Harry almost leapt across the room to the Doctor’s side, the smile on his face dropping as he felt the rage and panic inside the Doctor.

‘She fell, Mister Copper, she fell.’ He panted, as he twisted several dials at once. ‘What’s the emergency code?’

‘What are you trying to do?’ Harry asked, unnerved by the Doctor’s frantic composure. Mister Copper ambled to the terminal to input the code.

‘We can bring her back!’ The man cried, crouching down to examine the terminal’s internal wiring. Harry frowned as the man ripped apart pieces and aimed the sonic at others, as Mister Copper explained the emergency protocol ‘There!’ he cried, spinning around. They all turned to see a gathering of particles bond together, and the faintest image of Astrid Peth came to light. Harry stepped forward, eyes wide, as he looked at the fearful look on the young woman’s face.

_‘I’m falling.’_ Her voice carried like an echo, like a ghost, and Harry took a step back.

‘Dad…’ He trailed off, staring at the image before him.

_‘Keep falling.’_

‘…Feedback to the molecule grid. I need to boost it with the restoration matrix-‘ The Doctor chattered away with a scientific explanation that went far over Harry’s head. But the yell of anger didn’t, as the terminal began to short circuit and he waved his hand to clear the smoke.

‘Doctor…’ Mister Copper tried.

‘No! If I can just-‘

‘Dad! _Please!’_

‘Doctor she’s gone.’

‘I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!’

‘Doctor, let her go…’ Mister Copper rested a hand on the man’s shoulder. The Time Lord stood up slowly, before screaming out as he kicked the terminal. Harry couldn’t take it. The look of pleading on Astrid’s face, and the anger inside the Doctor, which seemed to spill over. He ran from the reception and down the corridor, away from the Doctor’s shouts and pleads for Astrid to return. He ran towards where the TARDIS should have been, to find the corridor missing. The ship only held together through the oxygen membrane and internal shielding. He rested his back against the wall, and slid to the ground, burring his face in his knees.

He couldn’t bare it. The amount of people dead. They were everywhere. He chocked back a sob as the face of Astrid’s ghost was haunting his mind’s eye. The Van Hoff’s, Bannakaffalatta, and all the other passengers and staff whom had died. The dead surrounded him.

‘Are…are you alright?’ Came an unsure voice. Harry looked up, through tear-stained eyes to see Rickston, standing there uncertainly. The man took the silence as an answer. He stretched his lips out into a thin line, before wandering off back down the corridor. He stared after the man, watching the dust travelling in the light of the earth behind him. He wiped furiously at the tears and made himself stood up. He stood there, against the wall, breathing deep for a few moments. Suddenly, he felt the wave of panic and concern as the Doctor called for him. Harry glanced down the way Rickston had gone, and followed after him. He turned the corner back into reception to find Mister Copper leaning drearily against the desk talking to who was, presumably, Midshipman Frame. Rickston was resting in a seat, and the Doctor staring off into the distance. Harry’s eyes travelled to the spot where Astrid had been. The space was empty.

The Doctor’s eyes moved from their stationery position to where Harry stood, and they silently beckoned him forward.

‘Is she…?’ Harry began, but trailed off as the Doctor pulled him close.

‘She’s stardust now.’ Was all the Doctor could manage verbally, as he held on tight to the small body pressed against his. _‘I’m sorry.’_

Besides them, came the crunching of glass as Mister Copper came to stand besides them.

‘I think, um, one or two inconvenient truths may come to light.’ The old man smiled warmly, though his eyes were distant. ’10 years in jail is better than dying.’ The man sighed.

_‘Help him. Please help him.’_ Harry silently pleaded, his eyes meeting the Doctor’s in their silent communication. Rickston came up, and expressed gratitude that Harry hadn’t thought the man to be capable of. He’d even made a move to hug the Doctor, but thought better of it upon seeing them man wasn’t going to let his son go from his arms. Harry didn’t listen to Rickston Slade’s gloating words, as he hugged the Doctor’s side. He heard the man’s vone ring, which somehow managed to survive the whole incident, before he moved away.

‘Of all the people to survive,’ Said Mister Copper ‘he’s not the one you would have chosen, is he?’ Harry felt the Doctor tense considerably. ‘But if you could choose Doctor, if you could decide who lives and who dies, that would make you a monster.’

_‘Please help him.’_ Harry tried again, watching the man’s face, as if he could see the cogs working underneath his manic hair.

‘Mister Copper,’ The Doctor said quietly. ‘I think, you deserve one of these.’ The Doctor held up a teleport bracelet to the man, whose eyes began to bulge, but he tentatively took it with a grin forming on his face. The Doctor reached over and made sure one was securely fastened to Harry’s wrist, before returning the salute delivered to him by the Midshipman.

They were devoured by the teleport, and landed Earth side. The Doctor had tracked the signal of the TARDIS and had rerouted it through the teleport system. They were approximately half a mile away when they landed, in a desolate field, as snow began to slowly drift to the ground. ‘This way,’ The Doctor had said, and they began their trek. As they walked, the Doctor actually carried Harry in his arms, the boy’s exhaustion clear the second they stood on the Earth. His face was buried in the crook of the Doctor’s neck as he walked up the hill. He could see Mister Copper over the Time Lord’s shoulder, trying to understand everything new the Doctor was telling him about the earth and what Christmas was actually about.

‘So Great Britain is part of Europy, and just across the British channel is Great France and Great Germany...’ Mister Copper parroted what he had processed from the small history lesson the Doctor had given him. Harry had stayed silent, listening for the differences between his world and this. Germany was known as New Germany in his world, since its independence in nineteen-nighty-eight, according to his grandpa Pete. He also stayed silent due to his exhaustion, which he knew the Doctor shared, even if he didn’t show it.

‘No, no, no, its just France and Germany. Only Britain is “Great”,’

‘And they’re all at war with the continent of Hamerica?’ Harry smiled, his eyes drifting shut, just for a moment, but he listened for a moment longer.

‘No. Well, not yet.’ The Doctor stretched, as they must have reached the blue box.

‘Here she is. Survive anything.’

Harry wasn’t sure what else was said between the Doctor and Mister Copper, his mind was ready to drift away. He needed sleep, no matter how much he protested.

_‘Its ok.’_ The familiar voice echoed inside his head. _‘You’re safe. Everyone else is safe. You can sleep now.’_ Harry shifted his face into a more comfortable position in the Doctor’s neck, trying to re-open his eyes to protest. But it was pointless. The last thing he heard was a seasonal goodbye to Mister Copper, whose joy could be felt a million miles away.

‘Merry Christmas.’ Harry murmured into the Doctor’s neck. He felt the man’s muscles stretch as he smiled. Then came the familiar creak of the TARDIS door as they stepped inside, and Harry heard the comforting hum of the ship’s engines.

‘Merry Christmas.’ 

 


	17. The Doomsday Child - Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First thing first, a MASSIVE THANK YOU for all youre kind words about this story. They seriously make me smile whenever I get the email. Anyways, I hope for more after this chapter too. I wanted to explore the relationship between the Doctor and Harry, so here's a nice little taster.

Harry found himself waking up slowly. He rubbed his bleary eyes as the room eventually came into focus, which took him a moment to recognise as his room on the TARDIS. The room was dimly lit; the round shapes on the walls emitting a dim light, as well as the shine of stars outside the glass window.

‘Dad?’ Harry called, his voice low. His head felt heavy, and he felt like he could easily drift back to sleep if he wanted to. But he wanted to get up. He pushed back the blue sheets and climbed out of the plush, warm bed. He shivered as his feet met the cold ground, but slowly, it warmed up. His clothes were all folded up on a chair in the corner of the room; he’d been wearing what looked like a long plain white night shirt to bed, buttons fastened down the front, and the soft fabric just reached his knees.

‘Dad?’ He whispered aloud again, sticking his head outside the heavy wooded-styled door that separated his bedroom from the corridor. He felt a dim flicker in his mind that pulled him in the direction of the console room. Feet pattering along the floor, Harry entered the console room, not announcing his presence. All he could see of the Doctor was his feet, sticking in the air. He moved slowly over, to see the man sat inside a hole within the metal floor. His suit jacket was tossed aside, shirtsleeves rolled up as he aimed the sonic screwdriver at a bundle on wires.

‘Hello!’ The Doctor piped when Harry appeared in his field of vision, though Harry knew the man had sensed him the moment he woke up. Harry smiled, rubbed his eyes, before sitting cross-legged on the ground besides the access port.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked, peering down.

‘TARDIS is complaining, just a little bit. Thought I’d cheer her up. There!’ The sonic blipped before the Doctor grinned widely, shoving the wires back inside a compartment besides his head. His long arms hoisted himself out of the hole, and he pulled the grate back into place. ‘Did you sleep all right? First time on the TARDIS can feel a bit strange. Well, apparently.’

‘I think so. I feel strange though.’ Harry frowned. ‘How long as I asleep for?’

‘Maybe thirteen hours?’ The Doctor rubbed his hands on an old rag, wandering around the console.

‘I slept the whole day?’ Harry gasped. ‘Wait, is it day time or night time right now?’ He had no watch, nor was there any clocks.

‘It’s whatever time you like.’ The Doctor smiled, as he pulled the monitor around to face him. ‘Any time, any day, any year, any decade, any century.’ He smiled as Harry came to stand besides him. He placed his arm around the child’s shoulders and squeezed. ‘Though you might have overslept a bit. I didn’t want to wake you up, I’m not sure…hang on.’ Harry blinked violently as the Doctor hoisted him up and made him stand up on the crash seat. ‘Stand still for me.’

The Doctor pulled and pushed several controls on the console, and a small blue light was emitted from somewhere amongst the various buttons, which he couldn’t see. The monitor screen seemed to tell the Doctor something important and once fully read; the Doctor reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a stethoscope.

‘Might be cold.’ The Doctor smiled, rubbing his hands over the scope, before gently pressing it to Harry’s chest. The man bit his tongue as he listened, moving the scope from one side of the boy’s chest to the other.

‘I have two.’ Harry offered. ‘Mum has a doctor and nurse at her work give me check ups.’ The Doctor narrowed his eyes as he listened. ‘They’re nice, the nurse gives me stickers or lollipops.’

‘It just doesn’t make sense.’ The Doctor murmured to himself, placing the stethoscope down. His eyes travelled up and down the small form before him. A brief thought passed through his mind as he peered at his son’s face.

‘How…um, how old are you?’ He asked. He didn’t know anything about this child. His biology was complex. But what agitated him most was that he didn’t even know his own son’s age.

‘I think I’m five?’ Harry tried. ‘Or does that year not count?”

‘It counts.’ The Doctor whispered, rubbing his jaw. ‘You’re big for five.’ Harry was taller than most five year olds. He could easily pass for seven or eight, though small for that age. The Doctor signed, before sitting down on the jump seat and pulling Harry down onto his lap.

‘How much do you sleep?’ The Doctor asked, now peering around the side of Harry’s head.

‘I don’t know…Mum says my bedtime is half past eight.’

‘Every night?’ Harry nodded and the Doctor began to wonder silently, as Harry looked back at him.

‘How old are you?’ Harry asked. ‘Mum says you’re hundred of years old but you don’t look it.’ Harry gently pressed a finger to the Doctor’s young face, which cracked into a warm smile.

‘Very old. So old I thought I’d seen it all.’ He said, running a hand through Harry’s hair.

‘What was that light for?’ Harry pointed to where he believed the light to have come from.

‘That was telling me about your biology. You have both Gallifreyan and Human organs, though a perfect mixture.’

‘Are they’re not a lot of people like me?’ Harry titled his head to the side.

‘ _No_ ,’ The Doctor breathed deep. ‘No, Gallifrey had, shall we say _rules_ , against mixing with other species.’

‘Why?’

‘It was just the law. I suppose we thought our DNA was too complex for any other species to be able to carry.’

‘Why?’

‘Do you always ask this many questions?’ The Doctor smiled, rubbing the boy’s back. ‘But you…you are a total surprise. A complete anomaly. If the High Council ever saw you…’ He blew air from his mouth and turned his face away. He knew the penalty for cross-species relations. The Gallifrey High Council certainly had strict rules, and they’d definitely disagree with Harry’s existence. The Doctor could recall several people on the Council who would refuse to accept the child’s existence, even if he was sat right in front of them. As for the President, if he were around to see what exactly Harry was…

A small shudder ran through the Doctor, making Harry jump. ‘Anyways!’ The Doctor almost yelled. ‘How about breakfast? Or Dinner? Or Elevenses? You must be hungry.’ He cracked a smile, jumping to his feet and the two of them departed the console room.

‘What would you like to eat?’ The Doctor quizzed, collecting as much information about this curious anomaly before him. ‘If you could eat anything in the universe?’

‘Anything?’

‘Anything.’

Harry thought as they entered what must have been the kitchen. It was huge, with machines that were both familiar, such as a microwave, and others that were totally new. The Doctor hoisted the boy up to sit on the countertop as he pondered.

‘Marmalade sandwiches?’ Harry responded with a bright smile. The Doctor stared, before splitting into a grin.

‘Marmalade sandwiches it is! Just like Paddington!’ He chuckled as he rooted around for a jar of marmalade that was similar to Earths: there were 72 varieties of marmalade across the universe that he knew of.

‘Nana Jackie calls me Paddington sometimes, because of how much I like the sandwiches. And because her friend bought me a red hat.’ Harry said absently, but smiled when the Doctor presented him with a sandwich. The Time Lord watched as the boy ate the sandwich with gusto, absently sticking his own fingers into the marmalade. If Rose were here, she’d chastise him for doing it, but would scoop some out herself and grin her perfect smile. The Doctor found himself smiling without meaning to, and Harry could feel why.

‘Can we go see her now?’ He asked, wiping the remains of his sandwich from his face. The Doctor peered up at him slowly. Harry could feel the nerves and the fear the man radiated. ‘Why can’t we go see her?’

‘Harry, I’m sorry, but…’ his words abandoned him. He didn’t know how to reason with this. He’d negotiated between species at war, between civilisations ready to rip each other apart. But he couldn’t find the words that would make a child understand why they could never see their mother again.

‘You can do anything, can’t you? Mum said the walls are closed, but I came through, so are they open now?’

The Time Lord closed his eyes. The five-year-old logic hurt. He wanted that to be real. In a perfect and fair world, it would work, and he could find Rose. They’d never had been separated in the first place. But that wasn’t how it worked. The universe wasn’t fair, especially for him.

‘Please?’ Harry stretched, if his emphasis would make that big difference. He hadn’t had a real moment to think about how much he actually missed home. How much he missed his mum, his Nana and Grandpa. His Uncle Mickey and Uncle Jake. He even missed next-door’s old cat that hissed at him. ‘Please?’

‘I’m sorry.’ The Doctor gulped, aware of the tears in Harry’s eyes. ‘I know you think it’s easy, but it’s not sweetheart. I wish it was.’

‘You can do anything!’ Harry yelled between sobs. ‘Why can’t you do this? I want to see mum!’ He tried to push away when the Doctor clutched him tight, but he couldn’t, so he ended up releasing his sobs.

‘I’m sorry.’

******

Harry had released one too many sobs, which made him too tired to keep his eyes open. Despite having already slept for thirteen hours, he slept for another five. The Doctor had stayed with him the whole time, keeping nightmares at bay; he seemed susceptible to them when he was distressed.

Now the two of them sat side by side, feet dangling from the edge of the TARDIS, the doors wide open.

‘That one there,’ The Doctor pointed upwards ‘is the Casper Collection. Said to be the brightest stars in this galaxy.’ Harry followed the direction of his hand, slowly chewing a new marmalade sandwich.

‘How many are there?’ He asked, wiping away the crumbs around his mouth.

‘Ooh, about six hundred? All in clusters of a hundred.’ The Doctor suggested. He hadn’t visited this region of space – all the more reason to see it. Harry had woken up not wanting to talk about his mum, or the episode in the kitchen. The Doctor felt the pang in both the child’s hearts, as he shared the same emptiness. It was then he suggested they go look at the stars. It had been his favourite pastime as a child on Gallifrey.

But this particular cluster was special, with its six clusters of stars. They were named by Gallifreyan explores eons ago.

‘They have a name for each cluster,’ he breathed deep. He’d not uttered their names in a long time, nor had he brought anyone here before. But he’d reasoned with himself, whilst Harry had slept, that the boy deserved to know where he came from. He slowly uttered each cluster slowly, Harry listening intently, no longer chewing his sandwich.

‘Wow.’ He said when the Doctor finished. The man let loose a long sigh; one that felt like he’d held it for a millennia. ‘What do they mean?’

‘They mean different things in Gallifreyan. But what I wanted to tell you…did you mum ever say about…me being a dad…before you were born?’

Harry shook his head, listening more intently.

‘Well, years and years ago, when I lived on my own planet, I had children. There were six of them, each of them named after each of those clusters,’ he again pointed to the burst of stars suspended in the dark. ‘Your brothers and sisters.’

Harry stared up at the stars, and the Doctor smiled warmly as he heard the boy try to repeat the difficult pronunciation of the names. Slowly, the syllables rolled off his tongue.

‘Are they nice? Could I meet them? Do they like to play? Mum said there aren’t others like me, it’ll be nice to meet others like me.’ He smiled brightly, swinging his legs in the space below the TARDIS.

‘You can’t. They’re gone now.’ The Doctor shifted on the spot. He hadn’t spoken about them so much in a long, long time. It felt foreign to his tongue, but felt right at the same time.

‘Oh. Like Mum?’ Harry asked.

‘Not exactly like Mum. But gone.’ The Doctor stretched a smile. ‘You’re my last.’ He placed a hand on the boy’s head. ‘Finish up.’ He nodded to the half eaten sandwich in his hand, and the nearly empty glass of milk by his knees. ‘Then maybe we can go find somewhere to explore, would you like that?’

Harry nodded, and the Doctor squeezed a small shoulder before looking back out at the clusters above. He’d have died for each of his children. He felt no different about Harry. But his others had died, well before their time. Along with his grandchildren and all the history of Gallifrey. But he had one person he would die for left, and he wouldn’t let any harm come to him.

‘Come on then. Allons-y, Harry Tyler.’ He said with a smile, the TARDIS doors locking as the Doctor reached across the time machine’s console, ready for whatever next adventure awaited them beyond those blue doors.


	18. The Doomsday Child - Part 18

‘I think, next time, not this amusement park.’ The Doctor said, slowly, as they walked away. 

‘You said we could go to Disneyland!’ Harry pouted, but still ate the dripping ice cream in his hand. They both walked away from the park, the last bit of smoke rising into the air behind them. 

‘Hey, Disneyland at Clom is normally brilliant. Just not when you’re strapped into a rollercoaster that’s designed to kill you.’ The Doctor mused, licking his own ice cream. The best part of Clom’s version of Disneyland was the ice cream – he particularly enjoyed the one that tasted like jelly babies. Harry licked on that reminded him of beans of toast. The Doctor wrinkled his nose as he remembered the taste, pulling a face. 

They’d been lucky Harry had managed to pocket the Sonic Screwdriver the malfunctioning android had originally confiscated. Harry had wanted to go to Disneyland, and the Doctor had brought then to a version where the park’s assisting androids had been tampered with, trying to kill the visiting crowds. It certainly hadn’t been in the brochure. 

‘Sorry!’ Harry called as he bumped into an alien creature, a clear native to Raxacoricofallapatorius. He continued to walk, licking the melting ice cream, the TARDIS in sight. Apart from being strapped into an anti-grav rollercoaster programmed to leave no survivors, it had been a fun trip. He’d won a goldfish, which swam in the plastic bag he clutched with his other hand.

‘You know you can’t keep it,’ The Doctor said, fishing out his key from his pocket. ‘It’s not a goldfish from Earth, it’s an Aridian.’ He began scouring around the console, until he procured a round bowl. He held it in front of Harry, and he gently let the bag of water loose, the fish like creature swimming, happier in a larger space. ‘See how it only has one eye?’ The Doctor kneeled down, holding the bowl up for them both to see. ‘They come from the Black Lakes of Aridius. It’ll grow and be relatively humanoid in several weeks. We should take him back to his clan.’

Harry frowned again. He’d become attached to the fish during the small amount of time (and near death experience) he’d had with it since winning a game of Dominos. He’d even named the fish that wasn’t really a fish. 

‘Why’d they sell him at the fair then?’ 

‘Easy mistake, when they’re young they look like any other form of fish. Aridian’s tend to hide at the bottom, too far to be caught. I suppose this one swam a little too far from home.’ 

‘I guess he needs to go home.’ Harry held the bowl tight to his chest as the Doctor began inputting the destination for Aridius. The TARDIS materialized on the purple banks besides the Black Lakes, and Harry stepped up with the bowl, kneeling down. 

‘Bye Jim!’ Harry said sadly. The little fish’s face stayed above the surface for a moment to observe him. Maybe in a way of thanks for returning him home. But in too short time, the fish disappeared below the surface, into the inky depths. The Doctor smiled as Harry returned with the now empty bowl. 

‘So long Jim the fish-who-wasn’t-actually-a-fish.’ He said, ruffling Harry’s hair. 

‘I think he likes just Jim.’ He said, before they carried on back into the TARDIS. ‘Where next?’ Harry said, jumping towards the console. 

The Doctor smiled at his enthusiasm. They’d been to so many places now. The Anthraxian System, where’s they visited it’s third planet, which had severely weak gravity, ideal for ‘space jumping’ as Harry liked to say. They’d visited 17th century London, where they encountered a strange creature made of fire living below the baker’s on Pudding Lane. The Doctor was glad to say they managed to stop the creature from burning the whole world, but it had managed to nearly take his eyebrows in the process. They’d seen the peace treaty between the Judoon and the Vixons of Clarity 8. As well as visited various other planets, constellations, and seen much of Earth history. 

‘I think you need to take a break. You’ve gone non stop since we left Virginia Wolfe at that bowling alley.’ The Doctor mused with a smile. ‘Why don’t you take a few hours sleep?’

‘I don’t need to sleep.’ Harry said, crossing his arms as he sat on the crash seat. The Doctor contained any laughter as he saw the boy sulk. He wasn’t just reminded of Rose Tyler, but her mother as well. Which was disturbing but hilarious to the Time Lord. 

‘Don’t complain when you get tired then.’ The Doctor grinned, seeing how much Harry clearly wanted to rub his tired eyes. ‘Why not do some of your work book?’ 

Harry nodded and leaned over the seat for a child’s backpack left on the ground. He fished out a blue paper exercise book. Between all their adventures, the Doctor had begun to teach him circular Gallifreyan. The book was filled with English phrases for him to translate. The Doctor smiled lighted as he watched Harry slowly trace out the first few circles. He’d enjoyed teaching his language to his son; he was eager to learn. His ability to speak the language was improving, though he still got some words muddled. But he enjoyed tracing out the letters the most. 

The TARDIS shook slightly as they settled into neutral space, just drifting. Perhaps they should visit the Whirlpool galaxy. If he lowered the shields just enough, the disrupted gravity of the whole system would cause the TARDIS to spin and shake. The two passengers of the ship found it fun. The only part that wasn’t fun came after, if Harry had eaten one too many marmalade sandwiches and felt sick. 

‘Let me see?’ The Doctor said with soft sigh, flopping onto the seat besides his son. The boy passed over his workbook, the older Gallifreyan studying the handwriting. 

‘Oh brilliant.’ He said with a grin. ‘Gold star.’ He pulled out a sheet of gold stars from his coat pocket (you never knew when they’d come in handy: they had done before) and stuck one sticker to Harry’s jacket. They’d finally remembered to find some clothes that actually fit him between their travels. 

‘Thanks. Dad’ He said taking the workbook back and moving onto the next page. The Doctor sat there, quite content to simply watch Harry try and write the words out.

‘Blimey I feel like I’m in school.’ The Doctor chuckled to himself as Harry asked him to check over another handwritten piece. 

‘I wish I went to school.’ Harry said, frowning slightly. ‘Mum says I’m too young yet.’ 

‘Nah, you’re never too young or too old for a bit of school.’ The Doctor grinned, ruffling the boys blond hair. 

‘Grandpa teaches me things. Like sums and things. And how to ride my bike. Nana said the best thing she learnt in school was how to sneak out.’ Harry said with a toothy smile. The Doctor laughed a little. 

‘School is great. Well, unless your headmaster threatens to dump you in the unsavoury bog swamps.’ The Doctor mused. ‘Or if the school is over run with Krilitanes.’ He began remembering the bat-like creatures. They could be any shape or form now. 

‘Is that the story with the weird chips and uncle Mickey and all the kids being plugged into computers?’ Harry asked eagerly. He liked that story. He’d not heard it for a while; the Doctor often told him tales, just as he mother had done. 

‘Yup. Mickey the idiot.’ He said with a warm smile. ‘And Sarah-Jane too, what were the chances.’

‘Sarah-Jane Smith? She used to travel with you too?’ Harry said, sitting up on his knees. 

‘Good old Sarah-Jane, following her instincts like always.’ The Doctor smiled warmly at the memory of his old friend. 

‘Can I meet her? Mum says she’s brilliant.’ Harry smiled, tugging on the Doctor’s sleeve. ‘Please?’ The Doctor just grinned, before leaping to his feet, spinning several dials hectically. 

‘Come on then.’ The Doctor smiled. ‘Sarah-Jane Smith. Not Aberdeen, not Aberdeen.’ He muttered under his breath as he powered up the navigation system. It immediately began to spark, and Harry made a mad dash towards a hammer left on the console room floor. 

‘Behave!’ He gave the console a quick hit in the right place, and the sparks ceased. The time rotor began to rise and fall, and the familiar sound echoed around the console room, making them both smile. Both clung onto the console, as the ship rocked back and forwards as they sped through time. 

‘Hold on!’ The Doctor called although neither of them did: when the TARDIS came to a crashing halt, they fell to the floor in a heap, laughing hysterically. 

‘Gets bumpier every time.’ Harry said with a smile. He grabbed his backpack and made a dash for the doors.

‘Hey hey hey!’ The Doctor called as Harry reached the doors. ‘Wait.’ He held up on finger as he flicked something on the console. The TARDIS made a final ‘whoomp’, and Harry yanked the door open as the Doctor strolled down the gangway. The ship had materialised on a residential street. The two stepped out, closing the door with a creak behind them. 

‘It looks like home.’ Harry said, casting an eye up and down the street. It was suburban normality up and down. It was similar to his own street in his own universe. He felt the Doctor wrap an arm around his shoulder and squeeze. 

‘Come on, He said, and lead them away. The TARDIS remained on a street corner, where an old metal sign reading Bannerman Road. 

‘I’m sure its one of these,’ the Doctor muttered, spinning round in circles as he tried to pick which house belonged to Sarah-Jane. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, and walked into a woman coming along the street. 

‘Oh! Sorry there love, didn’t see you coming!’ The woman apologised, smiling brightly at them both. In her hands were two shopping bags. 

‘Sorry, sorry.’ The Doctor muttered still spinning around. Harry remembered his mum telling her one thing about the Doctor: he didn’t like to ask for directions. 

‘He likes to think he knows where he is going. Truth is, he just gets lucky.’ Harry could picture her saying it with a bright smile and her laugh. 

‘We’re looking for Sarah-Jane’s house!’ Harry piped up as the woman stared at the Doctor, who had been spinning until Harry had spoken. 

‘Sarah-Jane Smith?’ The woman gasped with a smile. ‘Are you friends?’

‘I would have got there eventually,’ The Doctor almost pouted, but turned to listen to the instructions the woman was more than happy to give them. 

‘Just there, lovely, across the street. Number 13. I’m her neighbour, by the way. Gita. Gita Chandra.’ She quickly grasped both their hands and shook them briskly. 

‘Hello Gita, I’m the Doctor.’ The Doctor said warmly. ‘And this is Harry.’ He pointed down to his son with his free hand, before Gita moved to grasp Harry’s.

‘A doctor! That’s lovely. Oh aren’t you cute.’ She said with a wide smile when she turned to Harry. ‘Hello darling.’ She said with a warm smile. ‘Must dash, I’ve got frozen stuff in here,’ She held up her bags. ‘Ta-ta!’ She exclaimed, heading down towards a house, which sat opposite the one, she had pointed out to be Sarah-Jane’s.

‘I would have got there eventually.’ The Doctor stressed to his son, who just smiled and made a dash to run across the road. ‘Hey hey hey! Careful!’ The Time Lord looked down sternly at this son, and wiggled his hand. Harry came back and clasped it before they both walked across the road. A small car was pulling into the drive of 13 Bannerman Road, and the Doctor smiled when he saw the familiar face climb out. She had a stack of papers in her hand, which she subsequently dropped when she looked up, across the road and saw the Doctor standing there. 

‘Hello Sarah-Jane,’ He said gently with a smile. 

‘Doctor? Is it really you?’

‘Told you I’d see you again.’ He said, laughing as he hugged her tight. ‘My Sarah-Jane.’

‘What are you doing here?’ She asked, letting him go. 

‘Yes! Yes, there’s someone who wants to meet you!’ the Doctor said, turning around to see Harry hiding at the end of the drive, all of a sudden shy. ‘Come on, it’s Sarah-Jane!’ He said with a smile, Harry running over to stand at his side. 

Sarah-Jane’s eyes seemed to bulge as she looked at the small boy clutching the Doctor’s hand. 

‘Harry, this is Sarah-Jane. Sarah-Jane, this is Harry…my son.’

‘Oh my god.’ She breathed, eyes wide as she looked at him. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before she smiled brightly. ‘Hello,’ she said, crouching down. 

‘Hi.’ Harry said with a smile, still shy for some reason. The Doctor chuckled and gently nudged him from behind his back. ‘Mum told me a lot about you.’

‘Your mum?’ She said, looking up at the Doctor’s face. ‘Rose?’ She said, which was confirmed as soon as she saw the beam on Harry’s face. But also a distant look in the Doctor’s eyes. 

‘Why don’t you come in?’ She said, quickly reaching down to scramble her papers together. Harry quickly gathered some pages, and one that the wind was trying to carry away. Sarah-Jane led them indoors.

‘Wow!’ Harry said, stepping into the entrance hall. The house was huge. Framed articles and photos of distant places lined the walls. They followed Sarah-Jane through the house. She said how it would be safer to talk in the attic, which is where she led them after a kettle had boiled for some tea.

After exploring the extensive attic, poking things he probably shouldn’t, Harry finally sat down and began to drink the tea Sarah-Jane had made him, but by this time it was cold. 

‘Oh fascinating! You’ve collected some stuff over the years, Sarah.’ The Doctor said, picking up a strange device that looked like a rock made of metals.

‘Stuff has been coming to Earth for years,’ Sara-Jane said, sipping her tea. ‘I simply try and stop it falling into the wrong hands,’ She gave him a wan smile. This all seemed unusual for the Doctor. He wasn’t the sort who would turn up at your house unannounced for a cup of tea. It seemed very…domestic of him. But then again, she thought, as she turned to look at the boy who had closed his eyes in the armchair, in which he sat. She knew something had happened to Rose. The simple fact she wasn’t here said enough. She was the type to travel with the Doctor till the end of her days, and clearly she would have done. She knew there had been something between the Doctor and Rose – a sort of spark. His eyes had lit up whenever she had spoken. Now the evidence of that was beginning to snooze in her armchair. She smiled warmly; glad the Doctor had found someone he had opened up to. 

‘She’s gone.’ 

Sarah-Jane’s head whipped round. The Doctor staring at her, clearly aware of what question lingered on her mind. His hands returned to the pockets of his coat as he strode across the attic. ‘Parallel world, after the Daleks and the Cybermen at Canary Wharf.’ 

‘A parallel world?’ Sarah-Jane breathed. She looked over to Harry, whose empty cup was still in his hands, his head lolling on his shoulder. The Doctor strode around the attic; the topic of conversation clearly over, the pain evidently forever fresh. ‘Are you still investigating?’ He pondered. Anything to change the subject. 

‘Yes. Right now, I’m looking here.’ She said, pulling a sheet of paper from the stack. It was a printed out article. ‘Adipose Industries.’ The Doctor pulled his glasses from his pocket an examined the paper. ‘They cropped up about two months ago. They sell diet pills. But no one’s heard of them, nobody has ever had anything to do with Adipose Industries until two months ago. Highest level of marketed diet pills in the London area.’

‘You think it’s alien?’ The Doctor quizzed, sniffing the paper. 

‘Definitely. That building,’ she pointed to the Adipose building in the picture. ‘Appeared two months ago, out of the blue. Apparently construction had been underway for three years, yet there’s no record. Just one day, it appears, slap bang in the centre of London. With freak lighting storms.’

‘Atmospheric disruption?’ The Doctor mused to himself as he studied the image. ‘Possibly a long range extraction splinter, allowing people to think the building’s been there longer than it actually has done.’

‘Everything about them seems legitimate enough, unless you scratch the surface a tiny bit.’

‘Oh Sarah-Jane you are good.’ The Doctor grinned. ‘I might take a look actually. Harry, do you want to-‘ The Doctor turned and frowned up seeing Harry asleep in the chair. 

‘Knew that was going to happen sooner or later.’ He said, biting his lip as he looked between the article and Harry. Sarah-Jane didn’t know why, but she stepped in at this moment. 

‘You can go have a look. I can look after him.’ The Doctor’s head shot round. 

‘Are you sure?’

Sarah-Jane smiled, and looked at Harry’s face, which reminded her of Rose. ‘Of course. He won’t be a bother (The Doctor turned his face away quickly) go and see what you can find out.’ The Doctor bit his lip again nervously. But if there were anyone whom he would trust to look after Harry, Sarah-Jane Smith would be at the top of the list. 

‘He shouldn’t wake up any time soon. He’s been going for a while,’ He said, pocketing the article. He stepped over to where Harry was asleep and placed a hand on his head. 

‘I’ll be back soon, I’ll go have a look then we can both see what we can find, eh?’ He got no response from the sleeping child. He placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead, before thanking Sarah-Jane again and dashing from the attic. Sarah-Jane smiled, and listened carefully for the familiar wheezing sound of the TARDIS engines. No sooner had they faded from her hearing, did she hear the front door downstairs open and some familiar vices call for her. 

‘Well then, this will be an adventure.’ She said fondly.


	19. The Doomsday Child- Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello gang! I just realised I can't believe we're nearly at chapter 20 of this story! And with all the stuff I have for it, it could go well up to a 100! Anyways, thank you all for your kind supoort, and here's your next daily dose of Harry!

‘Mum?’ Luke Smith called as he stepped into the house on Bannerman Road. Clyde and Rani directly behind him. 

‘I thought she wasn’t coming back until later tonight?’ Clyde asked, slinging his school bag onto the floor, Rani copying his actions.

‘Her car is here, and mum just shouted out the window saying Sarah-Jane’s friend is over here,’ Rani pointed her thumb in the direction of her own house, across the street. Just then, Sarah-Jane Smith rounded the corner of her staircase, coming down to greet them

‘I thought you were investigating out that lab in Muswell Hill today?’ Luke asked, he too slinging his bag down besides Clyde’s.

‘Change of plan,’ Sara-Jane responded, a strange smile on her face. ‘We have company.’

‘Yeah mum said your friend came over,’ Rani interjected. ‘She didn’t say who, other than he was supposedly ‘gorgeous’?’ She shuddered at the look her mother had given her when describing Sarah-Jane’s mystery friend. ‘Said he was a doctor or something.’

‘Not a doctor exactly…’ Sarah-Jane said with a knowing smile, and Luke’s eyes lit up.

‘You mean…he’s here? _The_ Doctor?’ Behind him, Rani and Clyde’s eyes boggled and the three charged up the stairs, ignoring Sarah-Jane’s calls.

‘He’s really here?’ Rani said as they charged up to the attic. They burst through the door, but did not expect what they saw. ‘He’s-‘ she stooped when they all registered what was before their eyes.

‘He’s a lot smaller than I thought he’d be,’ Clyde scrunched up his nose. On the rug of Sarah-Jane Smith’s attic, sat a small boy with blond hair, dark eyes, and too large glasses on his face. On the rug before him were a dismantled toaster and other broken appliances Sarah-Jane had left in the attic and forgot about.

‘That’s the Doctor?’ Luke asked, sceptical of his own eyes. Seconds later, Sarah-Jane reached the attic, although slightly more out of breath.

‘No that’s not the Doctor,’ She said, panting ever so slightly. ‘This, this is Harry Tyler.’

Harry sat frozen on the rug, peering through the glasses. He’d awoken to find himself alone in Sarah-Jane’s attic, the Doctor’s glasses in his hand.

‘I’m not the Doctor,’ Harry said, frowning at the three teenagers who stood in front of him. He stood up, but it didn’t do much to shorten the height difference between him and them.

‘I don’t understand, Mum.’ Luke said.

‘There’s a first,’ Clyde chuckled, receiving a nudge from Rani. ‘Yeah Sarah-Jane, I thought you said the Doctor was here?’

‘He was,’ Sarah-Jane said, stepping further into the attic to stand next to Harry, who was fiddling with the glasses, his head away in shyness. ‘And he will be back. But this here,’ She placed an arm around Harry. ‘Is Harry, who just as important. He’s the Doctor’s son.’ She smiled as the teenagers stared, dumbfounded at the alien child in front of them. Sarah-Jane nudged the child slightly, who said a quiet hello to them.

‘Harry, this is my son Luke,’ she pointed out Luke, who smiled keenly. ‘And his friends Rani and Clyde.’

‘You’re really the Doctor’s son? A real Time Lord?’ Luke asked, reaching forwards and shaking Harry’s hand with a little too much enthusiasm.

‘Easy there, Luke.’ Rani said, though she stepped up and peered inquisitively at Harry. The young boy felt himself become more and more uncomfortable.

‘Don’t worry about those two kid, they’re not really all that cool are they?’ Clyde said with a wink, trying to make the clearly uncomfortable child laugh. He did receive a smile, which in his mind was a win.

‘Oh yeah, because you’re _so_ cool aren’t you Clyde.’ Rani laughed, smiling. Sarah-Jane smiled as she watched them all, clapping Harry on the shoulder. She turned to what appeared to be a brick chimney running from the floor to the ceiling of the attic.

‘Mr. Smith, I need you.’ The three squabbling teens stopped when they heard the words. Harry turned around, and watched in fascination as the wall seemed to come away in a billow of steam, and a large computer appeared behind the layer of brick.

_‘Hello, Sarah-Jane.’_

‘Wow!’ Harry said, hurrying over to see the screen.

‘Mr. Smith, remove the Adipose industries from the priority list.’

‘ _Removing Intel on Adipose Industries. May I ask why?’_ The computer spoke.

‘That’s amazing!’ Harry said, beaming. He was itching to press all the buttons on the wall, but he kept his hands to himself. The Doctor normally had to restrain him from pressing strange buttons; the last time he had almost caused the airlock on an intergalactic vessel to malfunction. ‘Hello!” Harry said to the computer.

_‘I am sorry. I do not recognise you.’_ The computer said.

‘Mr. Smith, this is Harry. He’s just visiting.’

_‘Of course Sarah-Jane. Hello Harry,’_

‘This is incredible!’ Harry said. ‘Do you have the robot dog too?’

Sarah-Jane laughed. She could practically hear Rose Tyler’s voice in Harry. She ushered him towards a cupboard in the corner of the attic. Beyond the thin wooden door was a safe. Sarah-Jane took a moment to input the key code, and pull the door open.

‘K-9!’ Sarah-Jane called. Harry moved over to get a better look inside the cupboard. Like the TARDIS, it was bigger on the inside, and Harry’s jaw dropped. He pulled the Doctor’s glasses over his face and peered in.

‘Is that a black hole?’ Harry gasped. He tried to move further inwards, but Sarah-Jane had a firm hold of his red t-shirt to stop him falling inside.

‘Yes. K-9 is helping to stabilize it. We can only talk to him through this temporal link. There he is, over there.’ She pointed to a small speck in the distance. Harry peered through the glasses, and could make out the shape of K-9, the robot dog his mum had told him about.

_‘Hello, Mistress.’_ Came a tinny reply, and Harry laughed.

‘K-9, I brought someone to meet you. This is Harry.’ A small antenna seemed to extend from the metal dog’s head, and Harry beamed when he heard the dog answer.

_‘Scan reveals two hearts, Time Lord biology. Hello, young Master Harry.’_

‘Hello K-9!’ Harry beamed. ‘Can you come out?’

_‘I am afraid not, young Master. Temporal link only allows for communication, and my job here is yet to be completed’_

‘He’s a good dog, aren’t you K-9,’ Sarah-Jane said with a somewhat sad smile.

_‘Affirmative_.’

They waved goodbye to the dog, and Sarah-Jane closed the safe and cupboard door.

‘He’s better than I imagined.’ Harry beamed, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

‘Mum, look.’ Harry turned to see Luke pointing at Mr. Smith’s screen, displaying an image of several rocks.

‘It’s the Ghanchi meteoroid shower,’ Sarah-Jane said. ‘It passes around our solar system once every three hundred years.’ She began pressing buttons on Mr. Smith’s console, and a countdown appeared.

‘Are they going to crash into the earth?’ Harry said, alarmed. The last time he’d been struck by meteoroids was on the Titanic, at that hadn’t ended well at all. 

‘No no,’ Sarah-Jane reassured. ‘They will just pass through the sky tonight. We won’t see them until late. And now that I don’t have to go into the city to investigate Adipose, we can watch them.’ She smiled brightly at the youngsters in her attic.

‘But that’s not until eight-thirty tonight.’ Clyde said. ‘What are we supposed to do until then?’ Sarah-Jane turned her head to see Harry jumping up and down excitedly at the idea of seeing a meteoroid shower.

‘Well then you can be a babysitter, Clyde.’ Clyde’s eyes popped.

‘I’m sorry, what?’

‘You three can look after Harry for a few hours, can’t you? I still have reports that need writing.’ She shrugged her shoulders. ‘It pays the bills.’

‘Sarah-Jane, I’m not a babysitter.’ Clyde said. Rani and Luke were both finding the situation funny, laughing silently in the corner. ‘I mean, I’ve protected the earth form invasions, so many time. Now you want me to babysit an alien?’ He asked, pulling a confused face.

‘Glad we understand each other.’ Sarah-Jane said with a smile. ‘You can take him to the park. I imagine if he’s anything like the Doctor he will have an abundance of energy to burn up. Should only take you a few hours.’ Clyde groaned, and groaned even louder when Harry raced from the attic and down the stairs, shouting back up the stairs when he reached the bottom.

‘Lets go to the park! Where is the park? Can we go? Please Clyde, please?’ Clyde rolled his eyes, but collected his jumper he’d thrown over a chair. 

‘You three will have fun, go on.’ Sarah-Jane said, picking up her glasses and moving towards her laptop.

‘Am I the only one who thinks the name ‘Harry Tyler’ isn’t very, well…spacey?’

‘How can a name be ‘spacey’, Clyde?’ Rani said with a laugh. Harry was already waiting for them on the drive outside. ‘What should he be called, Darth Vader or something?’

‘I don’t know, just doesn’t sound very alien. He doesn’t even look like an alien.’ Clyde said, Luke closing the door behind them. Harry stood at the bottom of the drive, they could see out of the corner of their eyes. But their eyes snapped in his direction when they heard the car horn blare loudly. Harry turned and looked at the road behind him. A car had stopped in the middle. Nobody had been hurt; the car had just skidded to a halt. Luke, Rani and Clyde ran over to stand at the bottom of the drive with Harry.

‘What happened?’ Luke asked.

‘She was there, in the middle of the street.’ The taxi driver said, shakily climbing out of the car. ‘I was going to hit her, she just ran out. But then…she just disappeared…’

The four of them watched the driver shake his head and collect himself before driving off. Harry looked up and down the street, but saw nobody. Perhaps the taxi driver was seeing things. Or it had been a trick of the light.

‘Strange.’ Rani said, frowning. She too looked up and down but saw nobody.

‘Very. Oh well, come on. Lets see if the alien baby is any good at football.’ Clyde said with a smile, ruffling Harry’s hair.

‘I’m not a baby! I’m five!’ He ran after Clyde, Luke and Rani strolling behind them. Harry didn’t think anything of the event that had just occurred. He had no idea who had been right behind him moments ago, before vanishing.

A hand very nearly reaching him, but gone.

*****   

In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Rose Tyler had pushed the button after moments of staring through the glass at the scientists and her father Pete. Then, in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Vanished.

This was the newest of numerous prototypes. Yet the most promising.

She’d hoped they would have made more progress in the time it had taken them to come this far. But they had just managed to keep the link stable. With the stars disappearing, and the world seemingly dying, this had been their only hope. Test after test with this cannon had been promising. Now they had moved onto human trials. Two people had gone and returned successfully. They’d travelled to a world similar to theirs, but with no zeppelins in the sky. When Rose had heard that, she was the first to volunteer for the next test.

‘Its too dangerous!’ Jackie had told her. But Rose was tired of waiting. Over a year…it had been over a year since Harry had disappeared. She knew her world moved faster, perhaps it hadn’t been as long for him. But every second she didn’t know where he was, Rose felt a part of her die.

So she’d agreed to the trial. And now, after many safety briefings and tearful pleading from her mother, she’d succeeded.

It was like a blinding flash of white, and Rose found herself staggered on her two feet.

‘You alright love?’ A voice called out. Rose waved the person away, and they carried on walking. She took a moment to compose herself, but quickly. She knew time was short. She could be zapped back in a second for all she knew.

Once her breathing was normal, she looked at her surroundings. It was a street. Just a simple street. Somewhere in London, she could tell. But she didn’t know where. So she began to walk. She walked up the street, not sure where she was going, or why the cannon had displaced her to this particular street.

Pete Tyler had said these new cannons were smart. They learnt from their users, knew what they ere looking for. So Rose began looking for a small blond boy, a tall man with wild hair, or just the blue box that felt like home.

But so far, there was nothing.

‘Excuse me?’ Rose decided to try. If this were the right world, she would have to find out. ‘Where am I?’ She asked a woman who was on the grass in her garden, thick gloves on, pulling at roots.

‘Heck of a party was it love?’ The woman smiled fondly from the ground. ‘You’re on Bannerman road? Ealing?’ The woman saw Rose nod.

‘Right. Ok, right city. What time?

‘Quarter past four lovely.’

‘No, what time of year. What year as well?’ Rose felt the pressure building. She could have seconds left. She could disappear in front of this woman for all she knew.

‘Must have been a good party then.’ The woman smiled. ‘October, 2008 love.’ Rose then noticed the carved pumpkins in front of the woman’s house, and the decorations in her neighbour’s windows. The woman turned her head when a phone began to ring inside her house. ‘Sorry darling, better go get that.’

‘Hang on!’ Rose cried desperately, catching the woman’s sleeve. ‘By any chance have you seen a little boy? Blond hair, brown eyes, adorable, even if I am bias…’ She smiled as the image of her son came to mind. He woman, who had tried to run to answer her phone stopped.

‘Little lad? Lovely smile?’ Rose’s head snapped up, her eyes wide. ‘I saw a lad like that. He was with a fellow earlier. Tall man, skinny’

‘Great hair? Suit and trainers?’ Rose found herself laughing, tears beginning to reach the surface. The woman smiled and nodded eagerly.

‘Yes! Bit strange but looked gorgeous.’ The woman smiled. ‘They were heading over there,’ Rose’s eyes travelled to where she pointed. ‘Going to see my neighbour Sarah. Sorry love, that could be my husband.’ The woman broke free and made a dash for her telephone. Rose looked to where the woman had pointed, and felt her heart stop.

The front door to the large house opened, and a boy of that description ran out, a bundle of energy.

‘Come on Clyde!’ The boy called and Rose stepped up to the kerb, the light but chilly wind tugging at her blonde hair.

It was him. Rose stared, unable to speak even though she wanted to scream, cry and laugh all at the same time. Harry was right there, in front of her. He was safe. He was alive, and she’d found him. Her little boy’s smile was just how she remembered. He hadn’t changed and Rose began to run. His back was to her, and she rushed across the street, arm outstretched to grab hold of him and never let go again. Her hand barely brushed him before she knew her time was gone.

‘No!’ She shouted, drowned out by the sound of a car’s horn. The back of Harry faded from her vision and she collapsed to the ground. The cannon pulled her backwards, feeling like a sharp tug behind her naval. She landed in a heap on a cold ground, with someone shouting her name.

‘Rose, Rose, are you alright?’ Pete Tyler rushed into the room; despite some of the technicians telling him it was unsafe. He helped the young woman sit up, and she began to cry into his chest as she continuously pressed the button on the cannon. 

‘It won’t work now sweetheart, it needs to recharge for several hours. What did you see?’ Pete was nearly to scared to ask. Rose didn’t respond. Pete helped her to her feet and escorted her from the lab.

‘Go get Jackie,’ He whispered to one technician. ‘She’s volunteering in the canteen today.’ The lab assistant nodded before scurrying off. Pete led Rose to a chair, and dashed away quickly to collect a cup of tea from the hot drinks machine in the adjacent corridor. Suddenly, Jackie Tyler, all hair net and apron, burst in.

‘What happened?’ Jackie asked, relieved to see her daughter had returned in one piece. She had refused to watch as she disappeared, instead volunteering in the canteen, her mind thinking of Rose as she served up chips.

Rose took a long sip of the tea, letting it burn her lips slightly before she spoke.

‘I saw him.’ She whispered. Her parents peered at her, missing her words. ‘I saw Harry. He was right there.’ Rose pointed out in front of her, as if Harry were still there. Pete’s face lost all colour and Jackie covered her mouth before the first sob could escape. Rose took another sip, savouring the sweet taste.

‘He was there, mum.’ She turned to Jackie. She smiled warmly, despite the tears trailing down her face. ‘He’s alive. And the Doctor…he’s with the Doctor.’ Rose thought about the woman’s words. Her heart had leapt when she’d heard the two of them had been seen together. She wished she could have seen the Doctor then as well as Harry, but seeing her son had made her more than emotional for the both of them.

‘He’s ok? He’s safe?’ Pete asked, as Jackie had to turn away. Rose nodded, and Pete Tyler felt himself become a little lighter, the guilt easing from his conscience slightly.

‘He’s ok. He’s safe. He’s with the Doctor.’ Rose pushed away the tears that were trailing down, dripping onto her blue leather jacket. ‘I’m not going to stop until I get to them both.’


	20. The Doomsday Child - Part 20

Clyde Langer had seen the near end of the world on multiple occasions. But those occasions felt rather minimal after trying to wear out the small Time Lord Sarah-Jane had tasked him with looking after. Two games of football, an hour of climbing all over the park, as well manic running around, and Harry had barely broken a sweat.

‘Never. Again.’ Clyde panted as he collapsed on Sarah-Jane’s sofa. ‘I should get paid for this,’

‘Your payment is the satisfaction you feel at helping others, Clyde.’ Sarah-Jane said with a warm smile, pushing his feet off her coffee table.

‘How does he do that? He literally disappeared twice whilst standing in front of me! He was up at tree at one point!’

‘I imagine he’s very good at running and getting himself into trouble,’ Sarah-Jane said, peering through her glasses. Her eyes travelled the length of the room, but no sign of the said child. Only Clyde with his eyes shut, breathing heavily. ‘Clyde, where is Harry?’

‘Luke and Rani wanted to see how smart he was; I think they’re performing experiments on him upstairs. Maybe he looks more alien on the inside.’ Sarah-Jane smiled only lightly at the young man’s humour. Upstairs, within 13 Bannerman Road, Rani and Luke sat, crossed legged on the bedroom floor, opposite Harry.

‘Ok, try this,’ Rani held up a white board with an extremely long sum. In his hands, Luke pressed the button on a stopwatch.

‘Um...42?’ Harry said, biting his lip as Luke stopped the watch.

‘7 seconds.’ Luke said, smiling. ‘Quicker than last time.’

‘Ok, lets try another.’ Rani said, and Harry sighed. He liked adding and subtracting but this was boring. As Rani and Luke debated over what to write next, Harry wandered over to the window. Although he’d enjoyed his day, he was missing the Doctor. The night had steadily grown dark, and now orange streetlights flickered into life.

‘No, try it this way.’ Rani said to Luke, still scribbling away. Harry turned and left the room, careful for the two not to see him leave.

‘Hey, E.T., where you going?’ Clyde chuckled as he entered the room before harry could leave. ‘Sarah-Jane says the shower is about to start.’ Luke quickly consulted his watch, before he and Rani jumped to their feet. ‘So go on then, how smart is Spock here?’ Clyde ruffled Harry’s hair.

‘He’s brilliant. I want to see his ability to do quadratic equations.’ Luke said with a smile. ‘Do you want to try that later?’

‘Can’t we just colour? I want to draw something.’ Clyde laughed at Luke’s deflated face, as Harry and Rani ran down the stairs.

‘Hurry up, you don’t want to miss this.’ Sarah-Jane said with a smile. She opened the front door, leading them out to her garden. She took Harry by the hand and led him across the grass to the chairs she’s set up earlier.

‘Look! There’s the first one,’ She pointed to the sky, as Luke and Clyde finally arrived. The first streak across the sky was pure white, lasting barely a second. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the Doctor’s glasses, staring up at the sky.

‘Wow!’ He said gleefully. He clambered up onto the rickety garden seat and stared at the sky, as numerous streaks appeared.

‘Its amazing,’ Rani said. Clyde stared in wonder, and Luke couldn’t contain his smile.

‘How often do they pass the earth?’ Luke asked his mother.

‘The last time would have been the early 18th century.’ Sarah-Jane smiled. ‘It only lasts a few seconds, if you get distracted, they are easily missed.’ And she was right; as soon as they had started to streak across the sky, the shower had ended. The sky became clear of meteoroids, and the only shower to be seen was the cold trickle of late October rain beginning to pour down.

‘I’d better go, Mum’s wondering where I am.’ Clyde pocketed his mobile phone, before casting another look to the sky for stray meteoroids. ‘See you later, kid.’ Clyde smiled, before holding out his fist. He’d taught Harry various things whilst they’d been at the park: how to fist bump, how to do a proper handstand, balance on a skateboard, and how to hold your breath for longer than thirty seconds (Clyde had become scared upon seeing Harry hold his breath for a solid five minutes). Harry reached out; his own clenched fist and bumped Clyde’s, as he’d been taught. The boy grinned and began to leave Sarah-Jane’s garden.

‘Me too, it’s late. Dad hates me being out late on school nights,’ Rani said with a smile. Harry rushed forward and gave rani a hug, which she smiled brightly at. ‘See you in the morning,’ She said to them all before departing, jogging after Clyde. Harry then wondered himself, would he be here in the morning? When would the Doctor return? Sarah-Jane seemed to be thinking the same thing. The three remained in the garden; perhaps they would hear the ancient wheezing of the TARDIS. But all they could hear was the drum of rain on the car roof and windowpanes.

‘Lets get inside, quickly! No mud on the carpet, Luke!’ Sarah-Jane called as the two boys raced inside the house. She closed the door behind her, locking it. She supposed the Doctor would knock, or park the TARDIS in her hallway if he came for Harry tonight. She turned and looked at Harry, who seemed unsure of what to do. He was shifting nervously, from foot to foot, clutching the Doctor’s glasses in his hand.

‘Tea?’ She offered, and Luke smiled. He led Harry into the living room, whilst Sarah-Jane left to boil the kettle. They spent the rest of the evening sipping tea in relative silence. Sarah-Jane glanced over half-written articles that needed finishing. Luke watched the news, his attention turning to Harry occasionally when he wanted to ask a question. Luke had found several sheets of blank paper and some colouring pencils. Harry sat on the living room carpet, hunched over the coffee table, scribbling away.

‘I suppose you both better get to bed, you’ve got school in the morning,’ Sarah-Jane nodded towards Luke, who switched the television off.

‘What about my dad? Is he coming for me?’ Harry asked, pulling his head up from the drawing he’d been painstakingly colouring.

‘I’m sure he’ll be here in the morning, it’s bit late. Come on, you’ll have to share Luke’s room.’ Harry sighed, putting his pencil down. Sarah-Jane glanced at the drawing as she ushered the two boys from the room: half a blue pencil had been used on the blue box drawn on the page. Next to it were three figures, which Sarah-Jane fondly identified as the Doctor, Rose, and Harry himself. She followed the two up the stairs to Luke’s room, the whiteboard and stopwatch left lying around. The sofa in the corner of Luke’s room pulled out into a bed, which Sarah-Jane made up for Harry, whilst Luke leant him a t-shirt to wear to bed.

‘Night, Mum.’

‘Night, Sarah-Jane.’

Sarah-Jane wished them both goodnight, closing the door behind her. Harry lay beneath the covers of the sofa bed, staring at Luke’s ceiling.

‘What’s it like, travelling in time?’ Luke asked, sitting up in bed. Harry copied him, watching as the older boy switched on his lamp.

‘What do you want to know?’

They conversed for an hour, maybe two, until Sarah-Jane could be heard on the stairs. Luke hastily switched off the lamp and the two pretended to be asleep when Sarah-Jane poked her head in to check on them. The two laughed silently when she left, but didn’t resume their conversation. Luke drifted off soon, but Harry stayed awake. He strained his ears for any sound that indicated the Doctor had returned. But all could be heard was Sarah-Jane eventually going up to bed, and the occasional passing car.

‘Where are you, Dad?’ Harry whispered under his breath. He closed his eyes and felt his mind stretching out. When he felt a tingle of warmth and reassurance, which he knew was the Doctor’s way of calming him, he turned over in the bed and let sleep claim him.

He could have only just closed his eyes when the sight of fire and the sound of screams filled his head. He sat bolt right up in bed, breathing heavily. He felt the tears sting his eyes.

‘Mum? Mum?’ He called out, clumsily making his way out of bed. Only when his bare feet stood on the stopwatch, did he remember he was in Luke’s room. A soft dawn light was trying the break through the curtains. Harry swallowed the sobs threatening to spill over the surface. Silently, he crept across the rest of the room and pulled open Luke’s bedroom door, to reveal the landing bathed in the early morning light.

Harry began to tiptoe downstairs. Maybe he could do some more colouring before Sarah-Jane or Luke woke up? As he climbed down the stairs, Harry spied movement coming from the living room.

‘Sarah-Jane?’ He whispered, clutching the bannister. The movement stopped, and head poked through the gap of the half-open living room door.

‘Dad!’ Harry yelled, not caring if he woke the others. He ran down the stairs, nearly falling twice. But he reached the bottom unscathed, before throwing himself at the Doctor. The older Time Lord laughed and embraced the small form that threw himself at him.

‘Hey there! Blimey, you act like you’ve not seen me in weeks! Wait, how long-?’

‘Only a day.’ Harry reassured, laughing at the relieved face the man pulled. ‘Not a year like you did with mum.’

‘That, was an accident!’ The Doctor exclaimed. Father and son’s attention was diverted by the fast-paced footsteps up above. Suddenly, Sarah-Jane’s face appeared at the top of the stairs.

‘Doctor! I thought someone had broken in! Do you realise what time it is?’

The Doctor frowned, as he hadn’t checked the time before landing. He glanced at the clock mounted on the wall, to see it reading ten past six.

‘Sorry, Sarah. I figured you’d want a break from this one,’ the man chuckled, rubbing Harry’s shoulder as the boy hugged his leg. ‘He hasn’t been dismantling your whole house, has he?’ He asked with a grin as Sarah-Jane reached the bottom of the stairs, tying the knot of her dressing gown.

‘No, no, he’s been good as anything.’ Sarah-Jane said with a smile, holding back a laugh at the Doctor’s raised eyebrow.

‘Really? Get you, Casanova.’ The Doctor said with a toothy smile, as Harry playfully pushed him.

‘Did you find out anything about Adipose Industries?’ Sarah-Jane quizzed, as Harry swung off the Doctor’s arm.

‘Oh, still a little investigating to do.’ The Doctor said, smiling. ‘What do you say, Harry? Fancy a bit of detective work?’ Harry beamed and nodded, the Doctor smiling brightly at the enthusiasm. ‘Go get dressed and grab your stuff.’ Harry let go of the Doctor’s hand and raced back upstairs. He barged into Luke’s room. The teenager was still sleeping, despite all the commotion. Harry found his backpack beneath Luke’s bed, and pulled out his jeans from yesterday and an orange hooded sweatshirt with a diagram of a stegosaurus on the front.

‘Bye Luke.’ Harry whispered as he left the room. When Luke Smith woke up twenty minutes later to his alarm clock, his room would be empty.

‘Thank you Sarah-Jane!’ Harry called gleefully, reattaching himself to the Doctor’s hand as the two walked out the front door.

Sarah-Jane had seen them both off, standing on her doorstep in her dressing gown. The TARDIS was parked besides her car, and thankfully none of her neighbours were up yet to see the strange blue box on her drive, or to witness her wave it off, as it dematerialised from the front of her house.

‘Did you have a good time then?’ The Doctor asked, spinning a dial on the console.

‘Yeah! Look what I drew,’ Harry pulled out the sheet of paper from his backpack and showed the colouring to the Doctor. Harry beamed away, not seeing the way the Doctor’s eyes seemed to grow at the sight of the three people drawn next to the TARDIS, two with yellow hair and one with brown. ‘It’s for you,’ Harry said, still beaming. ‘So you can see mum, even if she’s not here.’ The Doctor clutched the piece of paper in his hand, before crouching onto his knees, hugging Harry close.

‘Thank you, I love it.’ The Doctor said, breaking away. He admired the drawing with his son, before sticking it to the time rotor column in the centre of the console room.

‘Time for the next adventure,’ The Doctor said with a smile, flicking a switch on the console.

*****  

‘I’m _bored_.’ Harry said for the fifth time in an hour.

‘I know,’ The Doctor sighed. Perhaps locking himself inside a cupboard with a hyperactive five-year old wasn’t the best plan. He peered over his glasses to look at his son, who was drawing another picture. Harry had coloured in half a rain forests worth of paper, and was sitting upside down on a mop bucket.

With a blink of the Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor snuck them both into the Adipose Industries building to begin the work of hacking into the computer system that ran through the centre of the building. The green flashing computer had held Harry’s attention for as long as the doctor let him look at it; he didn’t want to alert whoever was running the show to their presence.

‘Another five minutes, I swear.’ He ran the sonic along the edge, before pulling several toggle switches. The Doctor hummed to himself, before grunting in protest.

‘Right, come on.’ The Doctor pocketed his sonic, and Harry turned his head in shock.

‘Really?’ He smiled at the Doctor’s nod, before packing all his drawings into his backpack.

‘Leave it there; we will come back for it. Lets get to work,’ The Doctor smiled, almost manically, before unlocking the cupboard door. Harry was grateful to finally be let out. Although they could only walk slow and in the shadows, it felt good to stretch their legs. That was, of course, before they had to climb twenty flights of stairs. The Doctor could stride up them without so much as a hiccup in his breathing. But by floor fifteen, Harry was exhausted, his legs aching. The Doctor mused as he watched his son pull himself up. The fifth floor would have tired a human child.

‘Come on, up you get.’ For the remaining five floors, the Doctor carried Harry on his back, smiling as Harry was amazed by the view beyond the stairwell window. They reached the roof, the cool hair ruffling their crazy hair.

‘What are we doing?’ Harry asked, puzzled as the Doctor hopped over to the window cleaner’s cradle, pulling out the sonic.

‘Little tour of Adipose Industries. Hop in,’ he titled his head towards the cradle. Harry climbed in, holding on as the Doctor climbed in and pressed the sonic, allowing the cradle to descend. ‘Let’s see what they’re up to.’

The cradle slowly grazed the side of the glass building, until the Doctor brought it to a shaky halt. As he did, the door to the office beyond the glass burst open. The Doctor placed a hand on Harry’s head, forcing them both to drop to the floor of the cradle. The buzz of conversation could be heard, but only vaguely. The Doctor pulled out from his ever-expansive pockets, his stethoscope, winking at Harry who stared in amazement.

‘They’re bigger on the inside,’ The Doctor whispered, pressing the scope to the glass just above the brim of the cradle. Harry sat deadly still, watching the Doctor’s features look inquisitive as he listened to the conversation.

‘What are they saying?’ he whispered. But the Doctor pressed a single finger to his lips gently, as he continued to listen. They sat in silence, the Doctor listening for a while, until the Doctor slowly raised his head to peer through the window at the scene unfolding beyond the glass. Whatever was occurring clearly was amazing, so Harry slowly looked over the brim of the cradle.

The office was sleek, with a blonde woman leaning against a desk, looking smugly down at the woman strapped to a chair. On the desk, Harry’s eye went wide upon seeing a small blob, with small arms and legs.

‘What is it?’ Harry whispered, but the Doctor didn’t respond, he continued to look at it in wonder. Harry’s eyes darted around the office. He felt uncomfortable of the sight of guard with heavy looking guns. Harry’s eyes scanned the rest of the office, and he became puzzled by the sight of a red-haired woman hiding behind the office door, clearly absorbed in the scene before her. Harry tugged on the Doctor’s sleeve until he had the man’s attention. He pointed to the woman beyond the class, ignoring the strange conspiracy unfolding in the office. As the Doctor’s eyes travelled towards the mysterious red-haired woman, her attention also drifted from the conversation, meeting the Doctor’s.

The Doctor stared, pretty much gobsmacked, whilst the woman seemed bewildered beyond belief, but clearly overjoyed.

‘Donna?’ The Doctor mouthed, careful not to actually speak. Harry’s eyes darted between the woman and the Doctor, trying to pick apart the silent conversation, but he couldn’t really lip read, no matter how hard he squinted. The only part of the woman’s half of the conversation he could make out was her exclaimed ‘Oh. My. God!’, with wild hand gestures.

As Harry’s eyes shifted between the two, he soon was met with a sinking feeling when he met to cool blue gaze of the blonde woman, and the confused look of the woman tied to the chair.

‘Dad?’ He tugged on the man’s sleeve, but he continued to have the silent conversation with the woman. ‘Dad!’ The Doctor’s head snapped down. Harry pointed towards the office, and the Doctor turned to look, the woman following his gaze. The blonde woman cast her eye between the two parties.

‘We interrupting you?’ She said bitterly, watching the momentary silence that followed her question.

‘Run!’ Mouthed the Doctor, which Harry could read easily enough. The red-haired woman disappeared, and the doctor aimed his screwdriver back towards the roof. The cradle began to zoom upwards, rocking a little too much.

‘Who was that?’ Harry asked, clambering out of the cradle once they reached the roof.

‘Long story, come on!’ The Doctor said, and the pair ran towards the roof access door, back into the building, and into whatever danger was coming their way.


	21. The Doomsday Child - Part 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello avid readers, sorry for such a delay here, I've had stuff to do. But here is a nice long chapter for you all. I'll admit its not my best, but the next chapter I've already written and is much better, which will be uploaded in a few days. Enjoy!

'Quickly, come on!' The Doctor shouted, racing down the steps, Harry hurrying behind him. They'd past only two landings before the red haired woman appeared, shock all over her face, before grabbing the Doctor in a tight hug. Harry ran into the Doctor's back as he flew down the stairs, staring at this woman whom the Doctor seemed to know.

'Oh my god!' She cried, the both of them pulling away. 'I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit!' She smiled madly, before her eyes found Harry, who was hiding behind the Doctor. 'Oh my god, Doctor-'

A loud crash and several loud footsteps could be heard, dashing up the stairs, just a few flights below them.

'Just like old times!' The Doctor smiled, grabbing Donna's hand in one, and Harry's in the other. 'Come on, run!'

'Doctor!' You've...you've kidnapped a child!' Donna gasped as they pounded up the stairs. The Doctor stopped and look around, confused.

'What do you mean?' He asked, pushing open the door to the roof. Donna pointed at Harry, who stared at Donna apprehensively. 'No I haven't! That's Harry, He's mine, I didn't kidnap him.' He shouted across the roof, the wind whistling in their ears.

'So what, did you just lay an egg? Is that what your race does? Oh my god, you did lay an egg!' Donna covered her mouth, and Harry frowned.

'I didn't come from an egg!' Harry shouted. A question dawned on him, and he looked over to the Doctor, besides the window cleaners cradle. 'I didn't come from an egg, did I?' He asked urgently.

'Not the time for this conversation, sorry.' The Doctor said, pulling away a panel. 'Donna, what are you doing here?'

'I was looking for you!' The red haired woman said, gesturing wildly. Though Harry could tell she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. 'I came here, 'cos I though, how do you find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and he'll turn up!' She followed him as he began to sonic the internal mechanisms of the cradle. 'So I looked everywhere, you name it – UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all!'

'Sea monsters?' Harry said, picturing this red haired woman with the Loch Ness Monster. His train of thought trailed away as he pictured the creature – he'd have to ask the Doctor if it was real.

'Harry, come on!' The Doctor was back in the cradle, helping Donna climb in. He hurried up the steps, and almost fell in. The Doctor clicked the sonic, and the cradle began to descend from the roof. As they past the top floor, the roof door could be heard slamming open. The cradle edged down smoothly, until suddenly, it jerked and the three inhabitants fell to it's floor. Harry looked up, seeing the blonde woman from earlier, something sinister twinkling in her unnaturally blue eyes.

'Hold on, we can get in through the window!' The Doctor yelled, the sonic pulsing. A clamping sound echoed through the building, and the sonic seemed void at opening the window. 'I can't get it open!'

'Smash it then!' Donna's head popped up, in her hand, a huge spanner. Harry banged on the glass with his hands as Donna unsuccessfully tried to shatter the glass.

'Dad it won't move!' He yelled. He doesn't hear the sparks until Donna's voice made him look upwards: ''She's cutting the cable!' The cradle shuddered, and Harry felt an arm wrap around him quickly, the Doctor's shouts ringing down his ear.

'Donna!' He called, as the cradle tilted, Donna falling from it as the Doctor managed to hold himself and Harry inside. Harry gripped the only other cable, leaning over to see Donna dangling from the severed cable, hundreds of feet from the ground.

'Hold on!'

'I AM!' The Doctor tried to hoist the cable, along with Donna, back inside the cradle, but it was no use.

'Dad! She's cutting the other!' Harry screamed, clinging to the cable. He had looked up to see the woman pointing, what only could be a sonic device, towards the remaining cable. The Doctor pulled himself back up besides Harry and pulled him close as he too saw the sonic device in the woman's slender hand. As she pressed the device's button, the Doctor aimed his own sonic device upwards. At first, there was no effect, until the woman suddenly let hers go, ad it began to fall towards them. Reaching out, the Doctor managed to grab the device, which was disguised as an office pen. He held it between his teeth, before spinning round.

'Up you get,' said the Time Lord, his words muffled by the pen in his mouth. Harry clambered onto the Doctor's back, clinging tighter than ever before as he looked down the London street below them.

'What about Donna?'He asked, as the Doctor began to shimmy his way up the cable. The man didn't reply as he climbed a little higher, until the reached the window they'd originally tried to enter through. He pointed the sonic pen at the window lock, which sprang open. The two tried to climb, in, but fell ungracefully to the carpeted office floor. Harry lay on his back, breathing heavy for a moment, erasing the image of the London ground so far away he'd been dangling over.

'Come on!' The Doctor said, managing to get to his feet. He hoisted Harry up, and they two dashed down a flight of stairs, into the office where they could reach Donna.

'What the hell is going on?' A shrill voice called. Harry spun round to see a woman tied to the chair. A the Doctor dealt with the window, Harry dropped to his knees and tried to untie the woman, but the knots were tight.

'Here!' The Doctor threw his screwdriver over, as he used the pen to open the window. He reached for Donna's hanging legs, which managed to nearly kick him in the face. Harry pressed the button on the screwdriver, aiming it at the knotted cables. A spark later, and they fell from the woman and the chair.

'Donna! Donna, it's me, come on! I've got you!' The Doctor yelled, still getting kicked he manoeuvred Donna into the office.

'Will someone tell me what's going on!' The woman said, as Donna managed to clamber through the window, looking disgruntled. Harry shrugged, and followed the pair as they raced from the office, leaving the woman looking very confused and irritated. The Doctor's hand found Harry's, as the three ran through the building, hurling round corners.

'So if you're not from an egg, what did he do? Clone himself?' Donna asked Harry as they ran.

'I'm not a clone either!' Harry stressed, bumping into the Doctor's back as he came to stop in what appeared to be a call centre. He looked round, to see the woman had cut them off, her armed guards flanked at her side. A hand pressed on his shoulder, as Donna pushed Harry away from the sight of the woman.

'Well then,' she said with a smile, pulling her glasses away. 'at last.'

'Hello,' Donna said, giving a little, nervous wave.

'Nice to meet you I'm the Doctor, and this is Harry.' He nodded down to Harry, whom had pushed away Donna's protective hand.

'And I'm Donna.'

'Partners in crime, or is it a family activity?' She quizzed.

'Oh no were not,' The Doctor trailed off, shaking his hand between himself and Donna.

'Definitely not,' Donna confirmed.

'Oh well. But obviously off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology.' Miss Foster smiled knowingly.

'Oh yes!' The Doctor exclaimed, patting his pockets. 'I've still got your sonic pen!' He procured the device from his pocket, examining it. 'Nice, I like it. It's...sleek?' He showed it to both Donna and Harry. Harry frowned at the device, whilst Donna agreed.

'And if you were to sign your real name, that would be…?'

'Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet.' She said with a smile. 'Intergalactic class.'

'A wet nurse,' The Doctor said, 'using humans as surrogates.' Harry frowned, trying to understand the problem. The creature he'd seen in the Matron's office had been rather cute.

'I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost.'

'How did you lose a whole planet?' Harry asked, confused. The matron chuckled lightly as the Doctor shushed Harry.

'Politics have nothing to do with me, I'm just here to care for the children.'

'Like an outer-space super-nanny?' Donna asked. Harry mused on the thought – his Nana always threatened to bring the super-nanny round if he misbehaved.

'Yes if you like,' smiled the matron.

'So...so those little things, they're made out of fat, yeah?' Donna said, asking about something she'd seen. Harry peered around the Doctor's side, staring wide eyed at the two guards with guns. What was more unnerving was the matron’s smile, which made him more uncomfortable than the guns. But her smile disappeared suddenly, and Harry felt his stomach drop.

'Are you threatening me?' She asked slowly.

'I'm trying to help you, Matron.' The Doctor said, calm before the storm. 'This is your one chance; because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you.'

'I hardly think you can stop bullets.' At her words, the guards lifted their weapons and aimed. The Doctor's hands shot up, and he stood fully in front of Harry and Donna; the red haired woman put a hand on the boys arm and held him back. 'Don't worry,' said the Matron, 'they've a very good aim; and I'd never let a child be hurt. But the both of you,' she nodded to the Doctor and Donna. The Doctor's hand reached backwards, and Harry instinctively placed the screwdriver in the man's hand, but slowly as he saw the guns twitch.

'No, no, hold on, hold on,' the Doctor held up his hands, sonic devices in each hand. 'One more thing, before...dying, do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?'

The Matron held a short pause, a muscle twitching in her cheek before she answered. 'No,'

'Nor me, let's find out!' He aimed the devices to each other, and when activated, emitted a deafening noise. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and felt his knees go weak. When the noise cuts out, he kept his eyes tight shut until he was pulled away by Donna's hand, the three of them leaving the Matron and her guard's momentarily stunned by the noise. They run again, retuning to the stair well and following the familiar path the storage room cupboard within the building. The Doctor pulled open the door, and began chucking everything out; high visibility jackets, mops, and brooms. Harry's backpack came flying from the cupboard, along with his colouring pencils.

'Well, that's one solution,' Donna said, stepping over a fallen broom. 'Hide in a cupboard. I like it.' Harry collected his things and followed Donna inside, as the Doctor removed the panel hiding the computer which ran through the building.

'We've been hacking into this thing all day; the Matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this,' the Doctor held up the sonic pen, 'I can get into it.' The Doctor began clicking the pen, giving himself access to the Matron's super computer, which he had been unsuccessful in hacking all day. The computer began to bleep loudly, warning them of incoming guests.

'Dad?' Harry said, pointing to the alarm.

'Got it. She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy.' He pulled two sparking plugs towards each other, which cancelled out the alarm. 'Just enough to stop them.'

'Why has she got this computer in the whole building?' Harry asked, staring at it intently.

'Good question,' The Doctor said, hastily ruffling his son's hair as he began stripping wires and twisting them together. 'What's it all for?' As he continued to fiddle with cables, Donna watched the pair work silently.

'Here, go about pulling these apart.' The Doctor said, handing several loose cables to Harry. 'They might come in handy.' The boy sat at his father's feet and started with untangling the trail of cables which fed into the computer. Donna's eyes travelled between the two, noting the similarities between them: the way their hair stood on end, the way both stuck their tongue out the corner of their mouth when concentrating. Yet Donna saw differences in both.

'You look older,' she voiced her opinion quietly to the Doctor.

'Thanks.' He said dryly, fiddling with the cables.

'So you're no longer on your own then,' she nodded towards Harry, who was becoming frustrated with the knots the wires had managed to get themselves into.

'No, no I um…' The Doctor trailed. 'I'm not. I found him. Well, he found me really.'

'What do you mean?' She asked, confused. The Doctor peered over the top of his glasses between Donna and Harry, before focusing back on the cables. 'You just found him…like he was lost...is Rose his mum?' She asked, much quieter, worried as to what the reaction could be at saying the missing woman's name.

'Yes.' The Doctor said finally.

'So you were all alone until you found each other.'

'You could say that. Well, no actually. I had a friend. Martha Jones. She came with me, for a while. And...I destroyed half her life. But she's good now, she's good. She's gone.'

'What about Rose? You found Harry, but is she…?'

'Still lost.' He said finally. 'I thought you were going to travel the world?'

Although he didn't show it, Harry listened to every word said between the two. He kept his mental connection with the Doctor distant as to keep him unaware. But hearing his mums name, he'd felt something well up in his chest. And it wasn't frustration with the tangled up cables. But his train of thought was cut off by the computer's automated voice.

'What's happening?' He asked, dropping the cables and standing up.

'She's started the program!' He began pulling levers and trying to shut down the program. 'Harry, keep that one held down,' he pointed to a lever. Harry put his weight behind it to keep it down, despite it protesting.

'So far they're just loosing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis.'

'What does that mean?' Harry asked.

'That's when they convert…' Donna trailed off, shock on her face.

'Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die!' The Doctor ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think up a solution on the spot. Although that was his speciality, he had no ideas.

'What do you need to do to stop it?' Harry asked, aware of how the lever was putting up a fight.

'I've got to cancel the signal,' he said, as he pulled out a golden necklace, with a pendant swinging on the chain. He pulled the capsule pendant apart, revealing a frayed wire end. 'This contains the primary signal. I f I can switch it off…'

'Everyone is safe?' Harry asked, the Doctor nodding frantically. But as he wired the capsule in, success nearly in reach, the computer called out again.

'Inducer increasing.'

The Doctor became more visibly tense. 'No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it, I need...I haven't got time!'

'What do you need?' Harry asked, but the man continued to frantically paw at the computer.

'Doctor, what do you need?' Donna asked.

'I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!' He continued to fiddle with the switches in a vain attempt to stop it. Harry had never seen this look in the man's eyes – almost ready to give up hope. That was, until he saw the swinging pendant Donna held in her hand.

'Where'd you get that?' Harry asked in amazement, the Doctor and Donna burst out laughing. He quickly snatched the pendant and began wiring it into the system, which flashed bright, before powering down.

'It worked! Ha!' The Doctor cried, pulling Donna in for a hug. 'Brilliant!'

'You did it!' Harry smiled, as the Doctor pulled him in for a hug. 'Lucky you had one in your pocket!' Harry beamed at Donna between the Doctor's arms. The woman continued to laugh, until there was a loud, buzzing sound coming from beyond the building.

'What was that?' Harry asked, the noise still ringing through the building.

'That must be the nursery ship,' The Doctor said, listing for key distinctive noises.

'When you say nursery, you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill,' Donna said. Before them, the computer begins to light up, and Harry prepares himself to pull down on the lever.

'Incoming signal.' Chimed the computer, before an alien language echoed through the speakers. Even with the translation circuits, it took Harry some time to listen to words and understand what was being said.

'Instructions from the Adiposian First Family…' The Doctor said, trailing off as he listened. 'She's wired up the tower block into a levitation block, but...oooh.' Harry heard the change in tone from the computer. 'We're not the one's in trouble now. She is!' The man dashed from the cupboard so quickly, that if Harry had blinked he'd have missed the man.

'How doe he do that!' Donna sighed, but ran from the cupboard. 'Not the stairs again!' They began re-climbing the stairs again that night, reaching the roof with barely a puff of breath left in them, apart from the Doctor.

'Wow!' Harry said, watching the Adipose float into the sky under the blue light of the levitation beam. The Doctor's hand reached out and pulled Harry back, as the child ran to the edge to see better.

'What are you going to do then? Blow them up?' Donna asked.

'No!' Harry cried, looking at the small, harmless creatures which smiled as they headed towards the large ship above.

'They're just children, they can't help where they came from.' The Doctor said, wrapping his arms around Harry as they watched the Adipose ascend.

'That makes a change from last time.' Donna said, Harry staring up at the two adults. The Doctor gently guided Harry's head back in the direction of the Adipose. 'Harry and that Martha must have done you good.'

'Yeah. Yeah she did,' The Doctor said. 'She fancied me.'

Harry found himself laughing with Donna.

'Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha.' Harry continued to laugh, having never heard anyone talk to the Doctor like that. The Doctor gave him a friendly push, before they all waved at a passing Adipose.

'I'm waving at fat,' Donna said, astounded.

'They're kind of cute. Can we keep one?' Harry asked, Donna laughing as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

'You'd have a whole zoo if you could. But to be fair, as a diet plan, it does sort of work.' He shrugged. 'There she is!' Just beyond the edge of the roof, the Matron was hovering in the air, a triumphant smile on her face.

'Matron Cofelia! Listen to me!'

'Oh I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it will be too soon.' She said, a pursing her lips into a smile.

'Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?'

'What, so you can arrest me? It's certainly not to hire my service for your own child.' She nodded to Harry, who frowned at the woman.

'Just listen!' The Doctor called out. 'I saw the Adiposian instructions – they know its a crime, breeding on earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? They're accomplice!'

'I'm far more than tha – I'm nanny, to all these children,' she waved her arms in the air, but there were no Adiposian children left, as they were all safely aboard the ship, with only the Matron left in the air.

'Exactly – Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore.' As if realisation had dawned on her, the matron's smile vanished, as the blue light keeping her suspended in the air disappeared, and she plummeted to the ground. Donna pulled Harry away from the edge and away from the sight, as they heard the Matron's body land. He buried his face in the Doctor's chest, and they stayed silent for a moment, before they silently agreed to make their way downstairs.

'Are you ok?' The familiar warmth accompanied the voice in his head. Harry nodded silently and slipped his hand into the Doctor's as they reached the ground floor. Outside, the street was pandemonium. Retrieving the sonic pen from his pocket, the Doctor tossed it into the rubbish bin at the side of the road. Nobody would have paid the three of them any attention, as the ambulance crew wheeled the matron's body into the van and people were still yelling along the street.

'Oi! You three!' Harry turned around, still holding the Doctor's hand, and was confused to see the lady from before, tied to the chair. Again.

'You're just mad! Do you hear me? And I', gonna report you...for madness!' She hissed and tried her best to make her way down the steps, still tied to the chair.

'I thought we helped her?' Harry asked, confused. The Doctor stayed silent, but gave his hand a squeeze.

'You see, some people just can't take it.' Donna said, and Harry agreed as he watched the woman head towards a police officer. 'And some people can. So then,' She said, as the Doctor and Harry turned to face her. 'TARDIS! Oh come on!' Donna grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away, laughing as hey left the sight of Adipose Industries. A light rain slowly began to fall, and Harry pulled up his jumper's hood, as the Doctor led them towards the alleyway several streets away where he parked the TARDIS earlier that day. All the way, Donna's hand kept hold of Harry's as she laughed and beamed away. Her excitement was contagious to him, and he came to the conclusion that he liked this woman. He would have to ask the Doctor how he knew Donna, as she seemed a brilliant and bright person.

'That's my car!' She exclaimed as they rounded a corner, the TARDIS in sight. 'That is like, destiny!' She pulled Harry over to the car, unlocked it and opened the boot. Inside, it was full of suitcases of different sizes and colours. 'And I've been ready for this; I packed ages ago.'

'You don't say?' Harry said with a smile, before the wind was knocked out of him as a suitcase was flung into his arms.

'...cos I thought, hot weather; cold weather; no weather…' She pulled out more bags and boxes, flinging them into the Doctor's arms. 'It goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared!' She adds the last box to the Time Lord's hands.

'You've got a...a hat box?' He quizzed.

'Planet of the hats! I'm ready!' Harry and the Doctor place the cases on the ground as Donna runs over to the open TARDIS door.

'Do I need injections though? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cause my friend Veena, when she went to Bahrain, and…' Donna trailed off, and Harry could see the pained look on the Doctor's face.

'You're not saying much…' Donna noted.

'No, it's just...it's a funny old life, in the TARDIS.'

Donna's face became notably sad as she quieted down. 'You don't want me,'

'I'm not saying that,'

'But you asked me…' Donna stood tall and readied herself for the inevitable rejection. 'Would you rather it be just you two? I can understand that…'

'That's not what I'm saying,' The Doctor said simply. Harry looked up at the Time Lord, tugging on his sleeve, silently pleading to let Donna come with them. 'It's just...the last time, with Martha. Like I said, it got complicated. And it was all my fault.' He sighed deeply. 'I just want a mate.'

Donna's face was suddenly overcome with terror and disgust as she hid behind the TARDIS door.

'You just want TO MATE?' She exclaimed, in shock. Harry blinked violently, trying to understand the Doctor's bumbling need to correct the situation and Donna's shock.

'I just want A mate!'

'You're not mating with me sunshine! You've got one miniature alien right there, we don't need another!'

'What is she talking about?' Harry asked, and the Doctor became all the more flustered.

'A mate! I want A mate!' he managed to correct the situation, and Donna no longer looked so shocked and disturbed. Whilst Harry was still at a loss of the conversation that had just occurred.

'There we are then, ok.' The Doctor nodded, happy the awkward miscommunication had been dealt with. Though by the confusion Harry was emitting he may be answering more awkward questions later.

'What, I can come?' Donna asked, stepping out of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked down at Harry next to him.

'Well its really up to him,' The Doctor crouched down to meet his son eye-to-eye. 'What do you say, can she come with?'

'Yeah!' Harry beamed a toothy smile, and Donna smiled fondly. 'We'd love you to come, wouldn't we, Dad.' He nudged the Doctor, whose face split into a massive, wide grin.

'I'd love it,' He said, beaming the same as his son.

'Oh, that's just,; Donna ran forward, ready to hug them both, until she remembered, 'Car keys!'

'What?'

'I've still got my mums car keys! I won't be a minute!' Donna, a face full of happiness and excitement, ran off back down the alleyway and round the corner.

'Come on, Casanova. Let's get these bags shifted on-board.' The Doctor said, picking up as much as he could, carrying it to the console room. Harry clambered inside, dragging a suitcase and carrying a couple of shoe boxes under his arm. They dump the luggage besides the console, and once everything is moved, Harry looked over to the Doctor.

'Dad?' He asked, following the man who paced around the console.

'Yes?'

'I didn't really hatch from an egg, did I?' The Doctor stopped, mid-press of a button to peer over at the confused child before him, thinking of how much he wasn't going to enjoy the explanation he would have to give.

'No. I'll explain...that...later,' he said, scratching the back of his head, nearly tripping over one of Donna's suitcases, much to Harry's amusement, as laughs echoed around the TARDIS console room.


	22. The Doomsday Child - Part 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update here! I want to get as much posted before Christmas as I can, so here's another. I will admit this is a filler chapter, I just wanted to write something like this. The next chapter will be more adventurous and explore the relationship between Donna and Harry!

'….and this is the library,' Harry dragged Donna through the next door. He gestured to the tower of bookshelves, across several levels. Donna gaped at the expansive room. '...and...and next door is the cinema room!' Harry pulled her away and into the adjacent room. Seconds after they have waved to Donna's grandfather, down below on a small allotment patch, he had decided to drag Donna around the TARDIS.

'How big is this place?' She asked, her eyes bulging as they passed the third swimming pool.

'It keeps growing! Just like the universe, Dad says!'

'Well isn't that wizard,' she mumbled under her breath. She happily let the small hand guide her around. She was aware of the Doctor following them at a slower pace, lagging behind. Donna had to privately admit to herself she'd have never pictured the Doctor as a father. But when she had returned to the TARDIS after dropping off her mums car keys, she'd stepped back on-board to see the Doctor laughing, throwing his son into the air for his own enjoyment. Harry had the biggest smile on his face when he was with the Doctor, and the alien man copied that smile exactly whenever he looked at his child. She knew some men who didn't deserve to be fathers. But when she looked at the Doctor, she knew he would walk through bullets for his son.

'...and that's my room! Its got my books and some of my pictures, look!' Harry dragged Donna into the room, nearly banging her head on the coral structures, which Harry clearly used to climb when restless. He showed her numerous drawings which were much better than most children's drawings, if a little sloppy.

'That's when went to the planet Julsoof! Its a huge rainforest and the sky changes colours!' Donna smiled, looking at the pictures. Although she was tired, she happily let Harry show her all his things, like any other over excited child.

'Harry,' came the Doctor's voice from the doorway. The man was grinning slightly as he watched his son's over-eager behaviour. 'why don't you show Donna her room?'

'Yeah! Come on Donna!' Harry's small hand found it's way back inside Donna's and he led her from his bedroom. 'You're room is down here,' He pulled her around a corner and down a small flight of stairs towards a room. The TARDIS had already moved her bags from the control room (however it did that, Donna was amazed, though the ship could still do with turning up the central heating). Donna pushed open the door to find a comfortable room, which was also rather spacious. She supposed the ship had room to spare.

There was a light whistle from behind from the Doctor. Harry smiled at her before running off. 'Enjoy your room!' He called as he ran back up the steps to wherever the Doctor was. Donna looked about her room and began to unpack.

'Dad?' Harry called, rounding a corner, confused not to see the Time Lord there.

'Gotcha!' Hands swooped out from a shadowy corner and scooped the boy from the ground.

'No fair!' Harry protested as the Doctor swung him round. 'Quit it, Dad!'

'No fair?' The Doctor chuckled. 'Who said anything about fair?' He squeezed the child to him, annoyingly tight as Harry tried to wiggle free. But the boy had become slippery and managed to wriggle free. The Doctor couldn't contain his grin as he chased the child down the corridors. He knew all parts of his ship. But clearly the TARDIS had favourites, and would let Harry pass though small gaps and corners the Doctor didn't even see pop up. He supposed the time machine enjoyed having a 'Time Tot' on-board, and would ultimately favour him over the Doctor.

'Now that's not fair.' He mumbled to himself, as he rounded a corner to see Harry dash into the kitchen. He slowed down and wandered in to see Harry climbing the kitchen counters. The boy stood on his toes, but couldn't quite reach the jar of marmalade on the top shelf. The Doctor lifted his arm only slightly to manage to collect the jar, which he handed over to his son's eager hands, which proceeded to scoop out the jelly.

'Are you happy? The Doctor asked, leaning against the kitchen counter, preparing himself some tea, 'with Donna travelling with us, I mean.'

The boy frowned, puzzled. 'Yeah. I like her. But I do miss Martha.' He said solemnly.

'I know you do. We will see her again. And Sarah-Jane, since you didn't blow up her house.'

'I'm not that bad!' Harry said rather defensively. The Doctor chuckled, before scooping a dollop of marmalade with his own finger.

'I know men like to live messy, but I hope you have actual meals,' came Donna's happy voice as she wandered in. Harry wondered if she aimed to find the kitchen or if it were just a happy accident. Harry smiled and offered her the jar.

'Want some?'

'No thank you sweetheart.' She said, sitting at the table. 'I think I need a map for this place.' She gazed around the huge kitchen, which Harry noted was rather messy. The Doctor poured out another cup of tea and placed it in front of Donna, who thanked him with a smile.

'Well done spaceman, you can make a decent cup of tea. I'm impressed.' Harry laughed into the marmalade jar, as the Doctor grinned.

'Is your room alright?' He asked, rubbing his eyes. Harry watched him as Donna said she'd never seen a room like it before.

'Dad?' The Doctor looked round with a smile. 'Do you sleep?' The Doctor frowned. Harry had been with him for maybe a few weeks worth of time. In that time, he privately admitted he neglected his own sleep pattern, favouring to tinker with the TARDIS whilst keeping any eye on his son. It wasn't the longest he'd gone without sleep, but it had started to take its toll.

'Of course I sleep.' The Doctor replied, sipping his cup of tea.

'When do you sleep?' Harry asked, his face sticky with marmalade.

'Mostly when humans start talking,' he chuckled, and Harry laughed.

'Oi, watch it spaceman. Human present, not afraid to throw you out those doors,' Donna said, jabbing her thumb in the general direction of the console room. The Doctor looked rather abashed but smiled.

'I suppose a few hours wouldn't hurt,' the Time Lord chewed his lip. He could easily detect how weary Donna was feeling. 'I think we could all do with some sleep. Then we can see the wonders of the universe.'

'Can we go see David Bowie again?' Harry asked, a dollop of marmalade landing on his jumper. 'I liked him, he was funny. And he painted my face for me,'

'Hang on, you're telling me,' Donna said, blinking slowly 'that's you've met Bowie? As in THE David Bowie?'

'Met him, been to a party with him, stopped an invasion with the sound waves from his songs.' Harry said with a bright smile.

'Where do you thing he got the inspiration for Starman from?' The Doctor grinned as Donna gawked at them. 'Or half his songs?'

'Next thing you're going to tell me you invented the Etch-A-Sketch or something.' Donna half laughed until she saw the look Harry and the Doctor shared. 'Right, I'm going to bed. You two aliens can go invent the Rubik's Cube or something.'

'Be fair, they're very hard!' Harry pouted. He had one somewhere in the console room. He'd given up and thrown it across the room. The Doctor had tried to show him how to solve it, but couldn't. The Time Lord blamed the fact Harry nearly threw it into the time vortex, thus it was in a permanent state of infixture, disallowing him to complete it. Harry thought the man just didn't want to admit the earth toy confused him.

Donna walked over to place her now empty cup of tea in the sink. She collected a cloth and began to rub away the sticky marmalade all over Harry's face.

'He won't like that at all.' The Doctor said, but smiled all the same as Harry began to fidget and complain as Donna cleaned his face. The Doctor laughed into his mug until Donna gave up.

'How do I know you're going to be trouble?' Donna sighed, smiling as Harry grinned, showing off his few missing teeth.

'Mum says trouble is my middle name.' Harry said.

'I bet she does,' The Doctor said, sipping his tea.

'Yeah. And I don't know why, my middle name isn't trouble, it's Jonathan.' Harry frowned, turning back to the now empty jar of marmalade. Donna chuckled and squeezed his shoulders. She bid them both goodnight and left the kitchen. The Doctor and Harry sat in silence for maybe another ten minutes; the Doctor was sipping his tea as Harry swung his legs from the counter top. The TARDIS was drifting through neutral space, which was the only quiet time the time-ship got.

'You could do with some sleep too I bet.' The Doctor said, placing his mug down.

'But I slept at Sarah-Jane's!' Harry said, frowning with his arms crossed.

'Yeah, but you want to show Donna a lot don't you? You need your rest for that.' Harry just stared at the Doctor, unblinking. 'Also, I said it bedtime. So come on,' Harry sighed and jumped down from the counter top. He followed the Doctor to his bedroom, round several corridors and down a spiral staircase, away from the kitchen.

'Do you want another story?' The Doctor asked silently hoping Harry would say yes. He enjoyed telling the boy tales. Past adventures with Rose or with others, or even a story from a book. He'd been tempted to tell him Gallifreyan children tales, but felt slightly apprehensive.

'Yes please.' Harry smiled as he changed into a set of pyjamas. He clambered up onto the bed and sat himself besides the Doctor, who had pulled a book from the shelf. Harry had spent days ransacking the library for his favourite stories. The Doctor noticed the stack of Harry Potter books in the corner, untouched. He had a feeling Rose had been reading them to him, but didn't want to continue without her.

'The Hobbit?' Harry asked, looking at the cover of the book the Doctor had selected. 'What's it about?'

'Oh its brilliant,' grinned the Doctor. 'Adventure, dwarfs, and a dragon!' Harry smiled and settled down as the Doctor began to read the first page. The Time Lord felt himself setting as he read the words aloud, listening to Harry's breathing as he turned each page. He felt truly content when doing this, the child hooked on his every word. As he flicked deeper into the book, Harry's breathing eventually became steady, as he drifted off. Making a metal note of the page number, he placed the book back on the shelf and made sure Harry was tucked in and asleep, before leaving the room.

He closed the door quietly and contemplated sleep for himself. He could keep going, but he could crash soon, and it could happen at the worst moment. Better to get sleep now when everyone else was sleeping and the TARDIS was in low-power mode. Because he made a point of rarely sleeping, he didn't really have a room on the TARDIS. Of course there were rooms that were his – his workshop room, or his own library filled with Gallifreyan text. But a bedroom, he'd never really liked. He tended to fall asleep in the library or on one of the comfortable sofas by the fireplace. There was one place he did enjoy sleeping, but it felt wrong to go there. Yet his feet walked of their own accord towards the room, not far from Harry's. The door had remained closed since the last time he had stood in the doorway, not long after he lost his Rose. He'd stared into the room, willing her to appear, yelling at him for scaring her, or telling him to move his backside so they could just lie next to each other.

The Doctor stepped into the room, kicking off his trainers, and laying on the bed. He closed his eyes, and relished lying in the room. He could picture Rose Tyler lying next to him. But when his hand reached out, there was only empty space. He lay on his back and fell into a fitful sleep, his hand unconsciously drifting over to where Rose should have been.

******

_'EXTERMINATE.'_

Harry's eyes snapped open from the dream, his twin hearts racing so fast he feared they would burst through his chest. Normally he would scream from a dream. But this time he felt frozen to the bed, drenched in sweat with a pounding headache. He stared at the ceiling for a while, until his hearts finally found the will to calm down. He couldn't recall the dreams he had once he was awake, but he remembered the terror he felt at their hands. He licked his lips and called out slowly; 'Mum?' He whispered. But as his mind settled, he remembered where he was. 'Dad?' He called, but nobody answered. The room was dimly lit, the coral structure of the room humming a faint light as his feet met the floor. He was mindful of anything reaching out from beneath the bed to clasp his ankle and drag him down into another nightmare. He hurried over to the bedroom door and pulled it open.

Harry wandered slowly down the corridor in his pyjamas. His searched for the Doctor, half expecting him to be in the console room. But his mind guided his feet in a different direction. He stopped outside a door not far from his own, and his bond with the Doctor told him he was on the other side of this door. When he reached the door, he slowly traced the handle before he twisted it, pushing the door open. The room held his mother's scent – the perfume she always wore. Harry breathed it in, almost believing she was in the room with him. The room was very dimly lit, but he could easily make out the shape on the bed.

'Dad?' He whispered, very quietly. He closed the door behind himself, before stepping further into the room. He glanced at his mother's belongings – discarded clothes, various trinkets, things that made Harry think of home. He clambered up onto the bed besides the Doctor. Going so long without sleep had caught up with the Gallifreyan. He opened one bleary eye when the bed began to creak.

'Harry? Are you ok? What's wrong?' The man slowly started to sit up, but stopped when Harry lay down next to him. 'Did you have a bad dream?' The lack of response said plenty. The Doctor shifted back down on the bed, laying next to his son, pulling the covers around them both. He cast an arm over the child and kept him close as he listened to the rather hectic breathing pattern.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, feeling guilty for having not woken up. He normally felt Harry's distress, but he must have been so tired he hadn't stirred.

'It's ok,' came the small voice, and the Doctor shifted close to his son, beginning to stroke his hair. 'Dad?' The Doctor hummed a response. 'What was your mum and dad like?' The question took the Doctor by surprise.

'What were they like? Um, well, if I'm honest, I don't really know.' Harry turned over to look at the man in the dark. 'Things were different on Gallifrey. And they were important, busy people. They didn't really have time for me.'

'What about when you had a nightmare?'

'I'd look after myself, I suppose.' The Doctor silently mused on his childhood as he absently stroked Harry's hair. 'I haven't thought about that in a long time.'

'Well if you have a nightmare, you can come and find me if you like, just like how I come find you.' The Doctor felt his hearts swell, and he placed a kiss on his son's forehead.

'Okay, deal.' The two lay atop the soft mattress and pillows, breathing in the scent. 'I miss her too,' He responded to the pang he felt across their bond. Harry's hand clutched the Doctor's shirt, as he fell into a fitful sleep, comforted by the presence of his father, and the familiarity of his mother surrounding him. The Doctor re-closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.


	23. The Doomsday Child - Part 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a BIG MASSIVE thanks to everyone who continues to read this story, leave me kudos or nice comments, I'm always glad to see them. And I hope you enjoy this small chapter, which is the opening to the next big adventure :)

Harry woke first, his hand still clutching the Doctor's shirt. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. He felt a lot better after the sleep. Besides him, the Doctor continued to sleep, his mouth hanging open slightly, a soft snore coming out. Harry smiled and reached out, tracing the Doctor face with his finger. It ran down the bridge of the man's nose, and traced his chin. The Doctor stopped mid-snore and Harry sat-still, afraid he'd woken him up. But the Doctor simply shifted in the bed and resumed his sleep. Harry stared for a while longer, before climbing out of the bed, careful not to shift it too much to wake him up. An idea had popped into his head.

When he'd been falling asleep, he'd felt just how sad the Doctor felt, and he knew it was because the separation of Rose and himself. Harry walked down the corridor in the direction of the kitchen. When he stepped in, the room lit up automatically, with a hum from the TARDIS, as if the machine was waking up slowly and wishing him a good morning. Harry pushed a stool up the kitchen counter and began his task.

When Donna Noble wandered into the kitchen, not ten minutes later, she smiled at the sight of the young boy in his striped pyjamas, a plate of burnt toast in front of him.

'Hi Donna.' He said with a bright smile, trying to peel a banana.

'Morning sweetheart, what are you doing?' She asked walking over to the messy counter.

'I'm making dad some breakfast,' he beamed. 'Would you like some?' He offered her the plate of burnt toast. She smile hesitantly, but took a slice and bit into the crunchy breakfast.

'Very good,' She said, nearly choking on the crumbs. Harry smiled and went about peeling the banana, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. Donna smiled and offer to help. He nodded as he went about making a cup of tea, splashing milk and sugar over himself. Donna chopped the banana as Harry had asked, before the boy began spreading the pieces out across the toast.

'Would you like a hand carrying that?' Donna asked with a smile, watching the boy walk gingerly with the too-full cup of tea and plate stacked with bananas on toast.

'I'm ok, thanks!' Donna chuckled to herself as she watched him carefully leave the kitchen, before she set about cleaning up the crumbs and making herself some tea.

Harry walked so slowly it took three times as long as it should to return to Rose's room. He'd left the door ajar, and through the gap he could see the Doctor just beginning to stir. When he opened the door, the TARDIS decided to slowly lighten the room. The Doctor groaned as he woke up. This was the worst part of sleeping – the getting up part. His brain would be sluggish for a while, before jumping to his usual high speed.

'Morning dad!' The Doctor looked up from the bed to see Harry walking slowly over, plate and cup in hand. 'I made you breakfast.' The boy beamed, and the Doctor felt his hearts swell.

'Really? Ah brilliant! And it has bananas! Good choice.' He took the hot mug and plate from his son, who them clambered up onto the bed besides him. The Doctor crunched the bananas on toast with a smile. It was burnt, but he didn't mind. The tea was perfect, he thought, as he sipped it. Just how he had it. Either the boy had observed him every time he made a cup, or Rose had taught him well (Jackie Tyler hadn't been too good with tea making). The Doctor offered a bite of the toast to Harry, who shook his head, but took a sip of the tea. The Doctor draped an arm around the boy as he finished his breakfast.

'Thank you, sunshine.' He said brightly, happy to see the boy smile. 'What made you do that?'

'I thought you'd like it,' Harry said, speaking into the cup of tea. 'When mum was sad, Nana said making her breakfast in bed would cheer her up.' The Doctor stopped mid-crunch of his toast.

'Was...was she sad often?' he dared to ask. Harry handed him his tea back. The Doctor hadn’t realised just how strongly he'd broadcast his sadness concerning Rose. He would have to revise his emotional broadcast; he didn't want his son to know when he was sad all the time.

'Sometimes,' the child said quietly, playing with his fingers. 'Sometimes she missed you a lot, and gets really sad. I go in and cheer her up. She said seeing me made her happy. We'd stay in all day in our pyjamas and watch the telly, or I'd colour while she stayed in bed, but I'd stay with her. Nana said because I remind her of you, that made her feel better.'

The Doctor felt his hearts twist horribly. He pulled Harry to his side and squeezed him.

'Well she is lucky to have had you making her such good breakfasts. Who taught you to make it?'

'Nana did.' The Doctor smirked slightly, finding an explanation to the burnt toast.

'Well then, I think now we've both had some sleep, we need to take Donna on a proper adventure. What do you say?'

'Yeah!' Harry leapt out of bed and ran from the room, shouting for Donna. The Doctor smirked as he watched the small form disappear beyond the door. He slowly climbed out of Rose's bed. For the first time, he made it. He'd slept in it since she'd gone, but he never made it. Wanting it to remain how she left it. He ran a hand over his face before deciding to go for a shower and to sort his suit out. The suit jacket was tossed over a chair, but his shirt was badly crumpled, and his hair more of a mess than usual. As he collected the plate and mug, he could still hear Harry gleefully calling for Donna, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Harry found Donna in the library, having scanned the shelves, settled down with her tea in front of the fire. She smiled when the bundle of energy came bounding into the room, throwing himself on the adjacent sofa.

'Did he like it?' She asked, sipping her drink. Harry nodded eagerly, and began telling her about her first trip. He didn't know where the Doctor had in mind, but he was already sure it would be amazing. Donna had to remind him with a smile to get dressed before they could go anywhere. Harry nodded and made a move to go change, before he reached over and gave a shocked Donna a hug.

'Thanks for helping me with Dad's breakfast.' He said, flashing her a toothy smile. She smiled as he ran from the library.

*********

'What do you think?' The Doctor asked, showered and his suit cleaned and straightened up. He wandered around the TARDIS console, watching as Harry stared intently at the controls. The boy hovered his hand over a lever. The Doctor said nothing, just raising his eyebrows, which went higher, the closer the boy got to the right one. Once his brows had disappeared beneath his hair, Harry pulled the lever, and the TARDIS made a satisfied noise.

'Clever. Next?' He asked. He was aware of Donna coming up the gangway behind him as he moved slowly round the console. 'What do you think you need to do next?'

'Dimension booster?' Harry asked uncertain. The Doctor smiled, and Harry spun a dial, exactly five times anti-clockwise, and once clockwise.

'Next?'

'Time-path detector?'

'Well done,' The Doctor grinned, and bound over towards the boy. He lifted him up under the shoulders, letting his knees rest on the console as they went about inputting a destination. 'What do you think, back in time or an alien planet for her?' The Doctor asked, and the two looked over to the red-haired woman, who looked confused.

'What are you two skinny-boys talking about?' She asked, not understanding a word. The Doctor had a habit of speaking in Gallifreyan to Harry for at least half the time, trying to get the child's pronunciation to improve. Donna had listened, trying to pick out any words but not succeeding. She felt if she tried to repeat a syllable of what she heard, her mind would unravel.

'Just showing him how to pilot the TARDIS. And decide where to take you.' The Doctor said in earth English with a smile. He tapped the monitor and a list of possible choices came up. Harry pointed to one, but the Doctor frowned, shaking his head.

'Last time I went there, they nearly took my head off. Better not.' Donna's eyes bulged. She sat down as she watched the two scan the possibilities. Then the Doctor's face lit up.

'Ah. Perfect. What do you reckon?' He asked his son, who nodded in agreement. 'Then get about setting her off.' Harry jumped down and began prepping the TARDIS, under the Doctor's watchful eye as he leant against a coral pillar.

'Ready?' He asked Donna, before signalling to Harry, who pulled the final lever, the ship beginning the shake.

'Oh god, why don't you have seatbelts! Don't you have seatbelts in space?!' Donna yelled as they were all thrown around the TARDIS. The Doctor reached over and flicked several switches. The TARDIS continued to shake, but not as violently.

'External stabilisers.' He nodded to the console. Harry smiled sheepishly. The Doctor continued with the flight, the ship rocking to a point where Donna yelled for seatbelts again. Then, with a heavy thud, the time machine stopped.

'Where are we?' Donna asked eagerly. The Doctor grabbed his coat with a grin. 'Wait and see. Shoes on?' He said to Harry, and the boy went about pulling his blue hi-tops on quickly, rolling up the long sleeves of his grey jumper just so he could tie his laces. 'Lets go.' He lead Donna and Harry to the TARDIS doors, before pushing them open with a creak. Warm sunlight drifted in. The TARDIS had landed in a stone alcove, covered by a fraying cloth curtain. Beyond, they could hear people calling and talking. The Doctor pulled back the curtain to reveal a long stone-cobbled street, full of vendors selling products.

'Ancient Rome!' He proclaimed with a wide grin, and Donna stared on amazement at the sight before her. The Doctor strode away from the alcove, as they took in the sight of the sun-bleached buildings and the people around them.

'Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, this is brand-new Rome.' Harry stared, wide-eyed at the world around him.

'Wow!' He said, staring at the bright blue sky before him, as people went about their business.

'Oh my god!' Donna proclaimed, unable to contain her amazement. 'Its, its so Roman!' She turned to the Doctor. 'This is fantastic!' She hugged him tight, the Doctor laughing. Donna let go and squeezed Harry to her side as she wandered around, eagerly taking everything it, her red hair in its ponytail swinging ecstatically.

'I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble, in Rome!' She could scarcely believe everything that was happening around her. She gazed at the people in their Roman clothing, selling their products. Harry looked around, Donna's arm still wrapped around his shoulders, as he noted how much it looked like a picture book he had about Roman's. 'This is just weird,' Donna was saying. 'I mean, everyone here's dead!' She said, as if only just realising. Harry looked around, convinced he would start to see zombies.

'Well, don't go telling them that.' The Doctor chuckled. Donna's face then dropped when she managed to read a nearby sign.

'Hang on a minute, that sign over there is in English. Are you having me on, are we in Epcot?' She sighed. As the Doctor reassured her, Harry ducked from under her arm to go and see what the vendors were selling. He walked along, staring at various stalls, selling things from figs, to bread, to tall vases that shone in the sunlight.

'Hey hey hey, no touching unless you’re buying, kid.' A curly hair vendor with slightly yellowing teeth said, watching Harry's hand hovering over a breadbasket full of olives.

'Do not be so cruel, Cicero,' Another vendor said from against the wall. 'Not everyone is a thief.' The female vendor said. The vendor with the curly hair hitched up his belt and rolled his eyes.

'Tell that to the ones who stole some of my pears this morning.' The man stepped away, but watched as Harry examined all the stuff on sale. Besides him, Donna approached the vendor, who seemed to approve Donna as more trustworthy customer.

'Afternoon, sweetheart. What can I get you, my love?'

Donna looked smug with herself as she spoke what she knew to be Latin, despite the TARDIS translation circuits.

'Vendi, vidi, vici.' She said, and the fruit-seller's face dropped.

'Eh? Sorry?' Me no speak Celtic. No can do, Missy.' Donna frowned before huffing out air.

'Yeah,' she stressed before turning back to the Doctor. Harry laughed, before the fruit-seller told him to clear off if he wasn't buying.

'Harry, come on,' the Doctor called, the boy running from the stall. He hurried back over, walking between the Doctor and Donna, swinging off his father's arm.

'Can we see a gladiator fight?' Harry asked as they climbed some stone steps.

'Why not. If there is one on, and I don't get dragged into another. Believe me, its not so fun when you're on the other side.' The Doctor mused as they walked. Donna's eye couldn't stay still inside her skull as she soaked everything in. They passed some people wheeling hay in carts and lines of rugs and sheets above their heads.

'Don't our clothes look a bit odd?' She questioned, staring at her blouse and Harry's hooded jumper.

'Nah, Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger.'

'You been here before then?' Donna asked. As they walked, Harry glanced back at the wooden cages containing animals such as chickens and cows. He was sure he'd seen a flash of red clothing. But it was gone as soon as he'd seen it. He shrugged and turned back to face the way he was walking.

'...and before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me,' the Doctor stated, before backing on his statement. 'But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Coliseum, Pantheon. Circus Maximus…'

'Circus? There's a circus? Can we go see, oh please dad!' Harry said, pulling on the Doctor's arm, Donna laughing.

'You said it now, I think we've got a plan for the day.' Donna said resting a hand on Harry's head. The boy smiled and dashed off through an archway, jumping over a stray chicken, which clucked violently.

'Left, Harry, we will try this way.' The Doctor called as his son ventured in the other direction towards some clay vases which would likely fall and shatter if Harry were to inspect them closely. They walked down some more steps, past where a woman was beating a rug out of a window. They walked through a stone doorway and entered a piazza, a large open space with open shops fronts rather than stalls. Harry smiled as he looked around, despite nearly being run over by a man pushing a cart of tomatoes.

'Watch it kid,' the man grumbled as he went about his way. He was about to wander off towards a shop which was selling what appeared to be metal helmets, when he heard Donna asking about the hills of Rome. He looked round, just as the ground began to shake. He stumbled over his own feet and landed flat on his backside. Store holders held their products close, yet pottery smashed and carts of apples rolled loose. The ground shook with tremendous force, but the people of the town simply smiled, as if used to it.

'Wait a minute. One mountain, with smoke. Which makes this…' Donna trailed off, her face paling.

'Pompeii. We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day.' The Doctor said, staring up at the smoking mountain before them.


	24. The Doomsday Child - Part 24

Donna clasped Harry's hand and yanked him away, breaking his unwavering sight with the smoking mountain top.

'Come on!' The Doctor shouted, running wildly through the stone streets, causing mayhem for the scatter of chickens and fruit sellers.

'But I thought this was supposed to be Rome!' Harry shouted, feeling his arm would break off if Donna pulled any harder. 'What about the circus? Or the gladiator fight?'

'Later, Harry!' The Doctor shouted, dashing madly around the corner. The returned to the street filled with fruit vendors and stalls again, the curly haired man giving them an odd look as they madly raced towards the curtained alcove on the street corner. The Doctor reached it first, and pulled back the thick curtain. The Time Lord was rendered speechless, whilst Donna sighed.

'You’re kidding,' She sighed. 'You’re not telling me the TARDIS is gone?'

The spot where the time-machine had been was empty, revealing the shelves of pots and vases which had been hidden behind it.

'Where did it go?' Harry asked, staring blinking heavily, as if to make the ship appear.

The Doctor looked between the two, looking flustered. 'Donna said not to say.'

'Oi, don't get clever in Latin!' She barked. Harry kept opening his mouth and closing, like a fish on dry land as he tried to contemplate the mystery behind the missing machine.

'You lost it again!' He said, turning to the Time Lord, who ran off towards the vendors.

'He's done this before? It's a wonder you two aren't stranded on the bloody moon or something!' Donna sighed, before charging after the Doctor. Harry pulled the curtain back into place and turned to find the Doctor talking to the salesman whom had believed Donna to be Celtic.

'...big blue wooden box...just over there. Where's it gone?'

The stallholder looked smug as he revealed to have sold it.

'But it wasn't yours!' Harry protested as Donna looked shocked. The stallholder rolled his eyes, but made an argument all the same.

'It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got fifteen sesterce for it. Lovely jubbly.' The man said, rubbing his hands together proudly.

'Who did you sell it to?' The Doctor was becoming frantic, his eyes wide in panic at the issue of his missing ship.

'Old Caecilius.' The man sighed, dropping his apple back into his basket. 'Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa, you can't miss it.'

'Thanks!' The Doctor said before running off. Donna and Harry continued in the pointed direction before the bemused Doctor ran back for more enquiries.

'He said this way!' Harry said, a Donna ran in the opposite direction.

'You go on, I'll catch you both up!' She called, and disappeared around a corner. Harry was confused, until the Doctor grabbed his arm and they began running in the direction of Foss Street.

'Why did he buy the TARDIS?' Harry asked, running fast to keep up with the Doctor's frantic pace.

'Humans – they'll take anything if it isn't bolted down!' He replied, more bemused than angry.

'Hey! Not all of us are that bad!' Harry shouted, slightly offended. But he knew he did have a human habit of picking up stuff that didn't belong to him – that had nearly gotten them exeuted when they visited Henry VIII's palace, and he'd become fond of a favoured sword.

'Foss Street, Foss Street, Foss Street,' the Doctor chanted as they ran, until they came upon a hanging roll of parchment which gave directions to the major streets of Pompeii. 'Foss Street, got it!' The Doctor cried, pointing out they were only several streets away. 'Hang on, where's Donna?' The Time Lord scanned the area quickly. 'Donna!'

'She said she'd catch up with us,' Harry said, staring at the map.

'Right, come on!' They ran back into the town centre, the street map memorised and safely stored in the Doctor's mind. They rounded several corners, nearly knocking people over in the process as they raced back in the direction Donna had gone. They passed a raised stone platform, holding a group of women weaving long pieces of coloured wool, when they managed to find Donna. The Doctor grabbed her shoulders.

'We've got it, Foss Street, this way!' He made a move to run, but Donna pulled the alien back by the sleeve of his long coat.

'No, I've found this big sort of amphitheatre I think...we can start there! We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great big bell or something we could ring,' the Doctor was looking more confused than ever. 'Have they invented bells yet?'

'What do you want a bell for?' He was puzzled.

'To warn everyone! Start the evacuation – what time does Vesuvius erupt?'

'It's 79 AD, August 23rd, which makes Volcano Day tomorrow.' He made a move to leave again, pulling Harry by the hand, but Donna grabbed his jacket again.

'Plenty of time. We can get everyone out easy.'

'We can get some people further away with the TARDIS, can't we?' Harry suggested, and Donna looked chuffed.

'Except we're not going to.' The Doctor said, and Harry frowned.

'Why not? We always help people.' The young boy inquired.

The Doctor looked between them both, a serious look on his face. 'Pompeii is a fixed point in history – what happens, happens. There is no stopping it.'

'But you're a Time Lord, you can do what you like!' Harry said indignantly.

'No I can't. There are rules of interference that can't be broken.'

'Says who?' Donna pointed out.

'We always interfere! It's what we do!' Harry shouted, but the Doctor ignored him.

'Says me!'

'What, and you're in charge?' Donna scoffed.

'TARDIS – Time Lord – yeah,' the Doctor's serious look intensified.

'Donna – Human – No!'' the London woman retorted. 'I don't need you, I'll tell everyone myself.'

'We can't just let it happen.' Harry protested, tugging on the Doctor's sleeve,.

'Yes we can. If you go around screaming about the end of the world, they'll just think you're some mad old soothsayer.' The Doctor hissed. 'Now come on, TARDIS, we are getting out of here.' The Time Lord turned on his heel and stormed off.

'Well I might just have something to say about that, spaceman!' Donna yelled, the Doctor matching her angry tone. Harry looked around at the passing people, who had no idea what awaited them when the sun set and rose in the morning. He watched as two boys his own age played on the back of a donkey-pulled cart. They clapped their hands together and he felt his stomach twist.

'Come on, sweetheart. Can't let him wander off on his own for two long,' Donna gave him a stretched smile as they both began to jog after the Doctor.

'Sorry! Harry said, skidding on the steps, nearly falling into a woman crouching on the edge of the steps. Her red dress flowed as she peered inquisitively at them, running after the tall man.

'We can save them, can't we?' Harry asked Donna as the Doctor came into sight just ahead. 'He won't let these people die, will he?'

'Of course not,' She said, although she wasn't so sure. She almost found herself back in that base below the Thames, the crashing waves falling on the Racnoss nest. 'Come on, that man has legs longer than us two put together.' Harry pondered on this as they left the busy marketplace streets, and came into a more residential area. They began the climb of a sloping hill, with several homes built along the road. But the fruit-seller had been right – the villa could not be missed. It was atop the slope, with a view overlooking the valley and the markets below. As they reached the top of the slope, it began to quiver beneath their feet.

'Is that the volcano?' Harry cried out, though the shaking was not as violent as it had been previously. Despite the shaking, they enter the villa, hurrying after the Doctor, who simply dashed into the home, unannounced. Various vases and ornaments shook with the quake of the mountain, and the Doctor rushed ahead to grab a bust which was about to fall to the ground.

'Whoa there!' He called, placing the bust back into place, slapping the cheeks. The owner of the home had rushed over, but the Doctor had beaten him in the rush for the sculpture. Donna and Harry had just arrived besides the Doctor as the man thanked him.

'Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor,'

'Oh that's me,' the Doctor beamed. 'I'm a visitor, hello.' He shook the man's hand vigorously. Harry took a step deeper into the villa to see the marble carvings and decorations that looked far from the museums that would collect them, sitting pride of place in this man's house. The Doctor dashed further into the house, Harry hot at his heels, wanting to see everything.

'And who are you?' The man quizzed looking puzzled. He blocked them both before they could venture further into his house.

'I am...Spartacus.' The Doctor bluffed.

'And so am I,' Dona said, confidently. 'This is Spartacus junior,' she said, jabbing her thumb down towards Harry.

'Mr and Mrs Spartacus?' The man inquired, and the Doctor and Donna quickly reminded this.

'No, no we're not married,' Said the Doctor, as he pulled Harry in front of him.

Not together. Never ever,' Donna confirmed.

'Oh brother and sister!' The man caught on. Harry held a laugh back behind his hand. 'Yes you look very much alike!' Harry stifled another laugh, the Doctor giving him a prod in the back.

'Behave,' Donna whispered to him kindly.

'Yes Aunty Spartacus.' He said, and got another prod to the back.

'I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade today,' the man said with a hint of disappointment.

'...and that trade would be?' The Doctor peered into the villa.

'Marble.' The man puffed his chest out proudly. 'Lobus Caecilius. Mining, polishing, and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man,' Caecilius said with a relaxed smile.   
  
'That's good,' the Doctor agreed, as he pulled something from his inside pocket. 'Cause I'm the marble inspector.' Caecilius's face dropped as they strode into the villa. A woman beside an indoor pool, possibly Caecilius's wife whispered to her gods, before removing a goblet of wine from the boy sat on the pool edge.

'I'm sorry sir,' she said, pouring the contents away, much to her son's dismay. 'I do apologise for my son.'

'This is my good wife, Metella.' Caecilius introduced his partner, whilst looking worried. 'I-I must must confess, we're not prepared for an inspection.'

'I'm sure there's nothing to worry about,' the Doctor said, striding around the room. The TARDIS was placed in the corner of the room, between a carved statue of a woman and a tall plant. 'Although, frankly, that.' he points to the TARDIS, striding forth, 'object, looks rather like wood to me.'

'I told you to get rid of it!' Metella hissed to her husband, who looked worried, hurrying over. Harry watched the man defend his purchase. Harry wandered over to the indoor pool, where the wine was slowly seeping into the water, where the large fish inside swam beneath.

'They'll bite your fingers off,' the young boy sat at the edge said, as he watched, probably aware of Harry's inner desire to place a hand into the water. Harry silently decided to keep his hand dry, as the teenager besides him rubbed at the headache behind his eyes.

'You're a bit young to be a marble inspector aren't you? What is it, family business?' The boy inquired, looking longingly at his wine which had faded away.

'Who says I'm as young as I look?' Harry said, puffing his chest out. The teenager raised his eyebrow, but turned to the conversation his parents were having with Spartacus and Spartacus.

'Volcano?' The boy mouthed the foreign word, and Harry turned to see the Doctor rubbing his eyes as Donna tried to explain the word and suggest a holiday.

'Oh, Spartacus, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet.' The Doctor pulled Donna away from a confused Caecilius and Metella, who shared a puzzled look. 'Come on Spartacus...Junior, come greet the gods.' Harry left the teen at the poolside and followed the Doctor and Donna into a small alcove holding a shrine. Two gods were depicted in a marble carving, surrounded by melted and fresh candles alike.

'Why don't they understand? Is the TARDIS circuit not working?' Harry inquired, as he watched and copied the way the Doctor dipped his fingertips into a water goblet and sprinkled the water over the two carved figures.

'The circuit is fine. They just don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain – there is no word for volcano yet, not until tomorrow.'

'Oh great, they get to learn a new word. As they die,' Donna chided, casting the Doctor a dark look.

'Donna, stop it.' The Doctor hissed, casting a look back to the room behind them. Harry peered at the Doctor as he felt a well of emotions festering inside the man, but he was doing all he could to block the telepathic channel between them both.

'Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flyin' around with in outer-space but you're not telling me to shut up,' Donna nodded into the room behind them. 'That boy, how much older than Harry is he? He's, what, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death.' Harry felt his stomach lurch horribly as he looked back at the family behind him. He caught the teens eye, before he turned back to the marble carvings.

'I want to go,' Harry said, feeling queasy. The Doctor's head turned quickly. 'I really want to go Dad, don't make me stay if we can't save them.' The Doctor's face fell as he gave the small shoulder a comforting squeeze. 'Is there no way to save them at all?' The Doctor said nothing, which said plenty to Harry. He looked back at the carving before him, and tried not to picture this whole home and its occupants burning the very next day.

'I'm sorry,' the Doctor said solemnly. 'We're leaving in just a moment, I promise.'

Behind the three travellers, an announcer entered the property, much to the excitement of Caecilius and his wife. The three turned as the announcer called out: 'Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government!' The man whom was being announced strode into the home, a stony look upon his brow. He moved swiftly, but slowly, ascertaining his position as he entered the household. Harry watched the man with a frown, sensing a displeasing atmosphere around the man. A fine gold-hemmed cloak was draped over his right side, which fluttered in the light breeze as he came to a standstill before Caecilius.

'Lucius, my pleasure as always,' Caecilius said fondly, stepping forwards. Harry walked slowly away from the shrine, curious to this visitor.

'Quintus, stand up!' Metella hissed to her son. The boy stood with a long-suffering sigh. He rolled his eyes when they made contact with Harry's and the young boy smirked. Donna came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they watched this man, Lucius Dextrus, stand solidly in the entrance to the villa.

'A rare and great honour, sir,' said Caecilius as he strode forward, hand outstretched. 'for you to come to my house…' he trailed off as Lucius ignored his friendly gesture.

'The birds are flying north...and the wind is in the west.' The man finally spoke. His words callous and hard.

'Right,' Caecilius accepted, clearly puzzled by the statement. 'Absolutely. That's good, is it?'

'Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow.'

Harry raised his eyebrow and gave the Doctor a baffled look as Caecilius and Metella encouraged the man's 'wisdom'. The Doctor gave him a small smile and nodded back in the direction of the current conversation.

'Pardon me, sir, I have guests,' Caecilius spoke, shuffling about the room as he gestured towards the three besides the shrine. 'This is Spartacus, Spartacus, and, uh, Spartacus junior.'

'Hi!' Harry said with a smile as Donna and the Doctor waved.

'A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind,' Lucius spoke, his riddles confusing as Harry looked Donna, who seemed to understand no more than he did

'But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark,' the Doctor replied, a battle of words and riddles.

'Dark!' Lucius stepped closer. 'But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?'

'I concede that every sun must set…' the Doctor began.

'Ah!'

'...and yet the son of the father must also rise,' the Doctor said, gesturing towards Quintus and Caecilius, whilst his hand rested upon Harry's head.

'Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently a man of learning.' Lucius gave the smallest flicker of a smirk at the challenge the Doctor presented him with.

'Oh yes,' the Doctor grinned broadly. 'But don't mind me, don't want to disturb the status quo...'

'He's Celtic,' Caecilius hissed towards Lucius.

'…we'll be off now.'

'I'm not going,' Donna said defiantly as the Doctor lead her away. Behind them, Caecilius diverted Lucius's attention elsewhere.

'You've got to,' the Doctor answered in a hushed tone. 'Come on, Harry.' Harry stared at the back of Lucius Dextrus, curious to see what Caecilius had to show him, before hurrying off after the Doctor and Donna. The Doctor cast an eye back to see if Harry was following as he was forced to direct Donna in the direction of the TARDIS. As he did, he saw the moment of revelation, as Caecilius removed a drape from a slab of elegantly carved marble, and the Time Lord stopped in his tracks.

'It pleases you, sir?' Caecilius enquired.

'As the rain pleases the soil,' Lucius replied, as Caecilius and Metella looked pleased.

The Doctor stopped short of the TARDIS and began to walk back towards the group. Harry peered at the piece of marble, intrigued by its design. 'Oh, now, that's different,' mused the Doctor, folding his arms. 'Who designed that, then?'

'My lord Lucius was very specific,' Caecilius answered, as Lucius himself studied the marble intensely.

'It looks like a circuit, like in the TARDIS,' Harry said, tilting his head to the side. Caecilius, his wife and son peered at him at the revelation of another strange and foreign word.

'Yeah…' The Doctor trailed off. 'Where did you get the pattern?'

'On the rain, and mist and wind,' Lucius said, turning to face them with a sour look.

'But he's right, it looks like a circuit.' Donna said in a hushed voice. Harry cast an eye back to the Doctor, the man was far from believing the explanation Lucius was giving them. 'Do you mean, you just dreamt that thing up?'

'That is my job -' Lucius grumbled. 'As City Augur,'

'What's that then, like the mayor?' Lucius's face became bitter, as his position was not recognised, and the Doctor hurriedly laughed the mistake and gave a tired explanation.

'You must excuse my friend, she's from...Barcelona.' The natives of Pompeii were satisfied, if not baffled, and turned back to the art before them, whilst the Doctor explained to his companion and son. 'Now this an age of superstition, of official superstition. The Augur, is paid by the city to tell the future,' Harry looked over to Lucius, not seeing the man as the kind capable to read the future. He didn't look like the old lady with a crystal ball at the fun fair. 'The wind will blow form the west, that's the equivalent of the ten o'clock news.'

'They're laughing at us,' came a new voice. Harry turned away from the Doctor to see a young girl, not much younger than Quntus. Pale faced and wavering. Her yellow-gold dress which looked like it would normally carry the sun looked as pale as her face. 'Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us.'

'Oh no, no, I meant no offence.' The Doctor quickly cleared up. Metella rushed over tot he young girls side.

'I'm sorry. My daughter has been consuming the vapours.' She clutched her daughters shoulder's as the girl seemed hardly able to stand.   
  
'By the gods, Mother, what have you been doing to her?' Quintus said, astonished and shocked by the sight of his pale-faced sister.

'Not now Quintus!' Caecilius snapped.

'But she's sick, just look at her!' He protested.

'I gather I have a rival in this household.' Lucius sneered as he stepped forward. 'Another with the gift.'

'Oh she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood.' Metella said cautiously, with a hint of pride. 'They say she has remarkable visions.'

'The prophesies of women are limited and dull,' Lucius snarled. Donna snapped her head around and looked displeased. 'Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception,' Metella looked deflated, whilst Donna quipped loud enough for everyone to hear.

'I'll tell you where the wind is blowing right now, mate.' She said with a frown. Beneath their feet, the ground rumbled slightly. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Donna.

'Make sure you never think women are beneath you, keep it equal.' she whispered to him, ignoring Lucius's comment as the rumbling subsided.

'Consuming the vapours, you say?' The Doctor asked, stepping closer.

'They give me strength,' the girl said, her mother holding her steady.

'It doesn't look like it to me,' the Doctor said, a sad yet compassionate look upon his face.

'Is that your opinion...as a doctor?' She said, and Harry felt his blood run cold.

'I beg your pardon?' The Doctor said calmly, his eyes only widening slightly. But along the telepathic bond, Harry felt the man's shock, which he shared as he stared at the girl. Donna watched wide-eyed as the girl swayed.

'Doctor, that's your name.'

'How did you know that?'

'And you,' the girl turned to Donna. 'You call yourself “noble”,' Her eyes seemed unable to focus for too long, but she stared Donna down before casting a look in Harry's direction. 'the child calls himself “tyler”, a tyler which stems from the broken and distant rose.' Harry felt himself shake, and the Doctor quickly clasped his hand.

'Now then, Evelina, don't be rude.' The mother chided her daughter, but there was a notable sound of panic in her voice, as the ground began to rumble lightly.

'No, no, no, not at all,' The Doctor said calmly, his only give-away being how hard he was squeezing his son's hand.

'You all come from so far away, the child the furthest, through the dark, and the cold, so far.' The girl said, her words slow and precise.

'A female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries.' Lucius called from the back, heads whipped back as his stepped up.

'Oh, not this time, Lucius. I reckon you've been out-soothsayed.'

'Is that so? Man from Gallifrey?' The rumbling erupted beneath them like quiet thunder as Harry stared wide-eyed at the man

'What?' The Doctor said, his twin hearts skipping a beat at the planet's name.

'Strangest of images.' Lucius spoke, as the fierce rumbling continued, and Caecilius and his family looked disturbed. Lucius looked in their direction, but his eyes were elsewhere. 'Your home is lost in fire, is it not?'

'Doctor, what are they doing?' Donna said, warily.

'And you, daughter of...London.'

'How does he know that?' She demanded.

'This is the gift of Pompeii.' Lucius called. 'Every single oracle tells the truth.'

'How are they doing that, Dad?' Harry asked, the Doctor immediately shushing him. But Lucius's eyes cast towards the boy at his father's side.

'The child is not of this plain. He is of an unknown place, but with a certain future.'

'What do you mean,' the Doctor asked, still squeezing the small hand, but pushing his son behind him.

'He is to make a choice. A great choice. And his hands are to be soaked in blood.' The ground rumbled heavily again, he ornaments of the room shaking and the water within the pond quivering as Harry stared at the man. The Doctor's hearts didn't skip a beat, they seemed to stop as he heard Lucius's words.

'Stop it,' the Doctor said, his voice deathly quiet.

'Doctor,' Donna said. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, unable to block the rumble beneath the soles of his feet, or the words of the two soothsayers.

'Make them stop,' he said, feeling his nightmares coming to life before him, as he saw fire and heard the screams that were only meant to plague him at night.

'He will cause the tear that will destroy millions. Just as you did,' Evelina said slowly, her mother clutching her.

'Stop it!' Harry yelled into the back of the Doctor's oat, his eyes still shut.

'Doctor, she is returning.' Lucius spoke.

'Who is? Who is 'she'?' He said, but when he felt Harry's fear creeping along the connection, he yelled at the augur to stop. 'And you, daughter of London. There is something on your back.'

Donna's breathing intensified, as she put a hand to her back, but felt nothing there. 'What's that mean?' She said, confused and, although unannounced, frightened.   
  
'Even the word 'Doctor' is false.' Evelina began to speak again, having been silent long enough to collect some strength. 'Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars of the cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord, sir, a lord...of time.' With that, the rumbling of the ground stopped, as the girl's eyes seemed to roll back into her head and she fell to the floor, sunlight returning to the villa.


	25. The Doomsday Child - Part 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello avid readers, new and old! Hope you're enjoying this story thus far, and enjoy this next piece. Thank you to everyone who supports this story, it really wouldn't have gotten this far without you all. Massive thanks and hugs. Now read on!

The Doctor quickly bent over the young girl, peering at her face and measuring her pulse. 'She's alright,' he said as the girl's mother crooned over her. 'She's just unconscious, she'll be fine.'

Metella and Caecilius began to carry their daughter from the scene, which no longer cowered at the sensation of the trembling room. Lucius peered at them all as the family swept from the room.

'Retrieve the carving,' the man snapped to the Roman soldier flanked at his side. 'we are to leave this place. It is an insult to the gods and my patience to remain here longer than necessary.' The solider retrieved the carving and followed Lucius as he left the villa. Before he turned the corner he cast an eye back to the strange party of travellers. 'You are not welcome in Pompeii. The Gods do not welcome your presence,' with that the Augur left and could be heard marching away.

''I think the gods have got bigger things to worry about, mate.' Donna sighed. 'He seemed really nice, didn't he?' She tried some light humour. The Doctor was staring at the room's hypocaust, which was billowing steam into the already humid room. 'Will she really be alright?' Donna asked, moving to stand besides the Doctor, staring in the direction the family had taken Evelina.

'I would think so, it looked like something’s feeding the soothsayers of Pompeii a different future, but why?' The Time Lord rubbed his face, concentrating as he peered into the distance. 'It doesn't make sense,'

Donna frowned as she glanced about the lavish villa. She was certain she would make the Doctor change his mind about saving the town. Time Lord her backside – the man was an overstretched Martian with the ability to save people, and she knew he would if he could. Why he was saying he couldn't, she didn't understand. She blinked as she looked about the room. 'Where's Harry?' She asked, suddenly aware of the boy's absence. 'Doctor?'

'Hm?' The man snapped form his daze, processing what she said and casting an eye around the room. When his sight failed, his mind stretched out tentatively until he found his son's mind.

'He's outside. He's...give him a minute.' The Doctor hung his head as he wandered over to the hypocaust. Donna stared at the man before leaving the room the way Lucius Petrus Dextrus had left. The Doctor watched her leave, knowing her intentions to be good natured and kind. He sat besides the stone vent which warmed his back as he lost himself in thought.

_'He is to make a choice. A great choice. And his hands are to be soaked in blood.'_

__

__

'He will cause the tear that will destroy millions. Just as you did,'

The Doctor sniffed and turned to stare into the hypocaust until the heat made his eyes dry out, on the verge of tears. Those words had ripped a hole in his universe. He didn't believe in prophecies and fortune telling (or at least he tried not to believe) so he refused to believe what had been said by Lucius and Evelina to be future truth. He knew what it was like to have your hands covered in blood, to be the cause behind so many deaths, the sleepless nights and the guilt that ebbed away at his soul. He wouldn't let Harry become what he had. Children were meant to learn from their parents mistakes. He would tear the universe apart himself to spare Harry the pain of committing such an atrocity.

Outside, Harry sat on the grassy slope of the hill. In the far distance, Lucius and his accompanying soldiers were pinpricks on the edge of the hillside. He clutched at the grass surrounding him as he tried to block out the faint buzz in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut to block it all out. As he did, he never heard Donna approach and sit down besides him.

'Hey spaceboy, are you ok?' Harry opened his eyes to Donna's warm smile. He did his best to give her one back, but the London-born woman could see the smile didn't reach his eyes. 'I'll take that as a no,'

'I'm fine, really. Just…' He fiddled with the grassy bank beneath his hands, and Donna could see how truly young he was. He'd seen more than she had in her entire life, and like the Doctor, he had wonder in his eyes. But now he was lost, vacant inside. The words had scared him, and she couldn't blame him. She shuffled closer and put an arm around his shoulders.

'God you're just like him, so skinny. You're goin' to give me a papercut!' She exclaimed, and was pleased to see the smallest flicker of a smile on his face. 'That's better. I don't know the future, but never believe what a fortune teller tells you. I met one that once said I'd have three children and a loving husband, as well as come into good fortune. Do you see that anywhere?' She joked and Harry stared at her.

'It could happen, though.'

'I don't see that happenin', sweetheart. I'm about as magnetic to good luck as I am blonde.' Harry laughed this time, a small one which he buried in his knees. 'What I'm saying is, that looked like a cheap show of guess work.'

'How do y'know?'

'Because your dad has “alien” written over his forehead,' she chuckled. 'As do you. Maybe there is some spacey sci-fi explanation as to how they knew the small details, but I know they got your future wrong,' Harry hung his head. 'Harry, you strike me as the kind of kid who couldn't kill a spider. Not because he's scared, because he'd feel bad for it.' He lifted his head and pondered on the thought. He stared at the grass for a while before he met her eyes.

'You promise?' He asked. 'You promise I won't turn into...what they said? I don't want to hurt anyone!'

'I promise. I think that alien old man of yours wouldn't let it happen in any nightmare future possible.' She rubbed his back. 'But never mind him, you'd have a harder time getting past me,' She was happy to see her comforting skills weren't rusty as the boy seemed to become a little brighter.

'Thanks, Aunty Spartacus.' He said with a cheeky grin that reminded her of the Doctor, and she couldn't hold back a laugh.

'You don't actually have to call me Spartacus, y'know?'

'Okay then, Aunty Donna.' His cheeky smile brightened all the more and jumped to his feet, heading back inside Caecilius's villa. Donna stayed sitting atop the grassy slope with a warm smile on her face, before she stood up and followed. Harry re-entered the villa, and thought the room to be empty, a dark light seemingly cast; the sun outside had slowly begun to set outside. Just as Harry made a move, he realised the room wasn't empty. The Doctor was still sat besides the hypocaust, his eyes distant and his mind closed off.

'I'll go check on Evelina,' Donna said, giving the two Martians time together as she hastily left the room. Harry moved slowly round the indoor pond, scuffing the toes of his trainers as he walked closer to the Time Lord.

'Dad?' He asked, and the Doctor left the depths of his mind, coming back to earth. He said no cheery hello, or gave a wide smile. He studied the boy before him, and Harry felt the peculiar sensation of being x-rayed.

'They were wrong,' the Time Lord said finally. Harry nodded and sat down besides the man. The Doctor rested a hand on the boy's head. 'I promise, they were wrong.'

'I know.' Harry said bravely. He buried any sense of doubt, however small, in the pits of his stomach. The Doctor smiled and ruffled his hair. 'Are you ok?' Harry asked, peering up to his parent in the ever so slowly darkening room.

'Me? I'm fine and dandy. Always will be,' then came the wide smile, and Harry believed the man, returning the smile. 'Now, Lucius said the soothsayers were consuming the vapours. How does that give them the power of sight?' The Doctor asked, resting his chin in his hand as he stared at the burning pit beneath.

'They breath in smoke and they think they see the future?' Harry asked, staring into the heat until his eyes watered. 'Is it some sort of gas? Making them think wrong things?'

'You are clever, aren't you?' The Doctor said with a proud smile, Harry grinning. 'I don't know, I can't detect any gas.' The Time Lord simply stuck his tongue out, letting it sit within the billowing steam. 'No, nothing. What is it?' He rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his own hair in frustration. In the corner of the room, there was shuffling, and the Doctor looked up to see Caecilius coming in, an oil lamp in hand.

'Another day ends,' the man said plainly, as he went about lighting the candles in the room, allowing some defence against the ever growing darkness. Harry watched the man curiously. He had a kind, if not apprehensive, face. The man's concern for his family was clear, as was just how much of a good man he was. There was something about his face, thought, that made Harry curious. He'd never seen it before, but something was tickling in the back of his head. To be on the safe side, he scratched his scalp and turned back to study the hypocaust.

'It's new.' He said simply. The Doctor's head popped up.

'Sorry?'

'The old-timey radiator.' He nodded downwards. 'It looks new. Its really clean and there's no cracks. Everywhere else in the town was old.' The Doctor stared, unblinking, before re-studying the hypocaust.

'Oh Harry Tyler, you are brilliant! Just like your mother!' The Doctor didn't hold back the last words, even though they stung. Harry beamed as the Doctor called Caecilius over.

'When was this hypocaust put in?' The Time Lord inquired.

'We've only lived in this house a few years, but it was all newly built, the hypocaust included.' Caecilius said, setting his oil lamp down. 'Most homes don't have these, only a few family villas and anywhere associated with the soothsayers, augurs, any of them.'

'So a special radiator for future readers?' Harry asked, hoping to be more helpful.

'A different sort of hypocaust, definitely nothing like this anywhere else,' the Doctor grunted as he heaved the heavy grille out of its slot, more steam billowing upwards.

'We're very advanced in Pompeii,' Caecilius lightly boasted. 'In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces, but we've got hot springs. Leading from Vesuvius itself.'

'Who thought of that?' Asked the Doctor, looking up from the steam.

'The soothsayers. After the great earthquake seventeen years ago,' Caecilius's voice diminished. 'An awful lot of damage. But we rebuilt.'

'Didn't you think about moving away?' The Doctor asked, as Harry stuck his head down the vent. The steam billowed on his face, and he squeezed his eyes shut as if he were underwater. Beneath the steam and hot rocks, came a loud grating and rumbling.

'What's that noise?' Harry asked, surfacing, wiping away the stream of sweat from his cheeks.

'I don't know, happens all the time.' Caecilius's face became dark. 'They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring.' The Doctor and Harry shared a look, before both stuck their heads down into the vent, as Caecilius watched in amusement, as well as apprehensive fear.

'But let me guess,' Came the Doctor's voice, lifting his head as Harry began to scratch away at the loose rocks within the hypocaust. 'after the earthquake, is that when the soothsayers started making sense?'

'Oh yes,' the marble merchant nodded. 'Very much so. I mean, they'd always been...shall we say, “imprecise”?' Harry brought his head out from the vent, examining the tiny particles beneath his fingernails. 'But then, the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex – all of them, they saw the truth. Again and again. It's quite amazing.' Caecilius smiled.

'Have they said anything about tomorrow?' The Doctor asked, frowning.

'No. Why, should they? Why do you ask?'

'No reason. Just asking…' The Doctor hastily returned his gaze to the vent.

'They all breath this stuff in?' Harry asked, pointing to the steam.

'Yes, it's what allows them to see.' Harry frowned, and breathed deep. But he saw no vision, all his saw were flashes of colour as the smoke caught the back of his throat and he began a hacking cough. The Doctor clapped him on the back until his throat stopped convulsing.

'Ok?' The man asked, and Harry nodded, wiping away the tears. The Time Lord pulled out his glasses and leaned down into the pit.

'So, Ipso facto…' he rose from the pit, his hand in the air '...they all consume this,' he pinched his fingers together and dust floated in the air.

'Dust?' Caecilius offered.

'Tiny particles of rock,' the man frowned, before placing some of the remnants on his tongue. 'They're breathing in Vesuvius.' Caecilius looked at them strangely, before peering down at the vent.

'How can them breathing in rock give them visions?' Harry asked, sprinkling some of the dust away.

'I'm not sure,' The Doctor said. 'Something new to learn, isn't it.' The man said with a smile.

'My daughter consumes this daily,' Caecilius spoke softly. 'Everyday, the sisterhood said. Everyday she must consume the vapours to give her the sight. They promised such great things for her.' The man hung his head, holding tight to the oil lamp.

'We will help her, Caecilius. You have my word.' The Doctor gave the man a small smile, which was returned as a simple courtesy.

'Thank you. I must see to Metella. She worries so about Evelina. Excuse me,' the man bid them a hasty goodbye as he trailed form the room, a part of the light following him down the passage way.

'What next?' Harry asked, pulling the grille back into place.

'I think,' the Doctor spun round slowly, pulling his glasses off. 'I need to pay a visit to our local augur.' Harry frowned as he thought of Lucius and his pompous attitude.

'I don't like him,' Harry frowned, the Doctor chuckling.

'I need to see that carving Caecilius made him. There is no way it looks like a circuit by accident.'

'But how will you find him? Pompeii is huge.' Harry stretched out his arms as to emphasis the size of the town.

'Maybe I need a tour guide,' The Doctor said with a bright smile. 'I'll go into the town, see what I can find out. You stay here with Donna and keep an eye on Evelina and things, ok?' Harry didn't like the plan, the Doctor going off exploring without him, but he agreed. 'Just shout me if you need me, ok?' Harry nodded, and the Doctor smiled. 'That's my boy. I'll be back soon, yeah?' Harry nodded, and the Doctor patted him on the back before he headed from the room, in the direction Caecilius had left. Harry stayed sat next to the hypocaust for a moment longer, trying to breathe deep again, but he saw nothing. But beneath the ground, he heard a heavy thump and a ghastly rumbling noise. The sound made Harry jump away, and he left the room, as far away from the hypocaust as he could go. He collected a candle from the pond side and walked away, rather hastily.

He trailed through the villa wary of dancing shadows as he explored. He passed many a room, one filled with statues of stone and marble, the flickering candle light causing shadows to dance across the faces. Half cast in darkness, he could convince himself the statues were people he knew. One looked rather like his grandpa, a pair next to each other reminded him of his uncle Mickey and uncle Jake. He was disappointed not to find a statue he could convince himself looked like his mother, but he ventured further into the villa. He passed what must have been the kitchen, as Metella and Caecilius stood in the corner, whispering frantically to each other. Metella gave up with kneading the dough in front of her and embraced her husband. The two stood in uninterrupted silence for a moment, before the flickering candle in Harry's hand caught their attention.  
  
'Are you quite alright, dear?' Metella asked, and Harry nodded, remaining silent. Caecilius smiled at him rather fondly, and handed him an apple from a woven basket atop their table. Harry thanked them, and moved on from the kitchen, crunching the apple as he went. He saw Qunitus and the Doctor lighting a torch before leaving through a side door of the villa. The next and last room must have been Evelina's. And true, the girl was cast across her bed, eyes shut against her pale skin. She was in the early stages of stirring, and besides her, was Donna at her bedside. She smiled when she saw him, and he placed his candle down on a nearby table, hissing as melted wax dripped on his fingers.

'Is she ok?' He asked coming to stand besides Donna.' The red-haired woman smiled lightly and nodded.

'Yeah she'll be alright.' As if aware of their conversation, Evelina's eyes opened and they scanned the room quickly before landing on Donna and Harry. She began to sit up slowly, staring into the candlelight.

'Want me to get your mum?' Harry asked, mouthful of apple. He made a move to leave the room, but Evelina's weak voice stopped him.

'No. She means well, but she worries relentlessly.' Evelina smiled lightly as she brought herself into a sitting position.

'You should take it easy,' Donna said. 'The Doctor said you were ok, but, well, you know.'

'Thank you for your concern.' Evelina said with a polite smile, though not meeting their eyes. 'I'm sorry if I said anything to upset either of you-' Donna held up her hand to stop her.

'I've been called and told worse. You just scared us is all. Are you sure you're ok?' Evelina gave a genuine smile and nodded. From there, they avoided the topic of the earlier events. Donna remarked how hot she was finding Pompeii.

'Honestly, I don't know how you cope, I'm melting here!' Harry stated, sitting on the floor, running a hand through his hair as he'd seen the Doctor do, making Donna chuckle.

'It's because you are not dressed for the heat properly,' Evelina said, standing up with a smile. She stretched out her hands, which Harry took and stood back up. 'Such strange garments, I've never seen anything like them. But I do like them.' Evelina said, before a twinkle flutter in her eye. 'Wait here,' she said, before tiptoeing form the room, a candle in her hand. Harry and Donna glanced at each other, before candle light could be seen flickering in the corridor, and Evelina returned, several pieces of clothes draped over her arms.

'Why not try these,' She said with a smile. She handed Donna a purple toga and robe.

'Ooh, thanks!' Donna said as she examined the soft fabric between her fingers.

'Quintus was always tall, but perhaps these will work for you.' Evelina handed him a piece of clothing, similar to what Quintus had been seen wearing earlier, but a navy blue rather than maroon. This thrilled Harry, as he hastily changed into Quintus's old toga, he remarked how it matched his navy blue converse. Donna returned to the room in her new gown, the purple robes lightly grazing the floor. Evelina chuckled lightly as Donna tried to get used to the flowing material she was wearing.

'You're not supposed to laugh,' Donna rolled her eyes playfully. 'Thanks for that. But what do you think?' She tossed the robe over her shoulder, holding a pose. 'The goddess Venus?'

Evelina gasped, but laughed. 'That's sacrilege.' She smiled all the same.

'What about me?' Harry stood up on a footstool as the two women observed him. 'Jupiter? Or, or maybe Apollo? He's cool.' Harry beamed, and Evelina smiled brightly.

'Maybe Stitch from Lilo and Stitch with that hair and those robes.' Donna laughed, Harry's face falling into a heavy frown. Evelina did not know what they spoke about, but she laughed at the boys fallen expression.

'You both talk such amazing nonsense.' Donna smiled at the girl before sitting next to her on the bed.

'Nice to see you laugh though,' she said, as Harry muttered in the corner, ruffling his already mad hair. 'So, what do you do in old Pompeii, then...girls your age? You got…mates? Do you go hangin' about round the shops? T.K. Maximus?'

Evelina smiled lightly, but shook her head. 'I'm promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life.'

'Really?' Harry asked, getting to his knees, and the girl nodded. 'So you can't even go out and make friends?'

'The sisterhood does not encourage the ideals of friendship. We serve the gods, and focus only on that. I don't really get the chance to go out and make friends anyways.'

'Do you get any choice in that?' Donna asked carefully.

'It's not my decision, I have the gift of sight. The sisters chose for me.' Evelina said with a smile, but her voice was flat. Harry bit his lip as he contemplated.

'Well we could be your friends, couldn't we?' He asked, looking at Donna. Evelina smiled.

'You are sweet, and kind. Both of you. Even with the sight, I could not have seen someone as kind as you both.'

Donna chewed her lip nervously, before approaching the subject. 'Evelina...what can you see happening tomorrow?' Harry's ears pricked. Even with Vesuvius on the doorstep, he'd forgotten about the disaster due tomorrow.

'Is tomorrow special?' Evelina asked, an oblivious light smile on her face.

'You tell me…' Donna said quietly, should the Doctor re-appear and chastise her for meddling with history. Even if he did, Donna would give the spaceman a piece of her mind. '...what do you see?'

Evelina closed her eyes, and no expected look of horror crossed her face as she looked. Then, she re-opened her eyes. 'The sun will rise, the sun will set. Nothing special at all.'

'Look...don't tell the Doctor I said anything 'cause he'll kill me,' Donna cast an eye towards Harry, who was looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes. He wanted to save the town, just as much as she did. But she expected some strange alien Time Lord genes were subconsciously telling him not to meddle with history. '...but I've got a prophecy too.'

Looking fearful, Evelina quickly covered her hands. Harry saw the painted eyes on the back of her hands, and he had the strangest feeling they were looking at him and Donna. 'Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out,' Donna said, the young girl not answering her pleads.

'Evelina, listen to me.' Donna wrung her hands together nervously as she spoke.

'There is only one prophecy,' Evelina was breathing heavily.

'Don't.' Harry said, mimicking the Doctor in the way he looked at the older woman. But Donna didn't look at him.

'Evelina, I'm sorry but everything I'm about to say to you is true, I sweat. Tomorrow…' Donna sucked in a deep breath. '...that mountain is going to explode. Evelina please listen,' Donna pleaded. 'The air is going to fill with ash and rocks...tons and tons of it and...this whole town is going to get buried.'

'That's not true,' Evelina protested.

'It is,' Harry said, knowing the damage was done. 'It really will Evelina, but we're going to help!' He tried, but Donna indicated for him to be quiet.

'Even if you don't believe us, just tell your family to get out of town...just for one day, just for tomorrow.' Donna tried. 'But you've got to get out! Just leave Pompeii!

'This is false prophecy!' Evelina removed her hands from her eyes, revealing the shock and the tears that accompanied Donna's words.

'I'm sorry,' the red-head said, placing a hand on her arm, but Evelina pushed her away.

'What's going on in here?' Came a voice, as Caecilius stood in the doorway to his daughter's way. 'Evelina, are you alright?' He asked as he saw his daughter's tear-stained face.

'I'm fine, really.' The girl gave a quick smile, pushing away the tears. Donna cast her eye away, wondering if she'd done more bad than good. Harry sat cross-legged on the girl's bedroom floor, trying not to picture the whole villa and it's occupants buried beneath ash and rocks from Vesuvius upon the coming dawn.


	26. The Doomsday Child - Part 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a wonder fun new year! Sorry for such a delay for this chapter, but now we should have a regular stream of them coming in! Hope you all enjoy it, and please leave a kudos or a comment if you did!

In Evelina's room, the ground began to shake again. A vase of flowers and water began to shake and threatened to tip from the surface. The three of them froze, listening to the heavy clangs which accompanied each shake. 

'Is it the mountain?' Harry asked, spinning round quickly.

'It can't be – the Doctor said it wouldn't erupt till tomorrow!' Donna said, standing from the pile of cushions. They hurried from Evelina's room, back into the central room of the villa. The pool in the centre shook, splashes of water dripped down the carved marble edges.

'It's coming closer,' Evelina whispered, staring out into the dark sky beyond the villa.

'What is it? What's that noise?' Metella and Caecilius hurried into the room, looking fearful. The mother hurried to her daughter's side, as the servants also hurried in, terrified by the almighty sounds outside. 

'That doesn't sound like Vesuvius,' Caecilius pondered. As he finished his words, a blur of brown rushed into the villa.

'Caecilius! All of you, get out!' The Doctor yelled, running over to Donna and Harry. He grabbed the young boy and practically lifted him as he made a move to run, before Donna grabbed his sleeve.

'Doctor, what is it?!' She said in a panicky voice.

'I think we're being followed,' the Time Lord hastily replied. His suspicion was proved true, as the grille cover of the hypocaust burst open, clattering across the room, followed by an unearthly roar. It was accompanied by a heavy billow of steam that boiled the whole room. 'Just get out!' The Doctor yelled, herding everyone from the room. He dropped Harry back on his feet and tried pushing everyone through the exit. 'Get out!' But no one headed his words, as the ground beneath the hypocaust began to shatter and crumble, something bursting through the stone skin of the villa.

'What is it?' Harry tried to call, but his words were drowned out by the rumble of smashed stone and roars of the creature beneath. The hypocaust falls through the broken floor, disappearing from sight, as the unknown creature burst through, revealing itself, towering over them all. It appeared to be made of stone, with blood of magma that pulsed between the cracks of stone.

'The gods are with us,' Evelina sobbed, fearful at the sight. No one could pull their sight away from the creature

'Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water!' Quintus, Donna and the servants rushed for buckets and whatever they could find. Harry rummaged in his jumper pocket and found a water pistol he'd found in the Doctor's jacket a few days ago. The small plastic pistol looked rather useless against the creature before them. The Doctor spun round and took the pistol back, unhappy to see its contents to be rather low.

One of the servants, in daze, walked towards the creature. 'Blessed are we to see the gods,' he bowed respectfully, before a burst of flame encased him. The Doctor pulled a stunned Harry away, shielding him from sight and sound as the man screamed, becoming ash on the floor.

'Stay back,' The Doctor said, pushing Harry further away from the creature, behind Evelina, before holding his hands up and approaching the creature.

'Dad! Don't!' Harry yelled, Evelina gripping him tightly.

'Talk to me!' The Doctor ignored his son's calls. 'That's all I want! Talk to me. Tell me who you are. Don't hurt these people!' The creature stepped forward, the ground shaking beneath their feet. 'Talk to me. I'm the Doctor! Tell me who you are!' But the creature did not respond, drawing its head back instead, ready to rain down more fire upon them all. Evelina's grip on his arms was becoming painful as they all watched. As the creature readied itself, Quintus and a serving boy rushed in, large bowls which they scooped pool water with and tossed it over the creature. The stone creature became drenched, and Harry watched in fearful fascination as it seemed to have no effect, before the light of the lave between its rocks dimmed, and the light of its eyes darkened. It began to crumble, before falling and shattering into a thousand pieces.

The Doctor stepped forward slowly and wary, peering down at the wreckage before him.

'What was it?' Caecilius stuttered, holding his wife close.

'Carapace of stone...held together by internal magma. Not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just the foot soldier,' the man explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Doctor...or whatever your name is...you bring bad luck in this house,' Metella said, clutching her husband.

'I thought your son was brilliant. Aren't you going to thank him?' The Doctor said, and Quintus gave him a grateful smile, as the boy's mother pulled him close. Evelina rushed over to her parents, releasing her grip on Harry, who skidded around the pool and wrapped his arms round the Doctor's waist.

'Hey it's alright.' The Time Lord said, still peering at the remains of the stone creature. 'It's alright to be scared.'

'I wasn't scared,' Harry said indignantly. 'I was just worried about you!' The Doctor chuckled, aware of just how tight Harry was holding on to him.

'Ok then, you weren't scared.' The Doctor chuckled again as the boy frowned at his sarcastic voice but gave him a friendly push. 'It looks like aliens are at work in old Pompeii, and it's a good thing we stayed.'

'When isn't it aliens?' Harry asked and the Doctor laughed.

'We'd better find out what they are up to. Donna? We've got work to do,' the man said, holding his son's hand. When the loud-voiced woman didn't respond he frowned and cast an eye around. 'Donna? Donna?!'

'Donna?' Harry spun round, expecting to see the red-haired woman somewhere in the room. 'Where'd she go?' The Doctor didn't answer, he was looking left, right, and centre. He dashed from the villa and into the cool night air, shouting his friend's name. Harry made a move to run after him, but stopped when he saw Evelina hang her head, hiding away. 'Where's Donna?' he asked the young seer.

'Evelina?' Quintus asked.

'It's been a trying day,' Metella said, stroking her daughter's hair. The Doctor rushed back into the villa, coming to a halt before the family.

'Where's Donna? She better not be hurt!' Harry said, feeling a little anger. Evelina's guilt made her incapable of looking them in the eye.

'She was a false prophet.' She whispered.

'What does that mean? 'False prophet?' The Doctor quizzed, peering at the girl. Harry's stomach dropped – they'd told her about the volcano, even when the Doctor had told them not to. The Time Lord obviously grasped this, as he gave Harry a reprimanding glance before holding Evelina by the arms.

'Evelina, help me. Who took Donna and where?' Evelina still didn't look at them. 'Please, Evelina!'

'The Sisters. I told them. They'll have to make the false prophet stop.'

'How do they do that?' Harry whispered. Not wanting the fear radiating from the Doctor to be the answer. Evelina slowly looked at him, and he knew the worst.

'The Sisters – Sibylline Sisterhood – where do they...they…practise, see, whatever!' The Doctor said, staring at the family intensely.

'They're on Carn Street-' Caecilius said, and the Doctor ran from the villa. Harry spared them a look before he charged after the man. The Doctor's legs moved much faster and was nearing the bottom of the hillside before Harry was halfway down. When he reached the town, the streets were quite; the dimmest of lights coming from homes above shops. A cage of angry hens squawked as Harry ran by. He turned a corner he'd seen the Doctor go, but didn't see him anywhere, with no indication where he'd gone. It was too dark to even read the street signs.

'Dad?' He called. 'Dad!' There was a scuttling coming from the shadows that made his hairs stand on end. His hearts nearly failed when a hand grabbed his and puled. But it was the Doctor, still a look of disapproval on his face as they ran in the direction of Carn street.

‘I’m sorry! I-I just-I wanted to help them!’ He said, the Doctor holding his hand tight as they closed in on Donna’s captors, the building of the Sibylline Sisterhood bathed in candlelight and the entrance covered by a strip of red cloth.

‘I told you not to interfere.’ The Doctor said shortly.

‘But why can we interfere sometimes but not others?’ Harry asked, struggling to keep up. ‘I thought you wanted to stop it from happening!’ The Doctor stopped in the middle of the street, dropping his son’s hand. His eyes were hard, and Harry felt himself feel uncomfortable under the heavy stare.

‘Listen to me now – in time, some points are fixed. Mess with those and the whole of reality could crumble. You do not mess with time when you don’t know what you’re doing, do you understand me?’ He clasped Harry by the arms. ‘Tell me you understand me, Harry.’ The boy nodded, the Doctor sighing through his nose. ‘What it means to be a Time Lord is that you can’t do what you want, you can’t let your own judgements influence your actions – you have to follow the rules, ok?’ He rested his forehead against Harry’s. ‘Now come on,’ The Doctor stood up and swung the cloth back as he entered the temple.

‘Mum always says you say rules are meant to be broken,’ Harry whispered before he ran inside the temple. He walked down the stone steps, wary of the shadows cast by candlelight, stepping into the main chamber, where voices echoed. The Doctor was stood, leaning against a pillar as Donna lay on a table, a knife glinting above her.

‘…this prattling will cease forever.’ The Knife was raised.

‘No!’ Harry screamed, and the Sister’s all turned their heads.

‘You’re not one for dramatic entrances, are you?’ The Doctor whispered, patting Harry’s head. He knew the Timelord would have stopped them, but he hadn’t felt able to wait.

‘No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sybil,’ The Sister spoke, her eyes wide beneath the painted design on her face.

‘Oh, that’s alright, just us girls,’ The Doctor strode into the room, smiling as he approached Donna at the table. Harry watched stunned for a moment before rushing over, tugging at the ropes that bound Donna’s wrists. ‘Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the tarantella. Truth betold, I think she had a bit of a thing for me,’ the Doctor prattled as Harry pulled the ropes. ‘You alright there?’ He asked as he reached the altar.

‘Oh, never better,’ Donna quipped. Defeated by the robes, Harry reached over and pulled the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor’s pocket.

‘Oi! Careful on the settings, you’ll set her hair on fire-’ Donna’s eyes widened ‘-careful, careful, careful!’ But the ropes snapped, and Donna managed to sit up, the Doctor looking impressed as Harry handed the screwdriver back with a smile – he normally was a bit too forceful.

‘What magic is this?’ The Sister gaped, in utter disbelief as the ropes fell to the stone floor.

‘Let me tell you about the Sybil…the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed…’ The Doctor gave them his cold stare as he lectured them.

‘Remind me not to wear a toga again, I think they’re bad luck. It’s the hen party all over again,’ Donna muttered to Harry as she rubbed her wrists. The boy smiled, before something tugged his eyesight to the corner of the room. A corner was covered by a thin veil, and he was sure he could see a figure sat upon a bed.

‘Donna...’ He whispered, but the figure beyond the veil spoke.

‘Show me this man,’ The voice raspy, but not without power, as all the sisters immediately kneeled at the voice.

‘High Priestess, the stranger would defy us!’

‘Let me see,’ the voicer spoke again. ‘This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake.’

‘Oh very perceptive,’ The Doctor chided as he approached the veil, standing besides Donna. ‘Where do these words of wisdom come from?’

‘The gods whisper to me,’

‘Oh they’ve done more than that. Might I beg audience, look upon the High Priestess,’ He nodded towards the veil, which was parted, stopping all their breathing in unison.

‘Oh my god,’ Donna gasped. ‘What’s happened to you?

The woman upon the bed, nearly completely converted into a creature of stone. Her features were unrecognisable =, and her movements caused the stone to scape loudly.

‘The heavens have blessed me,’ she answered, holding her head high as she relished in her blessing.

The Doctor took a step towards the Priestess. ‘If I might…’ He motioned he would like to approach the Priestess raising her arm in agreement. Harry was certain, if the stone would allow it, her face would flitch from the movement. ‘Does it hurt?’

‘It is necessary,’ came the strained reply.

‘Why would you think that?’ harry asked in horrified awe, at the sight of the cracked stone arm.

‘The voice says it is so,’

‘Is that what’s happening to Evelina?’ Donna asked, turning to the Sisters. ‘Is this what’s gonna happen to all of you?’

The sister which had earlier been prepared to sacrifice Donna approached, revealing stone beneath her sleeve. ‘The blessings are manifold,’ she insisted. Harry walked over and saw the stone in the centre of the sister’s arm.

‘Dad, they’re like statues!'

‘The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the Volcano erupts. But why?’ The Doctor frowned.

‘This word…this image in your mind,’ The High priestess said, struggling to get her words out. ‘this “volcano”, what is it?’

‘More to the point, why don’t you know about it? Who are you?’

‘High Priestess of the Sibylline!’ She protested.

‘No, no, no, no, I’m talking to the creature inside you. The thing that’s seeding itself into a human body, in the dust in the lungs…taking over the flesh and turning it into…what, exactly?’

‘Your knowledge…is impossible,’ she seemed to be struggling with herself, each word a stretch.

‘Oh but you can read my mind. You know it’s not,’ he said, calm before the storm. I demand you tell me who you are!’

‘We…are…awakening!’ The voice began to echo, changing to a much deeper voice, that made Donna clasp Harry’s hand.

‘The voice of the gods!’ The sister shouted, and they all began to chant.

_‘Words of wisdom. Words of power. Words of wisdom. Words of power.’_

‘Name yourself!’ The Doctor shouted, becoming infuriated. ‘Planet of origin, galactic coordinates, species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation!’

‘We…are…rising!’

_‘Words of wisdom. Words of power. Words of Wisdom. Words of Power.’_

‘Tell me your name!’ The Doctor was on the verge of anger, when the High Priestess rose from the bed, and threw back the hood of the red veil.

‘PYROVILE!”

There was no delay as the sisters changed their chant, focusing solely on the one word: _‘Pyrovile. Pyrovile. Pyrovile._

‘What’s a Pyrovile?’ Harry asked, standing beside the Doctor, staring in awe at the creature, which seemed to become accustomed with being awake.

‘Well that’s a Pyrovile, growing inside of her. She’s the halfway stage.’

‘She’s going to turn into what was back there,’ Harry asked, dumbfounded as he pictured the creature which had burst through the floor. ‘Is that what Evelina will become,’ his voice was panicky. ‘It will kill them all!’

‘And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor,’ the Pyrovile rasped, pointing a finger at the Timelord.

‘I warn you…I’m armed.’ He removed the water pistol from his jacket. He glanced at the half empty cartridge and rolled his eyes. ‘You keep your little human hands out of my toolboxes, alright?’ He said down to Harry with a smile which was meant to reassure the boy. But with the Pyrovile insight, it did little to work. ‘Donna go get that grille open.

‘What?’ Donna asked.

‘Just…’ he jerked his head in the direction of the hypocaust in the corner of the chamber. ‘…do it?’ Donna did her best not to roll her eyes. She grabbed Harry by the hand, and the two ran towards the hypocaust, the grille hot from the billowing steam.

‘It’ stuck,’ Donna grumbled as she tried to shift the metal plate. It seemed wedged into the stone. They tried pulling it, but the steam made their hands slippery; their togas having no sleeves to cover their hands.

‘Here,’ Harry grabbed a sheet from the ground, and they wrapped their hands up, heaving at the grille until it clanged and fell from their hands. ‘Dad, it’s open!’

‘Now get down there, both of you!’

‘What, down there?’ Donna shouted.

‘Yes down there! Move it!’ The Doctor edged towards them beside the hypocaust, the water pistol still aimed at the High Priestess. ‘Why can’t this lot predict the volcano? Why is it being hidden?’

But any answer to his question was taken as one of the sister’s tilted her head back, and with wide-eyes, announced: ‘Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless!’

The Doctor stared in disbelief before shrugging. ‘Yeah, but it’s got to sting!’ He pulled the trigger, and the High Priestess cried out in pain as the light spray of water dampened her stone skin. As the sisters rushed to her aid, the Doctor dashed towards the hypocaust, where Donna had just lowered herself down.

‘Come on! The Doctor yelled, prompting Harry down the hole. He landed besides Donna on the stone with a heavy flump. The Doctor jumped down next, able to land on his feet. Already, it was too hot beneath the hypocaust, their skin becoming shiny with sweat – the heat seemed not to affect the Doctor as he charged forwards.

‘You fought her off…with a water pistol? I bloody love you.’ Donna panted in the heat.

‘That’s why I’m not allowed to play with it?’ Harry asked, aware this probably wasn’t the best time to complain.

‘This way! Come on!’

‘Where are we going now?’ Donn asked.

‘Not into the volcano!’ Harry shouted, as the heat increased with every crawl/step they took.

‘No way!’ Donna yelled.

‘Yes way.’ The Doctor said, twirling the water pistol in his hands. ‘Appian way!’ The Doctor leads the way, and Donna muttered about how crazy he was. Harry looked up through the hypocaust which they just came. He heard a blood-curdling scream from the Pyrovile, and he ran from the scene in the direction of Donna and the Doctor.  


	27. The Doomsday Child - Part 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Many apologises for the unexpected delay. I've had problems to handle which forced me to take a break form writing. Thankfully, I should be back on track. Hopefully people are still interested in reading this story. The next chapters will be uploaded much quicker, I promise, and hopefully you are all still interested.

They scrambled through the caverns of Vesuvius, steam billowing in their faces. Harry and Donna found themselves sweating, whilst the Doctor seemed unaffected by the rising temperature.

‘Dad, slow down!’ Harry called, his smaller legs taking longer to clamber over the rocky terrain. Donna held back and held out a hand to help him climb over a boulder blocking their way. Harry peered through the steam towards the back of the Timelord. He was hunched up as he led the way. He tried sensing what the man was feeling, but he seemed closed off. ‘Dad?’ Harry tried again, this time getting the man’s attention; he turned and looked down at his son who was speeding up to meet his pace. ‘We can do it now, can’t we? We can save them, I’ve never heard of aliens causing the volcano to erupt.’ Harry beamed away, genuinely believing the situation was resolved, and he no longer had to think of Evelina and her family burning beneath the ash.

The Doctor stood mid-stride, Harry running into the back of him. ‘Well? We can save them now, can’t we?’ Harry said, frowning as he saw the stony expression on his face.

‘We can’t just…I’m sorry, but we still can’t.’ The Doctor re-gained his pace, Harry staying still, staring after him.

‘What do you mean? This isn’t history, this is aliens interfering, why can’t we stop them?’ He yelled.

‘Why can’t you stop it?’ Donna asked, speeding up to catch up with the Doctor, grasping Harry’s hand and pulling him with her. ‘I’m part of history, too. You saved me. Why can’t you help here?’

‘Some things are fixed; some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed. What happens, happens.’

‘How do you know what is what?’ Harry asked. ‘Why do you get to make that choice?’

‘It’s not a choice I make.’ The Doctor stopped and stared his son straight in the eye. There was something in the Timelord’s eyes, something huge and somewhat terrifying. ‘This is how I see the universe, every waking second. I can see what is, what was…what could be, what must not…that’s what makes a Timelord,’ he paused, staring at Harry, silently thanking the universe for not placing that burden on the child. ‘I’m the only one left, so it’s my job to keep things how they should be.’

Harry felt his chest rise and fall with each heavy breath. ‘That’s not fair! All those people need you!’ He yelled, his voice echoing inside the volcano. The Doctor carried on, ignoring his son’s yells. ‘You have to save them!’ His anger seemed to boil just how a natural volcano would, but not beyond the scope of a child’s temper tantrum.

‘How many people died?’ Donna asked, her face flush and her own disapproval apparent.

‘Stop it!’ The Doctor almost spat the words. Donna asked again, and he felt the math in his head count almost automatically. ‘Twenty thousand,’ he answered.

‘Is that what you can see, all twenty thousand?’ Donna asked. ‘All those people, those _children_.’ She added, noting the way his eyes twitched towards Harry. ‘And you think that’s alright, do you?’

The man stared, his eyes as dark as the tunnels within Vesuvius. Before he could voice his anger, his frustration with the rules, there came an echoing screech throughout the mountain. A Pyrovile was nearby, and had caught their scent, though Harry wasn’t sure how, as the cinder and smoke burnt his nose. ‘They know we are here, come on,’ The Timelord dashed out his words, and pulled Donna by the hand. Harry stood still, staring in the direction where the Pyrovile had screeched. He could something moving in the dark, beneath layers of steam and flame. It looked too small to by a Pyrovile, but as another shriek bellowed, he ran. Stone crumbled, and the three tried to avoid pockets of flame as they ran. The Doctor looked back and didn’t like the distance between himself and his child. He slowed down, just for a second, so he could grasp the small hand and keep him close. Within the stone, more Pyroviles screeched.

They arrived at a great cavern within the mountain, which must have been its heart. Many of the great stone creatures stomped around, the ground shaking with each step they made. The flames were brighter and warmer within the cavern. They crouched down besides the rock, hiding in the shadows. The Doctor kept a grip on Harry’s hand as his eyes darted around the environment. ‘It’s the heart of Vesuvius.’ He confirmed.

‘We’re in the middle of the mountain?’ Awe struck Harry as he tried to look at everything.

‘There’s tons of ‘em,’ Donna panted, staring in a mixture of awe and horror at the creatures. Harry squinted into the centre of the cavern, at the strange boulder which was nestled in the centre. It was much to round to be natural. He reached a hand into the Doctor’s jacket pocket, the Timelord looking at him in bewilderment. Harry removed a compact telescope and peered through the lens. The last time he’d take it, he’d been playing pirates, something much simpler than this.

‘What’s that?’ He asked, handing over the telescope, pointing to the centre.

‘Oh,’ The Doctor said, ignoring the heavy bangs that seem to inch closer.

‘You’d better hurry up and think of something. Rocky IV’s on its way,’ Donna muttered, Harry frowning as he didn’t understand the reference.

‘That’s how they arrived,’ the Doctor confirmed as he packed away the scope. ‘Or what’s left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?’

‘But why use the volcano?’ Donna asked, twitching with each thundering footstep. ‘Maybe it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?’

‘Like a slingshot?’ Harry asked, peering at the ship.

‘No, I think it’s worse than that.’

‘What could be worse?’ Harry sighed, Donna tapping him on the shoulder.

‘Don’t ask that!’ She said, as the creature came closer and closer towards them. But the Pyrovile that caught their scent was the least of their worries, as a voice rang out across the cavern.

‘Heathens!’ Came the words of Lucius Petrus Dextrus. Harry’s head spun around to see the man higher up in the cavern, protected by a river of fire before him. ‘Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!’

‘Come on!’ The Doctor said, rushing from their hiding place, towards the ship in the centre of Vesuvius.

‘We can’t go in!’ Donna yelled, stumbling down the rocky slope.

‘We can’t go back!’ Was the answer she received, the three rushing forwards, avoiding bursts of flame and cinder from Pyroviles intending to incinerate them, as Lucius yelled form the slopes. The water pistol returned form the Doctor’s pockets, but only allowed a few sprays before it dried up. The Pyrovile before them roared in pain.

‘You’re never touching my water pistol again, you hear!’ The Doctor said as they ran, the Pyrovile stumbling.  Other’s blew strips of fire towards them, narrowly missing the hem of Donna’s toga and the spikes of hair atop the Doctor’s head.   

‘There is nowhere to run, Doctor, and daughter of London! Even the child of the dark cannot hide in the shadows!’ They reached the entrance to the ship; the Doctor defended the fort with the few specks of water left within the plastic gun.

‘Now then, Lucius, my Lord Pyrovillian. Don’t get yourselves in a lava – lava? No?’  He tilted his head to Donna, who just glared at him, shaking her head. ‘But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods, before we perish…’ He broached the conversation. They hadn’t been cremated, so they seemed willing to address them. ‘Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?’

Besides Lucius, a Pyrovile rose from the ground and began stomping its way towards them. ‘My masters will follow the example of Rome itself, an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilisation!’ Lucius boasted at the top of his lungs.

‘But if you’ve crashed, and you’ve got all this technology, why don’t you just go home!’ Donna yelled over the thundering steps.

‘The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone,’ Lucius proclaimed.

‘Did they leave a new address?’ Harry tried, not sure how a planet would have disappeared. ‘Where did they go?’

‘It was taken! Pyrovillia is lost! But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise!’

‘Yeah…’The Doctor stretched. ‘I should warn you, its 70% water out there.’

‘Water can boil!’ Lucius screamed, proclaiming Earth the new Pyrovillia.

‘Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you, that’s all I needed to know.’ He placed the pistol back in his pocket, before pushing both Harry and Donna inside the ship. Sonic screwdriver in hand, the door slid shut behind them, enclosing them in the small space. The ship did not seem big enough for a single one of the large, fully grown Pyrovillians.

‘What sort of ship is this?’ Harry asked, looking round the small enclosure. It was lined with rock and more of the marble carvings. ‘What do those do?’ He asked, pointing at the delicate carvings.

‘The energy convertor takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it’s complete they can convert millions.’ Harry stared agape at the marble slabs. How could they hurt so many people?

‘Well can’t you change it?’ Donna asked. The science talk had gone over her head (although she’d never admit it) ‘With these controls?’

‘Well I can, but don’t you see? That’s why the soothsayers can’t see the volcano – there is no volcano, it will never erupt. I can avert the system, so the volcano will blow them up, yes, but…that’s the choice. It’s Pompeii or the world.’

Harry stared at the controls. ‘That’s why Evelina couldn’t see it…’ he whispered. Pompeii was never meant to burn. It would only happen because of them. Pompeii or the world. The choice made his stomach convulse and he stepped back from the console.

‘If Pompeii is destroyed, then it’s not just history, it’s me. I make it happen.’ The Doctor stared, wide-eyed into the abyss, almost untethered from reality. Harry stared at the controls. Is this what the Soothsayers had meant?

_His hands are to be soaked in blood_

The enclosed space was becoming hotter and hotter as the Pyroviles attempted to force them out. The sweat which dripped from Harry’s brow mingled with a few loose tears, that he hastily wiped away before anyone could see them. The Doctor was focused on the controls, but he heard the small sniffles and knew.

‘The Pyroviles are made of rock. Maybe they can’t be blown up?’ Donna interjected as he finished fiddling with the controls.

‘Vesuvius exploded with the force of 24 nuclear bombs,’ the Doctor recited as he pulled and pushed. ‘Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us,’ He said, staring at Donna, his eyes trailing to Harry.

‘Never mind us.’ Donna said lightly, her breathing a little ragged as she absorbed the information. The Doctor looked away from his friend to the child huddled by the door.

‘I…I can’t let them take the planet.’ The Doctor said, staring at his son. Could he do it? 20,000 people to save a planet. He knew he could do that; his conscience was already strained with the weight of the dead. But now he’d have to kill not only Donna, his best friend, an innocent who followed him, but his child as well. He crouched down and took the boy in his arms, holding tightly. ‘I’m sorry.’ He said, running his hand through Harry’s hair. This is what he did – he brought people to their death, to the end of their own time. And now he’d done it to a child he’d sworn to protect. He should have protected Harry from him, kept him away at all costs to avoid something like this.

‘It saves the planet, right? Then it’s the right thing to do.’ The childlike logic was raw, and the Doctor clutched Harry tighter, whispering apology after apology. ‘It has to be done.’ Harry said in a somewhat distant tone, like he wasn’t in the same space as them, mentally. The Doctor hoped he wasn’t, he didn’t want Harry to carry the weight of the dead in the short moments they had left. The Timelord stood up and placed his hands on the controls.

‘Push this lever and it’s all over. 20,000 people…’ He became glassy eyed, until Harry placed a hand over his, which rested on the lever. ‘No.’ He said, his voice nearly breaking. ‘You’re not taking part in this, you’re not proving them right.’ He referred to the soothsayers and their predictions. ‘You’re not the one to do this, it has to be me.’ Harry pulled his hand away from the lever, but put his arms around the Doctor’s waist instead, anchoring himself to the man, and letting him know he understood. Donna replaced the space here Harry’s hand had been and gave her friend the most trusting look she could muster.

Then they pushed.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, as the force shook the ship around them. He waited for it to burn, or just for something that would tell him it was the end. They were projected forwards, the entire world shaking. His lost his grip on the Doctor and they seemed to fly. He could hear the eruption, but also Donna screaming as they shot forwards, pushing them against the far wall of the ship, until they crashed and rolled, before coming to a halt. They all lie on the ground, frozen, listening to the echoing thunder beyond the walls of the ship. The Doctor reaches up, and opens the door, showing the last dregs of sunlight Pompeii would ever see.

‘Oh my god, we’re alive,’ Donna breathed heavily. She reached over and asked Harry if he was ok. He tried to speak, but couldn’t, as he glanced around. They all scrambled to their feet and left the pod. Once outside the Doctor breathed in the cooler air, glancing at the ship.

‘It was an escape pod,’ he breathed, his hand reaching out and clutching Harry’s hand. He quickly scanned the boy to make sure he was still in one piece. He wasn’t sure what the chances of their survival had been, but he was glad they had, just so he could feel the small hand in his own. Thunder seemed to clap above them, and the three turned to look and see the billowing black clouds of ash and smoke coming straight towards them.

‘Come on! Run!’

They charged along the rocky slopes of Mount Vesuvius, back towards the small market town as the billowing clouds followed them like shadows. As they closed it, they could see people make a run for it, at the sight of the darkness following them. Men were pulling carts as quickly as they could, filled with women, children and those who couldn’t move quickly. They clambered down the stone steps into the centre of the market place, the screams and cries of everyone much too close. Donna yelled for people to make for the hills, but no one could hear her over their own screams. ‘Don’t go to the beach, make for the hills!’ 

Harry spun round as people ran past him. A baby was wailing in a woven basket in her mother’s arms, tiny arms and legs failing as ash began to descent like flakes of warm snow.

‘Come on,’ The Doctor tried pulling Harry away, but the boy was transfixed by the woman and her child. She was huddled under a market table, too frightened to move, hushing her child whilst tears streamed down her face. ‘Harry…’ The Doctor got no response, so he hoisted the dumbstruck child into his arms. ‘Donna, come on!’ The Doctor began to move quickly through the crowds, the people pushing past them in the opposite direction as they made their ways towards the hills, where Caecilius’s villa stood.

‘Save them. Please save them. Please save them.’ Harry slowly came out of his trace, as he saw Donna’s tear-stained face behind them, as the Doctor continued to carry him. ‘Dad! You need to save them!’ He screamed, but he was drowned out by the screams of the people in the market. The ground shook beneath all their feet, and the sun had vanished, despite being on the breach of midday. Harry began to scream and plead. This encouraged Donna’s tears and made the Doctor grip him even tighter. They burst through the doors of the villa, and Harry truly felt his hearts break as he saw the family huddle together, in their final moments, captivated by fear.  

‘Gods save us, Doctor!’ Caecilius cried out, his eyes red as he held his family close. The Doctor mirrored this, keeping his family close as he stared at the family.

‘No! Doctor!’ Donna yelled. ‘You can’t, you can’t!’ Donna watched, in raw agony as the Doctor placed the key into the lock and stepped inside the TARDIS, doors closing behind him. He carried Harry over to the jump seat and sat him down, before peering into his red eyes.

‘Are you hurt? Did anything break on impact?’ He asked, rather clinical as he quickly assessed the child for physical damage, trying his best not to break at the sight of the mental trauma.

‘Save them. Please.’ His voice was on the verge of breaking, so barely a whisper could be heard. The Doctor stared at him, before turning to the controls and inputting a safe destination.

‘You can’t just leave them!’ Came a violent cry as Donna came into the TARDIS.

‘Don’t you think I’ve done enough?’ History’s back in place and everyone dies,’ he spat.

‘You’ve got to go back! Doctor! I’m telling you, take this thing back!’ But instead, the Doctor released the break and the TARDIS left Pompeii behind, shaking as they disappeared. Harry watched as the Timelord showed no emotion whatsoever on his face, instead focusing much too intently on the controls. Harry jumped from his seat and pulled on a lever. The TARDIS shook as they came to a standstill, wherever. The Doctor wrestled for the control, but Harry would not relent.

‘We’re going back!’ Harry yelled, his face burning red. ‘We’re not leaving them! You’re supposed to be the hero!’ Here was the man whom had always been the hero in his stories, the man to make things right, the man to save everyone. Now he was running away. The Doctor’s breathing got heavier, and he seemed to find some strength and he pulled Harry away from the controls and threw the boy back onto the jump seat.

Silence overtook the TARDIS, and the Doctor returned to messing with the controls. Donna’s yells subsided, and Harry stared wide-eyed at the man’s back.

‘It’s not fair,’ Donna whispered.

‘No, it’s not.’ He agreed, still not meeting her eye.

‘But your own planet,’ Donna edged in. ‘It _burned_.’

The Doctor’s eyes shot up. ‘That’s just it. Don’t you see, Donna. Can’t you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can’t. I can never go back. I can’t, I just can’t.’

Harry had never heard the man speak so much of his planet in one sentence. If he’d asked, he would acknowledge the planet’s beauty and what he missed. He never acknowledged its end. He never shared that with him. He climbed off the seat again, wary as he walked around the console to stand besides Donna.

‘Please?’ He said quietly. The Timelord’s eyes came back up and met him. The Doctor stared, trying to convince himself it wasn’t Rose who was pleading with him. Rose, Harry, either one of the two could make him do whatever they wanted. So he tried lowering his eyes, but they were burnt into his mind. The pleading, the hope, the need to save people. Hadn’t he been like that once?

‘Just someone.’ Said Donna, her face trembling. ‘Not the whole town. Just save someone.’ Again, his eyes lifted from the console. It was that. That human desire to save each other, no matter what, they needed to save each other. The Doctor looked at the lever Harry had pulled before he had tackled him off. After a silent moment of staring, he yanked it up and dashed around the console, inputting their previous destination.

He needed to save someone. He needed both Donna and Harry to know it was possible to save somebody, even when it seemed impossible. But he also needed Harry to understand that he had to save himself, first. As they stood on the hill side with `Caecilius and his family. He watched his child stare at the mass of darkness that consumed Pompeii. The child would have killed himself in order to save everyone in that town, if the opportunity had presented itself. It was that human instinct, as well as that child-like innocence that sparked inside him. It was Rose Tyler living through him.

‘But tell me…’ Metella said, speaking slowly as she observed her home being taken away. ‘…who are you, Doctor? With your words…and your temple containing such size within?’

‘Oh I was never Here. Don’t tell anyone.’ He said, raising his eyebrows. The family observe the ruins of their life as the three travellers slipped back inside the TARDIS. Harry was the last, as he glanced at the family one last time. Caecilius looked back towards them and mouthed a ‘Thank you’ as he held his wife close and his children joined his side. Harry gave the man a smile, before closing the TARDIS door behind him. He made a point never to forget their faces. He wouldn’t see them again, but he would do his best to remember them.

‘…welcome aboard.’ The Doctor was saying to Donna as Harry made his way up towards the console. A pull of a lever, and they were gone. Wheezing away into just memories to the people of Pompeii. They all remained silent as the TARDIS took them far away, drifting in a nether space that was safe. The Doctor immediately began tinkering, taking his mind away. Donna stared down at her toga, before whispering something about keeping it safe somewhere. She glanced at the Timelord before looking down to Harry. He gave her a stretched smile before she decided to leave the two alone.

Both listened to her footsteps disappearing and fading away further into the TARDIS. Once the echoing had vanished, the Doctor’s hands froze with the object in his hands. Slowly, he looked up, seeing Rose in his son’s face. The look of wonder, amazement, but also a little bit of fear. That wasn’t how he wanted to be seen. He looked away, back at the console. But he couldn’t escape the gaze. Nor could he escape the presence, as Harry came around the console and slowly hugged the man’s leg.

‘Thank you.’ Harry said. The Doctor dropped the object with a clatter before sitting on the metal grating that made the floor and pulled his son into his arms. The two just stayed silent. Nearly 20,000 souls on their minds, but in the moment, they shared the pain.


	28. The Doomsday Child - Part 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello - quick little snippet here for you all. Thanks for all the supportive comments and the many kudos - glad you guys love this story so much!

Rose slowly opened her eyes as the bed creaked. One bleary eye open, she caught sight of the tousled brown hair inches from her face. She smiled lightly as her mind began to clear the dense fog of sleep. She shuffled down and nestled her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. 

‘Morning…’ Came a quite murmur, and Rose hummed in response. They both shifted from their positions, but only to get more comfortable, not to leave. This was their favourite part of the day; the sun lazily drifting in through the gaps in the blinds, the wakeful chirp of birds, waking up next to each other and laying in each other’s arms. Rose could feel his watchful stare, so she opened one eye, and smiled.

‘Morning to you too,’ She said softly, following up with a light kiss. He smiled in response and stroked a lock of hair from her face.

‘How long do you reckon we’ve got?’ He asked, referring to the peace and quiet. Rose folded an arm beneath her head and stared into his deep, brown eyes.

‘Five, maybe ten minutes,’ She said with a smile. They pulled in closer and shared another kiss. His hand wove itself into her hair, and hers rested on his waist. As they pulled closer in, they were interrupted by a swift kick.

‘Oi, you.’ The Doctor said, smiling as he pulled away. His hand rested on the swell of Rose’s stomach, gently caressing the skin through the thin fabric of her nightshirt. ‘What have we said about interrupting Mummy and Daddy?’

‘You ain’t half daft, you know.’ She smiled, her tongue between her teeth, something that drove him crazy. His lips hadn’t met hers before there was another kick. ‘Someone wants to start their day,’ Rose ruefully said, resting her hand atop of his on her stomach.

‘Ah, she’s just excited. Not long to go now.’

‘She?’ Rose tilted her head, brushing away her hair. ‘I thought you didn’t know? Thought the bond couldn’t tell you that.’

‘It doesn’t. Call it intuition.’ He said with a know-it-all smirk that she loved.

‘You think it’s a girl?’ Rose looked down at her swollen stomach. She was sure she’d gotten bigger overnight. ‘Well I’m sure it’s a boy. Mother’s intuition and all,’

‘You wanna put a bet on that?’ He smirked. ‘No, it’s a girl, I’m sure. Dad’s little princess.’

‘She’ll have you wrapped around her finger.’

‘And you don’t?’ He shot in for a quick kiss as he sat up in the bed, resting his hands behind his head against the board. ‘Do you want a girl or another boy?’ He asked. They’d had this conversation a thousand times since they found out.

‘I’ll be happy with either. I already have a mini Doctor, I wouldn’t mind another. Or a little girl who will know how to get what she wants from you. I just know, either way, they’ll be like you and cause havoc.’ She smiled as he pulled her close.

‘Speaking of which,’ the Doctor said with a chaste smile as there was a loud clang outside their bedroom, followed by hurried footsteps before their door opened. ‘Morning monster, what have you broken this time?’ The Doctor said with a grin wider than anything as his son ran into the room, launching himself at the bed. ‘Mind your Mum.’ The Doctor rested a protective hand over the bump, but Harry was careful to mind his younger sibling.

‘I didn’t break anything!’ The young boy replied, pouting. ‘I tried to make some breakfast but couldn’t reach the marmalade. Why’s it got to be so high up?’ Harry asked as he wiggled his way between his parents. Rose wrapped an arm around him and pulled him as close as her swollen abdomen would allow.

‘Because you’re like you father, in the fact you both eat everything within reach. I know about those midnight snacks, y’know.’ Harry blushed and busied himself with tracing the pattern on their duvet. Rose smiled at the sight of her little family. It seemed to grow more and more each day and as it did, her love for them grew with it. The Doctor leaned in for a kiss, and as soon as they met, there was a sound of disgust.

‘Yuck! Stop it! I’m here y’know!’ Harry protested, pushing his giggling parents apart. The Doctor grabbed hold of his son and planted a sloppy kiss on the boy’s cheek, much to his disgust. Rose watched and laughed as the two wiggled around, Harry climbing atop the Doctor and urging him out of bed, wanting some marmalade on toast and to start the day’s activities, that usually left a mess in the house or some very annoyed neighbours. Rose watched the two people she loved, wanting this moment to stay forever.

She stretched out a hand towards them both, but she was suddenly met with the cold side of the bed, and Rose Tyler woke up.

**************

Donna had retired to her room after their adventure. Perhaps it was a shock, or she was simply exhausted. The Doctor remained in the console room, tinkering away, smeared in patches of grease, and his hair more on end after several electrical shocks. Harry sat in silence on the jump seat, his nose buried in a comic book he’d found in the TARDIS library. He’d asked the Doctor if he wanted him to find the TARDIS manual, and the Timelord had responded by throwing a greased rag at his son with a wide grin.

‘Are you not tired?’ The Doctor asked as he tried unscrewing the casing on a compact transmitter.

‘Nope.’ Harry said plainly, not looking up from the comic about some New York superhero. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and considered the boy. He knew he feared nightmares. Harry jiggled his leg when nervous. Plus he was expelling his discomfort loudly along their bond, without realising. The Doctor hoisted himself out of the maintenance hatch and wandered over, leaning against the console, hands in his pockets.

‘You’re exhausted.’

‘No I’m not.’

‘Yes, you are.’

‘No I’m not.’

The Timelord rubbed his face. He should know better than to get into an argument with the grandson of Jackie Tyler – he certainly wouldn’t win.

‘Ok then. If you’re awake, you can do some learning.’ Harry peered over his comic. His eyes were slightly red from tiredness. The Doctor nodded for him to follow, and the boy dropped his comic with a sigh as he followed the man to the library. Between adventures he would have lessons. Science, Mathematics, reading, and Languages. He enjoyed science, because that normally involved a practical lesson with blowing something up. Maths was ok, until he got restless. He enjoyed reading stories, just not dusty heavy history books. He liked languages because they’re were so many. The Doctor wanted him to learn universal languages, should the translation circuit malfunction. He was in the beginnings of sign language, and the language of Delphon, who communicated via eyebrows.

‘How about history, that’ll put you to sleep.’ The Doctor smiled as his eyes raked the shelves, Harry sitting himself down at a large table before the crackling fireplace. He scrunched up his face at the idea of a large book on the history of the most boring planet in the universe he knew the Doctor was trying to get him to sleep, but he was adamant he’d stay awake.

‘Here we go,’ the Doctor said, rather quiet. He held a thick book, with yellow spotted pages. Harry expected something very boring, something that would put him to sleep. But when he saw the faded-gold circular inscription on the cover, he was surprised.

‘You want me to learn about Gallifrey?’ He asked in awe. The Doctor was very particular in what he told Harry, he told him little about the history or the government. Whenever he talked about his home, the Doctor got a sort of glassy look in his eye.

‘It’s a book for Gallifreyan language. It’s a children’s book – it was mine was I was younger.’ Harry stared at the old book. He flicked through the pages and saw scrawls in the circular language in the margins and in most blank spaces. The Doctor watched and listened as Harry tried to read aloud the Gallifreyan children stories.

‘You’re getting better,’ the Timelord smiled. He watched as Harry rubbed an eye before slouching in his seat, clearly tired. The Doctor slowly closed the heavy book as Harry let his eyes close, just for a second.

‘ImnottiredIpromise.’ He mumbled quietly as he leaned on the table, burying his head in his arms. The Doctor smiled and gently ruffled the boy’s hair.

‘I know you’re not. You don’t have to go to bed.’ Harry nodded before burying himself further into his arms. The Doctor was true to his word. He lifted Harry from the table and sat them both on a sofa besides the fire. He kept the boy tucked beneath his arm as he flicked through a book on electrical engineering.

Every time Harry squirmed, a nightmare beginning to stir, he rested a hand atop the child’s head, projecting calm to his sleeping mind. After the events of Pompeii, believing there was no way for them to survive, he was questioning his parenting skills. He knew he’d be rusty, but he’d never nearly killed one of his children before now. The sickness that swirled in his stomach was his own personal nightmare, only he was awake as he experienced it. How did he think he could do this? This lifestyle was not right for a child, yet he knew he was stuck in his ways and change was hard.

He closed the book, letting it drop to the floor. When it landed with a thump, his winced, but Harry did not stir. He rubbed a hand across his face and closed his eyes. Rose would know what to do. She’d do everything to convince him that he was doing his best, and that was all that mattered. He could picture her smile now, feel the warmth of her hand in his. He kept his eyes closed and pictured her, sat at the other end of the sofa. Curled up with a cooling cup of tea in her hands as she drifted off. She’d look over at him and smile. A smile so soft it made his hearts ache. She’d reach across the back of the sofa, and their fingers would interwind.

He reached out along the back of the sofa but found nothing but empty air.

He opened his eyes slowly to see no Rose sat at the end. He stared at the vacant spot until Harry squirmed again, and he was reminded he wasn’t alone. ‘I’m doing my best, you know. I’m rubbish at some things; weddings, Quantum Maltese Theory, Snakes and Ladders. And being a dad. But I’m trying. I’m trying for you, you know.’ He whispered the words as he patted the blond head and sighed. He just wished Rose was here. She always knew what to do.  


End file.
